Nowhere Boy
by ButtonUpKitten
Summary: AU: Rick Castle no ha tenido una vida fácil, ha pasado de una casa de acogida a otra y siente que nunca podrá ver la luz al final del túnel. Pero en el momento en el que conoce a Kate Beckett, una mujer mucho mayor, todo en su mundo da un giro de 180 grados. -Terminado.
1. Chapter 1

**Y hablando de historias un poco fuera de lo común, aquí llego yo con esta jajaja. Es bastante Au, no puedo negarlo. Sin embargo, sigue un poco una línea que se acercará a la serie de alguna forma. Y si, otra vez yo y mis diferencias de edad, ¿que puedo decir?, esta es una idea que me vino hace tiempo, porque hay muchas historias en las que Castle es quien le lleva unos cuantos años a Kate, pero nunca al revés, así que me atreví a hacerlo y esto fue lo que salió.**

** Solo denle una oportunidad y espero que la disfruten ;).**

* * *

><p>El techo no estaba menos mugriento que las paredes. Aquella habitación olía a cosas que Rick ni siquiera se imaginaba. Era como si hubiesen metido a un montón de adolescentes sudorosos dentro de una misma habitación. Pero no podía quejarse.<p>

Este era su hogar ahora. Otro más.

Había estado en al menos seis casas de acogida durante los últimos cuatro años. Desde que se había quedado huérfano gracias a la muerte de su madre en un accidente de coches, había estado en el sistema estadounidense, yendo de casa en casa. Casas en donde obviamente no le querían, en la que él solo significaba una entrada de dinero extra, en donde se sentía, una vez más despreciado.

Y es que a sus diecisiete años se había sentido despreciado toda su vida. Incluso Martha, su madre, cuando ambos vivían en un barrio de Brooklyn, en donde los vicios eran el día a día, lo rechazaba constantemente. Tenía este gran sueño de ser actriz en Broadway, de cantar en musicales y ganar mucho dinero. Pero lo único que fue capaz de comprar fue una casa que prácticamente se caería con un soplido y en donde te congelabas el culo en invierno porque no tenía calefacción.

Castle se recostó de lado en la cama y miró fijamente la pared.

Estaba cansado, harto, hastiado, de ir de allá para acá, sin rumbo, sin alguien que simplemente quisiera ayudarle de verdad.

Estaba convencido de que en el mundo no habían personas buenas. Quizás unas eran más egoístas y malas que otras, pero finalmente, todas estaban podridas por dentro.

Alguien entró en la habitación. Era otro de los tantos chicos de acogida que tenían en esa casa. Un chico grande, que siempre estaba fumando.

-¿Tu quien coño eres?.-Preguntó mirando a Castle con el ceño fruncido.

-Rick.-Dijo este sin más.

-Pues aquí no vas a dormir.

-Es la única cama que hay.

El chico se acercó a Rick mirándolo con el cigarrillo en los dedos.

-Ese no es mi puto problema. Esta habitación es mía.

Castle se puso de pie quedando muy cerca del chico.

-Pues te jodes, ahora es mía también.

El chico, de ojos verdes, lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Sonrió a medias y cogiendo el cigarrillo lo puso en el brazo de Rick quemándolo.

Él miró hacia abajo sintiendo como su piel ardía y cuando levantó la vista vio a su "hermano de acogida" mirándolo desafiante.

No tardó en dos segundos en embestir contra él haciendo que su enorme cuerpo chocara contra la pared.

* * *

><p>Rick, o Castle, como le gustaba que le llamasen sus amigos, se impulsó en su patineta hasta llegar a donde estaba su amigo Chuck mirando a otro chico patinar y hacer piruetas en una rampa.<p>

Desde que tenía doce años, había encontrado en el skate, una vía de escape a todos sus problemas. Con el poco dinero que tenía en su momento, se había comprado una patineta de segunda mano. Había tenido que hacerle alguna que otra reforma, pero ahora él y la tabla eran inseparables.

-¿Y ahora que te ha pasado en el ojo, tío?.-Le preguntó Charles, mejor conocido como "Chuck".

-Un gilipollas en la casa en la que estoy.- Respondió sentándose a su lado en el suelo.-Se pensó que me dejaría intimidar.

Chuck rió entre dientes.

-Tienes que dejar de hacer eso.

-¿El qué?.

-Meterte en todas las peleas que encuentras.

-Perdona, esta no me la encontré, él la buscó.

-Bueno, al menos dime que le has dado una paliza.- Castle sonrió.

-¿Tu qué crees?.-Chuck acercó su mano y ambos adolescentes chocaron los puños.-Lo malo es que se han enfadado en la casa porque hemos destrozado la habitación.

-Joder, tío, enserio.- Chuck meneo la cabeza.-Yo se que dices que las casas son un asco pero tú te la pasas haciendo cosas para que te echen. Como esa vez en la que dejaste todos los lavabos abiertos inundando la casa por completo.

Castle sonrió orgulloso.

-Ah, eso fue divertido, no puedes decir que no. Además, ¿A ti que te pasa hoy?, ¿Te has tragado una anciana?.

Chuck le enseñó el dedo medio.

-Deberíamos salir al bar de siempre con los chicos.

-No sé, el otro día casi nos cogen.

-Ah venga, siempre se creen que tenemos veintiuno. No pasara nada.- Insistió Chuck.

-Si probablemente tengas razón.

Ambos siguieron mirando al chico que continuaba en la rampa durante varios minutos en silencio.

-Eh, mira quienes vienen allí.- Casle giró la vista el sentir los dedos de su amigo en el brazo.- Bua, que buena está Ashley tío. Daría lo que fuera por meterme en esas braguitas.

Castle miró al grupo de chicas que llegaban al lugar. Dos rubias y una morena. Las chicas eran preciosas, y él también daría lo que fuera por hacer lo que su amigo acababa de decir. Pero para él, hablarle a una chica era como si le dijeran que debía lanzarse de un puente. Se cortaba, comenzaba a sudar y decía cosas que no debía decir.

Chuck era todo lo contrario a él. Sus padres tenían pasta, las chicas le adoraban a pesar de lo imbécil que era y lo más importante, no era virgen.

Castle se sonrojó ante ese pensamiento y apartó la vista. Probablemente si alguna de esas chicas se enteraba de que él era virgen se reirían durante horas.

-Hey, Ashleley.- Chuck alzó la mano saludando a una de las rubias y ella le regresó el saludo sonriendo.-Venga, tío, vamos a acercarnos.-Dijo comenzando a ponerse de pie.

Castle gimió silenciosamente y se puso de pie acompañando a su amigo.

-Bueno, pero mirad que bellezas tenemos aquí.-Dijo Chuck con todo su encanto.-¿A ti que te parece, Castle?.

Castle miró a su amigo con una mueca y este puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Vais a patinar o qué?.-Preguntó entonces Chuck para buscar conversación.

-Sí, ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres mirar?.-Preguntó Tori, la morena, con una sonrisa.

-Señoritas, nada me haría más feliz que mirar vuestros hermosos cuerpos mientras patináis.-Todas rieron.

-¿Y tú que, Rick? Tan callado como siempre.

-Solo hablo cuando es necesario.-Dijo Rick metiendo las manos en los bolsillo de su sudadera.

Todas se miraron a la cara.

-Ashley ¿te han dicho hoy lo bonitos que se ven tus ojos cuando les da el sol?.

-Chuck, si lo que quieres es que abra las piernas para ti, puedes ir callándote ya.

-Me has ofendido, soy un tío con sentimientos ¿sabes?.

La aludida puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pero ¿verdad que sus ojos se ven preciosos, Castle?.

Castle miró a Ashley fijamente.

-Sí. Y sus tetas también.-Dijo mirándole los pechos.

-Sois unos imbéciles.-Dijeron las chicas yéndose a otro lugar.

-No, esperad…¿Enserio? ¿Era eso necesario?.-Preguntó Chuck enfadado.

-Me preguntaste y yo respondí.-Se encogió de hombros.

-Pero hombre ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no puedes decir todo lo que te pasa por la cabeza? ¿Ah?.

-Así soy yo ¿vale?.

-Y así te va. Por eso sigues virgen.

-Sigo virgen porque no necesito a ninguna chica ¿vale?.

-Claro, ya tú tienes a manuela.

Castle le lanzó una mirada de odio a su amigo y cogió su patineta impulsándose hacia delante para ir a una de las rampas.

Chuck suspiró siguiéndolo.

Luego de patinar un poco, ambos se sentaron a fumarse un cigarrillo con algunos otros chicos. Cuando se hizo tarde, todos se fueron, menos Chuck y Castle.

-¿Te dije que mi tía va a regresar a Nueva York?.-Comentó Chuck expulsando el humo de su boca.

-¿Tu tía super guay que vive en Suecia?.

-En realidad ahora estaba viviendo en Rusia.- Rió Chuck.-Pero si. Esa misma.

-Hablas mas de ella que de tu madre, tío.

Chuck se encogió de hombros.

-Es que tienes que conocerla…es…-Sonrió.-Es un personaje, encima es poli y tiene un carácter que si te agarra de parte en dos.- Rió entre dientes.-Pero es muy guay, siempre me pregunta con cuantas chicas me he acostado y me trae regalos cada vez que viene.

Castle miró a lo lejos mientras el humo del cigarrillo le quemaba la garganta.

Ojala él tuviera alguien a quien quisiera tanto. Ojala él tuviera alguien que le preguntara por su vida y que se acordara de él trayéndole regalos de Europa.

-Creo que es hora de que regrese.-Dijo Rick tirando lo poco que quedaba del cigarrillo al suelo para pisarlo con sus deportivas.

Chuck lo miró de forma condescendiente. Sabía que Castle pasaba tantas horas patinando y vagueando en la calle porque odiaba las casas a las que lo asignaban los del sistema de acogida.

-Eh tío, sabes que mi casa está siempre abierta, ya sabes, por si quieres pasar unas noches y eso.

Castle negó con una sonrisa amarga.

-Tu madre me odia.

-Mi madre odia a todo el mundo, no te rayes.

-No, de verdad. Ya hablamos luego ¿vale?.

-Vale.

Y Castle se fue finalmente impulsándose en su patineta.

Esperaba que su "madre" de acogida, no hubiese avisado del incidente de esa tarde. No es que quisiera quedarse en esa casa, pero no quería que se acumulara otra cosa en su expediente. Porque cuando tienes tantas cosas, la gente empieza a no querer recibirte, aun cuando haya dinero de por medio.

Justo cuando llegaba a su "casa", vio a un hombre a lo lejos, al principio no le prestó mayor atención, pero cuando estaba a menos de un metro, el hombre saco un arma apuntándolo.

Castle se detuvo en seco mirando sorprendido al hombre.

El barrio en el que vivía no era precisamente seguro, así que supo al instante lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Enseguida se giró y cogió la patineta en sus manos comenzando a correr desesperadamente.

El hombre disparó un par de veces y Castle se cubrió la cabeza dejando caer la patineta pero sin dejar de correr.

Un minuto después miró hacia atrás y vio como el dueño del arma corría hacia donde estaba la patineta, cogiéndola y corriendo con ella debajo del brazo.

-¡Hey!.-Gritó Castle.-¡Hey eso es mío, hijo de puta!.

Pero el ladrón desapareció y Castle se dijo que su vida no podía ir peor. Ahora lo único que tenia para poder evadirse de todo, ya no estaba.

* * *

><p>-¡¿Estás loca?!.-Kate sonrió divertida mientras su bota estaba en el cuello de aquel sospechoso.<p>

Realmente se la había pasado bien trabajando en Rusia. Entre la mafia y los vándalos, tenía mucho trabajo en cuanto a asesinatos. Y perseguirlos por las frías calles era de lo más divertido. En realidad eso último había sido una ironía. Estaba cansada ya del clima templado y de estar sola en ese frio piso en el que vivía, ya que el último novio que había tenido, la había llamado "zorra" en medio de una discusión, por lo tanto ella no tuvo más remedio que romperle la nariz.

Por supuesto el pobre desgraciado no había regresado. Y no es que ella le extrañara. Había sido una buena distracción y había servido para calentarla por la noches, pero además de eso, era solo un imbécil más.

No sabía si era que ella atraía solo a los imbéciles o es que se sentía atraída solo por imbéciles.

De cualquier forma, estaba cansada ya de todo y estaba dispuesta a regresar a Nueva York. El Capitán Montgomery tenia semanas intentando persuadirla para que regresara allí porque no conocía a nadie con la experiencia que ella tenía, aun teniendo solo treinta y un años.

Y aunque lo negara también extrañaba a su familia. Incluso a sus padres que no paraban de repetirle que debía casarse ya, tener hijos y ser una puritana como su hermana Rebecca.

Ellos no entendían que ella simplemente no era así. A ella le gustaba ser libre, a ella le gustaba vivir su vida al máximo, no tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie y simplemente hacer lo que le diera la gana. Claro que ahora que era policía debía hacerlo, más o menos, dentro del límite de la ley.

Recordaba la cara de su padre cuando se había enterado que dejaría la escuela de derecho para entrar a la academia de policías. Había sido de los momentos más dramáticos y divertidos de su vida. Pero esto era lo que le gustaba, atrapar a los chicos malos, no en una corte, sino en la calle.

Desde adolescente había sido bastante desafiante. Y eso hacía que sobretodo su madre, se llevara las manos a la cabeza. Pero así era ella y si sus padres no pudieron cambiarla cuando en su adolescencia, ahora nadie lo haría.

Pisó con más fuerza el cuello del sospechoso y lo escuchó gruñir.

-Ahora veras lo loca que puedo llegar a estar, cuando tú y yo estemos en la sala de interrogatorios.-Le dijo en ruso, levantándolo del suelo para ponerle las esposas.

Luego de divertirse con él como prometió en la sala de interrogatorios y de básicamente resolver el caso, Kate caminó hasta su escritorio y escuchó que todos empezaban a aplaudir. Luego trajeron un pastel y le cantaron una canción en ruso que decía algo así como "los mejores compañeros son aun mejores personas" y ella no pudo hacer más que reír e invitarlos luego a todos a una ronda en el bar que estaba unas cuadras más abajo.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Kate Beckett estaba de regreso a su ciudad natal, Nueva York. Frente a la casa de su hermana, en donde iba a quedarse un par de días hasta conseguir algún sitio para vivir.<p>

Kate miró la casa y suspiró. Su hermana era una amante de los lujos, y por supuesto su casa era de las más grandes de los alrededores. Si ella hubiese visto el piso en el que Kate había vivido en Kiev, cuando vivió un año en Ucrania, se habría desmayado pensó riendo sola.

Se acercó llamando a la puerta y fue su sobrino Charles quien le abrió.

-¡Tía!.-El chico estaba mucho más alto y usaba un gorro de lana, con ese look callejero que tanto le gustaba.

-¡Hey, Chuck!.- Sonrió abrazándolo.

-Su nombre es Charles.-Escuchó la voz de reprimenda de Rebecca y miró por encima del hombro de Chuck.

-Hola para ti también, Rebecca.-Su hermana la miró con una mueca y luego se acercó abrazándola.

-No sabes lo que nos alegra que estés aquí otra vez.

-No mientas, Becca, se perfectamente que mi presencia aquí os pone de los nervios.

-No seas tonta, Katherine.

Kate sonrió.

-¿Dónde está Casey?.-Preguntó Kate refiriéndose a su cuñado.

-Aún no regresa, pero estará feliz de verte. Olga, por favor, lleva las maletas de Kate a su cuarto…

-No hace falta.-La detuvo Kate.-Puedo llevarlas yo misma, gracias Olga.-Le dijo amigablemente.

Kate odiaba el hecho de que sus padres y su hermana tuvieran esta enorme cantidad de empleados para hacer cosas tan sencillas como subir unas maletas.

-Tonterías, eres nuestra invitada.

-Yo te ayudo, tía.-Dijo Charles contento.

-Ah, ya se. Quieres saber si te he traído algo ¿verdad?.-El chico sonrió ampliamente. –Venga vamos arriba.-Dijo cogiendo un par de maletas.

-Oh Kate.-Rebecca los detuvo.-Les he comentado a papá y a mamá que vendrías y hoy vendrán a cenar.

-Muchas gracias por eso.-Dijo Kate en forma irónica.

-Son tus padres, ¿sabes?.

-Como olvidarlo.

-Umm, ¿mamá?, le he preguntado a papá si podía invitar a Rick a cenar y me ha dicho que si.

-No creo que eso sea una buena idea.

-¿Por qué no?, es mi amigo.

-No me gusta ese chico, Charles. Va de casa en casa y va a un colegio público.

Kate levantó las cejas.

-Pues es mi amigo ¿vale?.

-No me hables así, jovencito.

Chuck suspiró.

-Por favor. Está teniendo unos días duros y yo solo quiero que venga un rato y la pase bien.

-¿Con los abuelos?.-Rió Kate.-Creo que no escogiste la mejor situación, chaval.-Le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros.

-¿Entonces puede venir?.-Preguntó el chico esperanzado.-Papá ya ha dicho que si.

-Tu padre siempre dice que sí.

-Mamá…

-Vale, vale. Pero te encargarás de que se comporte.

-Vale, gracias.

- Y quítate eso que tienes en la cabeza mientras estés dentro de la casa.-Se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar hacia la cocina.-Dios santo, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo…?-Murmuró y Kate y Charles se miraron divertidos.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal te trata la vida?.-Preguntó Kate mientras ambos caminaban por el pasillo dirigiéndose a la habitación de invitados.

-Ya sabes, estudiar, patinar…

-Chicas…-Lo miró divertida y él rió entre dientes.-Espero que las trates bien como te dije. A las chicas nos gusta que nos traten bien y que nos digan cosas bonitas.

-Por supuesto.

-Así me gusta.-Entraron y Kate le dijo que dejara las maletas a un lado de la cama.-Ese amigo tuyo, ¿Por qué tu madre le odia tanto?.

Chuck se encogió de hombros.

-Es porque es un chico de acogida y eso. Ha estado en varias casas porque de alguna u otra forma se mete en problemas. Pero es un buen chaval, lo conozco porque también patina.

Kate sonrió a medias.

-No sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti.-Le puso una mano en el hombro.-Me alegra que seas mas como tu padre y menos como tu madre.-Le susurró.-Sin juzgar a la gente por lo que tienen o por las condiciones en las que viven. Es genial que quieras invitarlo a cenar.- Chuck se sonrojó un poco.

Su tía siempre era muy sincera. Y él también adoraba que ella no fuese como su madre o sus abuelos, que simplemente fuese buena con la gente que se lo merecía, sin importar su origen o condición.

-Gracias, tía.-Ella le quitó el gorro y le alborotó el pelo de un castaño claro como el suyo.

-Quítate esto anda.-Dijo tirando el gorro a un lado.- Así tu madre tiene una razón menos para enfadarse.

Kate abrió uno de los bolsos y sacó una bolsa enorme, se la entregó a su sobrino y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Espero que no me quieras solo porque te traigo estas cosas.

-Claro que no.-Rió él.-Sabes que te quiero porque eres la única que me entiende.-Le dijo rascándose la nuca.

-Mira que voy a creerte eh…

Chuck rió divertido y abrió la bolsa sacando en primer lugar una gorra que ponía "Live. Skate. Die", un par de camisetas de distintos colores, unas bermudas y una tabla super chula con la bandera de Rusia y unas letras en ruso.

-Guau. Todo esto es genial, tía, muchas gracias.

-No es nada. La tabla pone "Vive Libre".-Le sonrió.-Igual podrías compartir alguna cosa con tu amigo, el que me dijiste que también patinaba. Seguro le alegrarías el día.

-Seguro. Le va a encantar tener alguna camiseta nueva.-La miró con los ojos brillantes.-Gracias. – Kate solo le sonrió.-¿Entonces vas a quedarte para siempre?.

-No sé si para siempre, pero por ahora sí, Nueva York será mi hogar. Estoy ya moviendo algunos contactos para conseguir un piso pronto.

-Pero podrías quedarte aquí, estoy segura de que a mamá…-Kate negó.

-Me encanta que quieras invitarme, pero a mí me gusta mi privacidad y mi libertad. Pero vendré a verte muy seguido, y tu puedes ir a verme, o puedes visitarme en la comisaría.-Levantó un dedo.-Pero no como criminal.

Chuck rió.

-Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí, tía.

-Y yo de estar aquí, cariño.

* * *

><p>Kate llegó a casa y notó un gran revuelo.<p>

-¿Aún no estás lista?.-Giró la vista y vio a su hermana.

-¿Eh?.

-La cena, Kate, es en media hora. ¿Dónde estabas? y ¿Por qué estás sudada?.

-Necesitaba correr un rato.

Rebecca arrugó la cara.

-Bueno, ve a cambiarte, papá y mamá no deben tardar en llegar.

-Por dios mujer, es solo una cena familiar.-Kate miró hacia las escaleras y vio a su cuñado bajándolas divertido.-Hola, Kate. Es genial tenerte de vuelta.

-Oh, hola Casey, te daría un abrazo pero…-Dijo señalándose la camiseta mojada.

-No pasa nada.

-Kate…-La apresuró Rebecca.

-Vale, vale, ya voy.

Subió rápidamente y se metió a la ducha. Al salir cogió unos vaqueros y una camiseta roja, colocándose luego una chaqueta de cuero de color marrón. Se colocó sus botas y se peinó el pelo con la mano, maquillándose solo lo necesario.

Cuando bajó las escaleras escuchó voces en el comedor, así que imaginó que ya sus padres habrían llegado.

Genial.

Un sermón sobre puntualidad le esperaba, a sus treinta y un años.

Justo cuando se disponía a entrar allí con su mejor cara, alguien llamó a la puerta.

Ella que estaba bastante cerca, fue quien abrió.

Al otro lado un chico alto y muy guapo la miraba fijamente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por todos los reviews! no estaba segura de que como sería recibida la histo debido a que es bastante...fuera de lo común, pero gracias por darle al menos la oportunidad :).**

* * *

><p>Castle miró a la mujer que tenia al frente y contuvo la respiración.<p>

_Guau_. Fue lo que pensó.

Sus ojos la miraron de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en sus caderas, su fina cintura y luego en sus pechos, sin ningún tipo de disimilo. Estaban apretados en una camiseta roja y hacían que su pulso y su respiración simplemente se aceleraran.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?.-Preguntó ella divertida.

-Eh…-Él seguirá mirando sus pechos y Kate apretó los labios para no sonreír.

-Hey, aquí arriba.-Dijo alzando las cejas y notó que él se sonrojaba un poco.

-Rick…digo, mi nombre es Rick, soy…amigo de Chuck, digo Charles.-Dijo él volviendo a perder la mirada en el cuerpo de ella.

-Oh claro, por favor pasa, pasa.-Ella puso la mano en su hombro y una especie extraña electricidad recorrió la espalda de Castle.-Si te digo la verdad es un alivio que llegases ahora porque estaba a punto de ser impuntual yo sola.

-Siento haber llegado tarde, es solo que…

Kate rió.

-Hey no pasa nada. Me acabas de salvar de un sermón, créeme.-Le dijo sonriéndole ampliamente, su mano volvió a ponerse en su hombro haciendo que Rick se tensara al notar como una erección amenazaba con traicionarlo.

Se sentía como loco e hipnotizado por su sonrisa y por la forma en la que olía. Además no podía dejar de mirar sus pechos.

_Qué guapa es por dios._

_ Hermosa._

Era como una diosa. Una diosa con un cuerpo de infarto. Un cuerpo que lo desquiciaba.

Dejó que ella se adelantara un poco y admiró su cuerpo desde su espalda. Tragó hondo y carraspeó tocándose la entrepierna, intentando que su amigo en el sur se calmara, pero con cada paso que daba ella, Rick sentía que se ponía más y más duro.

Ninguna mujer había tenido nunca este efecto en él.

Se preguntaba quien seria esta asombrosa mujer, no se había presentado.

Finalmente ambos entraron al comedor, en donde la chica misteriosa se sentó a su lado y Castle se encogió intentando que el bulto en sus pantalones no se notara. Saludó a Chuck y este le sonrió diciéndole que era genial que hubiese venido. Él no pensaba lo mismo, porque ya no sabía cómo sentarse para ocultar su erección.

Pudo notar como la madre de Chuck lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados así que apartó la vista.

-Katherine, tu padre y yo estamos un tanto molestos de que no nos avisaras que regresarías.

Castle se sorprendió. Entonces ella tenía que ser la tía de la que Chuck hablaba todo el rato. ¿Por qué nunca le dijo que estaba tan buen y era tan joven?, bueno probablemente no iba a decirle "por cierto, mi tía es la mujer más hermosa que verás en tu vida y con la que tendrás todas estas imágenes impuras en tu mente virgen que no podrás sacarte nunca", pero aun así.

Kate miró a su madre y suspiró mientras la cena era servida.

-Sabía que no tenía que hacerlo, madre. Rebecca se encargaría de ello.-Miró a su hermana con una mueca divertida.

-Bueno, por supuesto que tuve que hacerlo, sabía que tu no lo harías.

-O sea ¿que el hecho de que no puedas callarte nada, no tiene que ver?.

-¿Me estás llamando chismosa?.

-Chicas, chicas.- Jim interrumpió a sus hijas. Desde pequeñas habían discutido como perros y gatos debido a sus diferentes personalidades.-Por favor, ya sabéis que no me gustan las discusiones en la mesa.

-Con estas dos es imposible, Jim.-Rió divertido Casey.

-¿Vas a quedarte en Nueva York de una vez por todas, Katie?.-Jim era el único que no la llamaba Katherine en la familia.

-Esa es la idea, si.-Dijo llevándose un bocado del delicioso pollo que habían preparado.

-Gracias al cielo.-Dijo su madre.-Era hora de que pararas un poco. Ahora deberías encontrar a un marido y…-Kate rió entre dientes pasándose la servilleta cuidadosamente por los labios.

-Sabía que no perderías la oportunidad para recordarme eso.

-Sabes que lo digo por tu bien. Ya tienes treinta y un años, los años pasan y…

-¿Y…?. –Dijo mirándola divertida.-No voy a casarme aún, madre. Tienes que aceptarlo de una vez.

-El problema es que eso llevas diciéndolo durante años.

-¿Enserio cada vez que nos veamos tendremos la misma conversación una y otra vez?.-Se reclinó en la silla.-¿Qué pensará nuestro invitado?.-Castle que había estado con la cabeza baja todo el rato debido a lo que la voz de Kate estaba haciendo con su dolorosa erección, levantó un poco la vista sintiendo como todos los ojos estaban clavados en él.

Miró a Kate y esta le miró divertida.

-¿Y este jovencito quién es?.-Pregunto Johanna.

-Es amigo de Chu…de Charles.-Dijo Kate mirándolo y viéndolo tenso.

A pesar de tener la misma edad que su sobrino, realmente aparentaba más. Unos veintidós o veintitrés.

-¿Ah si?.

-Sí, abuela, es mi invitado.

-Mi nombre es Rick.-Dijo Castle mirándola.

-¿Vais al mismo colegio?.-Le preguntó Johanna.

-No, no voy al mismo colegio que Charles.

-Ah.-Contestó Johanna como si dijera un "lo sabía".

-Pues a mí me parece genial que seáis amigos aunque no estéis en la misma escuela.-Intervino Kate y Castle fue consciente una vez más de su presencia a su lado.

Tragó hondo revolviéndose otra vez en la silla, intentando ocultar su entrepierna con el mantel.

-Claro que si, a Rick y a mí no nos importa eso. Compartimos otros intereses.-Comentó Chuck con media sonrisa mirando a su amigo que seguía con la cabeza baja.

La cena siguió con Castle intentando ocultar la evidencia de su atracción por la tía de su amigo, y Kate divirtiéndose con los comentarios de su familia. Últimamente más que molestarla, le divertían enormemente. Porque había aprendido a no darle importancia a sus púas y a sus comentarios con dobles sentidos.

Luego del postre y de que sus padres finalmente se fueran, no sin que su madre le recordara lo desastrosa que era su vida y que su padre le dijera cuanto la había echado de menos, Kate salió al enorme jardín con el que contaba la casa y vio a su sobrino y a su amigo a lo lejos fumando.

Sonrió divertida acercándose y los vio intentando esconder los cigarrillos.

-Oh por favor. Os he visto desde la puerta.-Se metió la mano dentro de la chaqueta y sacó su caja de cigarrillo encendiendo uno.-No me voy a chivar.

Ellos la miraron unos segundos y luego se relajaron dando un par de caladas a sus respectivos cigarrillos.

-No te creas que las cenas de nuestra familia son siempre así.-Le dijo a Castle.-A veces son peores.-Dijo luego y ambos adolescentes sonrieron.

Ella le dio una calada a su cigarrillo y vio que el chico miraba la grama fijamente, como si no quisiera mirarla a la cara.

Además había notado que tenía una sonrisa preciosa.

-¿Y hace mucho que sois amigos?.-Preguntó casualmente.

-Sí, un par de años.- Respondió Chuck.- Castle y yo nos conocemos desde que tenemos unos catorce.

-¿Castle?.

-Así es como le gusta que le llamen.

-Pues Castle parece no ser muy hablador.-Dijo mirándolo.-Mi nombre es Kate por cierto.

Él la miro de reojo y asintió.

Seguía igual de arrebatadora. Nunca se había sentido tan atraído por una mujer, y sentía que si seguía cerca de ella iba a tener otra erección, porque solo el sonido de su voz le excitaba.

No entendía que le estaba pasando.

-¿Charles?.-Escucharon la voz de Rebecca.

-Mierda.- Castle y Chuck tiraron los cigarrillos al suelo y Kate rió divertida fumando tranquilamente el suyo.

-Charles, ¿podrías venir un segundo?.

-Mierda, va a olerme el aliento.

-Toma.-Kate le tendió una menta y le guiñó un ojo.

-Eres la mejor.

-Lo sé.-Rió y Chuck se fue dejándola a solas con su misterioso amigo.-Entonces, Castle…-Esta vez él sí que la miró.-¿Eres de verdad así o es la técnica que utilizas para atrapar a las chicas?.

-¿Cómo?.

-Todo ese aire misterioso y de chico malo.-Lo señaló con la mano en la que tenía el cigarrillo.-A las chicas nos gusta.

Él volvió a apartar la vista metiendo la mano dentro de su chaqueta y ella sonrió.

Él sonrió a medias y la miró.

-¿Si?.

-Claro.-Se miraron divertidos.-Seguro debes tenerlas a todas loquitas.

El rió entre dientes.

-La verdad es que no.

-Mmm ¿no?.

-En realidad soy un desastre con las chicas.

Ella notó que él volvía a mirarle los pechos.

-No me imagino porque.-Dijo divertida llevándose el cigarrillo a la boca.

-Eh.-Chuck se acercó.-¿Quieres subir a jugar con la Xbox un rato?, aun es temprano.

-No se…-Rick deseaba irse cuanto antes.

No soportaba lo que la presencia de Kate le hacía a su mente y sobre todo a su cuerpo.

-Os apuesto veinte dólares a que os gano a los dos.-Escuchó que decía la tía de su amigo lanzando el cigarrillo a un lado.

Castle la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Nos ganará, tenlo por seguro.-Comentó Chuck resignado mientras todos se encaminaban a la casa.

* * *

><p>Kate reía mientras jugaba con los chicos y comían chocolate y alguna que otra chuchería que ella había traído desde Rusia. En realidad lo mejor de Rusia era el alcohol, pero los chocolates y uno que otro caramelo también eran muy recomendables.<p>

-¡Joder, tía, como le estas pateando el culo a Castle!.-Exclamó Chuck prorrumpiendo en carcajadas.

-Pero claro que lo estoy haciendo.-Dije ella moviendo sus dedos sobre el mando de la Xbox.-Y aquí…-Comenzó a decir.-…es donde acabo contigo, Rick.-Dijo victoriosa mientras en la pantalla se escuchaba un gran estruendo y gemidos de alguien muriendo.-¡Yeah!.-Gritó contenta chocando los cinco con su sobrino.

Miró a Castle y lo vio sonriendo divertido.

-Eres buena de verdad.-Dijo el chico.

-¿Quién crees que enseñó a este?.-Dijo sonriendo y Castle fue consciente de nuevo de la cercanía de ella.

Quizas había ganado porque era buena, pero él no estaba concentrado. Porque ella estaba a su lado, muy cerca, en uno de los tantos pufs que tenia Chuck en la habitación, mientras los tres estaban en el suelo. Había estado todo el tiempo pensando, imaginando, imaginando como seria besar a Kate, como sería su cuerpo desnudo, como serían sus pechos, como se sentirían en sus manos. Y un montón de cosas más que lo tenían muy mal.

-Creo que ahora sí debería irme. En casa se enfadaran si llego muy tarde.-Dijo poniéndose serio.

-Quieres huir por mi culpa.-Le dijo Kate sonriendo y Castle tragó hondo. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? ¿Sabría las cosas que él había estado pensando?.-Porque te he dado una paliza monumental.-Continuó luego haciendo reír a Chuck.

Él soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y sonrió a medias.

-Estoy seguro de que podré vengarme.

-Cuando quieras.- Le dijo ella sonriendo.

-Venga, vamos afuera perdedor.- Chuck que se había puesto de pie le estiró la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.-Gracias por los chocolates, tía. Estaban buenísimos.

-De nada. Pero, no le digas a tu madre que te los di luego de que ya habías comido el postre.

-Ni una palabra.

-Adiós, Castle.

-Adiós.-Se despidió el chico con una mano.

Kate se quedó mirando la puerta divertida. Era una lástima que hubiese sufrido tanto en la vida, porque parecía muy buen chaval. Además era sumamente guapo. Para su edad, quería decir. Frunció el ceño. Ella no consideraba a los chicos de su edad guapos, generalmente. Pero Rick lo era.

Se puso de pie dispuesta a irse a su habitación, cuando se encontró a su hermana en el pasillo.

-Hey, Becca, ¿Qué hay?.-La aludida la miró con una mueca y con los brazos cruzados.-Cuando haces eso te pareces tanto a mamá que es casi acojonante.

-¿Sabes lo que es acojonante?, que tu teniendo treinta y un años te comportes igual a cuando tenias dieciocho. ¿Es que no piensas madurar nunca?.¿Jugando videojuegos, enserio?.-Meneó la cabeza.

-¿Sabes?, lo que me encanta de venir aquí son estas charlas gratuitas sobre lo mucho que debo cambiar mi forma de ser.-Sonrió.-Lo malo es que ni tú, ni papá, ni mamá, podéis hacer nada al respecto.-Se encogió de hombros.-Buenas noches hermanita.-Dijo dándole una palmada en el culo que hizo que Rebecca la mirara furibunda.

* * *

><p>Castle miraba a los chicos que estaban apiñados cerca de aquel bar. Era un bar de mala muerte que estaba en un barrio bastante peligroso de Nueva York. Pero en realidad a él eso le importaba poco. Había visto muchas cosas a su corta edad, y un par de vándalos y matones y un par de prostitutas no lo asustaban.<p>

-Hey, tío, ¿estás seguro de esto?.-Escuchó la voz nerviosa de Chuck y lo miró.

-Si estás cagado, puedes irte, lo haré yo solo.

-No, no es eso…es que aun no sé como lo haremos. Ellos son no menos de diez y nosotros somos solo dos. Además no veo que tengan allí tu patineta. Mira, mi tía me trajo una nueva, te puedo dejar la mía…

-No estoy haciendo esto solo por la patineta.- Apretó la mandíbula.-Lo estoy haciendo por venganza.-Continuó luego con voz lúgubre.

-Vale, repíteme el plan.

-En algún momento van a entrar al bar. Siempre lo hacen. Esperaremos y recuperaremos mi patineta que se que está dentro de ese auto.-Miró a su amigo con media sonrisa.-Luego lo quemaremos.-Señaló el galón de gasolina que había conseguido gracias a un amigo.

-No sé, tío…suena peligroso.

-Será divertido, venga. ¿Estás cagado?.

-No, no.-Chuck apretó los labios.-Sabes que estoy contigo hasta el final.

Castle asintió una vez y esperaron en silencio mirando desde lo lejos como aquella peligrosa pandilla hablaba y mostraban sus armas abiertamente.

Sabía que no podía atacarlos de frente. Sería demasiado peligroso y sabia que ellos llevaban ventaja. Pero no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados ahora que sabía quién tenía su patineta.

Un tal Shadow. Un chico cuyo prontuario era bastante aterrador.

Pero a Castle eso le daba igual.

La recuperaría y haría pagar a ese imbécil y a su pandilla.

Una vez que los hombres terminaron de alardear fuera del bar, entraron a este y Castle y Chuck se acercaron rápidamente al auto.

-Vale, ¿Dónde puede estar la patineta?.-Le preguntó Chuck.

-No sé, fíjate en el asiento trasero. -Chuck miró a través de la ventana pero tenía vidrios polarizados.

-No puedo ver nada.

-Quita. -Castle sacó un tubo y le dio al vidrio con fuerza, rompiéndolo.

-¡Tío!.-Exclamó Chuck asombrado.

Castle rió divertido.

El auto empezó a chillar y Castle metió la mano cogiendo la patineta que estaba sobre el asiento trasero exactamente.

-Dame la gasolina.- Chuck lo obedeció y Castle comenzó a rociar el carro que no dejaba de chillar.

Rocío el maletero, el motor y los asientos.

-Joder, que nos van a ver, apura…

-Shhh.- Metió la mano dentro de la sudadera y saco una caja de cerillas.

Prendió una cerilla con una gran satisfacción, y la lanzó al carro que comenzó a arder enseguida.

-¡Venga, tío, corre!.-Chuck había empezado a alejarse.

Algunos transeúntes comenzaron a acercarse atraídos por las llamas.

Castle admiró su obra de arte una última vez y echó a correr, pero justo cuando dejaba atrás la calle en la que se encontraba el bar, un auto de policía que justamente estaba haciendo algunas rondas en el vecindario, se paró delante de él y de Chuck.

-Oh mierda.-Murmuró Chuck frenando en seco.

Se escuchó una gran explosión y Castle miró hacia atrás viendo como el auto volaba en pedazos.


	3. Chapter 3

Castle no estaba asustado. Sabía lo que pasaría con él si presentaban cargos y la verdad, era que lo había estado esperando desde hacía un tiempo. Probablemente lo enviarían a un reformatorio, y eso realmente le daba igual. No se arrepentía de haber incendiado el auto de esos pandilleros, y estaba claro que dentro del reformatorio no podrían dañarlo si se enteraban de que había sido él.

Miró a un lado y vio a su amigo al borde del llanto.

Lo único que le jodía era haber metido a Chuck en todo esto. Él si tenía un futuro, él si tenía una familia que se preocupaba por él y no era justo haberlo embarrado con su mierda. ¿Pero cómo iba a saber que esa patrulla estaría casualmente en ese barrio?.

-Hey, tío, tranquilo…-Comenzó a decirle.

-¡¿Tranquilo?!.-Chuck se puso de pie. Estaban en una celda que olía a rancio y que no tenia buena iluminación.-Cuando mi madre se entere de esto me enviará a un internado, tío, es que…-Se puso la mano en la frente.-¿Y si nos llevan a un reformatorio?, dios no, me van a matar, me van a…

-Hey.- Castle se puso de pie colocándose a su lado.-En lo que a mí respecta tu no participaste en nada ¿vale?, todo lo hice yo, tu solo corrías porque te asustaste. Diles eso. Diles que he sido yo.

-Ni de coña te voy a dejar todo el marrón, tío…

-Chuck, escúchame.- Castle estaba susurrando.-Tu puedes librarte de esto, el que roció la gasolina fui yo.

-Pero…

-Mira, diremos que no hemos hecho nada, y en dado caso de que hayan testigos o algo, solo diles que fui yo, confía en mí.

Se escucharon unos pasos y los dos adolescentes guardaron silencio. Chuck gimió nervioso y comenzó a morderse las uñas.

Castle tomó aire preparándose para echarse toda la culpa y dio un paso al frente.

Sorpresivamente, no era el oficial que los había dejado allí con la promesa de una buena reprimenda.

Era Kate, la tía de Chuck.

Los miró con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados.

-Espero que os hayáis divertido hoy, porque de otro modo no veo que vuestras travesuras valgan la pena.

-Tía…

-¿Desde cuándo vas por la vida prendiéndole fuego a los autos, Charles?, estoy muy decepcionada. Una cosa es divertirse y otra cosa es el vandalismo.

-No hemos hecho nada.-La voz gruesa de Castle hizo que Kate girara la vista encontrándose con sus ojos azules.

Ella levantó las cejas.

-No, que va, solo hacer explotar un auto en mil pedacitos.- Frunció el ceño.-¿Os dais cuenta de que alguien pudo salir herido?.

-Chuck no tiene nada que ver, él solo estaba mirando…

-Muy heroico de tu parte, Castle, pero lo mismo va para ti. ¿En qué estabais pensando?.

-Ellos habían robado mi patineta…-Se defendió al chico.

-¿Y no se te ocurrió mejor cosa que incendiarles el auto?.-El chico apartó la vista apretando la mandíbula.

-¿Vas a sacarnos, tía?.-Preguntó Chuck a quien le temblaba la voz.

Kate les dio una mirada a ambos y luego miró fijamente a su sobrino.

-Por suerte ninguno de los dos tiene antecedentes y he logrado intervenir moviendo algunos contactos para que esto no pase a mayores. Además de que está claro que los pandilleros estos no van a presentar cargos. -Miró a Castle.-Pero debido a que hemos llamado a vuestros padres, Castle, tu eres parte del sistema otra vez…-El chico miraba fijamente la pared con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¡¿Has llamado mamá?!, joder tía…

-Claro que la he llamado.-Le dijo seria.-Lo que habéis hecho es grave…

-Estamos arrepentidos.-Le dijo Chuck suplicante.

-Sé que es así.

Un oficial se acercó a ellos y le dijo a Chuck que sus padres habían llegado y que podía irse.

-¿Qué hay de Castle?.-Preguntó mirando al oficial y a su tía.

-Nos encargaremos de él.-Le respondió el oficial empujándolo hacia la salida.

Kate miró fijamente al chico solitario que una vez más se había quedado solo dentro de esa oscura celda, y por un momento, entendió exactamente como se sentía y lo que era crecer en un mundo en el que todo el mundo te rechaza y te dice como debes ser y como debes vivir. Ella, de una forma algo diferente, también había vivido eso.

Él le dio la espalda y se adentró en la celda recostándose en el futón.

No le dijo nada más y salió acercándose a la trabajadora social que estaba hablando con uno de los oficiales.

-…no, ninguna casa va a recibirlo si les explico que acaba de ser detenido.-Estaba diciendo la mujer de piel oscura.-Puedo llevarlo a un centro de crisis, pero no estoy segura de que hayan camas…

-Está bien. Lo pondremos en custodia en el pabellón juvenil hasta que encontréis algo.

-No creo que eso sea lo mejor.-Intervino Kate.

-Detective.-La saludó el oficial. –Por ahora es la única solución que tenemos.

Kate se mordió el labio, preguntándose si se iba arrepentir de lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero siempre había sido así de impulsiva.

-No creo que lo que el chaval necesite ahora mismo sea ir a un reformatorio.-Miró a la trabajadora social.

-¿Se le ocurre otra idea, detective?.

* * *

><p>Castle no entendía lo que estaba pasando. No entendía porque en ese momento estaba en el auto de la tía de Chuck. Un Mustang de color gris con carrocería de cuero. El interior olía a cerezas, igual que ella. Se revolvió incomodo e intentó no pensar en lo hermosa que era y en lo mucho que su voz lo excitaba.<p>

-¿Estás bien?.-Escuchó que ella le preguntaba y la miró.

¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan jodidamente preciosa?, era algo que no podía explicar con palabras.

-Sí, es solo que no entiendo porque…quiero decir, no me conoces de nada.

Ella sonrió a medias.

-Oh, te conozco mejor de lo que crees, chaval.-Él frunció el ceño.- Además, eres amigo de mi sobrino y sé que te aprecia mucho.-Lo miró de reojo.-Claro que si prefieres que te lleven al pabellón juvenil…

-No.-Él se miro las manos nervioso.-Aunque la verdad era lo que esperaba.-Apartó la vista mirando por la ventana.- Allí es a donde llevan a todos los chicos que nadie quiere.

-No, creo que allí es a donde llevan a los chicos que se meten en problemas.

-¿Y exactamente por qué crees que esos chicos se meten en problemas?.-Preguntó el irónico.

Aquello hizo que Kate levantara las cejas. Nunca lo había pensado de esa forma.

Estuvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron al edificio en el que estaba viviendo Kate. Era un barrio tranquilo y decente. El piso no era demasiado grande pero seguro podría acomodar a Castle en el sofá.

Castle se puso en el hombro el bolso en donde estaban las pocas cosas que tenia, que habían ido a buscar a la casa en la que se había estado quedando y la siguió.

Subieron las escaleras con algún que otro comentario de Kate y al entrar Castle miró a su alrededor sin ningún disimulo. No estaba lleno de cosas pijas como la casa de Chuck, pero definitivamente la detective no vivía mal. Era un piso más o menos pequeño, con una cocina, un salón y un pasillo en el que supuso estaba la habitación. El suelo estaba cubierto por una mullida alfombra de color crema y el salón estaba adornado con cosas coloridas y llamativas. Como un cojín con la bandera de Londres, o una muñeca de porcelana con una bandera en la mano, de un país que no supo identificar.

-Siento que el sofá no sea muy grande.-Le dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo, era un chico grande.-Espero que encuentres acomodo.

-Está bien. Seguro será más cómodo que mi cama en la casa de acogida.

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Enserio estaba tan mal?.

Castle se encogió de hombros.

-Ya estoy acostumbrado.

Ella no dijo nada más y fue a buscarle una almohada y una manta, entregándoselo todo en las manos al regresar.

-Bueno, ¿tienes hambre?. Te advierto que no soy muy buena cocinera pero un buen emparedado sí que se preparar.-Dijo ella caminando luego hacia la cocina. Por alguna razón ese comentario lo hizo sonreír.

-No tengo, hambre, gracias.-Le dijo dejando su bolso, que incluía su adorada patineta, sobre el sofá.

-¿Seguro?.-Él asintió. Kate se encogió de hombros y sacó una coca-cola del refrigerador bebiendo un trago. –El baño es la puerta que está al final del pasillo.-Le dijo.-Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana, señora Beckett.

Kate se paró en seco.

-¿Cómo me has dicho?.

-¿Señora…?.

Ella carcajeó.

-A ver, Castle. ¿Estoy casada?.

-¿No…?.

-¿Soy vieja?.

-No.-Dijo él firme, definitivamente no lo era. Ese pensamiento hizo que le mirara los pechos.

-Te voy a dar un consejo, si quieres tener suerte con las chicas intenta no mirarle fijamente los pechos, ¿vale?.

-Vale.-Él alzo la vista sonrojándose.

-Dicho esto. Si no estoy casada y no soy vieja, puedes llamarme simplemente Kate. O Beckett si lo prefieres.

-Vale.

-Ademas la señora Beckett es mi madre y te aseguro que yo no soy como ella.

-Eso se nota.-Dijo él para si mismo, pero Kate logró escucharlo y sonrió.

Ella tuvo la intensión de caminar de nuevo a su habitación pero se detuvo.

-Rick…-Él que había comenzando a acomodar la manta y la almohada la miró.-Puedo confiar en que no te irás mientras duermo ¿verdad?, me metería en serios problemas.

Esa era justamente la intención que tenia. Largarse en el primer momento y desaparecer de la ciudad. Pero realmente lo último que quería era causarle algún tipo de problema a la única persona que le había ayudado últimamente.

-No me iré.-Dijo firmemente.

Ella asintió una vez y terminó por irse a su habitación.

Se quitó la chaqueta y dejó la lata de coca-cola al lado del cenicero que tenía en la mesita de noche.

Se sentía un poco confundida, porque mientras más tiempo pasaba con este chico, más guapo le parecía. Y el hecho de que aparentara más edad de la que realmente tenia no ayudaba. Además a ella siempre le habían gustado los hombres altos. Y vaya si Castle era alto. El problema era que él no era un hombre. Era un chico, un chico muy guapo que seguramente con la maestra adecuada…sacudió la cabeza riendo. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto una corruptora?.

Se recogió el pelo en un moño alto y comenzó a desvestirse, sin recordar que gracias a la costumbre de vivir la mayor parte de su vida sola, había dejado la puerta entreabierta.

* * *

><p>Castle estaba molesto consigo mismo.<p>

Siempre se había considerado como alguien que no obedecía a nadie y que hacía lo que le venía en gana. Pero cuando esa mujer le había pedido que no se fuera, él le había asegurado como un tonto que no lo haría.

¡Cómo es que tenía ese poder sobre él!, si a penas la conocía…

Caminaba con la cabeza baja y el ceño fruncido hacia el baño cuando notó que la puerta de la habitación de Kate estaba entreabierta y que ella estaba de espaldas, desnudándose.

Por supuesto no pudo evitar mirar.

Aguantó la respiración cuando Kate se quitó la camiseta y luego los pantalones. Dejando a la vista sus largas y hermosas piernas.

Sus ojos se perdieron en sus glúteos cubiertos por unas pequeñas braguitas y se mordió el labio sintiendo como su amigo en el sur reaccionaba enseguida, apretándose con fuerza dentro de sus pantalones, deseando ser liberado y calmado.

Sobre todo calmado.

Y cuando ella se quitó el sujetador y se giró un poco mostrando parte de sus pechos Castle se sintió como loco. Era la primera vez que veía unos pechos en vivo y en directo y eran simplemente magníficos.

Todo su cuerpo era simplemente magnifico. Era como una obra hermosa y viva.

La curva de su cuello terminó por desquiciarlo y cuando miró su entrepierna cubierta por las finas bragas sintió sus piernas desfallecer.

Se apartó de la puerta antes de ser descubierto caminando con rapidez hasta el baño.

Apoyó la frente en la puerta y notó que su respiración estaba acelerada al igual que su pulso. Se sentía mareado y tembloroso y se llevó la mano a la entrepierna tocándose por encima de los pantalones.

Pero no era suficiente. Necesitaba más liberación, necesitaba…necesitaba…comenzó a quitarse los pantalones y metió la mano dentro de sus calzoncillos, cogiendo su miembro con fuerza. Este se sacudió en su mano haciéndolo gemir silenciosamente.

La imagen del cuerpo semidesnudo de Kate regresó a su mente mientras él movía su mano de arriba abajo. Se imaginó como seria besarla, besar su cuello, tocar sus pechos, incluso tocar su…

-¿Castle?.

Rick se sobresaltó, respirando aun entrecortadamente.

Tragó hondo y carraspeó.

-¿Si?.

-Solo quería saber si ibas a ducharte, por si necesitabas toallas.

-No, estoy bien, gracias.

Comenzó a mover su mano otra vez.

-Vale. Buenas noches.

Él cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sonido de su voz y por las imágenes que aun seguían en su mente.

-Oh, y Castle…no manches nada.-Escuchó que decía divertida y luego se alejaba.

Se quedó paralizado durante unos segundos, pero luego no pudo evitar morderse el labio y sonreír.

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente Kate entró al salón luego de un sueño reparador, realmente, aunque Castle fuese prácticamente un extraño, su presencia en su casa no la ponía nerviosa ni mucho menos. Miró hacia el sofá y suspiró aliviada al ver que de verdad no se había marchado.<p>

El chico dormía bocarriba con una camiseta de algodón gris y con la manta tapando su cintura, sin embargo, Kate podía ver el bulto que sobresalía debajo. Sonrió divertida y siguió su camino hasta la cocina. Preparó café, un par de tostadas y huevos. Todo muy sencillo.

Cuando regresó al salón Castle estaba sentado en el sofá con los pies apoyados en el suelo, restregándose los ojos.

-Buenos días.-Le dijo ella.

-Hola, buenos días.-El chico se puso de pie estirándose, ignorando que el bulto en sus pantalones cortos seguía patente.

-¿Has soñado bonito?.-Le preguntó ella divertida.

-¿Cómo?.-Kate le miró la entrepierna. Castle se sonrojó y se tapó sentándose de nuevo en el sofá.

-¿Has soñado conmigo?.

-Si.-Dijo él sin pensar.-Digo no, no por supuesto que no…

Ella rió entre dientes.

Por alguna razón la forma en la que este chico la miraba la hacía sentir cosas. Y ella era bastante liberal en ese aspecto, sin embargo, no eran cinco o seis años de diferencias los que se llevaban, eran más.

Pese a eso, había algo, algo que la tentaba.

Quizás había sido una mala idea traerlo a su casa.

-Preparé tostadas y huevos. En unos cuarenta minutos me voy a trabajar. Si quieres que te deje en el insti, es mejor que te des prisa.

-¿El insti?.

-¿Qué? ¿Piensas que porque soy super guay vas a poder faltar?.

-No, es solo que no pensé…quiero decir aún no tengo una casa…

-Por ahora tienes un sofá.-Le dijo ella.- Así que date prisa.

-¿Sabes que no tienes que llevarme verdad?, estoy bastante grande para ir yo solo.

_Me doy cuenta…_pensó ella mirando lo grande que se veía incluso sentado allí en el sofá.

-Es la única forma en la que estaré segura de que no irás a quemar otro auto.

-No lo haré.

-Vístete, ahora.

Él suspiró malhumorado y se levantó pasando al lado de ella un poco incomodo, caminando hacia el baño.

Kate no pudo evitar mirar su ancha espalda y se mordió el labio suspirando. Por suerte este chico, su altura, sus ojos azules y toda la tentación estarían solo un par de días como mucho en su casa.

* * *

><p>Castle suspiró cuando el auto de Kate se detuvo en la entrada del colegio. Por supuesto era un colegio público, uno que además no tenía muy buena reputación.<p>

-¿Aquí es donde estudias?.-Preguntó Kate frunciendo el ceño.

-Si.-Él se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

Ella puso una mueca.

-No he escuchado cosas buenas de este colegio.

-Probablemente todo lo que has escuchado sea cierto.-Dijo él divertido.

-¿Te gustaría ir al mismo colegio que Chuck?.

Castle carcajeó.

-¿Estás de broma no?. ¿Cómo podría pagarlo?.

-Podrías ir con alguna beca…-Él negó con la cabeza.

-Nah, no soy bueno en nada.

-¿En nada?.

Castle apartó la vista.

En realidad, amaba escribir, era como una pasión secreta que nadie sabía que tenía, ni siquiera Chuck. Pero no pensaba que fuese tan bueno en ello.

-Nada. Solo patinando, y no creo que den esas becas.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, hablaré con Casey, ya sabes que él es el director del colegio, igual podría interceder por ti…

-No tienes que hacer eso.

Ella lo miró.

-¿Sabes de qué me he dado cuenta?, te cuesta aceptar que la gente haga cosas por ti.

-Porque generalmente lo hacen con dobles intenciones.

Kate sonrió.

-¿Piensas que quiero violarte o algo?.

Él se sonrojó y luego rió.

-Ojalá.-Dijo, como siempre sin pensar. Ella lo miró con la boca abierta-Quiero decir, o sea, no…-Cerró los ojos cogiendo aire mientras Kate sonreía demasiado divertida.-Creo que mejor me iré a…-Señaló la entrada con el pulgar.

Abrió la puerta y se bajó del coche. Pero se agachó asomándose de nuevo.

-Oh y Kate…sí que estaba soñando contigo.-Le dijo y cerró la puerta caminando hacia la entrada.

Kate levantó las cejas y comenzó a reír mientras ponía el auto en movimiento.

Castle era una completa y absoluta tentación.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias como siempre por leer! :)**

* * *

><p>El día había sido bastante movido. Kate había estado todo el día en la calle entrevistando gente y yendo tras pistas. Muchos creen que ser detective es sentarse detrás de un escritorio con un montón de papeles. Pero ¿Qué hace un detective realmente?, investiga, y eso sería imposible hacerlo estando sentado todo el día.<p>

Se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la dejo en el respaldo de su silla pasándose la mano por el pelo. En realidad se había adaptado muy rápido al clima de la comisaria y había hecho muy buenas migas con sus compañeros.

Se giró y vio a uno de ellos, el Detective Kevin Ryan hablando por móvil, probablemente con su esposa. Era un irlandés de ojos azules con un rostro amable y una sonrisa bastante bonita. Su esposa Jenny, había visitado la comisaria apenas unos días atrás, cuando Ryan había olvidado su almuerzo en casa. Era una mujer muy guapa y sumamente dulce, también de familia irlandesa.

Kate había estado en Irlanda durante unos tres meses, fue uno de los tantos países que visitó. Y la verdad era que los irlandeses eran muy buena gente, gente que sentía una enorme devoción y un gran apego hacia la familia.

Cuando Ryan acabó de hablar, Kate se acercó a su escritorio.

-Eh, ¿algo nuevo sobre la victima?.

-No, pero seguimos en ello.

Kate asintió.

-Oye Ryan…hace unos días comentabas que tu esposa y tu queríais, bueno, comenzar una familia…

-Así es.-Él la miró atento.

-¿Os interesaría tener a un chico, como familia de acogida?.

-¿A un chico?.

-Sí, es…-Kate suspiró.-Tengo un sobrino, Charles, él tiene un amigo cuya madre murió hace unos años según tengo entendido y ha estado de familia en familia por diversas razones…

-Suena problemático.- Ryan se cruzo de brazos frunciendo el ceño.

-Es un buen chico, solo…está un poco perdido. Ahora mismo se está quedando en mi sofá, pero estoy seguro que estaría mejor en una casa con una familia de verdad. Según tengo entendido ha estado en casa verdaderamente deplorables.

Ryan torció la boca pensativo.

-¿Qué edad tiene?.

-Diecisiete.

-¿Diecisiete?.

Kate sonrió.

-Dale una oportunidad.

-Supongo que estaría bien, para practicar un poco, pero diecisiete son bastantes…-Suspiró.-Lo hablaré con Jenny y te diré lo que decidimos.

-Me parece justo.- Sonrió a medias.- Créeme que no estaría diciéndote esto si no supiera que estaría mucho mejor con vosotros.

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo? ¿Estás quedándote en casa de mi tía?.-Preguntó extrañado Chuck.<p>

Castle pasó frente a él sobre la patineta estirando los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo para mantener el equilibrio, e hizo girar la tabla que estaba bajo sus pies en un movimiento conocido como "Pop shove-it".

-Si tío, me ha ofrecido que duerma en su sofá mientras me consiguen una familia y tal.-Le respondió mientras la patineta aún rodaba.-En realidad me da igual. Estoy cansado ya de estar de casa en casa.

-Si pusieras de tu parte…-Castle lo miró de forma asesina y puso un pie en el suelo mientras el otro continuaba en la patineta-¿Qué? Es verdad. Es verdad que algunas de las casas en las que estuviste apestaban, pero tío que siempre te portas como si quisieras que te echaran.

-No me echaron de todas. Además, no pensarías de esa forma si fueses tú el que vivieras en ellas. No puedes venir a decirme esas cosas cuando tú tienes una casa enorme y unos padres que te quieren.

Chuck frunció el ceño. Castle nunca le había dicho una cosa como esa antes.

-Es verdad que tengo un poco más de suerte en ese sentido, pero creo que tu más que nadie debe saber que mi familia no es fácil. Cumplir con sus estándares no es precisamente algo que yo haga muy a menudo.

-Ya.

-Venga, mejor enséñame el truco ese que ibas a enseñarme y quita esa cara.

-Va. Y no te partas la cabeza que ya tu madre me odia lo suficiente.

-Mira, aun no sé cómo no me envió a un internado. Encima mi padre que siempre me apoya a mí, dijo: "Lo que sea que decida tu madre, esta vez te has pasado".

Castle sonrió.

-Oye y tu tía ¿no te dijo nada luego?.

-No la he visto desde esa noche. Trabaja hasta tarde casi siempre.

Eso él lo sabía, ella misma se lo había comentado. De hecho le había dicho que debajo del tapete de la entrada dejaba siempre una llave, y que en caso de que llegara y que ella no estuviera, que usara esa llave. Nunca nadie le había dado esa confianza. Se sentía muy extraño que ella siendo policía, lo tratara como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

-Venga, vamos al riel.-Le dijo a su amigo.-Este es de los difícil.

-Mis favoritos.- Sonrió Chuck contento.

* * *

><p>Kate abrió la puerta de su casa demasiado agotada para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en una ducha urgente y quizás una pizza. Venia tan concentrada en eso, que no notó que el bolso negro de Castle estaba sobre el sofá, junto con su patineta.<p>

Entró en su habitación tarareando una canción que habían colocado en la radio mientras venia en el auto y se había metido en su cabeza. Y en realidad no era el tipo de canciones que ella solía escuchar, lo cual era molesto. Sin embargo no podía evitar tararearla.

Caminó hacia el baño abriendo la puerta sin más, encontrándose con un desnudo Castle saliendo de la ducha.

-Oh.-Dijo sin poder evitar mirar el cuerpo mojado y en forma de aquel chico.

No era precisamente musculoso, pero tenía un cuerpo muy fibrado, suponía que producto de los años patinando. Sus piernas eran largas y gruesas y su abdomen plano.

Miró sin ningún disimulo su entrepiernas y alzó las cejas. El chico estaba perfectamente proporcionado.

El parecía asombrado y se sonrojó enseguida.

Kate sonrió apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

-Había olvidado comentarte que esta puerta a veces tiene un pequeño problema para cerrar.

El chico estiró la mano cogiendo una toalla, tapándose sus partes más sensible, haciéndola reír entre dientes.

-No te preocupes, tampoco es como si no hubiese visto a un hombre desnudo. Claro que tú no eres un hombre, pero estaba en lo cierto. Eres grande en todos los sentidos.- Dijo haciéndolo sonrojar aun mas.-Vale, lo siento, lo siento. –Rió de nuevo dándose la vuelta.-¿Es la primera vez que alguna chica te ve en paños menores?.

-Emmm…yo…creo que voy a…necesito vestirme…

-Puedes hacerlo en mi habitación mientras yo uso el baño.-Le dijo ella aun divertida dándole la espalda.

Él pasó a su lado prácticamente rozando su cuerpo semidesnudo con el de Kate que seguía apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

Ella se mordió el labio mirando su espalda desnuda y suspiró intentando recordar que aunque no los aparentara Castle solo tenía diecisiete años.

Luego de ducharse le pidió a Castle que llamara para pedir la pizza mientras ella hacia unas llamadas telefónicas.

Finalmente colocaron la pizza sobre la mesilla del salón y se sentaron en el sofá a devorarla, mientras Castle aun seguía sin mirar a Kate a la cara.

-Entonces…¿has estado en muchos países?.-Preguntó el casualmente, finalmente mirándola.

-Unos cuantos. Veo que Chuck te ha hablado de mí.

-Muchísimo. Dice que eres su tía favorita.

-Básicamente porque soy la única que tiene.-Rió.-He estado casi en toda Europa, en Canadá y en Nueva Zelanda.

-Debe ser de lo más divertido. Yo nunca he salido del país.

-Lo es, de hecho tengo un montón de historias para contar. Al principio fue difícil, me fui bastante joven, pero luego te acostumbras.

-¿Has conocido mucha gente?.

-Un montón, como podrás imaginarte.

El asintió.

-Yo también quiero viajar un día.

-Pues tú propóntelo y lo lograrás.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?.

Ella lo miró divertida.

-A ver.

-¿Cómo es que no estás casada?.-Kate rió.

-¿Tu qué crees?.

-Pues no sé, digo, es…quiero decir, estás muy buena…no, o sea, eres una mujer muy guapa y…bueno…

Kate rió entre dientes.

-No se trata de eso. El matrimonio es una institución que creo que no está hecha para mí.

Él asintió una vez.

-Entiendo.

-Y para responderte lo que de verdad querías preguntar, no, no tengo novio.-Él la miró impresionado y ella le sonrió.

-Yo…

-¿Qué? ¿No era eso lo que querías saber?.

-Si.-Dijo él luego también sonriendo.

Ambos estaban más cerca en el sofá casi sin darse cuenta. Tanto que Kate podía notar el olor a jabón que emanaba del cuerpo de él.

-¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no tienes novia?.

-Ya te lo dije, las chicas se me dan mal.

-Quizás podría ayudarte con eso…-Castle tragó hondo recordando su cuerpo desnudo y pensando en lo que se sentiría besar sus labios y tocar su piel. Miró los labios de Kate como primera reacción.- Dándote algunos consejos.-Explicó ella.

Castle carraspeó mirándola a los ojos.

-Claro…

Ella volvió a sonreír.

-¿Sabes cómo fue mi primer beso?.-Él negó.-Fue robado, y fue con un chico mucho mayor que yo.

-¿Cuan mayor?.

-Mucho.-Rió ella. –Y la verdad es que para la época yo no tenía ni idea tampoco de chicos, pero poco a poco, aprendes.- Castle retrocedió un poco cuando notó lo cerca que estaban.-¿Tú has besado a alguna chica?.

-Claro que sí.

-¿Si?.

-Sí.

-No te creo.

-Sí que he besado.

Ambos se miraron fijamente y Kate se preguntó qué demonios le pasaba con este chico. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en besarlo? ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto?. Mientras tanto Castle estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto y podía presentir como una erección amenazaba con dejarlo en vergüenza una vez más. Pero Kate era simplemente la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca, le gustaba muchísimo y no podía evitarlo.

-¿A cuántas has besado?.

-A muchas.

-¿A muchas?.-Rió ella.

Rick estaba comenzando a ofuscarse. No había besado a muchas pero a alguna si había besado, bueno en realidad solo a una, sin embargo Kate parecía no creerle.

-¿No me crees?.

-No, no es eso…-Sonrió ella.

Él apretó la mandíbula y la cogió por la nuca con fuerza besándola durante un par de segundos.

Ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos y Castle se preparó para el guantazo que probablemente iba a recibir. Dios la había cagado. Pero sus labios eran suaves y perfectos y su olor le había provocado finalmente una maldita erección.

Se miraron durante varios segundos y para su sorpresa, ella se mordió el labio brindándole luego una media sonrisa.

-Rick…

-Lo siento, lo siento.

Ella acercó su rostro al suyo casi rozando sus labios.

-Déjame enseñarte como besar a una mujer.-Le dijo y Castle se quedó paralizado sintiendo como los labios de ella volvían a juntarse con los suyos.

Primero fueron pequeños besos suaves, lentos. Él simplemente cerró los ojos aguantando la respiración y cuando la lengua de ella irrumpió en su boca no supo qué hacer.

La escuchó reír divertida y abrió los ojos.

-Relájate…

Volvió a besarlo y esta vez Rick intentó que su lengua no fuese demasiado patosa en la boca de ella. Gimió e intentó concentrarse en las caricias de la lengua de ella que lo estaban desquiciando. Oh por dios. Esto si era un beso, esto si era una mujer. Sus labios eran delicados y su lengua se movía de una forma desquiciante que hacía que su polla saltara dentro de sus pantalones.

Justamente la erección en su entrepierna se hizo más dura y él no pudo evitar volver a gemir cuando sintió como se corría en sus pantalones sin poder hacer mucho para evitarlo.

Oh dios santo.

Se tensó y apretó el sofá con una mano mientras ella seguía devorando su boca.

Con un beso. Solo con un beso Kate había logrado que él...oh cielos.

Kate sentía cierta ternura de que él fuese tan inexperto, pero a la vez su inexperiencia la excitaba a puntos insospechados. No le pasó desapercibido el gemido que acababa de salir de su garganta y sonrió sobre sus labios. Probablemente, Castle fuese virgen, y ella nunca lo había hecho con un chico virgen, pero luego de haberlo visto desnudo, estaba claro que el hecho de que siguiera siendo virgen era un desperdicio. Ella podía enseñarle tantas cosas. Deseaba enseñarle tantas cosas…

Separó el beso y él abrió los ojos. Sus ojos azules brillaban de emoción y excitación, como un niño en una juguetería.

Lo de niño nunca mejor dicho.

-¿Este ha sido tu primer beso con lengua, Castle?.-Le susurró ella divertida. Él asintió eufórico revolviéndose incomodo y muy sonrojado.

- ¿Y el tuyo?.-Dijo él sin aliento.

-No sé que tienes, Rick, pero creo que es mejor que te encontremos una casa pronto.-Sus dedos acariciaron el pelo de él.

-¿Qué?.

-Me gustas mucho.-Dijo ella sin más haciendo que él abriera los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué?.-Repitió sintiéndose de pronto como en un sueño.

-Me gustas y yo también te gusto. Esto no va a funcionar.

-No, ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?. Espera.-Le dijo cuando ella se puso de pie. Él también se puso de pie y quedó patente de nuevo la diferencia de tamaño.-¿Enserio te gusto?.

Ella lo miró sonriendo.

-He hablado con un compañero, probablemente él y su esposa te reciban en su casa. Allí estarás mejor.

Recogió la caja de pizza y los platos, caminando hacia la cocina y metiendo los restos en el refrigerador, tirando luego la caja en la basura de la cocina. Castle se acercó apoyándose en el marco que separaba el salón de la cocina.

-¿Cuan pronto?.

-No lo sé.

-Porque…podrías…-Él se rascó la cabeza.-Enseñarme otras cosas antes de irme.

Ella se cruzó de brazos mirándolo seria y luego carcajeó. Él sonrió y se acercó a ella.

-Hablo enserio.

Ella suspiró mordiéndose el labio otra vez. Ojala pudiera, ojala pudiera enseñarle un par de cosas que tenía en mente. Pero debía comportarse como la adulta que era.

En realidad ella rara vez se comportaba como una completa adulta, pero esta vez, creía que era lo mejor.

-Buenas noches, Rick.-Le dijo aún sonriendo pasando a su lado.

Rick la miró embobado hasta que ella entró en su habitación y se atusó el pelo que llevaba muy corto, sonriendo como un tonto y respirando aun entrecortadamente, mirando luego sus pantalones mojados.


	5. Chapter 5

Kate no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama. Sentía el cuerpo hirviendo y muy sensible. Suspiró mirando el techo y su mano acarició su vientre por debajo de las sabanas. Normalmente dormía solo con unas bragas y nada más. Pero ya que Castle estaba en casa, tenía una camiseta enorme de los Knicks y unas bragas.

Suspiró y el pensamiento de Castle estando en el salón, hizo que unas cosquillas recorrieran sus vasos sanguíneos.

_No podía._

Pero era exactamente eso lo que lo hacía jodidamente excitante. Kate era una amante de lo prohibido. Y Rick era absoluta y completamente prohibido. Esperaba que Ryan no tardara en darle una respuesta, porque ella no podría seguir haciendo esto. Si algo había aprendido a sus treinta y un años sobre sí misma, era que a veces no podía controlarse cuando la tentación era demasiado fuerte.

Se movió recostándose de lado y cerró los ojos. Pero su cuerpo no le daba tregua. ¿Sería porque tenía mucho tiempo sin acción?, ella siempre había sido una mujer muy sexual, no tenia vergüenza en admitirlo. Pero no podía estar tan desesperada como para sentirse tan atraída por ese chico.

Sonrió volviendo a moverse, mirando de nuevo el techo.

¿Pero quién podía culparla?. Castle tenía un pecho y una espalda grandes, piernas gruesas y unos brazos que seguro abrazaban estupendamente. Se mordió el labio inferior recordando su cuerpo mojado, su pelo corto empapado de agua y como luego, cuando ella lo había besado, había gemido debajo de su boca.

-No, Kate, para.-Susurró para misma frunciendo el ceño.

Pero antes de que se diera cuenta estaba colocándose de pie, caminando hacia la puerta.

Se detuvo e hizo el intento de regresar a la cama cuando estaba a medio camino, pero su cuerpo parecía no querer obedecer a su mente que intentaba hacerla entrar en razón.

Se quedó parada en medio de la habitación y finalmente caminó hacia la puerta con el pulso acelerado y una sonrisa.

Tomó la perilla y la giró diciéndose a sí misma que solo iría al baño. Pero en realidad no era cierto.

Se encontró cara a cara con Castle que estaba de pie en la puerta vestido con una camiseta negra sin mangas y unos shorts de rayas azules y blancas, que se apretaban sus gruesos muslos.

El pareció sorprendido, al igual que ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.-Le pregunto ella intentando no reír.

-Pues…-Él se llevo la mano a la nuca rascándose con nerviosismo en un gesto que estaba comenzando a enloquecerla.

La camiseta dejaba ver gran parte de su cuello y Beckett fue consciente de lo masculino que era ese cuello. Deseó dejar un sensual beso en su nuez de Adán y morder la piel de su cuello empapándose con su olor y su sabor.

-¿Pues…?.

Ella notó la mirada de él sobre su cuerpo, y sobre todo en sus piernas que estaban desnudas.

-Venia al baño.-Dijo él de repente señalando la puerta que estaba al final del pasillo, mirando luego sus pechos que estaban desnudos debajo de esa enorme camiseta.

-Y estabas mirando fijamente mi puerta de camino allí.-Dijo ella casualmente.

Él se puso aun más nervioso, pero al ver el brillo de diversión en los ojos de Kate terminó sonriendo, muy sonrojado.

-En realidad venia…

-¿A mi habitación?.

Él apartó la vista.

-No podía dormir.-Dijo y Kate miró hacia abajo notando el bulto en sus pantalones.

Él volvió a mirarla y ella finalmente terminó sonriendo.

-¿Pensabas entrar en mi habitación?.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-¿Me habrías dejado entrar?.-Se acercó deliberadamente a ella y Kate le puso la mano en el pecho empujándolo hacia atrás.

Él la miró confundido.

-¿Qué pensaste? ¿Qué te diría que entres y te la chuparía?.

Él pareció de pronto alarmado.

-¿Qué?, no, no…

-¿No?.-Rió ella.-¿No me has imaginado arrodillada frente a ti…con mi boca lamiendo tu…?.-Él se sonrojó tanto que incluso su cuello se tornó carmesí y ella rió de nuevo entre dientes.

-No.

-¿No?, que lastima…-Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Cómo?.

-Que es una lástima.

Castle no entendía nada.

-Kate…

-¿Si?.

-¿Vas a dejarme entrar?.-Preguntó él ansioso y excitado.

-¿Qué crees que va a pasar si te dejo entrar?.

-No lo sé. ¿Y tú?.

-Yo tampoco lo sé.

-¿No?.

Ella sonrió.

-No debiste venir a mi habitación.

-Prácticamente no estoy en tu habitación, además…¿tu porque abriste?.

-Iba al baño.-Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos aun divertida y excitada con ese cachondo adolescente delante de su puerta.

Él apoyó una mano en el marco acercando su rostro al de ella atrevidamente. Cosa que sorprendió y encantó a Kate.

-No te creo.

-¿Me estas llamando mentirosa?.-Le susurró ella mirando los labios de él.

-Si.-Él había acercado aun más el rostro y Kate se quedó quieta, deseando el contacto, deseando que él juntara sus labios con los de ella.

-Te estás metiendo en problemas…-Susurró cuando Castle estaba solo a milímetros de su boca.

-¿Si?.

Y finalmente la besó con fuerza. Kate dejó que esta vez fuese él quien guiase el beso. Dejó uno y otro y otro beso sobre sus labios. Besos suaves que la hicieron querer más. La boca de Castle era inexperta, pero era sensual y dulce y ella necesitaba más.

Buscó la lengua de él que enseguida escondió la suya, pero luego se relajó masajeando la lengua de Kate con un poco mas de habilidad.

Kate separó bruscamente el beso y apartó la vista mirando hacia un lado.

-Rick…

-¿Estoy en problemas?.

Susurro él, y cuando Kate lo miró a la cara lo vio sonriendo.

-Lo estás.- Respondió ella cogiéndolo de la mano para entrar con él a la habitación.

Notó que él se estremecía y lo llevó hasta la cama sentándolo frente a ella.

Él la miraba fijamente a los ojos, nervioso y expectante.

-Sabes que no podemos.-Dijo ella acercándose a él.

-¿Por qué no?.

El cuerpo de Kate estaba entre las piernas de él y Castle colocó sus manos en la cintura de ella.

-Porque eres un niño.

-No soy un niño.-Exclamó él ofuscado y ofendido.

Ella rió llevando sus dedos hasta el pelo de él.

-Eres un niño que me encanta.

Rick tragó hondo.

Que Kate le dijera estas cosas lo ponían como loco. ¿Cómo es que una mujer así se había fijado en él?, dios santo, si parecía una diosa con el pelo suelto y esa camiseta enorme que a penas cubría su hermoso cuerpo. Deseaba besar cada parte de su piel, deseaba que ella le permitiera hacerle tantas cosas, meter su dolorida polla en su humedad, besar sus pechos, tocar su intimidad…

Había mentido cuando le había dicho que no había pensado en ella arrodillada frente a él dándole placer. Ninguna chica se lo había hecho antes, pero él podía imaginarse lo placentero que seria. Y si esa mujer era Kate…

-No le diré nada a nadie, será nuestro secreto.-Dijo Castle extasiado con la cercanía del cuerpo de ella y de su olor a cerezas y a rosas.

No conocía una mujer que oliera mejor que Kate. Era un olor afrodisiaco y exótico que se metía en tu nariz y nunca mas podías olvidarlo.

-Haces que esto suene aun mas prohibido.-Susurró ella haciendo que él se colocara de pie de nuevo frente a ella.-Y a mí lo prohibido me encanta.-Sus manos quitaron la camiseta de él que se dejó hacer mientras comenzaba a temblar. Los dedos de Kate acariciaron su pecho y su abdomen y él siguió el movimiento de su mano con la mirada. Cuando levantó la vista la vio mordiéndose el labio.-Relájate.-Le dijo sonriendo.

-Estoy relajado.-Dijo él defensivamente.

-¿Te había tocado una chica de esta forma antes?.

-Tú no eres una chica.

Ella rió.

-Tampoco soy un chico.

-No, quiero decir…

-Sé exactamente lo que quieres decir.-Lo calmó ella.

-Eres una mujer.

-Lo soy.

-Y…-Ella lo miró para apremiarlo a continuar.-También me encanta. ¿Puedo tocarte?.-La pregunta hizo que Kate sonriera.

Cogió la mano de él y la colocó sobre uno de sus pechos.

-¿Eso era lo que querías tocar?.

Él asintió tocando el firme pecho sobre la camiseta. Sintió el pezón erecto debajo de la tela y su erección dio una sacudida haciéndolo jadear.

-Tócame así.-Le dijo moviendo los dedos de el sobre su pezón. El roce de los enormes dedos de Castle la hizo jadear. - ¿Qué es lo que tienes que me gusta tanto, Rick?.-Preguntó ella mas para sí misma, acercándose más a él, besándole el cuello.

Castle cerró los ojos colocando sus manos en la base de la columna de Kate, apretándola contra su cuerpo mientras ella seguía dejando marcas de fuego en su cuello y él jadeaba excitado y deseoso. Deseoso de los placeres que esta diosa, su diosa, le prometía.

-Kate…-Gimió él haciéndole sonreír con los labios aun sobre su piel.

-Lo sé…-Ella acarició la piel de su pecho con la nariz y rozó el costado de su torso con una mano, acariciando luego su abdomen y su vientre. Y en el momento en el que la mano de Kate entró en sus pantaloncillos cogiendo su miembro con fuerza, Castle jadeo por la sorpresa. -Tranquilo…intenta controlarte…no te corras hasta que yo lo diga ¿vale?.-Le ordenó susurrándole al oído.

Ella comenzó a tocarlo de una forma delicada, casi aterciopelada, que hacía que todo su cuerpo se sintiera en llamas, y que la electricidad que se disparaba a través de sus nervios le hiciera temblar. Sentía que acabaría en cualquier momento. Y cuando los labios de Kate besaron los suyos él la cogió con fuerza de la cintura, moviendo la cadera al compás de la mano de ella, un movimiento involuntario que casi no podía controlar.

-Oh Kate...

Necesitaba liberarse, necesitaba acabar en su mano.

-Shhh.-Ella se separó susurrándole al oído.-No, no te muevas. Déjame hacerlo…si…así…tranquilo. Déjame tocarte Rick.-Dijo y lamió la hendidura entre el lóbulo de su oreja y su cuello.

Su otra mano acarició su pecho y su brazo y ella volvió a besarle.

Castle se sentía en la gloria y sabía que en segundos esa gloria pasaría a ser un paraíso. Sintió los suaves besos de ella sobre la piel de su pecho y levantó la mano acariciando el rostro de Kate con caricias inseguras, cogiendo el rostro de ella entre sus manos.

Kate le sonrió y dijo:

-Eres tan grande como me imaginé, Ricky…

-¿Eso te gusta?.-Preguntó el casi sollozando en un murmullo.

-¿Tu que crees?.- Rió. -¿Sabes que mas me encanta?, me encanta como te sientes en mi mano…¿te gusta esto?.

Él gimió como respuesta y sintió que las piernas le fallaban así que se aferró a la cintura de ella abriendo la piernas, porque se sentía adolorido en medio de tanto placer.

-Me gusta, me gusta mucho, me…mmm…Kate…no puedo, creo que voy a…-Dijo cerrando los ojos.

-No. -Ella se detuvo abruptamente deslizando su mano desde su vientre hasta su pecho y él abrió los ojos. Sus manos acariciaron el rostro de ella que lo miraba de una forma desconcertante, pero que le encantaba. –Tienes que controlarte…ven aquí.

Kate lo cogió de la mano y ambos se recostaron en la cama. Ella acercó su boca volviendo a besarlo y Castle se relajó debajo de sus labios, sintiéndose aún a punto de explotar.

-Tócame.-Le ordenó ella esta vez, separándose de él, sentándose luego a horcajadas sobre su vientre.

Su pelo caía como cascadas sobre sus hombros y Rick levantó la cadera instintivamente haciéndola sonreír.

Sus manos comenzaron a tocar las piernas de ella con cuidado, como si sintiera que Kate se arrepentiría en cualquier momento. La piel de la detective era suave y tersa, en definición: era perfecta, somo si pasaras la mano sobre la seda. Él deseaba acariciarla con su nariz, con su boca, con todo su ser.

Sus manos llegaron hasta el inicio de las braguitas y Castle la miró a los ojos, pidiéndole permiso para continuar. Ella no le respondió con palabras. Acercó sus labios a los de él comenzando a moverse sobre la aun inminente erección de Rick. Rozándolo con malicia.

Él gimió sorprendido, al sentir la caliente humedad de ella frotarse con su miembro que estaba duro y adolorido. Sintió los dedos de Kate acariciando su rostro y el mismo metió sus manos debajo de la camiseta de ella cogiendo sus pechos, esta vez directamente sobre sus manos, y la sensación lo hizo vibrar de la cabeza a los pies.

Ella volvió a sonreírle y acercó de nuevo su rostro al del chico que la miraba entre extasiado y sorprendido de que tanto placer fuese realmente posible.

Lo cogió con fuerza por los hombros haciendo que él quedara sobre ella y lo besó en los labios en un beso tan sensual que ambos gimieron de satisfacción. Castle la miró sin saber que hacer y simplemente se dejó llevar. Comenzó a mover la cadera frotándose con el vientre de ella entre gemidos y jadeos. El cuerpo de Kate se sentía suave y duro a la vez, se sentía estupendo debajo. Y el se sentía desesperado. Se aferró a las sabanas a cada lado del cuerpo de Kate, quien también movía su cuerpo debajo, haciendo la fricción aun mas deliciosa para él, que no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos mientras ella se mordía el labio divertida.

Ella lo abrazó susurrandole cosas al oído.

Y cuando finalmente le dijo:

-Quiero que te corras…ahora.

Rick lanzó un grito grave cerrando los ojos, apretando la sabana con fuerza, tensándose con espasmos descomunales.

Levantó hundió aun mas la cadera mientras sus pantaloncillos quedaban empapados y sintió los dedos de ella apretando los cortos mechones de su pelo.

Oleadas de fuego y pasión recorrieron su cuerpo dejándolo completa y absolutamente devastado de placer. Sintió que los ojos le escocían y que no podía respirar.

Kate miró al chico que tenia encima con lujuria. Tenía ganas de tantas cosas…dios le encantaba, le encantaba la forma en la que la miraba, en la que sonreía, en la que gemía, le encantaba la forma en la que su cuerpo se sentía debajo y encima del suyo.

Castle simplemente la volvía loca.

Acarició la frente del chico esperando a que se recuperara y volvió a sonreír.

-¿Estás bien?.

-Eso creo…-Él respiraba con dificultad.-Guau.-Dijo y se colocó a su lado en la cama, llevándose la mano a su entrepierna mojada que palpitaba aun de forma placentera.

-Es mejor que vayas a limpiarte y a dormir.

-¿Qué?, no, espera…¿y…tu?.

Ella sonrió.

-Yo también voy a dormir.

-Pero pensé…

-¿Qué ibas a perder la virginidad esta noche?.

-Si y...quiero que sea contigo.-Dijo él rotundamente.

-Rick…

-No lo entiendes. Eres…eres…

-Mayor.

-No. Eres la mujer más hermosa que conocí en mi vida.

Ella se mordió el labio sonriendo.

-Y tu eres tan dulce y cachondo a la vez que me desconciertas.-Ambos rieron.

-Dime que me enseñarás como complacerte…quiero que tu también…quiero hacerlo bien.

-Vete a la cama, Rick.

-¿Tendré mas lecciones?.

Ella rió y se acercó para susurrarle.

-Te enseñaré a hacerme gritar y gritar…-Le dijo acariciando su brazo.-Pero no ahora.

Él la miraba embobado.

-Hazlo ahora. Por favor, yo dios, quiero mas, quiero...-Comenzó a decir tocando la pierna de ella.

Kate carcajeó apartando la mano de Rick.

-Una lección a la vez.

Rick se mordió el labio y le robó un beso. Un beso arrebatador que casi derrumba las pocas defensas que tenia Kate. Estaba a punto de terminar haciéndole el amor a ese chico.

Lo empujó colocando una mano en su pecho, repitiendole que se fuera a dormir.

Lo vio levantarse a regañadientes caminando hacia la puerta.

-Rick…-Él se giró emocionado.-La camiseta.-Fue lo que dijo ella y él se acerco recogiéndola del suelo con una mueca.-Aunque me gustas mas sin camiseta.

Él sonrió y le dio una última mirada esperanzada.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres…?.

-Adiós.-Rió ella lanzándole la almohada para que se fuese antes de terminar de caer completa y absolutamente en la tentación.

Castle salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta a su espalda recostándose en ella. Esta había sido la mejor noche de su vida. Pensó sonriendo eufórico y saltando por el pasillo de regreso al frío sofá.

Por otro lado Kate miraba el techo de su habitación. Sentía su entrepierna cosquillear y palpitar, y lo único que la detuvo de hacerle el amor a Castle, fue el hecho de que antes de llegar a la meta, quería enseñarle como tocar y satisfacer a una mujer.

Si iba a cometer una locura como esta, al menos lo haría bien. Pensó riendo para si misma.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mil gracias por cada comentario y review! me alegra saber que la histo va gustando :).**

* * *

><p>-Y el tío hizo un Nose grab con un Backside Ollie, te digo que fue increíble, porque además cogió mucha altura. Ya te digo, si hubiese sido yo…-Chuck frunció el ceño cuando vio que la vista de su amigo estaba prácticamente perdida en la lejanía. -Hey…-Lo llamó.- Castle…-Pero Castle seguía ensimismado. Le dio una patada en el culo haciendo que reaccionara con un respingo mirándolo.<p>

Ambos estaban en las afueras del caro Colegio en el que estudiaba Chuck. El St. Vincent's Independent. Un colegio que contaba con una infraestructura impresionante, con canchas de tenis, piscina e incluso canchas de futbol americano, soccer y un estadio de beisbol. Así como uno de los mejores gimnasios de toda Nueva York. No por nada el equipo de gimnasia de este colegio siempre ganaba las competencias estatales e incluso nacionales. Era un colegio en el que muchos padres quisieran que sus hijos recibieran su educación, pero también era un colegio con altos estándares, del que no cualquiera podía ser parte.

No cualquier podía soportar la presión de ser parte de un colegio como este. Como siempre decía Chuck, "a veces parece más una cárcel con tareas, que un colegio".

Castle miró a su amigo que estaba vestido con el típico uniforme, con chaleco negro y chaqueta y corbata rojas. Pantalones negros y falda negra para las chicas, con medias blancas y zapatos impolutos. Claro que Chuck lo llevaba hecho un desastre, además de que en lugar de zapatos llevaba zapatillas deportivas negras.

Sin embargo, nada comparable con las ropas que llevaba la gente en su colegio, pensó Castle. Donde la gente iba vestida como le daba la gana, incluso había visto gente en pijamas una que otra vez. Claro que a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo el tema del uniforme, pero era bastante visible la diferencia que había entre los dos colegios.

-¿Qué te pasa?.-Le preguntó Castle lanzando al suelo su cigarrillo.

-Eso mismo te pregunto, tengo unos diez minutos hablando solo.

Castle se acercó y le devolvió la patada mientras Chuck reía.

-No me pasa nada.-Le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si claro. Venga, cuéntame. Estás muy pensativo, nunca te había visto así. ¿Estás bien?.

Castle no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa pregunta.

No, no estaba bien.

Estaba eufórico, estaba feliz. Y no podía esperar a llegar a casa y ver a Kate y besarla, y tocarla y que ella le enseñara todo lo que quisiera. Sintió que comenzaba a ponerse duro así que apartó la imagen de Kate de su mente.

-Claro que estoy bien.

Chuck lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Estás sonriendo?. Joder.-Rió Chuck. Era bastante raro que Castle sonriera de la nada.-¿Es una chica?, dímelo.

-No sé de qué estás hablando.

-Eh, que se nos ha enamorado.-Le dijo acariciando la mejilla de Castle de forma provocativa.

Rick le dio un manotazo y Chuck carcajeó.

-No hay ninguna chica, no seas maricón y déjame en paz.

-No te enfades, tío. Venga, se que te pasa algo, ¿Por qué no quieres contarme?.

_Porque lo que me pasa es que no puedo dejar de pensar en tirarme a tu tía, por eso._

-Déjame en paz.

-Dime al menos si es o no una chica. Solo un sí o un no.

-Vale si.-Le dijo Castle para que lo dejara en paz.

-Lo sabia.-Rió triunfal.-Bueno, cuenta.

-No te voy a contar nada, no la conoces.

-¿Por qué eres tan rata?, venga suelta algo.

-No.

Chuck suspiró.

-Pues yo si tengo algo que contarte.- Castle lo miró atento.-Este galán que ves aquí, se ha echado novia.

Castle bufo.

-Venga ya. ¿Tú con novia?, si claro. Si eres el tío más imbécil que conozco. Quieres meterle mano a todas.

-Eso es verdad, pero ¿te acuerdas de Karen?.

-¿Karen la que no te daba ni la hora?.

-Esa misma.

-No es cierto.- Chuck rió.

-Te lo juro, tío. Mira, resulta que ella y sus amigas tuvieron una discusión, y la encontré llorando en el gimnasio. Hablamos durante un rato y ella me contó sus penas, una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos besándonos. Luego me dio su número y ayer por la noche, no había nadie en su casa porque sus padres viajan todo el tiempo. Puedes imaginarte lo que pasó.-Dijo sonriendo con aire sobrado.-Dios me encanta esta tía, te lo juro. Creo que por ahora el tener novia sí que va conmigo.

-Pero a ver, vale, os acostasteis. ¿Cómo estás seguro de que sois novios?.

-Porque Karen no es de las que se acuesta con uno o con otro. Además, hablamos por mensaje todo el rato.

-Eso no significa…

-Vale ya ¿eh?, que tu no tengas novia no quiere decir que puedas amargarnos a los demás.

Castle le tiró un manotazo y Chuck lo esquivó.

-No necesito una novia.

-No, tu quieres morir solo, ya lo sé. Pues te digo que no sabes de lo que te pierdes. No sabes lo que es tocarle las tetas a una tía…-Le dijo Chuck haciendo la mímica con sus manos.-Es lo mejor del mundo.

Castle tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no decirle que había tocado las tetas más perfectas del mundo.

-Vale has dejado tu punto claro, tu eres el maestro del sexo y yo soy un virgen. ¿Contento?.

-Ese no era mi punto. Tu eres el que esta oscureciéndolo todo.-Le dijo Chuck con el ceño fruncido.

Castle rió.

-No estoy oscureciendo nada.

-En fin. ¿Qué tal si vamos los cuatro por ahí?.

-¿Qué cuatro?.

-Karen, yo, tú y tu chica misteriosa. Así la conozco de una vez.

-No.-Dijo Castle rotundamente.

-¿Por qué no?.

-Porque no, no seas pesado.

-Bah.- Chuck pateó una piedrecilla.

Castle se quedó mirando a las chicas que salían del prestigioso colegio y que subían a sus autos costosos o eran recogidas por los choferes de su familia. Todas eran chicas preciosas; rubias, morenas, pelirrojas. Hace unas semanas el habría dado lo que fuera por poder acercarse a una de ellas y decir dos palabras sin cagarla. Ahora esas chicas preciosas, con sus cuerpos y sus pelos perfectos habían perdido la capacidad de despertar su interés. Porque ninguna de ellas se podía comparar con Kate. Kate era…Kate era una mujer. Una mujer que cuando lo miraba de esa forma que le hacía saber cuánto le gustaba, lo volvía loco. Una mujer que cuando lo tocó, lo hizo sentirse en las nubes.

Era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido nunca. Y el saber que él no le era indiferente, hacia que su corazón latiera rápido y que su cabeza diera vueltas.

Sintió la mano de Chuck golpeando la parte de atrás de su cabeza y lo encaró lanzándole un manotazo.

-¿Ves como si te pasa algo?.-Rió el chico.-Pero vale, si no quieres contarme no te obligaré.- Chuck miró su reloj, Rick no sabía la marca pero estaba seguro que costaba mucho más caro que toda la ropa que él tenía en el pequeño bolso que llevaba a las casas en las que lo acogían.-Me voy ya. Si quiero que me dejen ir a patinar tengo que estar en casa temprano luego de clases. ¿Tú te vas al parque ya?.

-Sí, supongo. Quiero regresar temprano a casa de tu tía.

-¿Y eso?.

_Castle pensó rápido_. _No podía decirle que se moría por verla._

-Deberes.

Chuck carcajeó.

-¿Tu preocupándote por los deberes?.

-Hey, quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez.

-Está claro que mi tía ya te lavó el cerebro. Oye ¿y cuanto tiempo más vas a quedarte allí?.

_Espero que mucho mas._

-No estoy seguro.-Se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, dile a mi tía que le envío saludos y que pase por casa.-Le dijo subiéndose a su patineta para alejarse de su amigo y del lugar.

Rick suspiró y también se subió en la suya, yendo en sentido contrario.

* * *

><p>Kate saludó a Olga cuando esta le abrió la puerta. La señora de servicio de su hermana, era una mujer menuda con una contextura gruesa, que a pesar de su edad, estaba rebosante de salud. Ella y Peter, el chofer, habían trabajado para su hermana desde que esta se casara con Casey.<p>

Casey era el hombre con el que toda madre sueña para su hija. Era parte de una respetable familia de Nueva York, los Collins, quienes eran conocidos en toda Nueva York por ser dueños del St. Vincent's y de empresas varias en la ciudad. Además de que su descendencia provenía precisamente de una familia noble de Inglaterra. Casey era a su vez muy apuesto. Alto, rubio y con ojos verdes. Realmente había tenido muchas chicas a su alrededor cuando estaban en el colegio. Pero él solo tenía ojos para una y esa era Rebecca. No podía culparlo. A pesar de su personalidad un poco snob, Rebecca era preciosa. Alta, curvilínea y con un cabello liso y sedoso que solía usar muy largo hace muchos años. De hecho, recordaba que su hermana no solía ser tan estirada por aquella época. De vez en cuando era muy divertida.

Kate sonrió tontamente al recordar sus años de juventud y se encaminó hacia el salón en el que Olga le había informado que se encontraban los dueños de la casa.

-Simplemente te estoy diciendo que lo consideres, creo que sería lo mejor para Charles.-Estaba diciéndole su hermana a su marido que la miraba con el ceño fruncido y con una mano en la cintura.

Ambos giraron la vista al ver llegar a la invitada.

-Katherine.-Dijo su hermana sorprendida de verla.

-¿Interrumpo?, lo siento, se que debí llamar…

-Oh no, no pasa nada.-La tranquilizo Casey.-Sabes que eres más que bienvenida cada vez que quieras, Kate.-Sonrió.-De todas formas yo tenía algo que hacer así que voy a dejar que vosotras dos…

-No.-Lo interrumpió Kate.-De hecho vine a verte a ti.

-Oh.

-Supongo que seguiremos esta conversación luego.-Le dijo Rebecca a su marido con un tono de advertencia, del tipo "de esta no te escapas".- Iré a buscar algo de tomar para Katherine.-Dijo y los dejó a ambos solos en la elegante estancia.

-Tú dirás.-Le dijo su cuñado señalando uno de los sofás.

-Venia a preguntarte una cosa.-Ambos se sentaron en los elegantes sofás se piel.-Verás, ¿recuerdas a Castle?.

-¿El amigo de Chuck?, claro.

-Es un chico que ha sufrido bastante y la verdad es que creo que ha tenido pocas oportunidades en la vida. Estaría bien que tuviera al menos la oportunidad de estudiar en un buen colegio.

-¿Quieres que le ayude a aplicar para alguna beca?.

Kate puso una mueca.

-La verdad es que no estoy segura de que se destaque en algo…

-Sabes que la única forma de ser admitidos para la gente que no puede pagar la mensualidad es…

-Lo sé.

-Estoy seguro que algo encontrará. Mira, me encantaría ayudarle, pero no puedo simplemente meterlo porque yo manejo el colegio. Hay ciertas reglas…

-Lo entiendo, lo entiendo.-Suspiró.-No te estoy pidiendo eso. Supongo que tienes razón. Algo encontrará.- Asintió.-¿Lo ayudaras entonces con todo el tema de la beca?.

-Seguro. Además Chuck estará contentísimo de tenerlo en el colegio.- Kate asintió divertida.-Sin embargo, puedo preguntarte algo?.

-Claro.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en el chico?.

Kate apretó los labios. Ni ella misma estaba segura de donde había salido tanto interés. Simplemente sentía esta necesidad de ayudar a Castle y hacer por él lo que nadie había hecho. Porque el chico se merecía más.

Además estaba el hecho de que quería tenerlo en su cama haciendo muchas cosas, pero ese era otro tema.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Sabes que odio las injusticias. Y la verdad es que creo que la vida y el sistema, han cometido una gran injusticia con él, al no brindarle las oportunidades que se merece.

Casey sonrió a medias.

-Siempre me ha encantado ese espíritu justiciero que tienes y que solo se ha intensificado con los años.

Kate rió.

-Es que ¿sabes qué?, siempre he pensado que tu paso por la vida debe dejar alguna huella. ¿De qué sirve vivir si nunca hiciste algo significativo por otra persona? ¿Algo con lo que te recuerden para siempre?.

Casey miró a su cuñada con admiración.

-Tienes toda la razón.

Rebecca entró en ese momento y le ofreció a Kate una limonada. Esta le preguntó a su hermana si no tenia vodka y ella simplemente puso los ojos en blanco meneando la cabeza ante las costumbres extrañas de su hermana menor de tomar alcohol antes de la cena.

Un rato después Chuck llegó a casa encontrándose con la agradable sorpresa de la visita de su tía.

-¡Tía!.-Se acerco el chico abrazándola.

-Te dije que no quería esa cosa tirada por la casa.-Le advirtió Rebecca señalando la patineta que el chico había dejado en la entrada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.-Preguntó contento.

-Eso mismo quisiera saber yo.-Interrogó Rebecca mirando con suspicacia a su marido y Kate.

-Vine a preguntarle a Casey si…

-Algo relacionado con políticas escolares, para un caso.-La interrumpió Casey, probablemente porque no quería comenzar una discusión y sabia que su esposa no era muy fan de Castle.

Kate le llevó la corriente.

-Pues yo tengo cosas que contarte.-Le dijo el chico sonriente.

-¿Ah sí?, vamos a ello entonces.-Le colocó el brazo sobre los hombros y se lo llevó.

-¿Cómo es que a ella siempre le cuenta cosas y a nosotros no nos cuenta nada?.-Le preguntó Rebecca indignada a su marido.

-Quizás tiene que ver con el hecho de que Kate lo trata como un adolescente y no como un niño pequeño.

-Yo no lo…-Suspiró, arrugando la nariz y pensando que no valía la pena hablar de eso cuando había otros asuntos que discutir.-¿Podríamos continuar hablando ahora?.

-Luego, tengo unas cosas que hacer.-Rebecca lo miró con una mueca. El sonrió y se acercó robándole un beso.-Luego, lo prometo.

Ella asintió le acomodo el cuelo de la camisa antes de que él se fuera.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Chuck este le contaba a su tía que la chica por la que había estado colado las últimas semanas era ahora su novia.

-¿Es guapa?.-Preguntó ella sonriente al verlo tan emocionado.

-Mucho, tienes que conocerla.

-Pues tú dime cuando y donde.

-Lo haré. –Le dijo él sonriendo. -Oye tía…

-Dime.

-¿Por qué está Castle en tu casa?.

-Es temporal. Hablé con un compañero y posiblemente él y su esposa vayan a quedárselo como familia de acogida. Son buena gente y seguro lo tratarán muy bien. Sin embargo me dijo que le diera un par de días para pensárselo.

-Entiendo. Pues que guay ¿no?.-Kate lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué te ha dicho Castle?.-Le preguntó preocupada de que al chico se le hubiese ido la lengua con lo que había pasado entre ellos dos.

-Nada, que tu sofá está muy bien para dormir y que no se queja porque estaba cansado de ir de casa en casa.

-¿Solo eso?.

El chico se encogió de hombros y asintió.

-Ah, y creo que ha conocido a alguien o algo así. Quiero decir, a él no se le dan bien las chicas pero hoy estaba muy raro y estoy seguro que es por una chica.

-¿Ah sí?.

-Sí, estaba distraído y sonreía solo.-Rió.-Tenia cara de gilipollas vamos.

Kate tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no sonreír.

-¿Y te dijo quien era esta chica?.

-Que va. Ese no cuenta nada.

Kate asintió una vez y abrió la puerta.

-Tengo que irme peque, ya sabes que puedes visitarme cuando quieras o cuando necesites hablar. Y nada de prender fuego a los autos.

-Nada de autos en llamas. Prometido.

Kate sonrió y salió finalmente de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Llegó a casa pensando en que en el caso en el que estaban trabajando faltaban varias piezas que no encajaban, y que iba a ser muy difícil encontrar un culpable sin esas piezas. Esa era una de las cosas que había aprendido en sus años de experiencia. Tener todas las piezas te daba la ventaja de poder armar el rompecabezas sin agujeros y con una contundencia que ayudaría a la fiscalía en el futuro juicio.<p>

Se dio cuenta de que había un agradable olor y camino hacia la cocina con el ceño fruncido. Allí se encontró a Castle en vaqueros y con la espalda completamente desnuda, revolviendo algo en la cocina. Los vaqueros le regalaban una hermosa visión de su precioso culo y la forma en la que su ancha espalda acababa en una cintura angosta hizo que Kate se mordiera el labio.

-¿Qué es esto?.

Castle se giró y ella miró lo gracioso que se veía con un delantal de flores tapando su pecho desnudo. Era un delantal que le habían regalado unas amigas en Inglaterra. Ella nunca lo había usado porque raramente cocinaba.

Pero en realidad él se veía sexy.

Era todo un cocinero joven y sexy.

-La cena.- Sonrió él y la miró como si fuese obvio.

-¿La cena?.Preguntó ella acercándose.

-Pasta y salsa de champiñones.

-Mmm.-Ambos estaban muy cerca y los dedos de Kate recorrieron el chistoso delantal.-No sabía que cocinaras.

-Se hacer muchas cosas.

-¿Si?.

-Si…-Él acercó el rostro al de ella pero Kate se apartó acercándose a la cocina para oler la salsa que olía estupendamente.

-Pues huele bien.- Castle la miró con una mueca aun en la misma posición y suspiró acercándose también a la cocina.

Ambos se miraron y Kate se alejo de él y de la tentación de abrazarse a su cuello y besar su provocativa boca.

-Yo sé de alguien más que también huele muy bien.-Le dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Creo que estas aprendiendo rápido.-Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Soy bueno aprendiendo.

-¿Si?.

-Aja.

-Pues eso no es lo que dicen tus notas.

Castle puso una mueca.

-Digamos que soy mejor con las manualidades.

Kate no pudo evitar carcajear.

-Y se puede saber, señor manualidades, ¿Por qué vas sin camiseta?. Bonito delantal, por cierto.

-¿Tú has visto el calor que hay aquí?.

Ella se cruzó de brazos mirándolo de arriba abajo.

-Sí, hace calor.

Él volvió a acercarse a ella quitándose el delantal, dejando que los ojos de Kate vagaran por su cuerpo.

-Quizás si te quitas algo…

Ella volvió a carcajear y para sorpresa de él, se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la camiseta, quedándose en sujetador.

-¿Así?.

Él se quedó embobado mirándole los pechos apretados en un sujetador negro.

-Creo que si te quitaras algo mas…

Castle se acercó nuevamente a ella y Kate acarició su pecho, notando que él le miraba los labios como si fuesen la cosa más apetecible del planeta. Ella le sonrió y le acarició el pelo y el rostro. Rick se dejó acariciar por sus manos hasta que ella acercó su rostro al suyo y le susurró:

-Se te quema la salsa…-Castle giró la vista.

-Mierda.-Dijo acercándose para revolverla alarmado mientras Kate reía y le decía que iba a darse una ducha.

Finalmente, ambos comieron la pasta entre risas y uno que otro comentario de Castle, que estaba divirtiendo muchísimo a Kate. Desde que ambos habían compartido algo más que palabras, él se mostraba mucho más atrevido, aunque aun bastante inexperto. Eso no hacia más que excitar a Kate que a veces tenía que controlarse para no bajarle los pantalones, subirse en su regazo y pedirle que se lo hiciera a lo bestia.

-Hoy he hablado con Casey.-Le dijo Kate llevándose el vaso lleno de gaseosa a los labios.-Para lo de la beca.-Le explicó cuando Castle que aun comía la pasta la miraba sin entender.

-Pero si te dije que no soy bueno en nada.

-Algo se nos ocurrirá.

Él dejó el plato a un lado y se encogió de hombros.

-Si tú lo dices.

Ella estiró las piernas juntándolas con las de él.

-Supongo que no hiciste postre ¿no?.

-Pues no…-Dijo rascándose la cabeza.-Pero podría ir a comprar un poco de helado si quieres…-Ella se acercó a él robándole un beso que lo hizo suspirar.

-Creo que nos las arreglaremos sin el helado.-Le susurró y lo cogió de la mano arrastrándolo hasta la habitación.

-¿A dónde vamos?.

-A tu siguiente clase.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno, como se imaginarán este capi viene cargadito. Así que están advertidos jajaja.**

**Como siempre gracias por leer y por cada review, follow o fave. Se agradece :).**

* * *

><p>Kate miró al chico que tenia frente a ella y sonrió. Él estaba de pie en medio de la habitación, vestido aun con unos vaqueros y con una camiseta que ella le había obligado a colocarse mientras cenaban. Sin embargo, muy pronto no iba a necesitarla.<p>

Él la miraba embelesado y podía notar como su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza, y lo mucho que le costaba respirar.

Se quitó la camiseta dejando a la vista sus pechos cubiertos con un sujetado y comenzó a quitarse el pantalón de gris de hacer deportes que se había colocado luego de la ducha.

Castle la miraba en silencio, sin saber que hacer o que decir. No es que pudiera decir mucho tampoco, ¿Qué le decías a una mujer hermosa que se desnuda frente a ti?, solo podía mirar, mirar y desearla fervientemente.

Kate se llevó las manos a la espalda, desabrochando el sujetador. Lo vio aguantando la respiración y sonrió a medias, dejando caer la prenda a un lado. Los ojos azules de él se concentraron en sus pechos, recorriendo luego su abdomen, sus piernas, subiendo de nuevo hasta encontrarse con sus ojos.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?.-Le preguntó en un tono ronco.

Se fijó de inmediato que un enorme bulto se había formado en los vaqueros de él y supuso que esa era su respuesta.

-Mucho.-Fue lo que respondió mirando fijamente sus pechos.-Demasiado.-Dijo casi sin aliento.-¿Puedo…?.

Kate sonrió.

-Primera regla. Nunca preguntes si puedes, solo hazlo.-Él asintió acercándose.

Su mano recorrió la clavícula de ella, hasta su hombro. Haciéndola sonreír otra vez.

Sus ojos azules, ahora oscuros por la pasión, la miraron cuando su mano tocó por fin uno de sus pechos, capturándolo en su palma, se agachó besándola en el cuello y Kate dejó que él la besara con su inexperiencia.

Entonces Castle la sorprendió al rodearla con los brazos, acercándola a su cuerpo para besarla, con un beso profundo y provocativo, nada parecido al primer beso con lengua que le había dado. Esta vez su lengua si sabía que hacer con la de ella, que tuvo que controlarse y empujarlo riendo.

-Segunda regla. Tienes que tomarte tu tiempo para tocar, para mirar…-Le dijo comenzando a quitarle la camiseta.-No hagas nada apresurado o a medias si quieres complacer a una mujer. Sobre todo si esa mujer soy yo.-Él asintió obediente y jadeó cuando las manos de Kate se fueron hasta sus vaqueros comenzando a quitarlos.

Terminó de bajarlos y notó que él se tensaba cuando sus manos acariciaron su torso, caminando luego a su alrededor para acariciar su espalda y para mirarlo por todos los ángulos. Estaba usando unos bóxers ajustados de color blanco, en los que su inminente erección se veía necesitada y a punto de explotar.

-Estás muy bueno, Rick.-Dijo divertida.

Él volvió a mirarla a los ojos y sonrió.

-No mas que tú.

Ella se abrazó a la cintura de él y Castle se inclinó volviendo a besarla con ansia.

-No, así no, bésame con ganas, pero no con desesperación. No voy a irme a ninguna parte.-Le susurró sobre sus labios y con una voz que Castle pensó, era la más erótica que habia escuchado en su vida.

La obedeció y las arremetidas de sus labios se hicieron más pausadas, pero sin dejar de ser deseosas y apasionadas. Kate comenzó a besar la comisura de sus labios y llevó sus manos hasta hacer algo que había estado deseando desde hace mucho, apretarle el culo con ambas manos. Él se tenso y ella sonrió besando su pecho.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que tenias que controlarte?, quiero que te controles, Rick. No quiero que acabes hasta que yo lo diga.

Él asintió y gimió cuando ella metió las manos por la elástica de sus bóxers pellizcando sus glúteos por debajo de la tela.

-Siento que voy a explotar, Kate.

Ella sonrió ampliamente ante sus palabras.

-Dime lo que quieres.

-A ti.-Dijo él cogiéndola por la nuca para mirarla a la cara.

-¿A mí? ¿Qué quieres de mi?.

-Todo, yo…

-¿Tú…?.-Rió cuando él la miraba desesperado sin saber que decir.-Tienes que aprender a decirme lo que quieres si quieres que te lo de.-Le susurró acercando su rostro al rostro de él que parecía a punto de volverse loco.

-Te quiero a ti, quiero hacértelo ahora.

-¿Quieres hacérmelo?.

-¡Joder, si!, quiero hacértelo.-Dijo con los dientes apretado, intentando besarla.

Él la cogió por la cintura acercandola a su cuerpo, cosa que encantó a Kate.

Ella lo empujó aun sonriendo y caminó hacia la cama, recostándose y abriendo las piernas, notando como la mirada de Castle se fijaba en su húmeda entrepierna.

-Quítame las bragas, Rick.-Le ordenó y él se movió enseguida, colocando una rodilla en la cama y deslizando la prenda a lo largo de su piernas. Embelesado con la imagen de su entrepierna desnuda.

-El secreto, esta justo aquí…-Le dijo y Rick miró la pequeña zona en la que el dedo de Kate se movía, se mordió el labio y llevó su mano nerviosamente hasta ese lugar, reemplazando la mano de Kate.

-¿Así?.

Se estremeció ante la sensación de tocarla tan íntimamente, y sintió la mano de Kate acariciándolo por encima de la tela de los bóxers.

-Muévelo así…-Le dijo cogiendo su mano, enseñándole justamente como tocarla.-Si…eso…-Rió.- Mmmm, si…sí que aprendes rápido.

-Kate, no creo que pueda…-Se tensó.-Voy a correrme.

-No, no lo harás.- Sonrió ella colocándose de rodillas, bajándole con sutileza los bóxers.

Miró fijamente el grueso miembro de él, que parecía duro y necesitado. Lo cogió entre sus manos y comenzó a moverla a lo largo de su longitud, sintiéndolo caliente y delicioso en su palma.

Castle cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse en no acabar, pero estaba siendo muy difícil con Kate desnuda y tan cerca, con el endemoniado y erótico olor de su piel volviéndolo loco y con los movimientos expertos que su mano a lo largo de su dolorido amigo.

La otra mano de ella acarició su pecho y él abrió los ojos encontrándose con su cálida mirada.

Castle llevó una de sus manos hasta la fina cintura de ella, acariciando la suavidad de su piel hasta llegar a uno de sus glúteos que se sentía firme y redondo debajo de su mano.

-Necesito hacértelo ahora Kate, por favor.- Dijo de forma desesperada acercándola a su cuerpo para besarla.

Ella lo apartó riendo debajo de sus labios y de sus besos.

-Tranquilo, lo haremos, pero tienes que tranquilizarte. Castle…-Rió otra vez cuando él besaba de forma desesperada su mejilla y su boca.-Tranquilo.

Él se removió sintiéndose como un lobo encerrado, con ganas de escapar, de escapar hacia el interior de los muslos de ella, en donde estaba seguro encontraría alivio a su dolorida e hinchada polla.

Sintió como la otra mano de Kate acariciaba sus testículos mientras ella sonreía. Esas caricias hicieron que le fallaran las piernas, así que terminó de quitarse los bóxers quedando completamente desnudo como ella y se subió en la cama, quedando arrodillado frente a esa diosa.

-La mayoría de los chicos de tu edad…-Le dijo ella colocando una mano en su pecho para que él se recostara en la cama.-…encuentran placer en las atenciones que les dan.-Dejó un beso en el pecho de él que la miraba sin perder detalle.-Y estoy segura de que tú también lo encontrarás.-Sus labios besaron el cuello de él.-Pero cuando te enseñe a tocar a una mujer, vas a disfrutar eso mucho mas.- Sonrió y comenzó a dejar besos en el abdomen de él, bajando hasta su miembro. Lo lamió suavemente y Rick levantó la cadera sin poderlo evitar. -Shhh…está bien.-Lo cogió entre sus manos.-Tercera regla. Cuando te corras, nunca lo hagas en la cara o en el pelo. A menos que la chica te diga que le gusta. A mí no me gusta.

-Pero en las películas…

Kate carcajeó.

-Son películas, allí a las tía les pagan para actuar. En la vida real no se te ocurra hacerlo sin el permiso de la chica.-Él asintió con los ojos muy abiertos cuando vio cuales eres las intenciones de Kate.

Metió el miembro en su boca y Rick gimió mordiéndose el labio.

-Avísame cuando vayas a correrte ¿vale?-Sonrió lamiendo la punta, de la que salía un liquido blanquecino y que ella quitó con el dedo pulgar.-¿Me imaginaste haciendo esto, Rick?.

-Oh si.-Dijo él cerrando los ojos, sintiendo que la boca de ella lo llevaba al cielo.

La boca de Kate se sentía húmeda y cálida, y él sentía su miembro cada vez más duro. Había escuchado que el sexo oral era increíble, Chuck se lo había contado una que otra vez, pero él nunca se imaginó que fuese…gimió aferrándose a las sabanas, con un sonido más parecido a un grito.

-Kate…oh…-Volvió a gemir y ella alzó la vista sonriéndole con los ojos, sin dejar de darle ese placer que estaba haciendo que todo su mundo girara.

Kate lo hacía con maestría con su boca y con sus manos. Pero la imagen de ella devorando de esa forma su miembro fue más de lo que pudo soportar.

Aunque quiso aguantar un poco mas de esos tres minutos, gritó un "ahora, ahora" y cerró los ojos dejándose envolver por el delicioso placer que obnubilaba sus sentidos. Su cadera se sacudió mientras él gemía y se derramaba sobre su propio vientre, con placenteros espasmos esparciéndose por su cuerpo.

-Ostia puta.-Dijo sin poder evitarlo abriendo los ojos, temblando sin parar.-Joder…eso…fue…guau.-Buscó los ojos de ella que sonreía divertida y la vio estirando la mano para buscar algo con que limpiar su vientre.-¿Ha…ha estado…he estado bien verdad?.-Preguntó él ansioso aun estremeciéndose.-Oh dios.-Dejó caer la cabeza otra vez en la almohada.-Eso ha sido fantástico. Oh dios.-Cerró los ojos y la mano de Kate acarició su pecho.

-¿Estás bien?.-La escuchó reír.

-No, digo si…no lo sé…-Miró el techo con los ojos abiertos y luego la miró de nuevo.

Ella colocó su largo y esbelto cuerpo a lo largo del suyo, y acercó su rostro besándolo en los labios languidamente durante varios segundos, Castle gimió cuando Kate comenzó a rozar su vientre sobre su miembro, y sintió como volvía a excitarse de inmediato, sin si quiera haberse recuperado. Ella había logrado que otra erección lo asaltara por sorpresa.

La lengua de Kate investigó en su boca, moviéndose y saboreando cada rincón.

Ella se colocó a un lado atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo, dejando que fuese el cuerpo de Rick el que atrapara el suyo contra las sábanas. Abrió las piernas y sonrió acariciando su pelo.

No tuvo que decir nada más. Castle sintió la adrenalina recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo que aun se sentía estupendo por el orgasmo que acababa de experimentar y llevó la punta de su…

-No.-La escuchó reír.-Ahí no es donde tienes que meterla, ese para después.- Sintió la mano de ella cogiendo a su duro amigo, hasta la abertura húmeda de su cuerpo.

Sintió que perdía la consciencia durante varios segundos mientras se hundía en ella.

Era la sensación mas placentera que había experimentado en su vida. Gimió dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el de ella, con los músculos de la espalda y de los brazos muy tensos, porque el placer que estaba sintiendo lo hacía jadear y temblar y estaba seguro de que esta vez tampoco aguantaría demasiado. Se sentía tan jodidamente perfecto que ni siquiera podía moverse. La calidez y la suavidad de ella lo envolvió a tal punto en el que se dio cuenta de que tenía varios segundos sin respirar. Dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones y movió la cadera saliendo y entrando con gemidos pesados y desesperados. Su cadera se descontroló y cuando escuchó la forma en la que Kate jadeaba debajo de su cuerpo simplemente se dejó ir envuelto en su olor y envuelto en una voracidad animal que hizo que se hundiera aun mas en ella y que sus brazos la rodearan con fuerza mientras él gemía con su cara escondida en su cuello.

Todo se volvió agradablemente negro y sus músculos se volvieron pesados y lentos. Aspiró un par de boconadas de aire, mareándose con el olor a cerezas del cuello de ella, y sintió sus dedos acariciando su espalda, que estaba empapada de sudor.

Levantó la vista finalmente encontrándose con la mirada divertida de ella.

-Guau. -Fue lo primero que dijo.-¿Lo he hecho bien?.-Preguntó luego casi sin aliento.-Digo, no ha durado demasiado pero, se que la próxima vez…-Resopló.-Dios este ha sido aun mejor.

Ella sonrió.

-Creo que tienes futuro.-Dijo aun sonriendo.

-Pero dijiste que me enseñarías a hacerte gritar y a tocarte y tu no...

-Hey.-Rió entre dientes.-Tranquilo, tigre. Te lo enseñaré. Tenemos toda la noche para…-El sonido de _"Welcome to the jungle"_ de Guns N` Roses la interrumpió haciéndola levantar la vista y fruncir el ceño.-Espera…-Estiró el brazo contestando.-Beckett. ¿Dónde?.-Castle sintió el antebrazo de ella colocándose en su pecho para que se hiciera a un lado.-Vale, estaré allí en veinte minutos.- Castle la miró sin entender.-Tengo que irme.-Le dijo ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora?.

Ella se puso de pie encendiendo un cigarrillo mientras se colocaba las bragas.

-Si, créeme, no estoy más feliz que tu, pero tengo que estar allí ahora.- Castle suspiró.

-Pero…

-Rick.-Le dijo ella seria para que dejara de quejarse.

-Vale vale.- Respondió él levantando las manos, dejando caer la espalda en la almohada.

* * *

><p>Kate no estaba del mejor humor luego de esa llamada. Se sentía bastante frustrada y muy cachonda. Tiró el cigarrillo a un lado y se bajó del auto caminando hacia la escena que se presentaba en aquel callejón. Si algo le jodía mas que la gente que se quejaba por todo y que la gente hipócrita, era que la interrumpieran en medio de un polvo.<p>

-¿Qué tenemos?.-Se acercó a uno de sus compañeros, el detective Esposito.

-Mismo modus operandi, mismas heridas. –Señaló el cuerpo que está a unos metros.-Pero la buena noticia es que esta vez sí tenemos testigos.

Kate asintió. Al asesino no podía ocurrírsele mejor momento que matar a otra víctima que justamente esa noche. Suspiró acercándose al cadáver que estaba observando detenidamente la forense Lanie Parish. Últimamente se habían hecho bastante amigas. Se conocían desde hacía varios años, pero ahora que compartían horas juntas, Kate se había dado cuenta de que Lanie no solo era una gran confidente, sino de que compartían el mismo sentido del humor bastante negro.

La forense pareció notar su molestia porque la miró divertida, pero no dijo nada sobre el tema, simplemente se limitó a explicarle lo que observaba y la hora de la muerte. Kate escuchó y soltó algún que otro comentario mordaz haciendo que los presentes la miraran extrañados y divertidos.

Cuando estuvieron a solas Lanie se acercó.

-¿Te hemos interrumpido?.-Le preguntó casi riendo y Kate apretó la mandíbula.

-No tienes idea.

-Al menos tú tienes algo de diversión, otras tenemos que conformarnos con un trozo de plástico.

-Escuché que Esposito tiene uno de verdad y que está interesado.

Lanie la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y Kate sonrió reuniéndose con Ryan y Espo.

-Oh Beckett.-Kate miró a Ryan.-Jenny y yo hemos decidido aceptar al chico.

Muy bien, luego de que ella ya había caído en la tentación, pensó entre molesta y divertida.

-Pero necesitaríamos un par de días más, la madre de Jenny está de visita y no tendríamos espacio…

-No te preocupes.-Dijo ella de inmediato.

Él sonrió y ambos regresaron su atención al trabajo.

* * *

><p>Un par de horas luego, Kate entró a casa, sintiéndose caliente y mareada, necesitada de muchas cosas. Vio la figura de Castle en el sofá y comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y la camiseta.<p>

-Castle, Castle…despierta.

Este abrió los ojos destapándose, solo estaba vestido con los bóxers y ver su enorme cuerpo semidesnudo hizo que Kate sintiera que terminaba de consumirse por un súbito calor.

Se quitó los zapatos, seguido por los vaqueros y las bragas y se acercó a él que se había sentado en el sofá mirándola entre asombrado y fascinado. Se subió sobre él a horcajadas y lo besó profundamente, haciendo que ambos gimieran. No tenia tiempo ni ganas para explicarle nada, necesitaba follárselo allí y ahora.

Cogió su miembro con una mano y no tuvo que esperar demasiado, porque como lo esperaba, Castle ya estaba bastante duro.

-Kate…

-Shhh…

Castle estaba absorto y demasiado excitado como para que le importara lo que ella fuese a hacerle. Sintió como introducía su duro miembro en su humedad y gimió. Ella comenzó a moverse muy rápido y él la cogió por la cintura dejando que ella hiciera todo el trabajo.

-Mmm…-La escuchó gemir en su oído.-Joder, que bien te sientes Rick…-Le susurró al oído.

Comenzó a moverse mucho más rápido, buscando su propia liberación. La longitud de Castle la llenaba de una forma exquisita y tenía el tamaño adecuado para hacerla jadear y gemir.

Él la beso impulsivamente en los labios y ella lo dejó, sintió sus manos ansiosas recorrer su espalda y quitarle el sujetador para apretar sus pechos y besar su cuello. Ambos jadearon y gimieron de forma audible acariciándose de forma desesperada, concentrándose en los gemidos y jadeos del otro y rozando sus pieles de manera incontrolable.

Kate arqueó la espalda en el momento en el que la anhelada liberación llego derrumbándola con un estallido de placer que la hizo gritar agudamente mientras se aferraba del pelo de él, que besaba sus pechos como un poseso.

Bueno, hacía mucho que no tenía un orgasmo como ese. Pensó asombrada, sintiendo aun los residuos de placer en sus extremidades y en su entrepierna. Tiró del pelo de él para mirarlo a la cara y lo vio jadeando. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de él haciéndola sonreír a ella y vio su mirada curiosa.

-¿Eso ha sido…?.

-Sí, eso ha sido un orgasmo.-Dijo ella moviéndose un poco.

-Pensé que debía tomarme mi tiempo para tocar y mirar...

-No había tiempo.-Rió.-Quizás lo de tocar y mirar va a depender de lo cachonda que esté la chica ¿vale?.

-Vale.-Rió él.

-Y por lo que veo has mejorado tu tiempo.-Sonrió al sentirlo aun muy duro.

Él la cogió por la cintura dejándola debajo de él, bajándose los bóxers hasta que quedaron en sus rodillas.

-Es por la practica.- Sonrió empujando, Kate rió gimiendo y dejó que fuese él quien se moviera esta vez.

Luego de que Kate lo despertara con esa agradable sorpresa, se fue dejándolo de nuevo en el sofá, aun excitado y con insomnio. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a dormir luego de la noche que acababa de vivir?. Pensó mirando fijamente el techo y pensando en que definitivamente el sexo era como un droga.

Siempre quieres mas.

* * *

><p>Chuck bajó las escaleras acomodándose la corbata de su tan odiado uniforme. No sabía porque tenía que usarlo, eran ropas incomodas que tenias que tener "presentables" y que él odiaba bastante. Caminó hasta el comedor en donde estaban su madre y su padre y se sentó en una de las sillas.<p>

-Charles, ponte bien esa corbata por favor.-Escuchó la voz de su madre.

-Acabo de…-Las manos de ella comenzaron a desatarle el nudo y él suspiró dejando que ella lo hiciera a su modo.

-Me ha dicho el señor Smith que no has entregado el trabajo de Física.-Le dijo su padre apartando la vista del periódico.

-Le he explicado que no entendía las dos últimas preguntas, y ni siquiera se ha dignado a preguntarme qué era lo que no entendía. Yo así no puedo ¿eh?.

-Charles, eso vale un 30% de la nota final. ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso ahora?.

-Estoy seguro de que el profesor Smith y yo llegaremos a un acuerdo.

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra volver a sobornar a un profesor Charles Phillip Collins Beckett.-Escuchó la voz chillona de su madre.-Tu padre es una autoridad importante en el colegio y eso no hace más que dañar su reputación y la tuya.

-Y la tuya…-Murmuró Charles que sabía que su madre estaba más preocupada por lo que dirían sus amigas que por la reputación de su padre.

-¿Qué has dicho?.

-Nada. Y no hablaba de sobornar a nadie. Sabes que soy bueno negociando.

Casey meneó la cabeza y volvió la vista al periódico.

-Más te vale que consigas buenas calificaciones en tu último año. Sabes que aunque podamos pagarte una buena universidad, sin una buena media…

-Ya ya.-Le dijo Chuck cogiendo un panecillo y bebiéndose el zumo de naranja muy rápido para huir de allí.

-Charles…

-Llego tarde, mamá. Adiós.

-¿No quieres que te lleve?.-Le preguntó su padre.

-Nah. Me voy en la patineta. Oh, esta tarde voy a casa de tía Kate al salir de clases. -Fue lo último que dijo antes de que se escuchara la puerta cerrarse.

Casey sintió la mirada de su esposa y levantó la vista.

-¿Ves lo que te digo?, está incontrolable.-Le dijo ella.

Casey rió.

-Está tan incontrolable como cualquier adolescente normal. No exageres.

-Casey, tu más que nadie sabe que un Collins no puede comportarse de esa manera. Yendo en patineta y juntándose con esa panda de vagos. Y ese amigo suyo, el tal…Castle…es una muy mala influencia.

Casey suspiró dejando el periódico a un lado.

-¿Te has parado a pensar alguna vez que quizás "el tal" Castle es así porque no ha tenido una vida fácil?.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?, no quiero que se junte con él ni con ninguno de esos chicos. No son de nuestra clase y definitivamente no son buenos para él. Ayer encontré una caja de cigarrillos en su chaqueta.-Finalizó como si ese fuese el peor crimen del universo.

Su esposo la miró con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Debo recordarte que cuando estábamos en el instituto nos escapábamos hasta las gradas del campo de fútbol a fumar?.

Rebecca puso una mueca.

-Sabes que lo dejé cuando me embaracé de Chuck.

-Lo que quiero decir es que estás exagerando, Becca. No podemos pretender que nuestro hijo sea perfecto.

-Esto es exactamente a lo que me refiero. Tú y Kate, los dos dejáis que Charles haga lo que le venga en gana y se lo aplaudís. Ese no es modo de criar a un ciudadano honorable.

Casey se puso de pie.

-No vamos a enviar a Charles a un internado.-Le dijo besándole el pelo.-Es mi único hijo y quiero que esté con nosotros hasta que vaya a la universidad.

-Pero ya te dije de las ventajas…

-No.-Dijo Casey rotundamente cogiendo las llaves del auto. Rebecca resopló frustrada. Él se acercó y le acarició el pelo.-¿No quieres pasar el máximo tiempo posible con él?.

-No si va a convertirse en un delincuente.

-Charles no va a convertirse en un delincuente.-Rió.-Venga, tengo que irme. Dile a Olga que para la cena haga ese estofado que tanto me gusta.

Rebecca se hundió en la silla y lo miró irse.

Era verdad que Charles era su único hijo. Y eso aún la atormentaba.

Casey se subió en su BMW y sonrió. Su mujer podía ser bastante exagerada y exasperante a veces, pero él seguía enamorado de ella como hacía dieciocho años atrás, cuando la había visto luego de uno de los partidos de los Pumas, el nombre del equipo de fútbol americano del St Vincent.

Él era el mariscal de campo y había sido la estrella del partido de esa noche, ella era una de las animadoras y su cabello largo, sus ojos verdes y su despampanante sonrisa lo habían dejado sin aliento.

Había escuchado un montón sobre su hermana menor, Kate. Que tenía fama de rebelde y problemática dentro del colegio, entre otras cosas. Pero Rebecca era todo lo contrario a su hermana. Era más bien reservada y mucho más delicada. Justamente esa delicadeza, que le hacía querer cuidarla, había sido lo que lo había impulsado a pedirle que saliera con él.

Sabía que ella no lo rechazaría, ¿Quién rechazaría a Casey Collins?, hijo del gran Nicholas Collins y el chico más popular del colegio.

Lo que nadie sabía era que Casey no era hijo biológico de Nicholas y Julia Collins. Se había enterado de que era adoptado a la edad de doce años, y aunque a él no le importara demasiado, pues sus padres le habían dado todo lo que había necesitado, sabía que a los ojos de muchas personas, el ser adoptado no sería bien visto.

Pero mucho tiempo después, cuando Rebecca estaba embarazada de Charles y ambos tuvieron que casarse aun muy jóvenes, él se lo había confesado, porque si ella iba a ser su esposa, él no podía seguir ocultándoselo. Y para su sorpresa, Rebecca había sonreído, lo había besado en los labios, y le había dicho que para ella, él era más que un apellido.

Y en ese momento, Casey supo que estaba profundamente enamorado de ella.

Pero justamente porque sabía lo que era sentirse un poco fuera de lugar y porque a él si le habían brindado todas las posibilidades, era que Casey quería ayudar a Castle. Estaba seguro de que si Kate veía potencial en él, era por algo.

* * *

><p>Kate miró al adolescente que tenía a su lado y señaló la entrada del instituto.<p>

-Vas a llegar tarde.

-¿Te veo esta noche?.

Ella sonrió a medias.

-Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que haremos con tu beca.

-Podremos hablar luego del postre.- Dijo él como un bribón.

-Castle…-Le dijo ella intentando no reír. Él sí que no pudo evitarlo y rió entre dientes.-Y oye…lo que hicimos ayer…mira…-Se humedeció los labios.-Si vas a hacerlo con alguna chica usa siempre condón ¿vale?. Ya sabes, por los embarazos, las enfermedades…supongo que estas cosas te las dirán en el cole.

-¿Y por qué contigo no?.

-Porque yo tomo la píldora y no tengo ninguna enfermedad. Por lo general también uso condón pero ya que tu eras virgen...-Suspiró.-Mira, es enserio. Usa siempre condón. Siempre.

-Pues no sé cómo se pone uno.-Ella puso una mueca.

-No lo estarás diciendo para que te enseñe yo ¿verdad?.-Él la miró moviendo las pestañas y ella carcajeó.-Anda, vete. Nos vemos esta noche.

-Y para que conste…-Le dijo él abriendo la puerta del auto.-No quiero hacerlo con nadie más.-Le lanzó una mirada significativa a Kate y terminó por irse.

Kate compuso una mueca.

Quizás debía colocarle como regla que no se enamorara.

Porque entonces si tendrían un problema.


	8. Chapter 8

El lápiz se movía con rapidez sobre el papel desgastado. Las hojas estaban amarillentas pero a Castle eso no le importaba demasiado. Era un cuaderno que tenía desde los once años, y que, por suerte, se había transformado en su vía de escape en muchas ocasiones. Aunque ahora mismo lo estaba utilizando para otra cosa. Las palabras venían a su mente a borbotones y él no podía dejar de escribirlas.

Levantó la vista y notó que Chuck se acercaba a él, así que cogió su mochila y metió el cuaderno de nuevo allí, quedándose con las ganas de continuar escribiendo.

-Hey.-Lo saludó su amigo que se detuvo junto a él en su patineta.

Tenía la chaqueta del uniforme amarrada en la cintura y se había quitado la corbata, por lo que solo estaba usando la camisa y el chaleco.

-Hey. -Respondió Castle poniéndose de pie. -¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?.

-Le dije a mis padres que me iría a casa de tía Kate al salir. ¿Crees que le importe que me quede a cenar?.-Le enseñó la mochila.-Me he traído la Xbox.-Sonrió.

Probablemente a Kate no le molestaría que Chuck se quedara a cenar, pero a él ciertamente sí. Quería aprovechar cada segundo, cada minuto con ella. Quería que siguiera enseñándole todas esas cosas que le prometió. Pero claramente con Chuck en casa, eso era imposible.

Apretó la mandíbula y se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que no.-Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Chuck se acercó de forma cómplice sacando algo de su bolsillo.

-Además, mira lo que he comprado.-Sacó una bolsita con varios porros de color blanco.-Es de primera.

-¿A quién se la compraste?.

-A un tío en mi colegio.

Castle puso una mueca.

-Seguro yo la hubiese podido conseguir más barata.

-¿Qué más da?, la he comprado yo, deja de llorar.

-¿Vas a compartirla o qué?.

Chuck miró a los chicos que estaban en el parque patinando.

-Mejor vámonos de aquí, que llegan los buitres.

-Que rata eres.-Rió Castle mientras ambos se subían a sus patinetas para largarse de ahí.

Finalmente terminaron en casa de Kate. Castle le enseñó a Chuck el pequeño truco de la llave debajo del tapete y este se quedó impresionado de que su tía le tuviera tanta confianza. Castle casi ríe y le dice que le tenía aun más confianza que una simple llave, pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario.

-¿Dónde tiene mi tía la tele?.-Preguntó Chuck mirando alrededor.

-En su habitación.- Chuck frunció el ceño.-Lo sé porque ella misma lo comentó.-Aclaró Castle intentando no parecer nervioso.

-¿Crees que le importe si la traemos hasta aquí?.

-No lo sé, si se molesta le dirás que fue tu idea.

-Hecho.

Ambos rieron y entraron en la habitación de Kate. Castle miró la cama en la que a penas la noche anterior Kate le había susurrado y enseñado tantas cosas, y apartó la vista porque estaba comenzando a excitarse solo con recordarlo.

Tomaron la tv, un plasma de 50 pulgadas y lo llevaron hasta el salón, mientras Chuck reía diciéndole a su amigo que era demasiado extraño pensar que él estuviera durmiendo en casa de su tía. Castle pensó que no solo estaba durmiendo en su casa, estaba durmiendo con ella. Lo cual realmente lo hacía mucho más extraño.

Se sentaron en el sofá y Castle comenzó a mirar los juegos que Chuck había traído.

-¿Tienes encendedor?.-Preguntó Chuck sacando de nuevo la bolsita de su bolsillo.

-En el bolso.- Respondió Castle distraído.-Guay, has traído Halo.

-Ostia.- Castle levantó la vista y vio lo que Chuck estaba sacando del bolso.

Al salir de clases lo primero que había hecho había sido ir a comprar una caja de condones. Tenía la esperanza de que Kate le enseñara a usarlos esa noche. Además siempre había querido ir a comprarlos.

Le arrebató la caja de las manos a su amigo y lo miró de forma asesina.

-En el bolsillo pequeño, imbécil.

-No, no, espera. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Estás follando, Castle?.

Rick apartó la vista e intentó no sonreír.

-No es tu problema.

-¡¿Cómo que no?!.-Rió Chuck arrebatándole la caja.- Tío, que yo te cuento todo. No puedes esperar que no te pregunte.

-Me cuentas todo porque quieres.

-Te cuento todo porque eres mi mejor amigo.

-¿Te he preguntado yo acaso como te follas a tu novia?.

-Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que tienes novia?. ¿La chica misteriosa es tu novia?.

-¿Qué?, no, no tengo novia. Esto…no tengo novia ¿vale?.

-Vale, entonces es algo ocasional…

-Algo así.

-¿Cuándo?

-¿Cuándo qué?.

-¿Cuándo te desvirgaron?.-Rió dándole un manotazo en la cabeza.

-¿Para qué quieres saber eso?.

-Quiero detalles, y sabes que no te dejaré en paz hasta que me cuentes.

Castle suspiró guardando de nuevo los condones en su mochila.

-Vale, dame un porro y entonces hablaremos.

Chuck sonrió emocionado y se lo dio. Ambos dieron un par de caladas y Castle se estiró en el sofá. El mismo sofá en el que Kate y él habían tenido sexo. Aun recordaba como lo había despertado y como con solo mirarla se había empalmado, y luego la forma en la que su humedad lo había apretado y como sus músculos se habían contraído cuando ella había llegado al orgasmo. Había sido jodidamente magnifico.

-¿Y bien?.-Presionó Chuck levantándose para abrir un poco la ventana para que saliera el humo.

-Es una chica que conocí hace poco.-Explicó Castle dándole un par de caladas a su porro, sintiéndose relajado y con una agradable sensación de felicidad.

-¿Es de tu colegio?.

-Digamos que sí.

-Vale.

-Simplemente… pasó, ella quería, yo quería y ya está.

-¿En su casa?.

-Sí.

-¿Y qué tal? ¿Te gustó?.

Castle le dio otra calada al porro y sonrió lentamente.

-Mucho.

Ambos rieron.

-¿Ves?, te lo dije, que no sabias de que te estabas perdiendo.

-Ahora solo puedo pensar en eso.

-Sí, es un problema.-Rió Chuck.

Castle se hundió mas en el sofá.

-Fue increíble, tío.

-¿Le tocaste las tetas?.

-Si y no te voy a contar mas.

-Venga.-Rió Chuck.-Al menos dime como las tiene.

-No. Ya te conté mucho. Mejor cuéntame tú sobre tu novia.-Le dijo Rick mientras colocaba un juego y le daba uno de los mandos.

-Hoy solo la vi en el primer periodo. Creo que tiene problemas en casa.-Se encogió de hombros.

-Es algo problemática ¿no?.

-Nah, es solo que tiene una personalidad un tanto peculiar. Cuando la conozcas te darás cuenta. Eh ¿Por qué has puesto ese?, pensé que jugaríamos Halo.

-Ese es para cuando venga tu tía. Voy a ganarle esta vez.

Chuck bufó.

-Sí, tú sueña. Ni siquiera yo he podido ganarle.

-Ya verás.- Chuck lo empujó y ambos rieron comenzando a jugar.

-Pues me alegro de que dejaras de ser un virgen amargado ¿eh?.-Comentó Chuck dándole una calada más a su porro.

-Jódete.-Le respondió Castle dejando el porro en el cenicero para apretar los botones del mando.

Chuck rió.

-Estaba comenzando a preocuparme que fueras maricón.

Castle estiró la pierna para patearlo y Chuck se encogió riendo.

-¿Creías que estaba enamorado ti, gilipollas?.

-Ya sabes, sé que soy guapo y todo eso…-Castle bufó.

-Eres más feo que una mierda. Cállate.

-Los hombres somos feos, tío. Pero ¿tú has visto a las chicas?, todas tienen algo…es que me encantan. ¿Te dije que tenemos una nueva profe?, es bastante joven y está buenísima. Creo que es más o menos de la misma edad de mi tía. Mi tía también es guapa…¿no crees?.

_No, no es guapa. Esta más buena que comer con las manos._

-Ajam.- Respondió Castle aparentando indiferencia.

-Me pregunto si tendrá novio... ¡¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer eso?!.-Exclamó Chuck refiriéndose al juego. Y Castle suspiró aliviado de que cambiara de tema.

* * *

><p>Kate abrió la puerta y escuchó un gran revuelo. Se asomó en el salón y vio a su sobrino y a su…invitado, jugando con la Xbox en el salón. Un olor peculiar y familiar hizo que ella pusiera una mueca y se acercara a ellos que estaban enfrascados en una conversación.<p>

-Pero en realidad la primera parte del juego es mejor, las primeras partes siempre son mejores.

Kate notó que tenían un par de cervezas sobre la mesita.

-Claro que no. Mira, la segunda parte…

-Tía.- Chuck se sobresaltó cuando vio a Kate y tanto él como Castle apagaron los porros carraspeando nerviosos.-Hola, yo…esto no es…

Kate los miró seria cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Sabéis que estáis fumando marihuana en la casa de una poli verdad?.-Les dijo aun seria.

Ambos agacharon la mirada.

-Lo siento, fue mi idea…-Comenzó a decir Chuck.

-Estoy segura que lo fue.-Miró luego a Castle y sonrió a medias.-¿Tenéis un poco para mí?.-Dijo luego sentándose en medio de ambos que la miraron asombrados.-¿Qué?, de vez en cuando viene bien.

Ambos adolescentes rieron y Chuck le dio un porro a su tía.

-Sin embargo voy a tener que decomisarlo todo luego.-Les advirtió y ambos asintieron.

Sintió la mirada de Castle y deseó besar esos tiernos labios por un rato, pero apartó enseguida el pensamiento de su mente.

-Castle ha dicho que te va a patear el culo en el Halo.

Kate lo miró de reojo.

-¿Y luego te diste cuenta de que era un sueño, Rick?.-La forma en la que dijo "Rick" hizo que Castle recordara la manera en la que ella gemía diciendo su nombre la noche anterior. Carraspeó y se revolvió inquieto. Kate le estiró la mano a Chuck.-Venga, dame ese mando. Veamos quien le patea el culo a quien.

Jugaron durante un rato, en el cual Kate venció a Castle unas cuantas veces, pero finalmente, el logró ganarle. Se levantó de un salto gritando de júbilo y cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Kate, tuvo la tentación de acercarse y robarle un beso. Pero recordó enseguida que no podía.

Todos estaban riendo distendidos, cuando el móvil de ella comenzó a sonar. Kate miró la pantalla y les dijo que se callaran al ver que era su hermana.

-¿Hola?.

-Katherine.

-Hey, Becca.

-Tengo entendido que Chuck está en tu casa.

-Sí, aquí esta.-Dijo quitándole los porros a ambos y apagándolos.

-¿Podrías ponerlo al teléfono, por favor?, no atiende el suyo.

-Claro.-Estiró el teléfono y se lo estiró a su sobrino.-No la cagues.-Le dijo moviendo la boca, sin emitir sonido.

Chuck puso los ojos en blanco y atendió la llamada.

Kate se sentía relajada luego de fumarse uno de los porros que le dio su sobrino, en realidad el caso en el que estaba trabajando la tenía bastante estresada, así que sentarse con los adolescentes a jugar videojuegos y a fumar había sido bastante agradable. Aunque sabía que siendo la adulta en la habitación no debió hacerlo, en realidad lo necesitaba. Se puso de pie y caminó a la cocina para buscar algo de tomar. Dos segundos después se dio cuenta de que Rick la seguía.

Ella no lo miró sino que simplemente abrió el refrigerador y sacó una cerveza. Sintió de pronto el cuerpo de él en su espalda y notó sus labios en su cuello. Se giró enseguida y ambos se miraron en silencio. Él le sonrió robándole un beso y ella colocó una mano en su pecho empujándolo.

-No.-Le dijo y él siguió mirándola sin decir nada.

-Me encanta como hueles.

Ella apretó los labios para no sonreír. Le cosquilleaban los dedos por las ganas que tenia de tocarlo, traerlo a su cuerpo y besarlo.

-Regresa al salón antes de que Chuck venga aquí. ¿Le contaste algo?.

-¿De lo nuestro?, no. No soy estúpido.-Levantó la mano intentando acariciar su mejilla pero Kate le dio un manotazo.

-Pues eso es lo que pareces.-Él sonrió.

-¿Me estás diciendo estúpido?.-Él acercó su cuerpo al de ella.- Quizás eres tú la que hace que me comporte como uno.

-O quizás es lo que te acabas de fumar.-Rió empujándolo.

-¿Puedo besarte?.-Le susurró suplicante.

-No.-Dijo ella y acercó su rostro al de Castle.-Luego.-Le dijo y se apartó caminando de nuevo hasta el salón.

Castle sonrió mordiéndose el labio y la escuchó preguntándole a Chuck si iba a quedarse a cenar.

Chuck insistió en invitar la cena y los tres acabaron comiendo comida mexicana en el suelo del salón, mientras Kate contaba ciertas anécdotas de uno de sus viajes por Canadá y Castle la miraba embobado, intentando que Chuck no lo notara. Kate les dijo que la próxima vez que quisieran fumar y tomar cerveza, intentaran no hacerlo en casa de un oficial de la ley.

Luego de comer helado y de que Kate le recomendara a Chuck que no mirara a la cara a su madre antes de que se le quitara el enrojecimiento de los ojos, el adolescente se fue, dejando la Xbox allí para una futura visita.

-No te molesta que hayamos traído la tele hasta aquí ¿verdad?.

-Nah. De todas formas ni siquiera la veo.-Le contestó Kate que se había quitado los zapatos y estaba caminando en calcetines por la casa.-Sin embargo, no volváis a fumar eso aquí. Los vecinos son bastante cotillas. -Recogió las sobras y las llevó a la cocina, regresando luego al salón.

-¿Cómo es que eres tan diferente a la madre de Chuck?.-Preguntó Castle curioso. Él también estaba en calcetines, sentado en la alfombra, con la espalda recostada en el sofá.

Kate se sentó también en la alfombra y se encogió de hombros.

-Siempre he tenido una personalidad diferente al resto de mi familia. Soy la oveja negra.-Rió divertida.

-¿Eso es lo que dicen ellos?.

-Eso es lo que todo el mundo dice.

-Pensé que eras alguien que no le presta atención a los que los demás dicen…

-Lo soy.- Sonrió ella.-Si me afectara las cosas que dice la gente, estaría bastante deprimida. Y no lo estoy.

-Eso me gusta.

Kate sonrió y ladeó la cabeza.

-Castle, ¿Qué pasó con tu padre?.-Preguntó ella de repente.

-Nunca lo conocí.

-Pero…¿crees que pueda estar allí fuera?.

-Supongo.

Ella asintió una vez.

-¿Nunca has tenido curiosidad por saber quién es?.

-¿Sinceramente?, no.-Él se acercó a ella y le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.-Ahora mismo siento curiosidad por saber a que saben tus labios…-Ella sonrió y dejo que él la besara.

Había mejorado bastante, y la verdad era que sus labios la hacían sentirse en éxtasis.

La mano de él comenzó a acariciar su abdomen y ella suspiró. Estaba comenzando a excitarse, y tenía que hablar con él, así que frunció el ceño y lo apartó.

Él se quedó sentado junto a ella, confundido por la interrupción.

-Quería hablarte de varias cosas.-Le dijo ella. Él la miró atento. Bueno, más o menos, en realidad estaba mirando aun sus labios.-En unos días tendrás que irte.-Le dijo ella sin más.

El rostro de él pasó por varias etapas. Sorpresa, decepción y finalmente molestia.

-¿Por qué?.

-Porque te dije que esta situación sería temporal.-Él apartó la vista y resopló pero no dijo nada más. -Hey…-Ella colocó el dedo en su mentón para que la mirara.-Puedes seguir viniendo.- Sonrió.

-No será lo mismo.

-No, pero será lo mejor.

-¿Qué mas querías decirme?.

-Si vamos a seguir haciendo esto, yo enseñándote cosas…tienes que prometerme que no vas a enamorarte de mí.

-Nunca me he enamorado de nadie.

-Si lo haces complicarás las cosas entre nosotros…

-¿Y si tú te enamoras de mi?.

Ella rió entre dientes.

-¿Me lo prometes?.

-Vale, lo que sea.-Dijo él sintiéndose malhumorado.

-Y por último, es sobre tu beca. Quiero que pienses, tiene que haber algo en lo que seas bueno, Rick.

Él apartó la vista y ella notó que estaba pensativo.

-Si te muestro algo…¿prometes no reírte?.

-Vale.

Él suspiró estirándose para coger su mochila y sacar un cuaderno desgastado. Se lo tendió a Kate y ella ojeó las primeras páginas. Eran pensamientos y pequeñas historias. Kate se sorprendió de lo bien escrito que estaba todo y de lo apasionantes que sonaban las palabras. Era algo realmente impresionante.

-No digo que sea bueno en esto pero me gusta y…

-¿Esto lo has escrito tu?.-Preguntó asombrada.

-A veces escribo cuando me siento enojado o frustrado o cuando tengo alguna idea. Me gusta escribir historias.

-Castle esto es increíble. ¿Por qué nunca lo mencionaste?.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-No me gusta hablar de ello. Los chicos seguro se burlarían de mí.

-Los chicos son unos idiotas. Esto…esto es…guau.-Dijo leyendo un poco. Levantó la vista y le sonrió.- ¿"La diosa de la piel dorada."? ¿Soy yo?.-El se sonrojó y asintió-Creo que acabamos de encontrar tu talento.

-Pensé que me estaba volviendo talentoso en otra cosa…

Ella amplió la sonrisa.

-¿Quieres ir a la ducha a comprobarlo?.

Le estiró la mano y él sonrió colocándose de pie, cogiendo a Kate en sus brazos colocándola en su hombro mientras reía a carcajadas y el corría hasta el baño.

* * *

><p>Chuck llegó a casa con la mente puesta en evitar a su madre a toda costa. Escuchó voces en el salón contiguo a la entrada y se acercó un poco intentando averiguar quién era.<p>

-Tu padre y yo pensamos hacer eso con Kate muchas veces, pero él finalmente nunca quiso hacerlo.-Era su abuela la que hablaba.

-Es solo que me tiene muy preocupada, mamá. Últimamente tiene esas juntas y encima Kate está en la ciudad y ya sabes cómo es de permisiva con él. Es mi hermana y todo eso, pero siempre ha estado mejor lejos de la familia.- Chuck frunció el ceño.-He hablado de esto con Casey pero no me escucha.

-Casey es igual que tu padre, cielo. Demasiado idealistas, demasiado blandos. Si quieres que tu hijo se convierta en una persona de bien, tú debes tomar las decisiones.

-No puedo tomar decisiones sin consultar con mi marido. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo?, que no enviaríamos a Chuck a un internado porque es su único hijo y lo quiere tener cerca antes de que se vaya a la universidad.-Meneó la cabeza.-No puedo creer que aun saque eso a relucir. Como si fuese solo mi culpa que no hayamos sido capaces de concebir otra vez.

-Pero no lo es, cariño.

-¿Entonces porque siento que eso es lo que él piensa?.

Chuck dio un par de pasos atrás chocando con su padre. Se giró y Casey lo miró divertido.

-¿Qué haces?.

-No pienso irme a un internado, ¿me escuchaste?, no lo haré.-Le dijo molesto y subió las escaleras sin dejar que su padre hablara.

Se encerró en su habitación y pateó la cama dejándose caer luego en ella. No iba a irse a ningún lado. ¿Por qué su madre tenía que odiar tanto a sus amigos y odiar la forma en la que él simplemente era?. La única que lo entendía era su tía. Quizás porque su familia la trató de la misma forma en algún momento. Él nunca había hablado con ella de como se sentía a veces dentro de su casa, tan rechazado y juzgado.

Quizás un día debería hacerlo. Su tía era la única persona que le hablaba con la verdad siempre. La única persona en la que confiaba a ciegas últimamente.

Sonrió a medias recordando la tarde divertida que había tenido junto a su mejor amigo y luego junto a su tía. Aunque esta le decomisara los porros.

Cogió su móvil y marcó rápidamente.

-Hey, Karen.-Dijo mirando fijamente el techo.

* * *

><p>La piel de Kate era un festín para sus labios y sus manos. Le encantaba tocarla, besarla, morderla. Le encantaba como se sentía debajo de sus labios. Le encantaba el sonido de su garganta cada vez que ella gemía o jadeaba. O su voz erótica cuando le susurraba todo lo que quería que él le hiciera, o cuando le susurraba lo que ella le haría a él.<p>

Castle recostó la espalda en la pared de la ducha y gimió sintiendo como le fallaban las piernas. El cuerpo desnudo de Kate estaba contra el suyo besándolo con besos profundos y apasionados. Se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos mientras ambos sonreían. Se sentía orgulloso porque había logrado que se corriera dos veces. Primero con sus dedos y su lengua, haciendo todo lo que ella le decía, y luego tomándola por detrás. Dios, eso había sido jodidamente increíble.

Sentir la espalda de ella en su pecho, poder besar su cuello mientras se movía en su interior y mientras ella gemía su nombre. No podía describirlo con palabras.

-¿Cansado?.

-Ni un poco.-Rugió colocándola a ella contra la pared.

La cogió por la cintura levantándole una pierna y entró en ella haciéndola gritar.

-Hazlo rápido esta vez, muy rápido.-Le susurró ella al oído, mientras el agua caliente seguía cayendo a borbotones y el baño se convertía en un sauna, empañando por completo el espejo. –Si, así…dios, si, me encanta.

Los labios de Rick besaron los de ella mientras ambos gemían. Él cogió la otra pierna de ella haciendo que rodeara con ambas su cintura, e hizo exactamente lo que ella le dijo. Moviéndose muy rápido. Haciendo que ambos gritaran.

-¡Oh si, si!.-Gritó Kate sonriendo, mordiendo el hombro de él cuando otro orgasmo la hizo estremecerse por completo, haciendo que sus músculos internos se contrajeran en deliciosas oleadas de placer que se extendieron por sus músculos, volviéndolos pesados.

Castle empujó con más fuerza y ella se aferró a sus hombros, susurrándole al oído lo mucho que le gustaba tenerlo dentro y lo bien que se sentía.

Castle se había convertido definitivamente en un excelente alumno pensó divertida, mordiendo con más fuerza su hombro cuando el acabó con un gemido gutural hundiéndose más profundamente en ella.

-Oh dios…esto…-Comenzó a decir él sin aliento.-Esto es increíble, no puedo parar.

Ella carcajeó.

-Lo he notado.

-¿Es por la novedad?.-Preguntó él mirándola.-¿O porque me vuelves loco?.

-¿Te vuelvo loco?.-Preguntó ella riendo.

-No puedo ni siquiera pensar ahora mismo estando aun dentro de ti, creo que me estoy empalmando otra vez.

-¿Otra vez?.-Él puso una mueca y ella rió.-Creo que mejor vamos a mi habitación o pareceré una pasa.

Él estiró la mano cerrando el chorro de agua y su nariz acarició el cuello de Kate.

-¿Estás segura que tengo que mudarme?.

-Si, tienes que mudarte.

Él se apartó de ella quien salió de la ducha cogiendo una toalla para cercarse. Lo miró y notó que de nuevo tenia una gran erección. Levantó las cejas y él se encogió de hombros.

-Es tu culpa.

Ella rió entre dientes.

-Vamos a la habitación y entonces verás de cuantas cosas seré culpable.

Se colocó la toalla alrededor del cuerpo y Castle cogió la suya secándose con rapidez.

-He comprado condones.-Le dijo.-Y creo que son de algún sabor.

-Los condones de sabores son de lo peor. A las chicas no nos gustan.-Él frunció el ceño.-Pero podremos usarlos para practicar y luego te diré cuales debes comprar.

Le ofreció una sonrisa lánguida y lo cogió de la mano, él se estremeció cuando ambos entraron a la habitación y se abalanzó sobre ella haciéndola reír.

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente Castle sentía un agradable dolor en sus músculos, pero realmente todo valía la pena. Se sentía feliz y muy, muy liberado. Vaya si habían aprovechado la noche, pensó sonriendo mientras iba de camino al colegio. Kate había tenido que salir más temprano de lo normal, por lo que él había tenido que irse por su cuenta.<p>

Frunció el ceño. Kate le había dicho que no debía enamorarse de ella. Y él realmente nunca se había enamorado de nadie así que no sabía lo que se sentía. Pero Kate le hacía sentir cosas extrañas. Más allá de las ganas de tener sexo con ella, mas allá de las ganas de besarla o de tocarla. A veces le sorprendía como el simple hecho de mirarla, podía ponerlo tan feliz.

-Hey, imbécil. –Castle giró la vista y vio a una cara conocida.

Era Shadow. El chico que le había robado la patineta.

Se detuvo y miró a los lados. Estaba rodeado por su banda.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás sintiendo su corazón latir muy rapido, y luego comenzó a correr.


	9. Chapter 9

Castle sentía que los pulmones le dolían por el esfuerzo. Cada bocanada de aire era cada vez mas y mas difícil, el aire no se mantenía mucho tiempo en sus pulmones y sus músculos se sentían doloridos. Sus pies corrían con fuerza, tenía la patineta en una mano y estuvo a punto de dejarla caer en el suelo para impulsarse en ella, pero prefirió saltarse la valla de una casa de ese vecindario. Miró hacia atrás y vio que la pandilla de Shadow aún seguía tras él.

-¡Voy a matarte, gilipollas!-Escuchó la voz amenazante de Shadow.

Maldijo en voz baja y siguió corriendo.

Un enorme perro negro comenzó a perseguirlo, pero logró escaparse saltando a la casa de al lado. El perro hizo que la pandilla se retrasara un poco, pero cuando miró hacia atrás vio a Shadow aún tras él.

Cuando miró hacia delante unas sabanas que estaban en el patio para secarse con el sol, lo sorprendieron enredándose en su rostro y en sus brazos. Castle manoteó apartándolas y finalmente llegó al final de la valla volviendo a saltarla, saliendo a la calle, preparado para irse en su tabla. Pero justamente cuando estaba a punto de colocar la tabla en el suelo, sintió un fuerte golpe y el chirrido de los frenos de un auto.

Su cuerpo se suspendió en el aire y luego cayó con fuerza sobre el pavimento. Abrió los ojos sintiéndose dolorido, pero con la mente puesta en escapar y cogió su tabla levantándose con un poco de esfuerzo.

-¡Joder!-Escuchó una voz y alzó la vista-¿Estás bien, chaval?

-Si, si…-Respondió sin aliento.

-¿Estás bien?-Otra voz se unió.

Un hombre vestido con un elegante traje y el pelo canoso lo miraba con preocupación.

-¿Necesitas ir a un hospital, chico?-Preguntó el que, Castle supuso gracias a su uniforme, era el chofer.

-Si, si. Vamos, vamos-Respondió Rick cuando se dio cuenta de que Shadow y su banda ya se acercaban a él a toda prisa.

Se subió rápidamente al elegante auto y apremió al chofer para que arrancara. Cuando este lo hizo se relajó en el asiento intentando respirar de forma normal.

Miró a un lado y vio al hombre mirándole con curiosidad.

-Creo que es mejor que me llevéis al colegio. Tengo un examen que no quiero perderme-Dijo Castle mirándose la mano. Tenía la piel de la palma rasgada, pero realmente había salido ileso de todo.

-¿Estás seguro?, creo que es mejor que vayas a un hospital…

-No hace falta.

-Muy bien, indícale a Arthur a que colegio vas y te dejaremos allí.

Castle lo hizo y se limpió un poco el polvo de su chaqueta y sus pantalones mirando por el vidrio trasero de forma nerviosa. Cerciorándose de que Shadow y su combo no les perseguían.

-¿Estás en algún tipo de problema, jovencito?-Preguntó el hombre mirándolo divertido. El chico le recordaba un poco a su nieto.

Castle miró el interior del auto con atención. Probablemente costara un pastón con sus asientos de cuero y su calefacción.

-Ningún problema. Solo llegaba tarde a clase-Mintió.

El hombre le miró sin creerle demasiado.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Rick. Pero me gusta que me llamen Castle.

-Nicholas Collins-Le estiró la manó. Castle frunció el ceño cogiendo la mano del hombre.

Estaba vestido de manera impecable, con un traje caro y con el pelo canoso impoluto.

-¿Collins? ¿Como los dueños del St. Vincent?

-Exactamente esos Collins-Sonrió. Tenía una voz muy gruesa.

-¿Eres el abuelo de Chuck?

-¿Quien?

-Charles-Corrigió Castle.

-¿Conoces a Charles?

-Somos amigos.

Nicholas lo miró con media sonrisa.

-Que casualidad.

Había algo en el chico que le parecía familiar. Quizás le había visto en algún momento en casa de su nieto.

-Si, bueno-Miró a través de la ventana notando que ya casi llegaban-Gracias por traerme, viejo. Espero que no estés llegando tarde a algún sitio por mi culpa.

-Que va. Espero que te vaya bien en tu examen.

A Rick le pareció divertido que un hombre que acababa de conocer le deseara suerte en un examen inexistente.

Castle cogió su tabla y se bajó del auto despidiéndose del hombre con la mano.

Cuando el auto finalmente se alejó, Castle subió a su tabla y se alejó lo más rápido posible de allí. Probablemente Shadow sabía donde estudiaba.

* * *

><p>Miró hacia atrás como un acto reflejo cuando se detuvo frente al gran edificio. Estaba frente al St. Vicenct. Sabía que su amigo Chuck podría ayudarle con algo de pasta. Había decidió que iba a largarse. No aguantaba más la mierda en la que se había convertido su vida. Aunque las últimas semanas hubiesen sido como estar en el cielo junto a Kate, sabía que eso era solo temporal, ella misma se lo había dicho. Y aunque una parte de si mismo quería quedarse con ella, junto a ella, sabía que era hora de largarse.<p>

Le habían hablado de un tío en un barrio en Bronx que podía ayudarle a conseguir un carnet falso en donde dijera que era mayor de edad y de esa forma conseguir algún trabajo fuera y poder vivir por su cuenta. Eso era exactamente lo que él había pensado cuando le echaron de su última casa. Pero luego estaba todo lo acontecido esas semanas, Kate le había tratado tan bien, tener sexo con ella era tan increíble que él se había olvidado de todo. Pero no más.

Iba a largarse y no habría marcha atrás.

Le dio una calada a su cirgarrillo y suspiró.

-Hey, ¿me das una calada? -Una chica alta, con el cabello muy negro y una sonrisa muy bonita, se acercó a él. Castle dejo que ella fumara-¿Buscas a alguien?

-A un amigo.

Era una alumna del colegio porque llevaba el uniforme. Se dio cuenta Castle.

-Oh, ¿Y ese amigo tiene nombre?, quizás pueda decirte si le he visto.

-Chuck, Charles…Charles Collins.

-Oh Charles-Sonrió.

-¿Le conoces?

-¿Al nieto del dueño del colegio?-Dijo divertida-Seguro. Ahora mismo está en clases.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Porque voy a la misma clase.

Castle frunció el ceño.

-¿Y si vas a la misma clase que haces aquí?

La chica rió entre dientes. Una risa suave y melodiosa, notó Castle. El dedo de ella acarició su pecho y Castle se puso un poco nervioso. Era realmente muy guapa. No tanto como Kate, claro, pero si guapa para alguien de su edad. Lo extraño era que él no se sentía patoso e inexperto como antes. Ahora sentía una extraña seguridad, aun estando tan cerca de esa chica tan guapa.

Miró de nuevo a su alrededor para asegurarse que no lo estaban siguiendo y volvió su atención a ella.

-¿Tu qué crees?

-¿Te estás saltando la clase?

-El señor Frost es un viejo baboso que tiene erecciones cuando está al lado de cualquier chica. Así que si, me la estoy saltando. Pero puedo ir a buscar a Charles por ti.

Él la miró con media sonrisa.

-¿Que quieres a cambio? ¿Otra calada?

-No quiero nada, pero pensé que quizás tu querrías mi número.

-¿Tu número?

Ella sonrió ampliamente.

-Tengo la sensación de que podríamos divertirnos.

-¿Le das tu número a todos los extraño que ves por ahí?-Rió él tirando el cigarrillo al suelo.

-No, solo a los que me gustan.

Él sonrió mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Vale, puede que quiera tu número-Dijo mirándola a los ojos con mucha seguridad. Los tenia de color ámbar. Era un color un tanto curioso y bastante atrapante.

Ella sacó un boli y cogió la mano izquierda de él, intentando escribir el número allí. Se dio cuenta de que Castle tenía la mano destrozada y lo miró alzando las cejas.

-Me lo hice patinando-Le dijo y ella cogió la otra mano, anotando allí el número.

-¿Eres bueno patinando?-Le preguntó cuándo acabó de escribir su número.

-Muy bueno.

Ella rió.

-Espero que seas bueno en otras cosas-Le guiñó un ojo.

-Hey, Castle-Escucharon la voz de Chuck que saludó a Castle desde lejos y luego caminó hacia él junto a una chica rubia y menuda.

Los alumnos parecían estar saliendo de la primera clase porque de pronto la fachada estaba llena de ellos.

-Ah mira, allí está-Dijo la chica que aun no había dicho su nombre-Supongo que no tuve que buscarlo de todos modos-Sonrió-Llámame-Le dijo comenzando a alejarse.

-Espera…-Ella le miró-¿Tu nombre?

Ella sonrió de nuevo ampliamente.

-Rachel-Le respondió y finalmente se fue.

-Hey, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Chuck se acercó.

-Vine a buscarte, necesito tu ayuda.

Chuck miró como se alejaba Rachel y frunció el ceño.

-¿Conoces a Rachel?

-Tío, concéntrate.

-Karen, este es Castle-Dijo Chuck mirando a su novia.

Castle notó que era bajita y con una cara muy menuda, casi como un duendecillo. Sin embargo, era muy guapa, y llevaba el pelo corto por encima de los hombros. Además, su oreja derecha estaba llena de pendientes y piercings.

-Hola-Saludó Rick sin prestarle mucha atención-¿Puedo hablar contigo… a solas?-Le dijo luego a Chuck con urgencia.

-Cari, ¿podrías esperarme por ahí?

La chica los miró a ambos con cara de pocos amigos.

-Vaya amigos más gilis tienes, Charles-Dijo enfadada.

-Serán solo unos minutos…-Pero ya ella se estaba alejando.

-Vas a tener que almorzar tu solo-Le dijo mientras caminaba.

-Karen…-Ella le mostró el dedo medio y Chuck puso los ojos en blanco.

-Lo siento, tío…-Se disculpó Castle y Chuck se encogió de hombros.

-Ella es así. Ya se le pasará. ¿Que necesitas?

-Shadow está detrás de mí-Le dijo mirando de nuevo nerviosamente a su alrededor- Me ha ido a buscar mientras iba camino al cole.

Chuck se alteró.

-¿Te busca solo a ti? Porque yo también estaba…

-Tranquilízate, me quiere a mí. Pero tío, necesito pasta-Se rascó la cabeza nervioso-Hay un tío que me ayudará a conseguir un carnet falso y me ayudará a salir de la ciudad.

-¿Que tío?

-Un tío, un tío del que me hablaron.

-¿Pero a donde te vas? ¿Estás loco?

-Loco estaré si me quedo ¿No lo entiendes?, Shadow va a matarme. Esos tíos no están con tonterías ¿vale?, Shadow ha matado más gente de la que te puedes imaginar. No se va a conformar con darme una paliza, va a matarme.

-Te lo dije, te dije que no quemáramos ese auto…

-Chuck, no vine aquí para que me sermonearas.

-Pero, tío, habla con mi tía…

-No, no quiero meter a tu tía en esto-Dijo Castle comenzando a perder la paciencia. No quería pensar en Kate. Si pensaba en ella no haría esto, no se iría-¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

-Si, si-Sacó su billetera y le dio unos 500 dólares-Es todo lo que tengo. Los iba a usar para llevar a Karen de compras, pero tómalos.

-Servirá.

-¿Vas a volver?

-No lo sé…yo…ahora mismo no lo sé.

Chuck simplemente abrazó a su amigo.

-Intenta que no te maten ¿Si?-Le dijo-Cuídate mucho, imbécil.

-Tu también.

Ambos suspiraron y Chuck le dio un empujón.

-Venga, ya está. No vayas a enamorarte de mí ahora.

Castle rió lanzándole un golpe.

-Ya hablaremos ¿si?, lo prometo.

-Llámame en cuanto puedas.

Castle asintió comenzando a alejarse.

-Castle…-Rick se detuvo y se giró-¿Crees que Shadow venga a por mí?

-Nah, no sabe que estuviste conmigo. No te preocupes, estás a salvo.

-Intenta no meterte en más problemas ¿quieres?

-Lo intentaré-Sonrió y se subió en su patineta alejándose.

* * *

><p>Kate sentía que la rabia se le iba a la cabeza. La sentía a punto de explotar, sentía como su cabeza palpitaba y como una fuerte presión la hacía querer destrozar cosas. Pero no podía hacer nada de eso. En su lugar, estaba allí sentada, escuchando como Montgomery soltaba aquel sermón mientras la miraba de forma asesina.<p>

-Becket, ¿Me estás escuchando?-Kate miró a su interlocutor.

-Si, lo estoy escuchando, capitán.

-Pues no lo parece. Mírame a la cara cuando te hablo.

-Ye le expliqué, el sospechoso…

-El sospechoso tiene la nariz rota y casi pierde un ojo-Le mostró la foto-¿Qué clase de brutalidad es esta?-Kate lo miró apretando con tanta fuerza la mandíbula que pensó que se le quebrarían los dientes-Respóndeme, detective.

-Bueno, quizás perdí un poco los estribos…

-¡¿Un poco?!-Exclamó el capitán-¿A esto le llamas perder "un poco" los estribos? -La increpó señalando la foto.

-Él me insultó…

-Por supuesto que lo hizo. Es lo que hacen estos hijos de puta-Dijo colocándose de pie-Lo que no entiendo es porque reaccionaste de esa manera-Ella no le respondió-Kate, te conozco desde la academia. Sé que eres de las mejores, pero tu carácter, tu volubilidad… eso te hace débil. Pierdes los estribos muy rápido y sabes que eso no puede pasarle a un policía, mucho menos a un detective.

-No volverá a pasar, señor.

-Por supuesto que no volverá a pasar-Él, que se había sentado en el escritorio la miró serio-Porque si esto vuelve a pasar, tendré que despedirte. No tolero esta clase de brutalidad en mi comisaria ¿entendido?

-Si, señor-Respondió ella aun con los dientes apretados.

-Ya no eres una novata, Kate. Ahora eres detective de homicidios, y si esto…-Señaló una vez más la foto-…era aceptado en Rusia, sabes que aquí en Nueva York podrían demandar al departamento entero.

-Lo sé y lo siento.

Montgomery suspiró.

-Puedes retirarte. Y por favor, intenta controlarte ¿si?

-Si-Kate caminó hacia la puerta y al salir notó la mirada curiosa de Espo y Ryan sobre ella.

-Beckett…-Escuchó la voz de Javi pero ella simplemente cogió su chaqueta largándose de ahí.

* * *

><p>Chuck entró pensativo a casa. Se sentía extraño luego de esa despedida con Castle. Acababa de caer en cuenta en que quizás nunca volvería a verle y eso le hacía sentirte súbitamente triste.<p>

Dejó la patineta cerca de las escaleras y caminó hacia la cocina para buscar algo de comer y de beber. Últimamente le daba hambre muy seguido. Karen decía que era por el sexo, pero no estaba seguro. Nunca antes el sexo le había dado hambre. Claro que antes no lo tenía tan seguido como ahora. Tenía la sensación de que se estaba enamorando un poco de ella, lo cual era extraño y agradable al mismo tiempo.

Encontró una extraña salsa en el refrigerador y cogió unos Doritos y una Coca-Cola, vertiéndola en su vaso favorito, dándose un festín él solo en la cocina.

-Charles, vas a arruinarte la cena-Su madre entró acompañada de Olga, que recogió unas cuantas cosas y volvió a irse.

-Créeme, me comeré también la cena y todo lo que me des-Le respondió él untando los doritos con la salsa.

Su madre lo miró con una mueca y se acercó a él. Esa tarde llevaba el pelo corto suelto, y parecía cansada.

-Charles… tu padre me ha dicho que escuchaste una conversación que yo estaba teniendo con tu abuela…

-Si vas a regañarme, te advierto que lo escuché todo sin querer…

-No, no es eso. Es, mira…

-Y ya le dije a papá que no me iría a ningún lado.

Ella lo miró con cariño y estiró la mano acariciando su brazo.

-No, cariño. Tu padre y yo hemos hablado y no te enviaremos a ningún sitio.

-Vale-Dijo él llevándose el vaso con gaseosa a los labios.

-Sabes que no me gusta que tomes esas cosas.

-Muy tarde.

Ella sonrió a medias.

-Necesitamos que te comportes mejor.

-Mamá, yo me porto mejor que la mitad de la gente de mi edad ¿sabes?

-Cuando yo tenía tu edad…

-Mamá, no…

-Espera, no sabes lo que voy a decirte.

-Vas a decirme lo perfecta que eras-Dijo él con fastidio.

-No, iba a decirte que también cometí algunas travesuras-Le dijo y Chuck sonrió.

-¿Tu haciendo travesuras?-Bufó.

-Claro. Pero no eran tantas y tan graves como las de tu tía. De hecho tu me recuerdas un poco a ella a veces-Le acarició el pelo-Recuerdo una vez en la que ella y sus amigos, recuerdo que eran cuatro, Mike, Joshua, Stella y Bárbara. Ellos junto a tu tía eran el terror de los directores-Chuck amplió la sonrisa-Y un día se les ocurrió jugar con unos productos que se habían robado del laboratorio de química, solo por hacer el tonto. La cosa era que estaban en el campo de futbol americano, y uno de ellos estaba fumándose un cigarrillo. ¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando un grupo de tontos manipulan químicos y fuman al mismo tiempo?-Chuck negó con la cabeza-Prenden fuego a todo el campo.

-¡No es cierto!-Rió Chuck.

-Lo es-Sonrió su madre-Pasaron meses antes de que pudieran reconstruirlo.

-¿Y no los expulsaron?

Becca negó.

-Es la ventaja de ser la hermana de la novia de Casey Collins. Nunca dijeron que fueron ellos.

-Guau.

-Con esto quiero decir…-Le dijo Rebecca antes de que se perdiera su punto-Que sé exactamente lo que es tener tu edad y querer divertirse. Pero puedes hacerlo sin incendiar coches por ejemplo…

-Ya te prometí que no volvería a pasar.

-Es necesario que mejores tus notas también.

-Vale-Suspiró Chuck y luego sonrió.

-Si me preguntas, creo que debieron expulsarlos-Comentó Rebecca robándole un Dorito.

-Solo se estaban divirtiendo.

-Como se te ocurra hacer algo parecido, Charles Phillip…

El carcajeó.

-No lo haré.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había tenido una conversación con su madre en la que ella no le gritaba, le reclamaba o le decía cuanto odiaba que el patinara o cuanto odiaba sus gorros o la forma en la que se vestía. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió que su madre era su madre, y que le quería sin importar nada más.

* * *

><p>Kate conducía hacia ningún lugar o destino especifico. El simple hecho de poder conducir su auto la relajaba. Aunque en ese momento no se sentía realmente relajada. Se sentía furiosa. Mucho más que furiosa. Sentía una mala leche en el cuerpo que hacía mucho no sentía.<p>

Estaba acostumbrada a que los sospechoso dijeran cosas y la insultaran, pero ese día, ese día simplemente perdió los estribos. Era un problema que tenía desde siempre. Solía ser un poco voluble de vez en cuando. Y eso le había traído problemas en el colegio y en la universidad, aunque allí solo estuvo un año. Había aprendido a controlarlo un poco con los años, pero de vez en cuando se le escapaba de las manos.

Entendía la posición de Montgomery. Pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera así de molesta. El tío que había golpeado era un asesino, un ladrón y tenia cargos por abuso y violencia domestica. ¿Por qué ella tenía que tratarlo con respeto cuando estaba claro que él mismo no tenia respeto por sus semejantes?

Golpeó el volante con fuerza y suspiró frustrada encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar y ella lo cogió desacelerando un poco.

-Beckett-Respondió sin mirar.

-Hey, ¿Llamo en mal momento?-Era Casey su cuñado.

-No, no-Suspiró-¿Cómo estás, Casey?

-Muy bien, gracias. Kate, estuve hablando con un par de integrantes de la junta, ya sabes, sobre la beca para Castle. Me gustaría hablar con él, y contigo si es posible.

-Claro, no hay problema. Puedes venir a casa.

-Perfecto. ¿A las siete te parece bien?

-A las siete será.

Dejó el móvil a un lado y se tranquilizó un poco. Hizo cambio de velocidades y puso en marcha el coche de nuevo con rumbo desconocido.

Estuvo un rato mas conduciendo antes de pasarse de nuevo por la comisaria. Sus compañeros no hicieron ningún comentario. Solo le dijeron que finalmente el hombre era culpable y que habían llegado a una especie de acuerdo para que no demandara al departamento de policía. El hecho de que un tío que había asesinado a alguien fuese a recibir algún beneficio por la simple razón de que Kate le diera un poco de su propia medicina, hizo que la sangre volviera a subírsele a la cabeza.

Se encaminó hasta su casa para tener esa reunión con Casey, comer algo y posiblemente tener mucho sexo con Castle, sexo rudo y sin contemplaciones. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba. Necesitaba perder el conocimiento, necesitaba olvidarse de esa mierda de día.

Llegó a casa y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie. Castle aun no llegaba. Se imaginó que quizás estuviera aun en el parque para patinar que él y Chuck solían visitar. Caminó hasta la cocina para sacar una cerveza y la destapó dándole un gran sorbo, encendiendo también un cigarrillo para calmar un poco su humor.

Se quitó la chaqueta dejándola sobre el sofá y notó que las cosas de Castle no estaban. Frunció el ceño dejando su arma sobre la mesilla. Bueno, eso si que era extraño.

Llamaron a la puerta y Kate se acercó abriéndola. Casey la saludó con un beso y ella le invitó a sentarse, preguntándole si quería algo de tomar.

-No, estoy bien, gracias-Dijo con media sonrisa-¿Está Castle aquí?

-No, no ha llegado. Y es bastante extraño, últimamente está llegando temprano-Kate sabía exactamente por qué.

Castle era como un niño con juguete nuevo cuando se trataba de sexo. Cada vez que ella llegaba, él ya estaba allí, esperándola.

-Bueno, a veces a Charles se le va el tiempo cuando patina.

-Ya-Kate se dejó caer en el sofá con un gran suspiro.

-¿Un día largo?

Kate puso una mueca.

-No tienes ni idea.

Casey sonrió.

-Nunca me imaginé ver a K-bex con cara de preocupación-Le dijo divertido refiriéndose al mote que tenía Kate en el colegio.

Ella sonrió un poco.

-No es preocupación. Es mala leche.

-Ah-Rió Casey-Bueno, estoy seguro de que ya se pasará, ¿Sabes lo que funciona perfecto para quitar la mala leche?

-¿Sexo?

Casey carcajeó.

-Iba a decir yoga. Pero supongo que eso también.

Estuvieron charlando un rato más, hasta que Casey miró de nuevo su reloj.

-Creo que debería llamar a Chuck para preguntarle donde demonios está Castle-Dijo Kate buscando en su marcación rápida el número de su sobrino.

-Hola, tía-La saludó él luego de dos tonos.

-Chuck, ¿Castle está contigo?

-No-Respondió él sin más.

-¿Sabes dónde está?-Él no respondió-¿Chuck?

-No-Respondió luego. Parecía algo nervioso.

-¿Estás seguro?-Silencio otra vez-Chuck, ¿Donde está Castle?, sabes que si desaparece me puedo meter en problemas…

-No sé donde esta ¿vale?, solo ha venido a buscar dinero…

-¿Le diste dinero?

-Estaba huyendo.

-¿Estaba huyendo?

-Si, de Shadow. Del tío al que le incendiamos el auto. Él y su banda lo persiguieron esta mañana y Shadow lo amenazó con matarlo, Castle dijo que el tío era peligroso así que me dijo que necesitaba irse de la ciudad.

Kate sentía que la cabeza volvía a palpitarle.

-¿Y no se os ocurrió contactarme?

-Se lo dije pero él me dijo que no quería involucrarte…tía, mira, lo siento…

-Cuando os ponga las manos encima a ambos…-Dijo y simplemente colgó.

-¿Que ha pasado?-Preguntó Casey con el ceño fruncido mientras Kate cogía aire mentalizándose. Debía controlar la ira asesina que bullía en su interior.

-Castle ha huido porque un pandillero quiere matarle-Explicó sin más.

-¿Qué?-La cara de Casey fue todo un poema.


	10. Chapter 10

Kate se puso de pie y Casey hizo lo mismo.

-Te juro que cuando le ponga las manos encima a ese niñato lo voy a matar-Dijo con la mandíbula apretada.

-Pero, a ver, espera, ¿Quien quiere matarle?

Kate cogió su arma colocándosela de nuevo en la cintura.

-Yo, yo quiero matarle.

-Kate…

-¿Tu te crees que esto sea posible?, el día de hoy ha sido una completa mierda.

-Calmate-Casey caminó hacia la puerta-Puedo llamar a algunos contactos que nos ayudaran a ubicarlo.

-Yo también llamaré a mi gente-Dijo Kate ya más calmada.

-Bien, vamos en mi auto, puedes hacer las llamadas mientras conduzco, ¿sabes de algún sitio en el que podría estar?

-No, pero podríamos conducir por ahí, a ver si hay suerte.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Chuck, se había quedado preocupado. Él sabía que Castle podía cuidarse solo, y a diferencia de su tía, conocía suficientemente bien a su amigo como para saber que se mantendría a salvo. Pero ahora que ella se había enterado, necesitaba contactarlo, y al menos saber que estaba bien. Así podría tranquilizarla.<p>

A veces le jodía que Castle no tuviera un móvil o algo parecido. Cuando le viera le regalaría uno, eso no tenia discusión. Llamó a un par de conocidos de ambos pero ninguno parecía haberle visto.

Se sentó en su cama mordiéndose el labio. No quería que nada malo le sucediera a su amigo. Y había escuchado a su tía bastante molesta. Eso era una cosa peculiar en Kate. Por lo general era muy guay y relajada. Pero cuando estaba molesta sacaba un mal carácter que te hacía querer salir corriendo.

Se le ocurrió entonces quien podría saber donde estaba Castle. Marcó el número de Matt, un chico que frecuentaba el parque en el que solía patinar con su amigo, y que, según tenía entendido, tenía uno que otro contacto. Él podría conocer al tío al que Castle fue a ver en busca del carnet falso.

-Hey, Chuck, que hay tío.

-Hey Matt, todo bien, tío ¿Tú has visto a Castle hoy?

-¿Quien pregunta?

-Pues yo.

-Si, Castle vino a verme.

-¿Podrías decirme donde está?

-No tengo idea de donde está ahora. Le di la dirección de Gus y se largó.

-Bueno, ¿podrías darme esa dirección a mí?

-Podría, pero quiero decir, a Castle no le salió gratis…

Chuck puso una mueca.

-Vale, vale. Te compraré una bolsa se María la próxima vez que te vea.

-Es un placer hacer negocios contigo-Dijo divertido-Mira la dirección es esta, anótala.

Chuck escuchó atentamente y la apuntó en un papel. Cogió su patineta, un gorro y bajó las escalaras a la velocidad de un trueno.

-¿Chuck?-Rebecca lo vio corriendo hacia la puerta, cerrándola con un fuerte golpe-¿A dónde vas?, ¡La cena esta casi lista!

* * *

><p>Casey conducía mientras Kate hacía un montón de llamadas a sus contactos en la policía. Además hizo un par más a otra gente, que no tenía ni idea de quienes eran, pero tampoco quiso preguntar.<p>

Kate siempre se había caracterizado por su independencia, y a veces, la envidiaba por haber tenido el valor de desligarse de todo y vivir su vida como le daba la gana. Suponía que estaba así de enfadada porque si Castle se iba, era su responsabilidad. No podía culparla por estar molesta, así como tampoco podía culpar a Castle por querer desaparecer.

Aunque sus circunstancias habían sido diferentes, al fin y al cabo, él era adoptado, y de alguna forma, sabía lo que era querer esa libertad y esas respuestas del mundo. Claro que a Castle, el mundo le había tratado mucho peor. Al menos Casey había tenido dos padres, que si bien no eran los más cariñosos, le habían dado algo parecido a un hogar. Haciendo a un lado las ausencias de su padre y las veces que su madre se emborrachaba por las tardes, su infancia había sido moderadamente normal.

-Le entiendo ¿sabes?-Dijo cuando notó que Kate ya había dejado de hablar por el móvil.

Ella le miró

-¿Cómo?

-A Castle, le entiendo-Se encogió de hombros-No sentirte parte de un sitio te puede llevar a cometer locuras-Ella le miró sin entender-Nunca te lo conté…pero, soy adoptado.

Kate levantó ambas cejas.

-¿Enserio?

Casey asintió.

-Se lo conté a Rebecca cuando nos casamos, pero ya sabes, es mejor si la gente no se entera. Las habladurías destrozarían a mi madre. Creo que el hecho de que ella nunca pudiera darle un hijo a mi padre fue lo que hizo que se separara de él.

Kate suavizó su expresión.

-Realmente no tenía ni idea. Ahora entiendo muchas cosas-Casey la miró divertido.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Tú no eres como tu familia.

-Déjame decirte que tu tampoco.

Ambos sonrieron.

-Si, bueno, pero yo no lo soy solo para darles por culo.

Casey carcajeó.

-Siempre tuve la impresión de que así era-Kate lo miró con media sonrisa-Castle es un buen chico ¿sabes?

-Lo sé-Ambos miraron al frente-Pero de igual forma lo estrangularé-Dijo ella luego haciendo sonreír a Casey otra vez. Su móvil sonó y Kate lo contestó enseguida-Beckett. ¿Dónde?, vale, gracias-Miró a Casey-Le han visto.

* * *

><p>Chuck no sabía en donde demonios estaba. Aquel edificio parecía estarse cayendo a pedazos, pero esa era la dirección que Matt le había dado. Probablemente ya Castle no estuviera allí, pero podría entrar y preguntar por él de todas formas. Había decidido no avisarle aun a Kate, primero quería asegurarse del paradero de Castle. Además, al ser ella policía, podía meter en problemas a la gente que vivía en ese edificio, y esa no era su intención. Él solo quería asegurarse de que su amigo estaba bien.<p>

Entró y un desagradable olor le hizo arrugar la nariz. Había gente tirada en el suelo, sobre colchones desvencijados y mantas estropeadas, fumando y usando jeringas con, lo que él supuso, era heroína. Se acercó a uno de ellos preguntando por Gus, pero el hombre le dijo que se largara y otro simplemente estaba tan drogado que ni siquiera le escuchó. Caminó un poco mas y vio a dos personas teniendo sexo en un rincón, giró la vista y vio a una mujer con la cabeza en la entrepierna de algún tío.

Meneó la cabeza.

-En donde te metiste, imbécil-Susurró refiriéndose a Castle.

Caminó un poco mas hasta que alguien lo tomó del hombro. Un hombre alto de color, lo miró ceñudo.

-Si quieres quedarte aquí, tienes que pagar tu cuota, amigo.

-No, no, estoy…buscando a Gus.

-Gus no está aquí ahora mismo-Le dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Verás, tengo un amigo, Castle, él vino a buscar a Gus para un carnet falso ¿sabes?, quería saber si sabían donde estaba…

-No tengo idea. Ahora vete de aquí-Lo cogió por la chaqueta arrastrándolo hacia la puerta.

-Espera…

-Fuera-Dijo con voz amenazante empujándolo hacia afuera-Para estar aquí tienes que pagar, sino pagas, no puedes quedarte-Dijo y le cerró la puerta de aquel edificio abandonado en las narices.

Chuck suspiró ofuscado y caminó hacia la calle.

Sí Castle no estaba aquí entonces él no tenía ni idea en donde demonios podía estar. Quizás ya se había ido de Nueva York. Pero no podía ser. Por lo general todo el rollo de los carnets falsos se tarda mucho más que unas simples horas.

Miró a los lados y se dijo que tendría que buscar en otra parte, pero antes de que pudiera subirse en su patineta, escuchó una voz:

-¡Eh!-Chuck se giró y vio a Shadow y a su pandilla acercarse a él-Tu eres amigo del imbécil de Castle ¿verdad?, te he visto con él.

Chuck dio un par de pasos atrás.

-Si, pero no sé donde está…

-Pues mas te vale que vayas pensando en un lugar, gilipollas, porque sino te voy a dar la paliza de tu vida.

Chuck intentó correr pero Shadow lo cogió del cuello tirándolo al suelo y dándole una patada-¿Dónde está?

-No lo sé, tío, ya te lo…-Shadow volvió a patearle y Chuck gimió encogiéndose en el suelo.

La banda cayó sobre el cómo aves de rapiña sobre una presa, pateándolo y gritándole cosas. Chuck se cubrió la cabeza y se encogió intentando protegerse de las patadas, que lo hacían gemir de dolor.

De pronto las patadas se detuvieron y él escuchó un gran revuelo. Apartó las manos de su cabeza y levantó la vista. Castle estaba sobre Shadow pegándole con los puños. El pandillero se lo quitó de encima y ambos rodaron por la acera. Shadow le lanzó un puñetazo y Chuck pudo ver la sangre salpicando el suelo. Castle intentó levantarse pero Shadow lo cogió de la camiseta golpeándolo contra el cemento.

Chuck se puso de pie, aun dolorido, dispuesto a ayudar a su amigo, pero los secuaces de Shadow lo cogieron.

-¡Déjalo en paz!-Gritó intentando zafarse.

Algunos curiosos pasaban asombrados mirando la escena, pero nadie hacía nada más que mirar.

Chuck escuchó entonces el sonido chirriante de unos frenos y giró la vista. Era el auto de su padre. De él se bajaron Kate y Casey que vieron la escena con asombro. Notó que su tía tenía el arma en la cintura, pero en lugar de sacarla, sacó el bate que su padre guardaba en el asiento trasero. Su padre era un gran aficionado de los deportes, y de vez en cuando iba al club a practicar un poco de bateo.

Kate cogió el bate en sus manos y se acercó a Shadow, que tenia ambas manos alrededor del cuello de Castle, asfixiándolo, gritando que iba a matarlo. Chuck jadeó cuando su tía estampó el bate en la espalda del chico con tal fuerza, que estuvo seguro de que lo había partido en dos. Shadow gimió con dolor desplomándose en el suelo. Volvió a arremeter contra él pegándole en las costillas, hasta que los demás chicos de la pandilla sacaron armas, apuntándola. Notó como su tía dejaba a un lado el bate, cogiendo su arma y apuntándolos a todos.

-Es mejor que comencéis a correr, porque soy policía, y como le llegue a pasar algo a cualquiera de estos dos chicos, todos vais a ir directo a un calabozo.

Los chicos la miraron sin creerle demasiado. Shadow seguía adolorido en el suelo. Otro auto se acercó al lugar y dos hombres se bajaron. Uno parecía hispano y el otro era blanco con un peinado que hacía que su pelo se viese en punta. Ambos sacaron armas y apuntaron a la pandilla.

-Policía de Nueva York, tirad las armas-Dijo el hispano.

Los chicos corrieron en sentido contrario, dejando al jefe de su pandilla tirado y dolorido en el suelo.

Kate que aun tenía cara de pocos amigos guardó su arma y le tendió la mano a Castle para que se levantara del suelo.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó con verdadera preocupación.

Castle asintió y ella le pegó en el brazo.

-¡Auch!-Dijo arrugando la cara. Tenía un moratón en la mejilla y un poco de sangre en la ceja izquierda y en la boca, pero además de eso, parecía estar bien.

-Nunca más vuelvas a irte de esa manera. Y mucho menos sin avisarme.

-No quería meterte en problemas.

-¡¿Meterme en problemas?!, en problemas habría estado si te hubieses ido, tonto-Cogió aire y miró a su sobrino que estaba charlando con su padre sobre que hacia allí-Chuck, ¿estás bien?-El chico asintió, aunque parecía dolorido y mucho mas mal trecho que Castle-¿Se puede saber que hacías aquí?

-Es una larga historia-Dijo el chico.

-Pues vas a explicárnosla de camino el hospital-Intervino Casey que parecía algo alterado.

Se llevó a los chicos al auto mientras Kate le daba las gracias a sus compañeros que estaban arrestando a Shadow.

-Gracias por venir, chicos-Les dijo.

-¿Se puede saber que le hiciste?-Preguntó Ryan entre divertido y asombrado.

-Nada de lo que no pueda recuperarse.

-Kate, recuerda lo que dijo hoy Montgomery…-Comenzó a decir él.

-Estaba golpeando y amenazando a mi sobrino y a su amigo, fue completamente en defensa propia.

Espo que ya había dejado al chico en el auto esposado, se acercó a ellos.

-Creo que deberías calmarte un poco, hoy sido un día largo, ve a casa-Ella frunció el ceño.

-Estoy bien ¿vale?, solo…aseguraos de que ese delincuente no salga en unos cuantos años-Les dijo recogiendo el bate de Casey.

-Sabes que probablemente su abogado saque a relucir que le golpeaste con eso ¿verdad?-Preguntó Ryan.

-Ya te lo dije, fue todo en defensa propia. Que diga lo que quiera. Estoy segura de que portar armas y estrangular a alguien en medio de la calle continúa siendo ilegal.

Ambos menearon la cabeza con una mueca.

-Eres un personaje, Beckett-Dijo Espo caminando hacia el auto.

Ella sonrió a medias. Ahora se sentía un poco más calmada, pensó divertida mirando el bate que estaba en sus manos.

-Oye…-Ryan le habló mientras se rascaba la cabeza-Ya no estoy tan seguro de que Jenny vaya a querer tener al chico en casa…

Kate suspiró.

-Lo entiendo.

-Intentaré hablar con ella, pero ya sabe que estoy aquí. Tengo que contarle.

-No pasa nada, Ryan. Avísame si aun están de acuerdo en llevarlo a casa.

-Vale. Adiós. E intenta no golpear a nadie más hoy, ¿si?

Ella le mostró el dedo medio y este rió alejándose en el auto con su compañero.

* * *

><p>Kate y Casey llevaron a los chicos al hospital. Castle resultó estar solo un poco magullado. El chico era duro, eso tenía que concedérselo Kate. Y la verdad es que, verlo así, con la mejilla y el ojo golpeado, la estaba poniendo bastante cachonda. Apartó la vista y se acercó a Casey, que estaba hablando con la Dra. que había revisado las radiografías de Chuck.<p>

-Tiene una contusión fuerte en una costilla y un esguince en el brazo. Por lo demás estará bien-Le estaba explicando la mujer. Casey asintió-Necesitaremos que hable con asuntos sociales en cuanto llegue su esposa.

-No hay problema, gracias.

Chuck estaba sobre una camilla en la emergencia, parecía cansado y adolorido.

-Hey, tu primera pelea ¿eh?-Kate intentó sonar relajada. Pero se había asustado mucho al ver como esos vándalos golpeaban su sobrino y a su...Castle.

-Siento mucho todo, tía.

-Hey, no es tu culpa. Aunque no debiste ocultarme lo de Castle y mucho menos que habías salido a buscarle-Le dijo con una mueca de reprimenda- Pero estas cosas pasan. Lo importante es que te recuperes.

-¿Rick está bien?

-Está perfecto. Le estaban haciendo unos últimos chequeos para descartarlo todo. Pero está bien-Le acarició el pelo.

-¡¿Donde está?!-Kate se giró y vio a su hermana Rebecca histérica hablando con Casey Vio a Chuck y se acercó a él-Oh, dios santo, Charles ¿estás bien, cariño?

-Estoy bien, mamá.

-Oh dios, yo lo sabía, sabía que esa junta que tenias con ese despreciable chico no traería nada bueno.

-No fue culpa de Castle…-Comenzó a decir Chuck.

-Claro que lo es. Ese tipo de chicos solo traen problemas.

En ese momento Castle se acercó con un vendaje en la mano que usó para golpear a Shadow.

-Chuck…-Dijo Castle preocupado por su amigo.

-¡Aléjate de él!-Exclamó Rebecca como una leona que protege a su cría-No quiero que te le acerques ¿me escuchaste?, eres un delincuente que solo trae problemas.

-Rebecca-La increpó Kate.

-Tú no te metas Katherine, que parte de esto es tu culpa. Tienes a este delincuente en tu casa y le aplaudes a él y a Charles todas las tonterías. Esto no estaría pasando si me hubieseis escuchado. Este chico no pertenece aquí. Debería estar en su barrio, con su gente, liándose a golpes para resolver sus problemas, ya que esa parece ser la única forma que conoce-Ella había comenzado a sollozar de forma histérica-Además como te atreves a ponerte de su lado cuando deberías estar del lado de tu familia...

-No puedo permitir que lo juzgues de esa manera cuando claramente no le conoces-Le dijo Kate enfadada.

-¿Y tu si? ¿Le conoces de toda la vida no?, ¿No te das cuenta lo que ha hecho?

-Mamá, basta.

-Si Rebecca, basta, no me hagas hablar...-Le advirtió Kate.

Rick que había estado escuchando todo aquello con la mandíbula apretada, se dio la vuelta sin decir nada y se alejó del área de emergencia.

-Castle, espera…-Casey miró a su esposa con una mirada significativa y se fue tras el chico.

Lo alcanzó en el pasillo y lo cogió del brazo.

-Estoy bien-Le dijo Castle girándose-De verdad, solo necesitaba salir de ahí.

-Rebecca está muy alterada…

-Igual tiene razón. No soy más que un delincuente sin casa.

-Eres más que un delincuente sin casa, Castle. Eres un chico muy inteligente, y lo más importante, eres amigo de mi hijo-Ladeó la cabeza-Mira, te voy a dar un consejo. En la vida habrá mucha gente que piense lo peor de ti, pero ¿sabes cuál es la mejor manera de hacer que cambien de opinión?, demostrándoles que están equivocados-Lo miró suavizando le gesto- Sé que quizás, no has tenido muchas oportunidades, chaval, pero si alguien te las da, no debes desaprovecharlas. Kate está intentando ayudarte.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces aprovéchalo y no mas escapadas ¿vale?

Él asintió.

El papá de Chuck era una de las mejores personas que Rick había conocido nunca. Su amigo tenia suerte de tener un papá así. Él ni siquiera habia concido al suyo.

-Vale.

-Así me gusta.

Casey sonrió a medias despeinando un poco al chico.

* * *

><p>Kate dejó el arma de nuevo sobre la mesilla y se giró mirando a Castle. Casey y ella habían acordado dejar la reunión para otro momento dadas las circunstancias.<p>

-Kate…

Ella se acercó a él de manera amenazante. Castle sabía que ella estaría mucho más que molesta, y la verdad luego de ver la forma en la que golpeaba a Shadow como si no fuese más que un muñeco, no sabía si sentirse excitado o asustado. Ella se acercó a él con paso decidido y Castle comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó contra la puerta.

-Déjame explicarte...

Ella juntó su cuerpo con el de él. Sus ojos estaban muy oscuros y podía notar la molestia en su rostro. Kate lo cogió por la nuca con fuerza y sus labios lo besaron con una fuerza desgarradora haciéndolo jadear. Kate devoró sus labios con mucho ímpetu invadiendo los suaves rincones de su boca con su lengua que se movía con sensualidad, Castle suspiró y luego dio un respingo cuando ella lo mordió en el proceso.

-¡Auch!-Se quejó él separándose.

-Como vuelvas a hacer algo parecido...

-Lo sé, lo sé. Vas a matarme.

-Te cortaré los huevos.

-Lo dudo, porque no podrías utilizarlos-Le dijo el haciéndose el graciosillo. Ella lo miró con ganas de asesinarlo-Vale, lo siento, lo siento-Levantó las manos.

-No te hagas el gracioso conmigo-Su cuerpo arrinconó al de Castle otra vez y miró sus labios.

-Dios, como me pones cuando estás enojada-Rió él y Kate miró su entrepierna en donde ya una erección presionaba la tela de sus vaqueros.

-Créeme, aun no me has visto realmente enojada-Lo tomó por la camiseta lanzándolo con fuerza al suelo.

-¿Que…?

-Quítate los pantalones-Le dijo mientras ella se quitaba los zapatos y los vaqueros. Él la obedeció enseguida, asombrado, mirando como ella se quitaba también las bragas y se ponía luego a horcajadas sobre él, dejando que toda su longitud la llenara.

Necesitaba esto, necesitaba sexo. Necesitaba descargar toda la mala leche que tenia acumulada luego de ese largo día. Además, este estúpido niñato le había dado un susto de muerte al desaparecer de esa forma. Pensó mordiéndose el labio, encantada con la forma en la que él se sentía en su interior.

La verdad era que se estaba volviendo adicta a su cuerpo joven y atlético y a la forma en la que la miraba cuando tenían sexo, con admiración y lujuria.

Castle gimió cuando Kate subió y bajó sobre su erección, apretándolo con fuerza.

-Joder…Kate…-Dijo acercando sus manos a la cintura de ella, levantándole la tela de la camiseta para acariciar un poco su piel.

-Shhh-Ella le puso un dedo en los labios-Nada de hablar. Solo follar-Él abrió los ojos como platos cuando ella empezó a moverse con decadencia sobre su dolorido miembro que se sentía en la gloria dentro de su humedad.

Él comenzó a mover la cadera hacia arriba, desesperado, queriendo hundirse mas y mas en ella. Kate se quitó la camiseta y el sujetador dejando sus pechos a la vista. Castle no perdió tiempo y estiró las manos acariciándolos. Se había quitado el vendaje en el auto y sintió un pinchazo de dolor en la mano derecha, pero no le importó. Ella se arqueó echando la cabeza hacia atrás con un gran gemido que hizo que Castle casi se corriera. Pero se contuvo tal y como ella le había enseñado. Las manos de Kate apartaron las suyas de sus pechos, y ella misma comenzó a acariciarlos, mientras lo miraba a él directamente a los ojos.

-Eres perfecta-Dijo él sin poder contenerse. Las manos de ella le quitaron la camiseta y luego se enredaron en su pelo. Kate acercó el rostro al de él para besarlo y su lengua hizo estragos dentro de la boca de Rick, que gemía con cada subida y bajada de ella.

Kate tenía una forma única de tomarlo en su interior. Apretándolo, engulléndolo completamente. Era algo que le hacía perder la cabeza. Su olor se impregno en sus fosas nasales y enredó sus dedos en el cabello de ella besándola con más fuerza, rodando sobre su cuerpo para cambiar posiciones y quedar encima. Se hundió muy profundamente haciéndola gritar y besó su cuello con ansia y satisfacción. Le encantaba besar su cuello, olerlo, morderlo. La piel de Kate era suave, igual de suave que su humedad, en donde su miembro se deslizaba con libertad, sintiéndose descontrolado y cargado de placer.

Él comenzó a mover las caderas muy rápido y Kate clavó las uñas en sus glúteos, apremiándolo a que se hundiera más.

-Hazme acabar, Rick-Dijo ella mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza.

Él recordó lo que ella le había dicho acerca de que la mejor forma de complacer a una mujer, era saber donde tocarla, y él sabía exactamente donde tocarla a ella. Metió la mano entre los cuerpo de ambos, y llevó su dedo hasta el botón sensible del cuerpo de ella, acariciándolo de forma circular mientras entraba y salía de ella de forma frenética. Sentía el sudor resbalando por su espalda, y las uñas de ella clavándose en su piel con fuerza.

Kate grito frotándose contra su cuerpo y él notó como sus músculos internos se contraían, apretando aun mas su polla. Se hundió con más fuerza en su interior y se derramó gimiendo guturalmente en la mejilla de ella mientras jadeaba con fuerza, acabando al mismo tiempo que ella.

Las manos de ella acariciaron la parte de atrás de su cuello y él se hizo a un lado colocando su espalda sobre la alfombra.

-¿Aún estas cabreada?-Preguntó Rick sin aliento.

Ambos giraron la vista mirándose y sonrieron.

-No, pero igual voy a castigarte.

-Suena justo-Dijo Castle aun intentando respirar-Guau, el sexo se pone mejor con el tiempo ¿o es solo cosa mía?-Comentó mas para si mismo y luego le miró a ella-¿Cual será mi castigo?

Ella se sentó mirándolo divertida y pasó su dedo por la mejilla magullada de él.

-¿Recuerdas esa lección de sexo oral? Pues hoy vas a practicarla, toda la noche. Hasta que yo te diga que pares-Le dijo colocándose de pie y recogiendo la ropa, para luego caminar hacia la habitación.

-Eso no suena como un castigo.

-No, pero si será un premio para mi-Rió ella desde la puerta de la habitación- Rick, estoy esperando.

Él sonrió recogiendo sus vaqueros y su camiseta y corrió hacia la habitación. ¿Como era que se le había ocurrido irse?, las noches con Kate era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida, pensó sintiéndose frenético por los acontecimientos de ese día.


	11. Chapter 11

Entró en la habitación y vio el cuerpo desnudo de Castle sobre las sabanas. Estaba acostado bocabajo y a ella simplemente le encantaba. Le encantaba su espalda ancha y ese culo que despertaba en ella un ansia de morderlo. Se acercó a la cama y se subió dirigiéndose a su objetivo. Cogió uno de sus glúteos y lo mordió juguetonamente, haciendo que él se sobresaltara, girándose. Se encontró con la sonrisa pícara de ella y sonrió aun adormilado.

Era sábado y por una vez se sentía genial quedarse en la cama en lugar de salir a hacer cualquier cosa. Sobre todo con una acompañante como Kate. Ella acercó una taza y él la cogió inspeccionando el contenido, dándole un sorbo.

-Quema, quema-Dijo con un siseo y ella rió.

-Por si no lo notaste, está caliente-Le dijo aun divertida-Negro como te gusta.

Él se sentó en la cama y a ella no le pasó desapercibido el brillo de sus ojos y la forma en la que estos repasaron su cuerpo

-¿Sabes que más me gusta?-Preguntó él dejando el café a un lado.

Kate notó, gracias a su completa desnudez que estaba ya muy duro. No estaba segura si acababa de pasar o se había despertado así, y eso la hizo sonreír. Últimamente parecía no agotarse. Y no es que ella se quejara, sino que su energía juvenil a veces la asombraba. Lo que no tenía en experiencia, lo compensaba con energía.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó ella con media sonrisa.

Él se acercó besándola, de la misma forma a la que ya Kate se había acostumbrado. Con ansia, con pasión y con mucha más experiencia ahora. Su mano capturó la nuca de ella para besarla más profundamente y Kate sonrió debajo de sus labios.

Las manos de Rick quitaron la camiseta que Kate estaba usando sobre su cuerpo desnudo y sus labios besaron su cuello, mordisqueando y lamiendo, y luego se trasladaron a sus pechos. Sintió las manos de él acariciando en puntos claves, como sus muslos y la parte de atrás de su cuello. Ella le había enseñado como tocarla, y él era un excelente alumno.

-Tú-Respondió él finalmente a su pregunta, haciendo que ella recostara la espalda en la cama para colocarse entre sus piernas.

Le sonrió con los ojos y acercó de nuevo sus labios a los de ella, dejando un reguero de besos en su camino hacia la intimidad de Kate, quien sonriendo abrió las piernas sin ningún pudor para darle paso a los labios y la lengua de Rick.

Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio arqueándose sobre las sabanas con un suspiro de placer. El castigo de esa semana había dado sus frutos, Castle se había vuelto muy bueno en darle placer con su boca y ella simplemente se encargaba de disfrutarlo.

-Hazlo como te dije Rick, mueve tu lengua en…oh…si, si-Gimió volviendo a arquearse.

Parecía que él había aprendido a disfrutarlo mucho también. Sintió la lengua de él moviéndose sobre su botón de placer y otro gemido salió de su garganta.

Los dedos de él se unieron a su lengua en caricias que hacían que descargas poderosamente placenteras invadieran cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. La lengua de Rick se movía con rapidez y ella metió los dedos dentro del pelo de él, levantando la cadera casi por inercia.

Y cuando tres de sus dedos comenzaron a penetrarla, al mismo tiempo que su lengua no dejaba de torturarla, Kate explotó convulsionando su cuerpo con un pequeño grito y con todo ese delicioso placer siendo liberado en su cuerpo.

Él sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo una vez más y Kate lo tomó por el pelo acercándolo, haciendo que el cuerpo de Castle quedara sobre el suyo.

Atrapó sus labios en un beso apasionado, en el que el sabor del café se mezcló con su propio sabor y tomó el miembro de él hasta llevarlo a su entrada. Castle gimió y ambos se miraron en medio de la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana.

-Te has vuelto muy bueno-Rió ella entre jadeos, mientras él empujaba con ansia y delirio en su interior.

-Debo tener una excelente maestra-Respondió Castle entre gemidos y ambos rieron.

Kate cambio de posición y le hizo el amor hasta hacerlo acabar y delirar de placer.

Castle a veces se preguntaba si todo esto era un sueño. Porque si lo era no quería despertarse jamás.

* * *

><p>Cogió aire estirando la mano para encender un cigarrillo mientras veía que Kate se ponía de pie con su cuerpo de diosa aun desnudo y salía de la habitación.<p>

No le pasó desapercibido el tatuaje que ya había visto en varias ocasiones en la parte baja de su espalda, y que ponía en letras elegantes la palabra "Freedom". O libertad.

Kate le había explicado que se lo había hecho con dieciocho y que simbolizaba lo único que ella deseaba en ese momento. Y que seguía deseando actualmente.

Quizás esa era la razón por la que ella no tenía novio y tampoco estaba casada. Castle, lo agradecía por supuesto, aunque se preguntaba si ella tendría sexo con alguien mas además de él.

Supuso que si, tampoco podía hacerse el tonto.

Cuando regresó a la habitación, tenía una tostada y una taza de lo que supuso era café en la mano.

-El sexo me da hambre-Explicó y Castle sonrió-¿Quieres?

Él negó y luego frunció el ceño.

-Oye Kate…-Ella le miró-¿Cómo se si…quiero decir, como se si una chica quiere tener sexo conmigo?-Kate levantó una ceja.

-Pensé que eso te había quedado claro.

-Ya, no, es que…por ejemplo…si me da su número…

-Si te da su número definitivamente quiere sexo.

-¿Si?

Ella ladeó la cabeza terminando la tostada y lo miró curiosa.

-¿Te han dado algún numero?

-Pues…si…la cosa es que lo he perdido, pero estaba bastante confundido. Ya sabes, antes no tenía mucha confianza con las chicas y ahora de repente dos…-Ella rió al notar que una de esas dos era ella.

-¿Quien es la chica?

-No la conoces.

-Vale, señor misterioso-Dijo con voz graciosa-¿Es de tu edad?

-Creo que sí.

-Ya sabes lo que te dije, usa condón.

-Lo sé. Pero probablemente no pase nada porque como dije, he perdido el número- Le dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y terminaba de beberse su café-A ti no te importa ¿no?-Ella que se estaba vistiendo con una camiseta y unos vaqueros le miró confundida

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Que haya otra chica…-Ella sonrió.

-Pero claro que no…-Dijo simplemente y la puerta sonó interrumpiendo el momento.

Kate salió de la habitación y mientras caminaba por el pasillo frunció de nuevo el ceño. Sentía una extraña sensación luego de que Castle le preguntara si le importaba. Unas leves ganas de alejar a esa chica de él. Lo cual era ridículo ya que ellos no eran ni podrían ser nunca nada. Solo eran compañeros de sexo y de piso, por ahora.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Casey. Recordó que Castle aun estaba desnudo en su habitación y se sintió inquieta.

-Hola-La saludó su cuñado con una gran sonrisa-¿Vengo en mal momento?

-No, no para nada-Ella lo dejó pasar.

-¿Castle, está?-Preguntó y Kate lo vio asomado desde la puerta de su habitación con una gran cara de alarma.

-Eh…si…está…-Castle corrió como un rayo, aun desnudo, hasta entrar en el baño, aprovechando que Casey estaba de espaldas-Está en la ducha-Le dijo Kate finalmente-¿Quieres café?, está recién hecho-Le dijo caminando hacia la cocina. En realidad no estaba recién hecho, porque lo había hecho antes de que ella y Castle se sumieran en ese espectacular sexo matutino. Pero eso Casey no lo sabía.

-Claro-Respondió él-He venido a hablaros sobre la beca…

-Lo imaginé-Le dijo ella estirando la taza de café-Venga, siéntate. Yo iré a buscar a Castle…

-Oh no, déjalo, no tengo prisa-Casey y Kate se sentaron en el salón en donde la sabana con la dormía Castle estaba perfectamente doblada.

-¿Que tal está Charles?

-Mucho mejor y como loco por volver a patinar-Dijo divertido-Aunque sea un poco flaco, es un chico bastante fuerte.

-Sí lo es. Creo que me pasaré un rato para visitarlo.

-Seguro le encantará verte

Castle apareció entonces con el pelo mojado y los vaqueros y la camiseta que tenia la noche anterior y que Kate se había encargado de quitarle antes de que su cuerpo caliente cubriera el suyo y le hiciera el amor salvajemente.

-Señor Collins-Dijo el chico.

-Por favor, llámame simplemente Casey-Le estiró la mano saludándole-Le decía a Kate que vine a hablaros sobre la beca- Los dos hombres se sentaron. Castle procuró no sentarse junto a Kate-Veréis, he tenido una reunión con la junta estudiantil, les he planteado tu caso y la decisión fue unánime-Miró a Rick-No te darán la beca porque solo te queda un año y no creen que sea beneficioso para la institución.

-Eso es ridículo-Se quejó Kate.

-Lo es-Asintió Casey-Pero no puedo hacer nada cuando el único a favor en la junta, era yo. Sin embargo, hay otra manera.

-Da igual, señor…Casey. Está bien. Un chico como yo en una escuela así…-Meneó la cabeza.

Casey lo miró con cariño.

-Castle. Cuando decidí tomar las riendas de esta escuela, mi principal compromiso fue la de ofrecer la mejor educación posible a todo el mundo. Sin importar de donde vengan.

-¿Cual es esa otra manera?-Quiso saber Kate.

-Pues…-Casey los miró a ambos-Que me convierta en su padre de acogida…quiero decir, Rebecca y yo.

-¿Qué?-Preguntaron Kate y Castle al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, mira…

-De ninguna manera-Dijo Castle entre divertido y asombrado-Quiero decir, le agradezco mucho pero su esposa y yo no…

-Por ella no te preocupes. La convenceré. Pero te digo... os digo que es lo mejor.

-No estoy seguro…

-Yo no creo que sea mala idea-Convino Kate-Sin embargo, estoy de acuerdo con Castle. Rebecca no estará feliz…

Casey le quitó importancia.

-Rebecca estaba preocupada por Charles esa noche. Ya sabes cómo es Kate, pero os prometo que aceptará-Dijo entusiasmado.

-¿Por qué está haciendo esto?-Preguntó Castle desconfiado.

-Porque quiero ayudarte, chaval.

-¿Por qué?-Casey miró a Kate quien se encogió de hombros.

-Porque es lo que me gusta hacer.

Rick puso una mueca pensativa.

-Me lo pensaré ¿vale?

-Muy bien-Sonrío Casey que se puso de pie y tras intercambiar un par de palabras más se marchó.

Kate miró a Castle.

-No es tan mala idea.

-Claro que lo es, vivir con la madre de Chuck…-Levantó ambas manos-Sin ofender, sé que es tu hermana…

Kate carcajeó.

-No te preocupes, te entiendo-Dijo divertida-Pero tendrás una buena casa, un buen colegio y vivirás con Charles.

-¿Crees que a él le guste la idea?

-¿Tener a su mejor amigo a su lado todo el día?, le encantará-Dijo cogiendo las llaves de su auto.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Cosas que hacer? Es sábado.

-Los sábados también hago cosas. Además de tener sexo mañanero con un adolescente cachondo-Dijo y Castle sonrió.

-Es solo que pensé que podríamos ir a por una segunda ronda…

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Cierra la puerta cuando te vayas ¿sí?

Él asintió y Kate simplemente se fue.

Se preguntó si iba a encontrarse con alguien más. Pero enseguida apartó ese pensamiento de su cabeza. No podía enamorarse de Kate. Aunque no sabía si ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

><p>Chuck estaba simplemente demasiado cansado de estar tirado en la cama. Al principio había sido genial que su madre le prepara sus platos favoritos y no tener que ir a clases. Pero ahora estaba a punto de subirse por las paredes. No podía patinar, no podía jugar videojuegos, no podía salir, no podía quedar con Karen.<p>

El recuerdo de su novia le hizo sentirse molesto. Al principio su personalidad impredecible había sido lo que más le había atraído de ella, pero ya no estaba tan seguro. Karen se había molestado porque él ya no podía quedar como antes. Y a pesar de que ella misma vio que tenía una escayola en el brazo y apenas podía caminar, parecía reacia a aceptar que Chuck no podía ir a su casa para follar.

Miró de reojo el cajón en donde escondía el tabaco y suspiró. Se moría por un pitillo, pero no podía fumarlo allí, en donde su madre notaria el olor. Cogió su móvil y marcó el número de su tía.

-Hey Chuck, ¿Qué tal estás?-Lo saludó ella. Ya había ido a visitarlo y le había traído chocolates de contrabando.

-Muy bien. Tía, ¿estás con Castle?

-No, pero él está aun en casa. Llámalo allí, ¿pasa algo?

El chico resopló.

-Sí, que me aburro.

Kate rió.

-¿Te tienen como prisionero?

-Algo así-Puso una mueca-Bueno, llamaré a Castle, gracias.

-De nada. Quizás en un rato pase por allí.

-Vale, adiós.

Chuck llamó a Castle, quien le dijo que estaba asaltándole el refrigerador a Kate, para que fuese a visitarlo. Castle al principio pareció dudoso pero finalmente aceptó.

Estuvieron un rato charlando, Chuck le contó sobre su pelea con Karen y sobre lo aburrido que se sentía. Castle le contó un poco sobre sus aventuras sexuales pero sin entrar en detalles, mientras se comían los chocolates que le había traído Kate a Chuck de contrabando.

Además como había dicho, le regaló un móvil a Castle. Este al principio se negó por supuesto, pero Chuck le dijo que si no lo aceptaba se lo metería por el culo hasta que se lo llevara. Lo cual hizo reír a Castle dadas las condiciones en las que se encontraba su amigo.

-Se te echa de menos en el parque eh-Le dijo Rick que estaba recostado al lado de su amigo.

-Ya. Y yo extraño mucho poder montarme en la tabla-Lo miró con una mueca-¿Cómo es que querían matarte a ti y el que salió peor librado fui yo?-Dijo irónico y Castle sonrió.

-La suerte de los guapos.

-Ah, calla-Rick sonrió y luego se puso un poco serio.

-Siento mucho que te hayan hecho esto por mi culpa tío, de verdad…

-Hey, no seas tonto, ¿vale?, estoy bien. Además lo volvería a hacer. Eres como mi hermano y lo sabes-Estiró el puño y Castle chocó su puño con el de Chuck.

-Hablando de ser hermanos…-Rick carraspeó-Supongo que tu padre no te lo ha dicho…-Se vieron interrumpidos por la puerta y un sorprendido Casey saludo de nuevo a Castle.

-Hola otra vez, Rick.

-Hola-Dijo Castle sentándose derecho.

-¿Otra vez?-Chuck estaba confundido.

Casey miró a Castle y luego a Chuck.

-Sí, bueno, justamente venia a comentártelo.

-¿Comentarme qué?

-Hoy estuve en casa de tu tía hablando con Rick-Chuck lo miró expectante-Creo que sería buena idea si somos su familia de acogida.

-Espera, ¿quieres ser el padre de acogida de Castle?

-Eso es.

-¿Perdona?-Se escuchó una voz tras Casey y todos miraron a Rebecca que parecía a punto de sufrir un colapso.


	12. Chapter 12

**Siento mucho la tardanza. Gracias como siempre por leer!**

* * *

><p>Casey vio como su esposa caminaba de un lado a otro mientras ambos estaban en el estudio de él. Se apoyó con los brazos cruzados en el escritorio de madera pulida y esperó a que ella terminara de hablar consigo misma. Cuando finalmente lo miró, tenía los ojos verdes encendidos en furia.<p>

-¿Es esto alguna especia de castigo?-Preguntó ella.

-¿De que estás hablando?

-Sabes lo poco que me gusta este chico, y ahora decides traerlo a vivir aquí.

Casey la miró sin inmutarse.

-Rebecca, sabes que el mundo, las cosas que hago y todo lo demás, no giran en torno a ti ¿verdad?

-¿Entonces por qué?, es que no lo entiendo…

-Tú sabes por qué.

-No, no lo sé.

-Rick es un chico que ha quedado huérfano…

-¿Es eso?, ¿te sientes culpable porque tu también eras huérfano y ahora tienes una familia y dinero?

-No culpable. Pero me siento en la obligación…

-¿En la obligación?-Preguntó ella riendo amargamente-Tu no le debes nada a ese chico…

-No se trata de deberle algo o no. Se trata de que yo, Casey Collins, quiero ayudar a alguien que lo necesita…

-Muy bien, si quieres ayudarle dale dinero o cómprale ropa nueva, ¡pero no lo traigas a vivir a nuestra casa!

Casey suspiró mirando el suelo.

-¿Sabes?, pensé que me entenderías, pensé que sabrías que esto era lo correcto.

-¿Lo correcto para quién? ¿Para ti?, porque claramente no es lo correcto ni para Charles ni para mí-Resopló-Tu hijo fue a la cárcel gracias a ese chico, fue golpeado, por amor a Dios, Casey, todo por ese chico-Dijo señalando la puerta-¿Y tú piensas que es lo mejor meterlo en nuestra casa?

Casey caminó hasta sentarse detrás del escritorio.

-El problema con este tipo de chicos es que todo el mundo piensa como tú, que hay que dejarlos a un lado, que ya no tienen remedio. Pero mira como Kate…

-¿Kate?-Rió Rebecca-Kate se comporta como si aun tuviera veinte años. No te atrevas a usarla de ejemplo.

-Kate ve algo en él y yo también. Con ayuda podría llegar a ser alguien. ¿Por qué no ofrecérsela?

-Deja que sea entonces el estado quien le ayude. Para eso están.

-El estado no tendrá en cuenta nunca su potencial. Mira lo han hecho ya con él…ha ido de casa en casa.

-Por alguna razón será ¿no?

-Rebecca, basta. Nunca te he pedido nada, nunca…-Suspiró pasándose la mano por su rubio cabello-No habíamos discutido de esta forma…

-Desde que me echaste en cara que nunca pude darte otro hijo-Dijo ella sin inmutarse-Dilo-Se acercó al escritorio apoyando ambas manos en él-Eso será una herida que nunca podremos borrar ¿verdad?

-Sabes que yo nunca…

-¿Tu nunca me harías lo que le hizo tu padre a tu madre?, quizás. Pero no dejas de recordármelo.

Casey apartó la vista.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con eso.

-A mi me parece ahora que tiene mucho que ver.

-Rebecca…

-¿Sabes qué?, haz lo que quieras. Total, para ti parece que soy un mueble más en esta casa. Se supone que tenemos que consultarnos todas las decisiones que hagamos. Sin embargo tu decidiste esto ya hace mucho ¿no es así?

-Becca…

Rebecca negó levantando ambas manos.

-Me voy a casa de mi madre.

-Rebecca…

-No me esperéis para cenar-Dijo simplemente saliendo.

Casey se reclinó en la silla. Sabía que sería difícil, solo que no sabía que sería tan difícil y doloroso. Era verdad que el hecho de que Rebecca no pudiera tener más hijos luego de dar a luz a Charles había sido una herida entre ellos que nunca había cicatrizado. Pero él seguía amándola, seguía igual de enamorado de ella como el primer día. Esto no tenía nada que ver con eso o con castigarla.

Esto tenía que ver con Rick y con él queriendo ayudarle.

* * *

><p>Kate entró en la morgue y se encontró a Lanie concentrada con el microscopio. Se acercó y se subió en una de las camillas recostándose de forma relajada mientras se comía una piruleta.<p>

Habían resuelto el caso y no había nada que hacer en la comisaría aparte del papeleo. Y ella odiaba hacer papeleo.

-Sabes que allí colocamos gente muerta ¿verdad?-Le dijo Lanie sin apartar la atención del microscopio.

Kate se encogió de hombros.

-Pues yo no estoy nada muerta, créeme-Dijo Kate en tono risueño sonriendo.

Lanie enarcó una ceja y se giró mirándola.

-¿Sexo mañanero?

-Puede...-Rió.

-¿Algo que quieras compartir?

-¿Me estas proponiendo un trío, Lanie?

-Ya te gustaría-Rió la forense-Te estoy proponiendo que me cuentes quien es el afortunado.

-Alguien-Lanie la miró con los brazos cruzados y Kate giró la vista sonriendo-No es nada serio, ya lo sabes.

-Muy bien, porque le dije a Eric que irías hoy conmigo. Tiene un amigo que creo que te gustará.

Kate frunció el ceño y se sentó en la mesa sacando las piernas mientras sacaba la piruleta de su boca.

-¿Quien es Eric?

-Eric, ya sabes. El doctor guapo del que te hablé.

-Aja…

-Vamos, Kate. Eres prácticamente la única persona que me cae genial desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde que llegaste supe que seriamos buenas amigas. ¿Y sabes lo que hacen las buenas amigas?, se acompañan en citas de cuatro.

-Lanie…

-¿Por fa?, habrá tragos gratis.

-Muy bien. Pero si es aburrido, tonto o le falta algún diente me voy.

-Que superficial eres eh.

-Claro, porque seguro que "Eric" debe ser horrible.

Lanie entrecerró los ojos.

-Ahí me has cogido.

Kate rió entre dientes llevándose la piruleta a la boca.

-Pero sabes que me lo debes-Dijo luego la forense volviendo su atención al microscopio.

-¿El qué?

-Esto. Mientras tú andas sonriente porque seguro tienes alguien que te abraza por las noches. Y por abrazar sabes a lo que me refiero…-Kate levantó las cejas sonriendo-Yo estoy aquí, rodeada de cadáveres. ¿Sabes lo que no son los cadáveres?, cuerpos calientes. Necesito un cuerpo caliente, Kate.

-Yo siempre tengo alguien que me "abraza por las noches". Además, ya te dije que Esposito…

-No empieces-La miró de forma asesina.

Kate levantó ambas manos.

-Muy bien, muy bien-Se bajó de la camilla-Nos vemos entonces esta noche.

-Esa es mi chica-Sonrió Lanie.

-Solo lo hago por los tragos gratis.

Lanie puso los ojos en blanco.

* * *

><p>Castle había ido ese día a clases, habían tenido examen y él no había estudiado nada. En realidad se le había olvidado. Porque en todo lo que podía pensar era en lo que estaba pasando en su vida ahora mismo. Kate, lo que ella le hacía sentir, la propuesta de Casey…estaba casi seguro de que no iba a aceptarla. Había visto la reacción de Rebecca al enterarse y no podía ir a vivir con alguien a quien su presencia le incomodara tanto.<p>

Suspiró tirando el cigarrillo al suelo y se subió en su patineta dispuesto a dirigirse a la casa de su amigo Chuck. Este le había rogado prácticamente por mensajes a su nuevo móvil, que fuese esa tarde porque se moría de aburrimiento.

Además le había contado que Karen finalmente había decidido ir a verlo otra vez y se habían reconciliado. Era muy gracioso verles juntos, porque Karen era un poco la versión femenina de Chuck solo que con ataques hormonales.

Tocó el timbre cuando estuvo en la puerta y se arregló el bolso que tenia colgando del hombro. Había traído alguna cosas que sabía que a Chuck le encantarían, como una revista playboy.

Rebecca fue quien abrió la puerta. La mirada que le dio hizo que a Castle se le helara la espalda. Por una parte entendía la aversión de ella hacia su persona. Pero realmente a veces parecía que mas que aversión, le odiara simplemente.

-Vengo…-Comenzó a decir él. Pero Rebecca simplemente se fue, dejándolo allí sin más con la puerta abierta.

Castle se quedó sin saber qué hacer, asomó la cabeza y notó que Rebecca ya no estaba allí, así que entró cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

-Hey…-Vio a Chuck en la cima de las escaleras.

-¿Qué haces fuera de cama imbécil?

-Me están saliendo callos en el culo, imbécil. No puedo seguir acostado.

-Pues mientras yo esté aquí vas a tener que hacerlo. O te rompo la otra costilla.

-Atrévete…-Lo desafió Chuck mientras Castle subía.

-No me tientes eh-Le dijo Castle colocando el brazo de su amigo en su cuello para ayudarlo a regresar a la habitación.

-Oye, ¿al final has pensado lo de vivir aquí?-Le preguntó Chuck cuando Castle lo dejó en la cama.

Castle apartó la vista dejando el bolso a un lado.

-Sí, no creo que sea buena idea.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿A ti te gustaría?

-¡¿Estás de broma?!, tío sería lo mejor del mundo tenerte aquí todo el rato.

-Ya, pero tu madre…

-Mi madre no es tan mala ¿sabes?, ya se le pasará.

-No sé-Suspiró-Estoy cansado de estar en lugares en donde no me quieren. En el único lugar donde no me he sentido de esa forma es con Kate…-Dijo mirando al frente.

Luego se dio cuenta de que había dicho "Kate" y no "tu tía", miró a Chuck esperando que este estuviera mirándole con una expresión extraña pero por el contrario parecía estarle mirando con condescendencia.

-Eso es porque mi tía es de puta madre-Dijo de forma pensativa-Pero oye, yo sí creo que es lo mejor ¿sabse?, así no estarías de casa en casa.

Castle se encogió de hombros.

-No vine a hablar de eso-Cogió su bolso y sacó la revista-Mira lo que te he traído-Le mostró la revista y Chuck sonrió contento-Esto es algo que puedes hacer con una mano-Dijo y ambos carcajearon.

* * *

><p>Kate miró al amigo de Eric.<p>

No estaba mal. Alto. Punto a favor. Pelo y ojos castaños. Barba de pocos días. Otro punto a favor. Dientes muy bien cuidados. Vale, estaba más que bien.

Habían quedado para simplemente tomar unas copas. Nada de cenas ni tonterías. Kate lo prefería así por supuesto. Estuvieron charlando por un rato. El hombre se llamaba Adam y era veterinario. Estaba divorciado pero no tenía hijos. Kate lo estudió mientras él se llevaba el vaso de whisky a los labios. Tenía las uñas muy cuidadas pero sus manos eran grandes y parecían mas bien ásperas. Justo como a ella le gustaban.

-¿Bailas, Adam?-Le preguntó.

-Claro. Pero no veo que aquí nadie esté bailando.

-¿Y eso es un problema para ti?-Sonrió.

Él la miro directo a los ojos y también sonrió.

-Ninguno.

Y en ese momento Kate decidió que Adam le gustaba de verdad.

Lo cogió de la mano y se levantaron a bailar ante la mirada divertida de muchos.

Entre roces y miradas cargadas de muchas cosas, Kate sintió que era hora de estar con un hombre. La pequeña aventura con Castle se estaba prolongando más de lo que ella hubiese querido. Y todo se estaba volviendo demasiado peligroso. Los celos que sintió cuando él le habló sobre esa otra chica fueron una advertencia.

Se sentaron y estuvieron tomando un rato más con Lanie y Eric hasta que llegó la hora de irse.

Lanie se ofreció a llevar a Eric y Kate que había ido hacia allí en el auto de Lanie supo que era hora de dejar que Adam la llevara a casa.

Él le preguntó si quería ir a su casa y Kate estuvo de acuerdo.

-Ha sido un verdadero placer conocerte-Dijo él con media sonrisa cuando estuvieron en la puerta de su casa.

La abrió y dejó que ella pasara.

-Lo mismo digo-Él la miró y se acercó para besarla.

Kate dejó que lo hiciera. Si besaba mal, se largaría. Pensó divertida. Pero no besaba para nada mal. De hecho se encontró disfrutando el beso. Dejó que él la aprisionara contra la puerta y la besara en el cuello con sensualidad. Oh si, definitivamente Adam estaba más que aprobado. Iba a acostarse con él. Era un hecho.

Pero lo que estuvo a punto de salir de su boca la hizo envararse y tensarse.

Estuvo a punto de decir "Castle" en medio de un suspiro.

¿Pero qué coño…?

Ella nunca había pensado en ningún otro hombre mientras se besaba con alguien. No entendía nada. Castle y ella eran…no eran nada.

Colocó las manos en el pecho de Adam y este la miró confuso.

-¿Pasa algo?

Ella tenía la frente arrugada.

-Creo que…creo que es mejor que me vaya-Dijo demasiado perturbada.

-¿Hice algo mal?

-No, hiciste todo bien. Yo soy la que estoy haciendo algo mal.

-¿Qué?

-Estás muy bueno y en otras circunstancias me acostaría contigo. Pero ahora mismo eso no pasará. Lo siento-Le dijo saliendo luego.

Adam miró la puerta sin entender nada y se quedó allí de pie murmurando algo sobre las mujeres que te calientan y luego te dejan tirado.

* * *

><p>Kate entró a casa confundida y cabreada, y vio a Rick concentrado sobre unos apuntes.<p>

Estaba vestido con una sudadera y unos shorts.

-Hola-La saludó él levantando la cabeza.

Estaba muriéndose por preguntarle donde había estado, pero se mordió la lengua.

Kate se acercó con los brazos cruzados. Parecía molesta por algo.

-Castle…-Él la miró-Tienes que aceptar la oferta de Casey.

-¿Tengo qué?

-Sí. No puedes seguir aquí.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque esto era algo temporal.

-¿Hablas de yo durmiendo en tu casa o de tu y yo teniendo sexo?

-Ambas.

Él apartó la vista y asintió.

-Que ya no me quieres aquí, vamos-Dijo sin más.

-No lo digas de esa forma.

-No entiendo cual es el problema-Se puso de pie.

-No hay ningún problema. Pero esta situación se ha alargado demasiado, eso es todo.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Sí, eso es todo.

-¿Te arrepientes?

-¿Qué?

-De lo que pasó.

-Yo nunca me arrepiento de nada. Lo que pasó, pasó porque ambos quisimos.

-¿Si me voy podremos seguir…?

-No creo que sea lo mejor. Deberías buscar chicas de tu edad…

-Bueno, quizás lo haga-Dijo él cruzándose de brazos.

-Vale.

-Vale.

Ambos se miraron.

Kate sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora. Todo era tan extraño. Estaba molesta con él por haber aparecido en su mente mientras estaba con Adam, estaba molesta consigo misma por dejar que eso pasara y estaba comenzando a ponerse cachonda. Porque cada vez que se cabreaba con Castle ella tenía todos estos pensamientos en los que inventaba nuevas formas de castigarle.

-Solo dile que si a Casey-Le dijo ella caminando hacia la habitación.

Castle frunció el ceño mirando como ella se encerraba en su habitación, no entendía nada.

Este era el único lugar en donde no se había sentido "poco" querido.

Y ahora Kate le decía que se fuera.

¿Por qué?


	13. Chapter 13

**Si, se que estoy tardando un poco en actualizar, pero es que tengo menos tiempo para escribir ahora. **

**But anyway, aquí traigo un nuevo capi ;)**

* * *

><p>Castle se giró en el sofá mirando el techo. Probablemente esa sería su última noche en casa de Kate. Estaba seguro de que aceptar la oferta de Casey no era la mejor idea, pero tampoco estaba tan mal. No podía quedarse allí en casa de Kate cuando estaba claro que ella ya no lo quería allí. Era mucho más doloroso. Él…maldita sea, no sabía si estaba enamorado de ella pero era muy probable. Es decir, él no sabía cómo se sentía estar enamorado, pero tenía que ser esto, tenía que ser estas ganas de estar con ella, esta necesidad de verla a todas horas, esa forma en la que su corazón latía my deprisa cuando ella estaba cerca.<p>

Suspiró. No quería irse sintiéndose así. Necesitaba al menos…

Se sentó en el sofá y volvió a suspirar.

Iría a preguntarle porque tenía ahora esa actitud con él.

Sabía que esta situación seria temporal, pero había visto algo en la mirada de ella, algo que no podía entender.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la habitación de ella en medio de la oscuridad, pero se topó con algo en el camino.

Era ella. Lo sabía porque tuvo que agachar la cabeza para mirarla y por su endemoniado olor a cerezas y cigarrillos.

Ambos jadearon por la sorpresa.

Él intentó ajustar sus ojos a la oscuridad y la miró a los ojos.

-Castle…-Él tuvo el impulso de cogerla en brazos y besarla sin más, pero simplemente se quedó allí mirándola con su corazón latiendo muy rápido.

-No podía dormir-Fue lo que dijo él. Su voz sonó mas gruesa de lo normal.

-Ni yo-Contestó ella.

Ambos se apoyaron a cada lado de la pared del pasillo.

Kate se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente a Rick.

-Rick, escucha…-Suspiró-Siento lo de antes, quizás estaba algo alterada…

-Está bien. Me quedó claro que ya no quieres que este aquí.

Silencio.

-No es tan fácil como eso-Dijo ella luego.

-¿No?

-Ya te había dicho que esto…quizás ya se ha comenzado a complicar.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque se supone que esto sería por unos días, se supone que serian un par de días en los que…

-En los que tendríamos sexo casual-Concluyó él-¿No es eso lo que estamos haciendo?

-Lo es, pero tenemos que parar.

-¿Por qué?

Sus ojos se habían adaptado a la oscuridad y podía ver los ojos color avellana de ella brillando.

-Porque si.

-Es porque también estás sintiendo algo ¿verdad?

-¿Qué?

-Sé que me dijiste que no podía enamorarme pero…

-Castle, no…

-Lo sé. Y por eso aceptaré la propuesta de Casey-Le dijo mirándola-Solo quiero saber si lo que pasó hoy tiene que ver contigo sintiendo algo…

-No-Respondió ella rotundamente.

Él asintió una vez.

-Vale.

-Me gustas, pero…

-Pero solo me quieres para esto-Asintió-Lo entiendo. Y no me quejo-Ambos se miraron en silencio-¿Puedo al menos darte un beso de despedida?

Aunque estaban a oscuras el pudo verla sonriendo.

Kate no dijo nada. Él se acercó a ella, que aun estaba apoyada en la pared del frente.

La cogió por la cintura con una mano mientras colocaba la otra mano al lado de su cabeza, en la pared.

Ella contuvo la respiración y el acercó sus labios a los de Kate, sin llegar a rozarlos. Aspiró su sabor a cigarrillos y rozo su mentón, con besos deseosos y eróticos. Dejó un reguero de besos en la comisura de sus labios y finalmente los junto con los de Kate, en un beso con el que ambos suspiraron de placer.

El beso se hizo mucho más apasionado cuando Rick buscó la lengua de ella, quien no perdió el tiempo y acompasó el beso, jadeando y suspirando, casi temblando de deseo.

Esto no podía seguir pasando. Rick se estaba metiendo debajo de su piel. Sentía que le necesitaba, sentía que necesitaba esto, sus besos, sus caricias, su cuerpo encima del suyo.

Ningún hombre le había hecho sentir esto. Y había estado con varios. Sin embargo Rick no era un hombre, y eso tenía que grabarlo en su cabeza.

Había estado bien mientras todo siguiera siendo como un juego, un juego placentero en el que ambos disfrutaban. Pero ahora que estaba cogiendo otras connotaciones, luego de que él mismo le había confesado que quizás sintiera algo por ella, tenía que terminar.

Que tonta había sido al pensar que podía involucrarse con este chico y que todo seria frio y casual. No había nada frio en esto. No había nada frio en la forma en la que él la besaba y en la forma en la que rozaba su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Lo cogió por los hombros y lo apartó.

Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente.

-Déjame hacértelo por última vez, por favor…-Susurró el acariciándole la mejilla.

Kate se sintió de repente como una adolescente. Estuvo a punto de aceptar. Pero recordar la forma en la que Rick apareció en su mente mientras ella estaba con Adam, hizo que negara con la cabeza.

-Es mejor si…

-Por favor…-Susurró besándola en el cuello.

La caricia de sus labios hizo que ella se estremeciera y cerrara los ojos.

-Rick, no…

-¿Por qué?, mañana me iré…

-Exactamente.

Ella lo empujó.

-Solo quiero…

-Vete a dormir-Le acarició la mejilla.

El apretó la mandíbula cogiéndola con fuerza del brazo.

Kate lo miró sin decir nada y él juntó su frente con la de ella.

-Déjame probarte por última vez…-Le susurró y se arrodilló frente a ella, bajando sus pantalones de pijama y sus bragas-Quiero recordarlo…-Siguió diciendo mientras su mejilla rozaba su vientre y luego sus labios la besaban donde ella mas lo necesitaba.

Y Kate entonces lo entendió.

Cuando se trataba de Rick, no podía decir que no.

* * *

><p>Castle se miró en el espejo. Se veía ridículo. Se miró por todos los lados y suspiró.<p>

Ese día empezaría las clases en el St. Vincent y tenía que usar este estúpido uniforme.

Tenía ya una semana viviendo en casa de Chuck, y ya era oficialmente hijo de acogida de la familia Collins.

Realmente no había estado tan mal. Además de Rebecca ignorándolo y las discusiones que ella tenía con Casey por culpa de su presencia en casa, todo había estado muy bien.

Para empezar tenía su propia habitación. Una habitación grande y espaciosa. Que tenía una cama, una cómoda, un escritorio y un closet. Todo muy sobrio. Casey le dijo que si quería personalizarla era cuestión de él. Pero él no sabía cómo personalizar una habitación, básicamente porque en realidad nunca había tenido una propia.

Así que la habitación seguía igual de neutra que hacía una semana.

Se sentó en la cama y se puso los zapatos negros.

No había visto a Kate desde la mañana que siguió a esa noche de despedida. No sabía aun como se sentía realmente con respecto a todo eso. Pero supuso que no podía sentirse triste porque siempre supo que lo que ambos tenían era algo que no duraría demasiado. Y ella misma le había dicho que comenzara a pensar más en chicas de su edad. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo?, luego de haber estado junto a Kate, las chicas de su edad parecían insustanciales. Era como si te dieran un enorme tarro de helado y luego te dijeran que te conformaras con una cucharada. Simplemente no podía.

Lo peor sería verla y saber que nunca mas podría pasar nada.

Negó con la cabeza. Supuso que simplemente tendría que superarlo.

Estaba claro que nunca tendría a alguien que estuviera allí incondicionalmente para él. Lo había entendido desde hacía mucho. No había nacido con esa suerte en la vida.

-Hey, es hora-Chuck se asomó en la puerta.

Estaba emocionado porque por fin volvería al instituto. Bueno, no tanto por el instituto, sino por poder salir de casa.

En realidad tener a Chuck como "hermano" de acogida, había sido de lo mejor hasta ahora.

-Sí, ya estoy casi listo.

-Anda, míralo que elegante-Le dijo entrando en la habitación.

-Cállate.

-Te sienta bien el rojo, cariño.

-Si vas a venir con tus cosas de maricón, puedes irte.

Chuck rió.

-Venga, apura, no queremos llegar tarde en tu primer día.

Castle cogió la mochila y los libros que le había comprado Casey y se lo puso en el hombro mientras empujaba a Chuck.

Se fueron con el chofer de la familia ya que Chuck aun no podía patinar y cuando llegaron Castle se sintió enfermo. Estaba horriblemente nervioso. No solo por ser el nuevo, sino porque estos chicos pertenecían a otro mundo, estos chicos pertenecían al mundo de Chuck, no al suyo, y no estaba seguro de cómo iban a tratarle.

Se sintió bastante observado en la primera clase, pero intentó ignorarlo. El instituto era mucho más grande desde dentro y sus pasillos parecían interminables con casilleros y un montón de puertas.

Habían chicas de todo tipo y Castle pensó para sí mismo que quizás esta experiencia no sería tan mala.

El primer periodo pasó bastante lento. Castle se estaba muriendo por fumarse un pitillo, pero Chuck le explicó que por lo general tendría que esperar hasta el segundo periodo, en donde salían a almorzar y muchos se iban a fumar a las gradas del campo de futbol americano.

Así que Castle fue paciente, y aguantó unas dos clases, una de economía en donde no se había enterado de nada y otra de literatura en donde se había enterado aun menos, y se fue a fumar al campo de futbol. Chuck no le acompañó porque estaba ocupado marreándose con su novia por ahí.

Él lo entendía.

El campo estaba completamente desolado porque según le dijo "Los Pumas" no entrenaban hasta dentro de varias horas. Encendió el cigarrillo cuidando de que nadie estuviera por allí y pudiera verle y comenzó a caminar por las gradas con las manos en los bolsillos.

Había cosas escritas sobre los asientos, insultos y corazones con nombres de parejas. Aunque los habían intentado tapar con pintura, la pintura estaba comenzando a caerse. Expulsó el humo de sus pulmones saltando de asiento en asiento hasta que escuchó cierto ruido. Unos suspiros y jadeos. Llegó hasta el escalón final y se asomó detrás de las gradas.

Había dos chicos besándose. Uno rubio y el otro con el pelo mas rojizo.

El rubio se dio cuenta de que tenían visita y empujó al otro chico.

-Lo siento, no quería…-Se disculpó Castle.

Ambos chicos parecían a punto de sufrir un infarto.

-¿Qué coño haces cotilleando?-Explotó el rubio.

-Fue sin querer…

-Como digas una palabra…-Dijo el del pelo rojizo.

Ambos eran tíos grandes y de voz gruesa.

-Hey, no es mi problema-Levantó ambas manos Rick.

El rubio se acercó y lo cogió de la chaqueta.

-Más te vale, imbécil, porque aquí no nos gustan los chismosos.

Castle lo empujó zafándose de su agarre.

-¿Quién es este idiota, de todas formas?-Preguntó el de pelo rojizo.

-Es el nuevo.

-Pues aquí a los nuevos no les va muy bien, sobre todo si son chismosos.

-Oye, tíos, si a vosotros os gusta…bueno, si sois gays…

-No somos gays-Dijo el rubio.

-Bueno eso no era lo que parecía…

El rubio intentó golpearlo pero el del pelo rojizo lo detuvo.

-Simplemente mantén tu boca cerrada o te haremos la vida imposible ¿entiendes?

-No tenéis que amenazarme, no le diré a nadie que vosotros…

-¿Nosotros qué?-El rubio volvió a cogerlo de la chaqueta.

-Hey, hey…-Alguien apareció empujando al rubio.

Era Rachel.

-Ben, déjale en paz.

-Tú no te metas Rachel.

-Rick es mi amigo. Y no dirá nada ¿verdad?-Rick asintió.

Ambos chicos miraron a Rick de forma amenazante.

-Más le vale-Dijo el de pelo rojizo y ambos se fueron, no sin antes pasar al lado de Rick, empujándole.

-¿Que mierda ha sido eso? ¿Siempre son así de agresivos?-Preguntó Castle sintiendo que estos quince minutos de paz y tranquilidad con su cigarrillo se habían arruinado.

-Ben y Alex son miembros del equipo de futbol, como alguien se entere de…su relación, serán expulsados.

-¿Expulsados? ¿Expulsados porque simplemente no le gustan las chicas?

Rachel asintió.

-Así es el colegio.

-Vaya.

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

-¿A ti tampoco te gustan las chicas, Rick?

-¿Qué?, claro que me gustan.

-¿Seguro?

-Muy seguro.

-O sea, ¿te gustan estas?-Le preguntó abriéndose la chaqueta y sacando sus pechos.

El se los miró si ningún disimulo.

-Bastante-Asintió aun mirándoselos.

-Entonces soy yo la que no te gusto-Él frunció el ceño sin entender-Nunca llamaste.

-Oh-Se rascó la cabeza-Es…perdí tu numero.

Ella rió entre dientes.

-Vaya excusa más mala, por dios.

Él sonrió.

-De verdad.

-Pues yo no suelo darlo dos veces, así que mala suerte para ti.

-Mmm…-Él lanzó el cigarrillo al suelo pisándolo-Creo que merezco una oportunidad.

Ella sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Y por qué iba a dártela?

-Porque si no te perderías de mucho…

-Que modesto…

-¿Quieres una prueba?

Rachel rió. Le encantaban los chicos que no tenían miedo a nada. Y Castle parecía de esos.

Él se acercó a ella y la cogió con fuerza de la nuca, rozando sus labios a penas, esperando, tanteando. Cuando ella no lo apartó, él la besó.

Rachel era muy guapa, parecía divertida y era el remedio perfecto para olvidar a Kate.

Oh dios. Incluso besando a otra, Kate aparecía.

Supuso que era cuestión de tiempo. O hasta que volviera a verla, porque siendo tía de Chuck, estaba seguro que lo haría.

Ella suspiró debajo de sus labios y lo empujó riendo.

-¿Sabes cuantos se han atrevido a robarme un beso antes?

-Con esa sonrisa, seguro que muchos.

-Eres bueno-Rió ella -Y me gustas…mucho-Sacó una pluma y volvió a escribir su número en la palma de él-Llámame. Aunque supongo que ahora te veré mas seguido.

Él le sonrió.

-Supongo que sí.

-¿Vas a llamarme?

-Lo haré.

-Bien, porque te he salvado el culo con Ben y Alex.

-Lo estaba manejando de todas formas.

-Si claro…

Él rió y ella lo cogió de la corbata para susurrarle.

-Llámame-Y luego se fue sonriéndole por encima del hombro.

Castle miró el número en su mano y lo anotó rápidamente en su móvil antes de que ocurriera otro incidente y se perdiera.

Quien iba a pensarlo, antes no podía cruzar más de dos palabras con una chica y ahora le había robado un beso a una de las chicas más guapas del instituto.

Miró hacia arriba y notó que habían también cosas escritas allí debajo de las gradas.

"T&R"

"Robert es maricón"

"A Fiona le gusta por detrás"

"K-bex es una guarra".

Sonrió divertido. Preguntándose quienes serian esas personas y si aun estarían en el instituto.

-Hey-Escuchó la voz de Chuck-¿Qué haces ahí?, ya va a comenzar la clase de Historia.

-Estaba viendo esto que está aquí escrito.

Chuck puso los ojos en blanco.

-Es que debajo de estas gradas han pasado muchas cosas, créeme-Rió.

Castle también rió y ambos se fueron hasta el salón de clases.

* * *

><p>Rick estaba concentrado intentando entender lo que estaba escrito en sus apuntes. Quizás el colegio podía presumir de tener profesores buenísimos, pero la verdad era, que esos profesores hablaban un poco en chino.<p>

Levantó la vista cuando vio que Chuck entraba un poco acelerado.

-He escuchado a mis padres hablar…

-No me digas, estaban discutiendo de nuevo gracias a mí…

-No, no-Chuck acercó sentándose en la cama-Van a irse de viaje.

-¿De viaje?

-Si, al parecer mi padre tiene asuntos que resolver en Seattle y mi madre le acompañará porque el terapeuta al que fueron se los recomendó.

-¿Están yendo a un terapeuta?

-Si mira, no perdamos el punto.

-¿Y cuál es el punto?

-Que estaremos solos tío…-Sonrió-¿Y sabes lo que eso significa?

-Mmmm, no…

-¡Fiesta!-Dijo Chuck emocionado.


	14. Chapter 14

**Como siempre siento mucho la tardanza y gracias por leer!**

* * *

><p>Rick miró alrededor.<p>

Todo era un caos, todo era un jodido caos.

Rió al ver como la gente se lanzaba a la piscina carcajeando y lanzado agua por todos lados. El agua estaba de color rojo porque habían lanzado miles de sobres de gelatina en ella.

Se llevó el porro a los labios y le dio una larga calada.

Dentro de la casa las cosas no estaban mucho más tranquilas. Estaba todo lleno de gente, fumando, tomando, bailando, morreándose y haciendo muchas otras cosas. Como conducir el carrito de cortar el césped o haciendo competencia de shots o de quien tomaba un vaso de cerveza mas rápido.

Conseguir el alcohol no fue difícil. Chuck tenía algunos contactos, y con el alcohol en casa la gente no se negó a asistir.

Casey y Rebecca se habían ido muy preocupados, pero Chuck les aseguro que estarían bien y que Olga podría alimentarlos. Pero justamente Chuck había convencido a Olga para que se tomara la tarde libre.

Le sabía un poco mal por ellos porque les habían dado su confianza, pero aunque antes tenía ciertas reservas con respecto a esta fiesta, ahora no podía estar más feliz. Bebió un trago de cerveza y notó su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo. Lo sacó y vio quien era. Sonrió y corrió hacia dentro de la casa para abrir la puerta principal.

Se encontró a una sonriente Rachel.

-Cuando me llamaste no pensé que lo primero que harías seria invitarme a una fiesta.

Castle sonrió.

-Quizas quería impresionarte-Le dijo apoyando la mano en el marco de la puerta.

Ella se mordió el labio y acercó su rostro al de él con sus ojos color ámbar brillando de diversión.

-Ya veremos si lo logras o no.

Él intentó besarla pero ella apartó el rostro riendo y pasó por debajo de su brazo mirando la casa con curiosidad.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-Vale-Él la cogió de la mano y en ese momento dos chicos pasaron por allí en patinetas casi atropellándolos.

Se giraron y vieron como otros chicos jugaban con un mechero mientras lanzaban pedos al aire y se partían de risa.

-Pintoresco-Dijo ella y Castle rió.

Él la llevó hacia la zona de la piscina y Chuck que era por supuesto el alma de la fiesta los saludó con la mano, mirando a Castle de forma sugerente. Este puso los ojos en blanco y lo ignoró.

-¿El agua está roja?-Dijo ella asombrada.

-Sí, y si te metes posiblemente salgas oliendo a frambuesa.

Rachel rio dándole un trago a su cerveza.

Se alejaron un poco sentándose en el césped y se miraron sonrientes.

Rachel pensó que Castle era muy guapo. Pero no era solo eso lo que le atraía de él. Era algo más. Era ese aire misterioso, esa intranquilidad que veía a veces en sus ojos. Y bueno, además tenía un polvazo bastante considerable. Castle era alto y sus manos eran grandes. Por lo tanto ya podía imaginarse otras partes de su anatomía. Pensó riendo para sí misma.

Ella había estado con otros chicos antes, pero ninguno le había atraído tanto como Rick.

Castle encendió un cigarrillo y le ofreció otro a Rachel.

-Entonces… ¿te gusta?-Preguntó ella.

-¿Cómo?

-Vivir aquí.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-No me puedo quejar.

-Seguro que no-Murmuró ella dándole una calada al cigarrillo. Ella también vivía en una casa grande como la de los Collins porque sus padres tenían dinero. Pero en realidad nunca había sentido su casa como un verdadero hogar. Más bien era el lugar en donde dormía. Nada más-¿Está todo el colegio aquí o qué?

-Algo así-Rió Rick.

Ella le miró de reojo.

-Nunca, te lo pregunté…no tienes novia ¿no?

Él la miró divertido.

-No, ¿tu?

-No-Sonrió-¿No estabas viendo a alguien ni nada?-Él miró al frente y arrugó la frente-Oh, ¿la he cagado?

-No, no-Suspiró-Es complicados. Estaba…no era nada serio-Dijo finalmente.

-¿Alguien de tu otro colegio?

-No. Pero no quiero hablar de eso de todas formas.

-Vale, pues no hablemos de eso-Dijo ella sin más.

Estuvieron un rato mas hablando. Castle le contó sobre su vida, sobre su madre, y sobre que a veces la echaba de menos. Ella le contó lo peculiar que era su familia y que tenía una hermana menor.

-Entonces no sabes quién es tu padre…-Ambos estaban recostados en el césped mirando las estrellas mientras escuchaban a lo lejos la música y la gente gritando y riendo.

-No-Giró la vista mirándola.

-Yo tampoco-Murmuró ella.

-Pensé que tus padres estaban juntos.

-Lo están, pero es como si no lo estuvieran en realidad. Mi padre viaja todo el tiempo. Nunca está en mis cumpleaños, nunca está en las fechas importantes…-Puso una mueca-Es como si realmente no lo conociera.

Ambos se miraron en silencio hasta que ella acercó su rostro al de Castle besándolo.

Él se fundió en sus labios y en su rico olor durante varios segundos. Rachel olía delicioso. Como a vainilla y cigarrillos. Su mano se colocó en la cintura de ella y acarició su piel por debajo de la camiseta.

Chuck tenia razón, las chicas eran preciosas, eran suaves, olían rico y además se sentían cálidas y placenteras debajo de su cuerpo. Con ese pensamiento colocó su cuerpo sobre el de ella mientras profundizaba el beso. Rachel suspiró debajo de sus labios y él notó como su lengua se movía con avidez dentro de su boca, como si ella tuviera mucha experiencia.

-¿Tu habitación?-Le susurró aun debajo de los labios de él acariciando a la vez su cabello.

Castle sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora.

Miró a Rachel y de pronto pensó en Kate. En lo que ella estaría haciendo en ese momento. Probablemente estaría divirtiéndose, estaría con alguien o quizás estaría trabajando. Pero estaba seguro que no pensaba en él. Para ella él solo había sido una diversión del momento. No se quejaba. Él lo sabía desde el principio, pero no sabía que seria así de duro. Porque ya lo había aceptado, estaba enamorado de ella.

Se puso de pie y cogió de Rachel de la mano conduciéndola hasta dentro de la casa.

-¡Eh!-Chuck y unos cuantos más los arrastraron hasta un concurso de bebidas-Venid a jugar.

-No, vamos a...-Comenzó a decir Rick.

-A nada. Vais a jugar-Rió Chuck pasando el brazo por los hombros de su amigo y ahora hermano de acogida.

Al principio ambos se negaron pero finalmente terminaron uniéndose al juego y a la diversión, mirándose de forma cómplice, pero llegando a la conclusión de que ya tendrían tiempo para ir a la habitación.

El juego consistía en meter bolas de ping pong dentro de vasos de cerveza. Si fallabas tenias que tomártelo.

Rick descubrió que Rachel tenía muy buena puntería, pero lamentablemente él no la tenía.

Acabó bastante perjudicado pero la sensación era de lo mas increíble. Se sentía feliz, relajado y sobretodo la imagen de Kate se había borrado de su mente.

-¿Crees que ahora si podríamos escaparnos?-Le susurró cuando los demás participantes del juego se enfrascaron en una discusión sobre si el vaso de cerveza era lo suficientemente grande o no.

Castle sonrió y ambos corrieron hacia las escaleras.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación pero habían dos personas morreándose en la cama.

-Lo siento-Dijo, y él y Rachel rieron cerrando la puerta-Un momento-Dijo Rick de repente-Esa es mi habitación-Rachel lo empujó contra la pared y estampó un beso en su cuello.

-Pues vamos a otra-Su mano cogió la entrepierna de Castle que dio un respingo sintiendo como su amigo reaccionaba enseguida-Ahora-Dijo luego y él la cogió del brazo entrando a la habitación de Chuck que estaba al frente.

* * *

><p>Kate se sentía bien. Había ido a comer con Adam y aunque él tuvo que irse por una emergencia antes de que pudieran hablar de irse del lugar, al menos había estado todo el tiempo junto a él, sin pensar en Rick. No es como si quisiera empezar una relación seria, pero tenía esta necesidad de demostrarse a si misma que realmente lo de Castle no era más que la novedad estar con un chico.<p>

¿En que había estado pensando?, eso nunca debió pasar. Pero era algo que simplemente no pudo evitar. Castle le encantaba. Le encantaba su tamaño, le encantaba su sonrisa, le encantaba lo inexperto que fue una vez y como ahora era capaz de hacerla gritar y gemir sin que ella tuviese que decirle como lograrlo.

Cerró los ojos y aferró las manos al volante de su auto. Esto estaba mal. Ella no podía sentirse tan atraída por Rick, simplemente no podía.

Encendió el auto y estaba a punto de arrancar cuando escuchó su móvil sonar.

-Beckett-Dijo finalmente poniendo en marcha el coche en retroceso.

-Katherine…

Era su hermana Rebecca.

-Becca, ¿qué tal?

-Muy bien gracias-Respondió con su tono digno de siempre-Quería pedirte un favor.

-Claro, dime.

-Verás, Casey y yo estamos fuera de la ciudad por un par de días, y él mismo insistió en que debíamos darle un voto de confianza a los chicos dejándolos solos, ese par de días. Como comprenderás no me siento cómoda con eso. Y papá y mamá están en Europa, así que…

-Solo me tienes a mí para supervisarlos.

-Así es.

-Entiendo que eso debe ser bastante duro para ti. Tener que enviar a tu hermana la irresponsable…

-Katherine…-Kate rió divertida-Por desgracia eres la única adulta a la que puedo acudir en estos momentos.

-Debes estar muy desesperada como para llamar a tu última opción.

Rebecca ignoró su comentario.

-¿Podrías simplemente pasar por casa, y avisarme si todo está en orden?

-¿Por qué simplemente no llamas a Charles?

-Porque pensara que no confío en él.

-No lo haces…

-Kate…-Rebecca raramente la llamaba Kate, por lo que realmente debía estar preocupada.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Voy camino a tu casa. Te llamo en un rato.

-Gracias…yo…gracias.

-De nada.

Kate condujo hacia la casa de su hermana, y cuando estuvo cerca frunció el ceño al ver todo el revuelo. Habían adolescentes en las afueras correteando con las camisetas en la cabeza y conduciendo el carrito de podar el césped. Suspiró hondamente y no pudo evitar reír al entender lo que estaba pasando allí.

Oh, estos dos iban a estar en problemas.

Se estacionó y se apeó del auto encontrándose con una de las vecinas de la zona mirando con preocupación hacia la casa.

-Disculpe, ¿conoce usted a los Collins?-Le preguntó la mujer.

-Soy hermana de Rebecca-Asintió Kate.

-Oh gracias a dios. No sabemos lo que está pasando allí, quiero decir, Rebecca es parte de nuestro grupo comunitario y siempre ha tenido un comportamiento ejemplar, pero el ruido de la música y todo ese desorden…-Miró a Kate con suspicacia-No estoy segura de si ella está enterada de esto, pero me temo que tendré que llamar a la policía porque todo ese ruido…-Kate se metió la mano en la chaqueta y sacó su placa.

-Parece que no tendrá que llamar a nadie-Dijo con media sonrisa-Yo me haré cargo.

La mujer no pareció muy convencida pero dejó a Kate en paz y ésta caminó por el jardín trasero esquivando adolescentes borrachos y cachondos. Algunos les gritaron cosas, cosas relacionadas con su trasero, ella simplemente los ignoró. Otros sencillamente se quedaron mirándola embobados. Mientras que otros la ignoraron sin más.

Kate entró a la casa y notó que dentro el desastre era aun mayor. Había gente jugando con los adornos de porcelana china de Rebecca como si se tratara de un partido de beisbol. Otros estaban morreándose descaradamente en las escaleras y habían un par de chicas sin camiseta en la mesa del comedor bailando sin parar.

Kate miró alrededor buscando a Chuck o a Castle pero no los encontró a simple vista.

Caminó hacia el área de la piscina y finalmente se encontró a Chuck que corría de un extremo del jardín hasta la piscina junto con otro chico mientras ambos se lanzaban de clavado en el agua rojiza y la música sonaba a toda pastilla.

Ambos chicos sacaron la cabeza a la superficie riendo, y Kate pudo decir que habían estado fumando más que solo nicotina. Se cruzó de brazos y esperó hasta que Chuck nadó a la orilla saliendo de la piscina.

Cuando levantó la vista, su sonrisa se borró completamente.

-Tía…-Todos giraron la vista mirando la escena.

-Dentro. Ahora-Dijo Kate sin más entrando.

Tuvieron que esquivar a los que estaban jugando con el mechero y los pedos y Kate recordó entonces aquellas fiestas epicas en la universidad. Había sido lo único bueno de haber entrado a estudiar leyes.

-Tía, déjame explicarte…-Comenzó a decir Chuck mientras ambos subían las escaleras para alejarse del ruido de la música.

Chuck tenía el cabello mojado y aun iba sin camiseta. El pantaloncillo amarillo que usaba tenía manchas rojas por el agua de la piscina.

-Chuck ¿Tu sabes lo que te harán tus padres cuando se enteren de esto?-Le dijo finalmente cuando estuvieron a solas.

-¡No!, no se los digas por favor…

-Tu madre acaba de llamarme, quería que pasara por aquí y le dijera que vosotros dos estáis bien…-Arrugó la frente-¿En dónde está Castle?

-No lo sé, estaba por ahí con su novia…

-¿Su novia?-Kate sintió de repente una punzada en el pecho.

-Sí, una chica del colegio-Le respondió sin darle importancia. Sin saber que la respiración de Kate se había acelerado gracias a esa información- Tía, por favor no le digas nada a mamá…

Kate que aun pensaba en la "novia" de Castle suspiró.

-Mira, yo entiendo que quisierais hacer esta fiesta y todo eso mientras tus padres no están, pero los vecinos están a punto de llamar a la policía. Y sabes que odio ser la aguafiestas, pero ya que soy la única adulta aquí, acaba con esto antes de que…

Escucharon gritos y se asomaron por la barandilla de las escaleras.

Lo que vieron hizo que ambos abrieran los ojos como platos.

Las cortinas del salón estaban literalmente en llamas.

-¡Joder!-Gritó Chuck bajando las escaleras en carrera.

Kate estuvo a punto de bajar corriendo también pero una de las puertas de las habitaciones se abrió. De allí salieron una chica de pelo negro y Castle riéndose mientras él se subía la cremallera de los vaqueros.

Ambos miraron a Kate, quien fijó su atención en Castle sintiendo como la sangre le hervía por nada más y nada menos que los celos. No podía ser otra cosa.

Estaba celosa y lo aceptaba.

Miró a la chica y notó que era bastante guapa. Bueno, lo normal para una niñata de esa edad.

Apretó la mandíbula ante la mirada asombrada de él y la mirada curiosa de ella y se fue escaleras abajo cuando los gritos y los alaridos se hicieron más fuertes.


	15. Chapter 15

Mientras los bomberos se iban y el olor a humo inundaba la casa, Castle observaba a su mejor amigo y ahora hermano de acogida suplicarle a su tía que no le dijera nada a Rebecca. Esta le dijo que hablaría con él luego y se fue con uno de los bomberos, un moreno alto que la miraba con lujuria, y que Castle supuso que la conocía de antes. Ambos salieron por la puerta principal mientras los últimos invitados se marchaban.

Rachel se sentó a su lado en las escaleras y él levantó la vista.

-Así que, es hora de irse…

-Solo si quieres-Sonrió él.

La habían pasado bastante bien en la habitación de Chuck. Bueno al menos él, porque había dejado que ella se la chupara y vaya si había sido fantástico. No tan fantástico como con Kate, pero…

-No quiero. Pero si no regreso a casa mi madre se volverá paranoica.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres quedarte?

-¿Quién es?-Preguntó ella distraída mirando a Kate a través de las puertas abiertas mientras charlaba con el bombero fuera.

-Es la tía de Chuck, Kate-Rachel la miró fijamente.

-Escuche que antes vivías con ella-Le miró.

-Sí, bueno por unos días…

-Mmm-Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, Castle la siguió.

-¿Nos vemos luego?

-Seguro-Sonrió y se dieron un beso sonriendo.

Rachel miró de arriba abajo a Beckett cuando pasó a su lado y esta hizo lo mismo con ella. Los había visto besándose y sentía que la rabia crecía y crecía en su interior. Iba a darles el susto de sus vidas a ese par de niñatos que estaban dentro.

Su móvil sonó y en la pantalla notó que era Casey.

-Hola, Casey.

-Dime que la casa está entera-Kate sonrió en medio de su molestia.

-Lo está, todo está bajo control, muy tranquilo, los chicos están arriba estudiando…

-¿Montaron una fiesta, verdad?-Susurró y Kate levantó las cejas suspirando luego con una sonrisa.

-Sip…

-¿Los jarrones chinos de Rebecca?

-A salvo.

-Dime que no ha sido nada grave…

-Oh no, ya sabes una fiestecilla…

-Estaba medio instituto…

-Si…-Rió Kate-Pero ahora les meto una bronca y ya está.

-Hazlos sudar por favor.

-Con gusto.

-Gracias, Kate.

-Nada. Oye, ¿cómo has sabido…?

-¿Lo de la fiesta?-Preguntó-¿Quieres que te recuerde la que montaste tu el último año de instituto en tu casa?

Kate sonrió ampliamente.

-La mejor fiesta del mundo-Rió divertida.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, a decir verdad un silencio bastante incomodo ya que recordaron lo ocurrido en esa fiesta. Algo de lo que nunca más habían vuelto hablar. Aquel beso entre ambos había quedado simplemente como algo que no volvieron a mencionar.

-En fin, gracias por pasarte.

-Nada, dile a Rebecca que para que duerma tranquila, yo me quedaré con los chicos hasta que regreséis.

-No sé yo que tanta tranquilidad le dará.

Ambos rieron.

-Hasta luego, pasadlo bien…oh y se han quemado las cortinas pero ya está todo controlado, adiós, divertiros-Dijo hablando rápidamente y colgando la llamada antes de que Casey pudiera replicar.

Castle suspiró con las manos en los bolsillos cuando Kate se acercó a ellos. Recordó entonces aquella vez en la celda, en la que había pensado que ella había sido como un ángel salvador para él. Ahora parecía más un verdugo. Chuck, que ya se había colocado una camiseta miró el suelo nervioso. Él sabía que su tía era guay, pero cuando se enfadaba era otro tema…bueno, Shadow podía dar fe de ello.

-Escuchadme los dos…-Castle la miró fijamente. Tenía tantas ganas de besarla. Dios, ¿como podía ser tan guapa?, era incluso doloroso saber que no podría hacerlo, que no podría besarla. Habían otras chicas guapas, Rachel era guapa, por ejemplo, pero no como Kate, Kate le hacía querer gritar, querer aullar, querer lanzarse sobre ella y arrancarle la ropa como tantas veces mientras estuvo en su casa-Esta vez habéis hecho una gorda…

-Tía…

-Silencio-Dijo alzando la voz y Castle la miró sorprendido.

Entonces recordó lo mucho que le ponía cuando ella estaba enfadada y se movió incomodo, pensando que pronto una erección lo traicionaría aun en contra de su voluntad. Kate le había dicho que se fuera, que buscara a alguien de su edad y eso era exactamente lo que él había hecho. Pero seguía deseándola, seguía queriéndola, seguía sintiendo esas absurdas ganas de decirle lo que sentía por ella. Pero no lo haría. No iba a rogarle más.

-Tía, déjame…

-Dije silencio-Dijo mirando a Chuck con los brazos cruzados-No quiero escuchar excusas porque sé perfectamente lo que pasó aquí-Miró a Castle y este se apoyó relajadamente en la pared-Me parece muy bien que quisierais divertiros, pero todo tiene su límite. Cuando vuestra madre regrese…

-Dime que no le dijiste…-Dijo Chuck.

-Claro que se lo dije-Mintió-Y me dijo que iba a matarte-Chuck gimió murmurando cosas como que no llegaría vivió a los dieciocho-Los vecinos estuvieron a punto de llamar a la policía. ¿Sabes que hubiese pasado si hubiesen llegado?, se habrían llevado a los dueños de la casa, y esta vez yo hubiese dejado que vosotros durmierais en los calabozos, y no, no estoy mintiendo, lo hubiese hecho-Apretó la mandíbula-Es más, la próxima vez que me entere de que vosotros armasteis un alboroto parecido a este, yo misma os llevaré a la comisaria, ¿entendido?-Ambos adolescentes asintieron-Ahora vais a limpiar todo hasta que quede la casa reluciente. Y hasta que no esté todo en orden no os vais a dormir.

Castle notó que ella ni siquiera le miró cuando pasó por su lado. Él simplemente intentó no pensar en ello y ayudó a Chuck con la limpieza. Había comida y bebida por todos lados, el salón era un caos y aun tenían que vaciar la piscina y llenarla con agua limpia.

Comenzó a meter todo los desperdicios que iba consiguiendo en el camino en una bolsa negra, y justo cuando iba entrando al salón vio a Kate en el sofá hablando por móvil.

-No, está bien, de todas formas yo también tuve una pequeña emergencia. No, si, luego te cuenta-Rió-Es una larga historia. Vale, adiós-Se giró cuando Castle se agachó frente a ella para recoger los desperdicios.

Se miraron y Kate estuvo a punto de decir algo pero su móvil volvió a sonar.

-¿Hola?, espera-Dijo colocándose de pie y caminando hacia el recibidor para hablar en privado sin dejar de mirar a Castle.

Rick agradeció que se fuera. No quería estar a solas con ella. No por el hecho de no querer estar con ella, sino por todo lo contrario. Tenía muchas ganas de estar con ella. Pero como había dicho, no iba a rogarle más.

Luego de un par de horas, los chicos finalmente dejaron todo impecable. Incluso la piscina estaba llenándose ahora de forma automática con agua limpia. Kate suspiró caminando hacia la habitación de su hermana para sacar algo de su ropa de dormir. Como era de esperarse todas eran pijamas impolutas con estampados sobrios. Se colocó una camiseta de rayas grises y unos shorts que iban en conjunto, y se puso encima una bata de tela. Ya que la habitación de invitados estaba ocupada ahora por Castle, no le quedaba de otra que dormir en la cama de su hermana y su cuñado. Lo cual le parecía extraño porque allí ellos…arrugó la frente. No quería tener esa imagen en su mente. Al menos no con Casey y Rebecca de protagonistas.

Suspiró pensando en la forma en la que reaccionó al ver a Castle y a esa chica salir de la habitación de Chuck. Por sus sonrisas y por la forma en la que Castle subía su cremallera pudo imaginar lo que estaban haciendo.

Sintió que la sangre le hervía otra vez y cerró los ojos. Sentía cierto sentimiento primitivo que nunca había sentido antes. Es decir, si, ella había estado celosa en otras ocasiones, pero esta vez era diferente. Quería decirle a Castle que era solo suyo mientras se sentaba sobre su polla y se movía de arriba abajo.

Abrió los ojos cerrando las piernas y se recostó de lado en la cama.

Ella había intentado mantenerse lo más alejada posible de Castle, y lo había conseguido hasta ahora, pero aparentemente eso no podía durar mucho. Ahora estaba a pocos metros de su habitación y no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Se mordió el labio y se dijo un NO rotundo mentalmente. Debía olvidarse de los estúpidos celos y de todo lo demás. Quizás cuando por fin se acostara con Adam toda esta absurda situación de no poder dejar de pensar en Rick acabaría.

Intentó dormirse pero cinco minutos después estaba asomándose en el pasillo y escabulléndose hasta la habitación de Rick. Levantó la mano para tocar la puerta pero luego se arrepintió y simplemente abrió la puerta. La habitación estaba a oscuras y olía completamente a él.

Eso hizo que su corazón golpeara con fuerza en su pecho. Se mordió el labio acercándose a la cama en medio de la oscuridad, levantando un poco la manta para recostarse a su lado.

-¿Que…?-Él se sobresaltó.

-Soy yo-Susurró Kate.

-¿Kate?

Él parecía muy confundido.

Kate deslizó su mano por el torso desnudo de él hasta acariciar su hombro.

-Sí, Kate.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Rick se estremeció por su caricia y ella acercó su rostro al de él.

Ambos se miraron en medio de la oscuridad esperando que sus ojos se adaptaran a ella.

-¿Te acostaste con ella?-Preguntó ella de repente, aspirando el aliento caliente de él.

-¿Qué?

-¿Es tu novia?

-¿Rachel?

-Supongo, no sé cómo se llama.

-No es mi novia. Aun.

No dijeron nada más y Castle estaba comenzando a volverse loco por el aroma de ella.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en ti con otra y…

-¿Y qué?

-Me vuelve loca.

-¿Estás celosa?

-Quizás…

-Tú dijiste que tenía que estar con gente de mi edad. Rachel tiene mi edad.

-Es una niñata.

Castle sonrió en medio de la oscuridad.

-Es guapa…-Dijo para provocarla más.

-¿Te gusta?

-Bastante. Pero ella no eres tú.

-No, no lo es-Sus labios rozaron la comisura de los labios de él.

-Castle, ojalá…

-Estás en mi cama.

-Si…

-No puedes estar en mi cama y decirme que no podemos estar juntos.

-No podemos.

-Quiero hacértelo ahora, Kate, quiero estar dentro de ti…-Su nariz acarició la piel del cuello de ella.

-Yo también quiero hacértelo ahora, pero Rick…-Él la beso callándola.

Kate sintió como todo su cuerpo reaccionó ante ese beso y como un agradable calor se instalo en su vientre y en su entrepierna. No solo quería sexo. Quería sexo _con_ Castle. Específicamente con Castle. Eso era extraño y nuevo para ella, y quizás estaba cometiendo una estupidez al meterse en la cama de un adolescente cachondo en la madrugada, pero no podía evitarlo, sus pies se movieron solos y en el momento en el que estuvo junto a él, no podía pensar en otra cosa que en besarlo.

-Nada de hablar-Susurró él colocándose sobre ella.

-¿Te acostaste con ella?-Volvió a preguntar Kate mientras Rick besaba su cuello.

-No-Él comenzó a quitarle los pantaloncillos de pijama.

-Te la chupó entonces…-Esta vez el no respondió. Kate sentía que los celos la invadían otra vez.

-Tú me habías dicho que esto…

Ella comenzó a bajarle los calzoncillos.

-¿Lo hace mejor que yo?-Él la miró en medio de la oscuridad.

-¿Qué?

-¿Te lo hace mejor que yo?-Repitió ella y Rick sonrió.

-No-Respondió y los pantaloncillos y las bragas de ella acabaron a un lado de la cama-No creo que nadie lo haga mejor que tu.

-Eres como una droga, Rick-Ella capturó sus labios mordiéndolos-No puedo alejarme de ti, nunca puedo tener suficiente…necesito…no puedo imaginarte con otra…

Cogió el miembro de él llevándolo hasta su humedad y Castle entró en ella con una profunda embestida haciendo que ambos jadearan.

Él comenzó a embestir y con cada embestida Kate gemía ahogadamente.

-Te quiero…-Le susurró él en el oído.

Ella estuvo a punto de responder pero…

El sonido del móvil hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe. Estaba abrazando con fuerza la almohada y sentía su entrepierna cosquillear.

Todo había sido un sueño.

Maldita sea.

Estúpido sueño. Pensó con malhumor estirando el brazo para contestar la llamada.

-Beckett-Dijo con mala leche-¿Donde?, vale, estaré allí en veinte minutos.

Se puso de pie y suspiró. Se había quedado dormida y había soñado que visitaba a Castle en su habitación. Qué bien. Una genial forma de olvidarse de lo que sea que sintiera por él. Recordó el "Te quiero" del sueño y sintió un escalofrío en la espalda.

Ella nunca le había dicho esas palabras a nadie. Y ciertamente no se las diría a un adolescente al que le llevaba unos cuantos años de diferencia. ¿Es que acaso estaba perdiendo la cabeza?, quizás haberlo visto con esa chica estaba haciendo que se sintiera desesperada.

Entró en la cocina y preparó rápidamente un café, no le daría tiempo de preparar algo para comer así que ya se comería algo en el camino, pero el café si que no podía esperar.

Estaba llevándose la humeante taza a la boca cuando lo vio. Castle estaba en el jardín sobre…¿eso era una tabla?, parecía estar intentando mantener el equilibrio sobre una tabla sin ruedas que estaba sobre algo cilíndrico. Kate salió al jardín y notó como el sol hacia ver su espalda aun mas estupenda.

-¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano un sábado?

Él levantó la vista y perdió el equilibrio, saltando a un lado.

Sonrió ampliamente y Kate casi se derrite con esa sonrisa.

¿Cómo era posible que este niño le acelerara el pulso de esta forma?

-No podía dormir-Se encogió de hombros volviéndose a subir en la tabla.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Esto?-Su respiración sonaba agitada por el esfuerzo y ella recordó el sueño. Carraspeó y se movió inquieta-Se llama Indo Board, se usa sobre todo para practicar el equilibrio mientras surfeas, pero Chuck y yo la usamos para mejorar nuestros trucos en el skate.

-Ah.

Él volvió a saltar a un lado.

-¿Quieres probar?

-¿Vas a reírte si me caigo?

-Luego de ayudarte a levantar, seguramente-Sonrió haciéndola sonreír a ella.

Ella le dio la taza y se subió en la tabla. No duró ni dos segundos. Volvió a intentarlo y sintió como se contraían los músculos de su abdomen, pero volvió a caerse. Lo intentó varias veces hasta que logró mantenerse por más de cinco segundos.

-¡Ja!-Rió con las manos a los lados.

Sintió como perdía el equilibrio y se caía sobre el césped del jardín.

Castle le estiró la mano sonriendo y ella la tomó. Él la acercó a adrede a su cuerpo semidesnudo, solo vestido con unas bermudas y ella dejó que él lo hiciera.

-¿La chica de ayer era tu novia?-Le preguntó y notó como los ojos de él brillaban.

-Quizás…

-Es guapa-Asintió ella apartándose de él.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, quiero decir, para ser…-Suspiró-Si.

-Y tiene mi edad-Ella apretó los dientes.

-Tengo que irme, llego tarde.

-Oye Kate…-Ella se giro mirándolo-No estás celosa ¿no?

-En tus sueños-Rió ella.

Él también rió.

-Quizás en mis sueños hacemos un trío-Kate había estado en tríos, pero con solo imaginarse a otra tía tocando a Rick, comenzaba a hervirle la sangre otra vez.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras Castle, enserio.

Él volvió a acercarse a ella y Kate no pudo evitar mirar su torso sudado. Recordó el sueño y sintió unas ganas primitivas de besarlo.

-¿Tu lo estás haciendo?

-Siempre hago lo que quiero.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Estás viendo otras personas?

Ella lo miró por varios segundos.

-Si-Dijo finalmente.

Él asintió una vez.

-¿Alguien de tu edad?

-Aja.

Él volvió a asentir.

-Tengo que volver a…-Señaló.

-Sí y yo a trabajar.

-Vale.

-Vale.

Ambos sentían esa atracción, ese magnetismo que hacia que sus cuerpos quisieran estar juntos, que sus labios quisieran rozarse.

Ella volvió a mirar su torso desnudo y el miró su boca.

-Kate…

Kate negó mordiéndose el labio.

-Adiós, Castle-Se giró y entró en la casa.

Castle se quedó mirándola y luego sonrió.

Por un momento había pensado que ella ya no lo deseaba realmente, que ya se había aburrido de él, pero por la forma en la que lo miraba estaba claro que no era así. Y estaba también claro que estaba bastante celosa de Rachel. Oh como le encantaba saberlo. Aunque lo negara, él lo sabía.

Esa noche Kate se quedaría con ellos para "vigilarlos" y habían acordado ver alguna peli mientras comían algo. Un plan tranquilo. Bueno, él tenía planeado invitar a Rachel, y entonces a Kate no le quedaría otra que aceptar que de verdad estaba celosa. No es que quisiera utilizar a Rachel, en realidad la chica le gustaba, solo quería probar que Kate estaba mintiendo. Y si de verdad estaba celosa, eso quería decir que todo ese acto suyo de indiferencia, iba a acabarse.

Sonrió más ampliamente y se subió a la tabla manteniéndola en perfecto equilibrio.


	16. Chapter 16

Casey suspiró mirando hacia el frente mientras su esposa no dejaba de parlotear. Siempre había adorado el sonido de su voz, pero cuando hablaba de esta forma, rápida e irritante, no era demasiado agradable.

Ambos estaban recostados en la cama, en lo que se suponía que sería un viaje de reconciliación.

-Becca…

-…y te lo digo, no me siento más segura al saber que Kate está con ellos. Quiero decir, es como si dejásemos a una adolescente más. Kate podrá tener más de treinta, pero creo que estamos de acuerdo en que no actúa como…

Él cogió la mano de ella que estaba sobre las sabanas sorprendiéndola y haciendo que se callara.

-¿Recuerdas nuestra primera cita?-Preguntó él de repente con un tono calmado.

-Claro que la recuerdo.

Casey sonrió acariciando la palma de la mano de ella con su pulgar.

-Estaba tan nervioso que derramé la coca-cola en tu vestido favorito.

Ella lo sorprendió riendo entre dientes.

-Sí que estabas nervioso.

Él giró la vista mirándola.

-Iba a salir con la chica más guapa del colegio, ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo?

Ella ablandó el gesto.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado en que nunca debimos casarnos tan jóvenes, Casey?

Él pareció sorprendido y su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido con el pensamiento de que quizás ella pensara de esa forma.

-No. ¿Tu si?

-No-Giró un poco el cuerpo para mirarlo mejor-Pero ya sabes, es diferente. Los hombres siempre queréis probar…más cosas y bueno supongo que…

Él la sorprendió besándola.

Hacía mucho que él no la besaba de esa forma apasionada. No era uno de esos besos que se dan sin más. Era un beso en donde ella pudo sentir luego de mucho tiempo, su amor sincero, su deseo por ella.

-Nunca quise probar otra cosa-Susurró él sobre sus labios-Solo a ti…-Besó su cuello y ella suspiró.

-Tengo miedo de que luego de tantos años esto no funcione…

Él se colocó sobre ella sin dejar de besar su cuello.

-Eso no pasará-Susurró luego mirándola a los ojos-¿Y sabes cómo lo sé?-Ella lo miró expectante-Porque voy a hacerte el amor, y cualquier discusión que hayamos tenido antes, se olvidará-Le susurró con una sonrisa y volvió a besarla.

* * *

><p>Kate detalló a la chica con la que estaba sentado Castle. Era menuda y usaba el pelo desordenado. Pero aun así era bastante guapa. Notó como acariciaba la pierna de Castle y como este la miraba sonriendo.<p>

Puso los ojos en blanco.

¿Qué coño hacia ella allí?, podría irse por ahí, llamar a Adam, tener sexo con él y olvidarse de una maldita vez de Castle. Pero no, había preferido quedarse con ellos tal y como le había dicho a Casey. En parte no quería que el incidente de las cortinas volviera a suceder, pero estaba claro que en el fondo quería estar allí, como una masoquista, mirando como Castle hacía manitas con esa chica.

Lo hacía a propósito. Eso lo sabía. Estaba intentando ponerla más celosa de lo que ya estaba, y lo peor era que lo estaba consiguiendo, porque sentía una presión en el pecho y unas enormes ganas de gritar y patear cosas. Patear por ejemplo a su amiga o novia o lo que fuese.

Apartó la vista y notó que Chuck y su novia estaban también en lo suyo. Y es que, a esa edad ella sabía que estas cosas eran normales.

Lo que no era normal eran esos celos irracionales que sentía ella.

Siempre decía que necesitaba mantenerse alejada de Castle. Que todo pasaría, pero siempre terminaba justamente donde él estaba.

Ella no era así. Ella no se enamoraba de esta forma.

Por dios ¿Qué edad tenia? ¿Quince?

Necesitaba irse. Necesitaba irse a Europa quizás.

Pero no podía. Le había prometido a Montgomery que trabajaría con ellos al menos dos años. Y ella solía cumplir sus promesas.

Notó como Rachel besaba a Castle en el cuello y pensó que eso era suficiente.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta notando que mientras los demás seguían viendo la película, Castle giraba la vista para mirarla.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo y caminó directa al baño que estaba detrás de las escaleras.

Pero no había cerrado bien la puerta cuando una mano la abrió y se metió en el baño junto a ella.

Kate miró a Castle y vio como este se apoyaba en la puerta cerrándola con pasador.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Él se acercó sin dejar de mirarla intensamente y colocó una mano en su mejilla. Ella lo empujó y él la cogió entonces por la cintura.

-¿Crees que no sé lo que estás haciendo?-Susurró ella cuando él acercó sus labios a los suyos.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?

-Estás intentando que me ponga celosa con esa niñata tonta…

Él sonrió a medias sin dejar de mirar los suculentos labios de ella.

-¿Y…? ¿Lo estoy logrando?

Ella apretó la mandíbula sin responder y lo empujó con fuerza.

-No juegues conmigo, Castle. Sabes perfectamente que no soy yo misma cuando me enfado.

Él amplió la sonrisa.

-¿Estás enfadada?-Él volvió a acercarse-¿Por qué invité a Rachel? ¿Por qué sabes que entre ella y yo…?-Ella volvió a empujarle y esta vez su espalda chocó contra la puerta.

Ella se acercó a él con el cuello muy tenso y por dios que eso lo volvió loco.

Le encantaba verla enfadada. Era algo que simplemente lo desquiciaba.

Ella lo besó con fuerza y él se dejó hacer. Pero quería ser él quien llevara la iniciativa esta vez.

La cogió por la cintura con fuerza e introdujo su lengua en la boca de Kate haciéndola gemir muy bajito.

Oh había extrañado ese sabor a cigarrillos y café. Y su olor, su magnifico olor impregnando su nariz.

Ella le mordió el labio y él se quejó con un gemido lastimero, pero también hizo lo mismo, mordiendo el de ella, haciéndola reír.

Sintió las manos de Kate quitando sus pantalones pero la detuvo girándola, haciendo que sus manos quedaran sobre la pared.

Acercó su pecho a la espalda de ella y rozó su erección deliberadamente sobre los glúteos de Kate. Ella también se movió haciendo la fricción más placentera y las manos de él acariciaron sus pechos sobre la camiseta y el sujetador mientras sus labios besaban su mejilla.

Kate estaba algo sorprendida porque él era quien estaba tomando la iniciativa y eso la hacía sentirse más y mas húmeda.

-¿Por qué simplemente no te vas con tu novia?

Kate jadeó cuando él le bajó los vaqueros, sin dejar de frotarse.

-¿Por qué simplemente no aceptas que estas celosa?

Ella llevó sus manos hacia atrás acariciando el pelo de Castle con sus dedos.

-¿Vas a hacérmelo o no?-Fue lo que respondió ella necesitada.

Necesitaba esto, necesitaba a Castle.

Él se bajó rápidamente los vaqueros y llevó su hinchado miembro a la abertura de ella, quien gimió ahogadamente.

Pero cuando Castle comenzó a moverse más rápido ella simplemente no puso controlar sus gemidos. Él llevó su mano hasta la boca de ella, tapándola para no ser descubiertos.

Kate cerró los ojos y dejó que su espalda descansara sobre el pecho de él. Castle se sentía grande y magnifico en su interior, y esa sensación de desasosiego, de desesperación que había tenido durante esas últimas semanas había desparecido. Ahora se sentía plena, completa. Y estaba segura que no era solo porque él le estuviera dando un placer al que ella se había vuelto adicta, sino porque detrás de todo, había algo más.

Él llevó su mano al frente, acariciando con sus dedos el botón de placer de ella mientras seguía entrando y saliendo con poderío de su interior, y mientras besaba su cuello y su mejilla, mordiendo de vez en cuando su piel.

Oh si, necesitaba esto. Necesitaba de él. Necesitaba…

Gimió con fuerza tensando su cuerpo cuando el placer comenzaba a hacerse más y mas insoportable, amenazando con estallar en cualquier momento. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas y la sensación placentera de él saliendo y entrando la hacían retorcerse contra su alto cuerpo.

-¿Castle?-La voz de Rachel hizo que Castle se detuviera abruptamente-¿Rick? ¿Dónde estás?

-Joder, no pares…ya casi…Rick…no pares…-Susurró de forma exigente Kate.

Él la obedeció y siguió moviéndose. Kate cogió la mano de él mordiendo con fuerza uno de sus dedos cuando alcanzó un poderoso orgasmo que le debilitó las piernas, haciendo que el placer que se había acumulado en su vientre y su entrepierna se disparara por cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, dejándola temblorosa y tambaleante.

Rick la rodeó con fuerza con sus brazos y se hundió mas, acabando con un gemido sordo en el oído de ella, susurrando luego cosas casi inentendibles, pero que hicieron sonreír a Kate.

Solo se escuchaban los jadeos de ambos y ella se subió rápidamente los vaqueros empujándolo.

-Sal-Dijo sin más.

-¿Qué?

-Sal, si tu novia vino a buscarte los demás no tardarán.

Él la miró sin entender pero cuando ella sonrió, él también sonrió.

Kate lo empujó cerrando la puerta y él como pudo comenzó a subirse los calzoncillos y los vaqueros.

-Hey…-Castle giró la vista encontrándose con Chuck-¿Qué coño haces? ¿Y por que tu y Rachel…?-Vio que Castle se estaba cerrando la cremallera y sonrió-Ah…-Dijo con una sonrisa significativa-Al menos esta vez no fue en mi habitación.

-No, yo…

-¿Dónde está?-Miró hacia la puerta del baño-Eh, ¿Rachel?, venga, no pasa nada, todos hemos hecho estas cosas.

-No está ahí-Dijo Castle. Chuck frunció el ceño-Se fue a…buscar algo a la cocina-Explicó luego.

-Pues la verdad es que yo también tengo hambre.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Vienes o qué?-Preguntó dándole una mirada luego. Castle asintió y comenzó a seguirlo-¿Has visto a mi tía, por cierto?-Preguntó casualmente.

-Nop- Respondió Castle pasándose la mano por el cabello despeinado y sonriendo a medias cuando Chuck no miraba.

-¿Crees que salió y nos dejo solos?

-No tengo idea.

-Hey…-Rachel apareció frente a ellos junto a Karen y miró a Castle-¿Dónde esta…?

-¿Queréis algo de comer?-Interrumpió Rick sabiendo que ella le preguntaría donde se había metido-Soy muy buen cocinero.

-Es verdad, lo es-Asintió Chuck-Pero pensé que tu habías venido a buscar algo a la cocina-Dijo mirando a Rachel.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó ella sin entender nada.

-¿Vamos a estar aquí parados toda la noche o en realidad iremos a hacer algo de comer?-Interrumpió Karen con su tono de siempre.

-Venga-Chuck la tomó de la mano y todos se fueron a la cocina-Olga por lo general no viene los fines de semana. Casi siempre suele cocinar mamá. ¿Dónde demonios se metió la tía Kate?

-¿Qué pasa?-Kate entró de repente por la puerta corrediza que iba desde la cocina hasta el jardín-Estaba fumando. ¿Ya acabó la peli?

Castle miró sin entender como había llegado hasta el jardín.

La miró y cuando ella le sonrió con los ojos él no pudo evitar esconder el rostro para sonreír.

Aún sentía los besos de ella en sus labios, la sensación de estar en su interior, sus gemidos…

No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en Kate.

Y si eso no era amor, entonces no sabía lo que era.

-Sí, te perdiste de lo mejor-Le respondió Chuck-Castle va a cocinar, ¿te quedarás?

-No, tengo algo que hacer, pero estaré aquí antes de las diez ¿vale?, así que nada fiestas ni de cortinas en llamas.

-Entendido-Rió Chuck y Kate notó como Rachel le daba una última mirada antes de que ella terminara por irse.

-Creo que tu tía tenía un chupetón en el cuello, Chuck-Rió Rachel y Castle se revolvió incomodo.

* * *

><p>-Hey, ¿quieres acabar con la botella tu sola o qué?-Lanie miró como Kate se servía otro vaso de vodka solo y lo bebía.<p>

-Mi vida es un puto lio, Lanie.

-Dime algo que no sepa.

Luego de ese encuentro con Castle en el baño, Kate había huido a casa de Lanie, que increíblemente no estaba trabajando ese día. La forense se sorprendió por un momento, pero cuando Kate le enseñó la botella, lo entendió.

-No, no lo entiendes. Estos no son mis líos de siempre, esto…-Negó-No sé qué coño es, pero necesito que pare.

Kate sentía una mezcla de emociones que la estaban desquiciando. Se sentía eufórica luego de lo que había pasado con Castle porque, si era sincera, lo había deseado desde el momento en el que lo había visto. Pero sabía que había estado muy mal y que no podía seguir repitiéndose.

¿Desde cuando ella tenia este tipo de remordimientos?, esto tenía que acabarse.

-A ver…-Lanie se sentó a su lado en la mesa de la cocina-Si comienzas por el principio quizás pueda entenderte.

Kate la miró durante varios segundos y luego se sirvió otro vaso de vodka.

-Ok vale, vale…-Lanie le arrebató el vaso-Estoy casi segura de que viniste conduciendo hasta aquí. No quiero ser la irresponsable que dejará que te emborraches para luego regresar a tu casa conduciendo-Le dijo en tono de reprimenda-¿Vas a contarme que te pasa?

-Ese es el problema. No sé qué coño me pasa…no se qué coño me pasa cuando lo veo, simplemente…

-Eh, frena-Ladeó la cabeza-¿Cuándo lo ves? ¿A quién?

Kate suspiró.

-No puedo decirte.

Lanie puso una mueca.

-Oh si, si vas a decirme.

-Es muy complicado…

-Eso está claro.

Kate se mordió el labio.

-Digamos que está este chico…este hombre…-Corrigió nerviosa-Pero lo nuestro no puede ser por diversas razones.

-¿Estás hablando de Adam?

-No-Dijo Kate frunciendo el ceño-Claro que no. Adam es genial, Adam es completamente aceptable, y sin embargo ni siquiera me he acostado aun con él.

-Vale, esto es serio. ¿Qué pasa con este otro tío?

-Pues que no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza, no puedo…cuando está cerca yo simplemente…-Miró a su amiga-Dejo de pensar.

Lanie parpadeó varias veces.

-O sea, estás enamorada-Dijo sin más.

-No-Respondió Kate a la defensiva.

-Eso es lo que estás diciendo.

-Eso no es lo que…-Frunció de nuevo el ceño y le arrebató el vaso bebiendo otro trago de vodka.

-¿Cuál es el problema de estar enamorada?

-Que yo no me enamoro, no así. Además, él tiene…-La miró y no dijo nada más.

-¿Qué tiene?

-No puedo enamorarme de él.

-Pero si ya lo estas-Rió Lanie.

-Que no…

-Vale, lo que tú digas. No sé exactamente qué quieres que te diga si tú misma no aceptas tus sentimientos.

-Lanie…-Dijo ella en tono lastimero recostando la cabeza en la mesa-Es que no lo entiendes.

-Oh no, lo entiendo muy bien-Dijo la forense sirviéndose un vaso de vodka-Estás enamorada de ese tío y eso te acojona-Rió dándole un sorbo al vodka, arrugando luego la nariz-Este vodka que has traído de Russia es realmente bueno-Suspiró-¿Sabes que es lo más gracioso?, que siempre has sido alguien que no le teme a nada, excepto a esto, a sentirte vulnerable.

-No es eso…

-¿No?

-Quizás sí, pero es más complicado.

-Porque tú quieres. Si es complicado, simplifícalo-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Él lo sabe?

-¿Qué?

-El tío este, ¿sabe lo que sientes?

-No, no sé, supongo que no…

-Entonces díselo y ya está. Al menos te lo sacarás de adentro.

-Eso complicaría aun más las cosas porque creo que él también siente lo mismo.

Lanie carcajeó muy fuerte.

-¿Entonces cual es el puto problema?, dios, como te gusta complicar tu vida, Kate.

Kate puso cara de circunstancia y suspiró.

Lanie decía eso porque no conocía toda la situación.

El problema era que ahora no podría sacarse esta conversación de la cabeza y peor aún, no podría sacarse el pensamiento de que de verdad estaba enamorada de Rick y ya no podía seguir negándolo.

No era solo el hecho de sentirse vulnerable, sino el hecho de que le llevaba mas de diez años a Castle.

Había estado bien mientras solo era sexo sin compromiso.

Ahora todo era un puto lío.

* * *

><p>En realidad no estaba tan borracha como quería estarlo. Pero en parte agradecía que Lanie hubiese alejado la botella de vodka de sus manos. No es que ella se emborrachara fácilmente, pero tenía que conducir y no quería hacer ninguna locura mientras hacía de canguro de su sobrino…de sus sobrinos…dios esto era una locura. Pensó mientras se pasaba la mano por la frente y cerraba la puerta de entrada.<p>

No se escuchaban voces así que supuso que las invitadas se habían ido.

Caminó hasta la cocina y se sirvió los restos de café de esa mañana.

El café estaba frio y ya sabía un poco rancio pero le daba bastante igual. Sentía la mente demasiado espesa y no le gustaba sentirla así. Porque ella ya tenía una personalidad impulsiva, y cuando tenía la mente así de espesa, era el doble de impulsiva.

Dejó la taza en la encimera y entonces vio a Castle sentado frente a la puerta corrediza que da al jardín, simplemente fumándose un cigarrillo.

Suspiró y abrió la puerta sintiendo el frio de la noche en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué? ¿Se ha ido ya tu novia?

Él se sobresaltó y ella se sentó a su lado arrebatándole el cigarrillo de la mano para darle una calada.

Él la miró intensamente y luego sonrió a medias.

-No es mi novia.

-Si tú lo dices.

Ambos miraron al frente.

-Hueles a alcohol-Rió Castle.

Ella sonrió.

-Quizás estoy algo borracha.

-Nunca te he visto borracha.

-Dije "algo borracha", nunca me verás borracha. Tengo buena tolerancia al alcohol, ya sabes, tantos años con los rusos.

Él le pasó de nuevo el cigarrillo y ella le dio otra calada.

-¿Dónde está Chuck?

-Jugando con la Xbox, se ha comprado un juego nuevo y no hay quien lo quite. Incluso Karen se fue enfadada con él.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio y Kate sintió como los dedos de él acariciaban su mano.

Sintió unas extrañas cosquillas en todo su cuerpo y su corazón acelerándose.

Maldita sea. No tenía quince años.

-Rick…-Ella apartó la mano.

-¿Qué?-Él la miró-¿Qué quieres que haga?, estoy loco por ti, Kate. Ya lo sabes.

Ella sintió el impulso de besarlo.

-Si tan solo tuvieras diez años mas…-Murmuró sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Antes eso no te importaba.

-Antes no estaba…-Ella se cayó de repente.

-¿Qué? ¿No estabas qué?

Kate apartó la vista.

-Olvídalo-Intentó ponerse de pie pero él se lo impidió.

-Dímelo- Insistió.

-Castle esto está mal.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres un crío y yo no…-Suspiró-Mira, antes estaba bien porque no…-Se mordió el labio-Porque no había…porque nosotros no…porque no habían sentimientos de por medio…

Castle aguantó la respiración.

¿Kate estaba hablando de sus sentimientos o de los sentimientos que él ya le había confesado?

Su corazón martillaba con fuerza en su pecho.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Ella lo miró fijamente.

-Sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

-No, no lo sé.

Kate miró de nuevo al frente.

-Castle…

-Dímelo, Kate, dime si es lo que yo creo…

-Quizás lo mejor es que yo me vaya…

Ella se sobresaltó cuando él cogió su rostro entre sus manos.

Se miraron fijamente y ella aspiró su aliento con olor a cigarrillo.

El brillo de la luna hacia que sus ojos se vieran de un azul opaco, pero seguían siendo igual de cautivantes.

Se sentía confundido. Había estado dolido por la forma en la que ella lo había dejado a un lado, como lo había abandonado igual que otras personas importantes en su vida habían hecho antes.

Pero de pronto nada de eso importaba.

-No te vayas…-Susurro él.

-Castle…

-Me haces sentir cosas, cosa que antes no…-Susurraba él.

-Basta…

-Y se que tu también las sientes.

-Aunque las sintiera, esto, tu y yo…

-Te necesito, Kate…

Ella se aferró a la sudadera de él.

-Lo que pasó hoy en el baño no fue solo sexo ¿verdad?-Ella miró sus labios-¿Verdad?

-No…-Dijo sorprendiéndolo y entonces él la besó.

La besó porque no podía estar un segundo más sin probar sus labios, sin sentir el contacto de estos sobre los suyos, de escuchar la forma en la que jadeaba y sin sentir su penetrante olor en su nariz.

Kate sentía que todo le daba vueltas. Sentía que estaba perdida, pero al mismo tiempo la adrenalina la hacía sentirse viva.

Un ruido de algo chocando contra el suelo hizo que se apartaran y giraran la vista.

Allí estaba Chuck de pie, estático, con los ojos desorbitados y con un plato de cereales esparcido en sus pies.


	17. Chapter 17

-Chuck…-Kate fue la primera en hablar.

Chuck parecía a punto de sufrir una apoplejía.

Tanto ella como Castle se pusieron de pie y se apartaron el uno del otro.

-¡Oh dios mío!-Dijo el muchacho asombrado-¿Qué…? ¿Cuándo…? ¡¿Cómo?!, ¿alguien me puede…? ¡¿TIA?!-Exclamó mirando a su tía indignado.

-Chuck, escucha…-Comenzó a decir Castle.

Chuck lo miró como si fuese un bicho raro.

-Sí, sí. Soy todo oídos, pero empezad a hablar porque ahora mismo no sé si quiero tirarme de un puente o borrar mi memoria…quizás…quizás vi mal, decidme que vi mal…

Kate y Castle se miraron sin saber demasiado que decir.

Kate siempre había sido buena con las palabras y de pensamiento rápido. Pero ¿Cómo explicar esto?, ¿Cómo explicarle a su sobrino que estaba…que sentía cosas por su mejor amigo y ahora hermano de acogida?

-Lo siento, Kate-Dijo Castle de repente. Kate le miró sin entender-No debí besarte-Miró a su amigo-Yo…siento cosas por tu tía y la he besado sin que ella…

Kate frunció el ceño.

-Basta-Dijo con voz firme y miró a Chuck-Castle no me ha besado sin mi consentimiento.

-Oh, vale, eso es mucho más tranquilizador…-Dijo Chuck irónico.

-En las últimas semanas han pasado cosas…-Comenzó a decir Kate.

-¡Oh dios mío!-Exclamó Chuck-La chica…-Señaló a Castle-La chica con la que…oh no no-Se dio la vuelta y entró en la casa seguido de Kate y Rick-¡Te has… a mi tía!-Se giró mirándolos mientras los tres estaban en la cocina-Porque ella es la chica de la que me hablaste ¿verdad?, ahora entiendo porque te gustaba tanto estar en su casa.

-Chuc-Kate lo miró de forma amenazante.

-¿Qué?, no puedes regañarme por decir eso luego de lo que he visto.

-No tienes idea de lo que has visto.

-¡Entonces explicadme!

-La quiero-Dijo Castle sin más-Quiero a tu tía.

Chuck lo miró como si estuviera loco.

-¿Tu qué coño te has fumado? ¡Que es una mujer mucho mayor y tu eres…!

-Vale, basta-Intervino Kate-Lo que ha pasado…lo que viste…Castle y yo…

-¡¿Qué?! Castle y tu ¿Qué?

-¡No lo sé! ¿Vale?, solo pasó y…

-Es mi culpa-Dijo Castle-Todo ha sido mi culpa…

-¿El que ha sido tu culpa?, joder, me siento…me siento traicionado-Dijo poniendo una cara rara-¿Por qué no me lo contasteis?

Tanto Kate como Castle le miraron sin entender.

-Yo pensaba que era tu sobrino favorito, tía…

-Técnicamente eres el único.

-Y tú, pensé que éramos mejores amigo.

Castle abrió la boca pero volvió a cerrarla.

-¿Chuck?-Preguntó Kate extrañada.

-Yo os habría ayudado y no tendríais que estaros escondiendo por ahí.

-¿Qué?

-Pero ¿estáis…juntos, juntos?-Dijo juntando sus dedos-¿O es solo sex…?

-¡Chuck!-Kate lo miró-No te pases.

El adolescente rió.

-¿Qué no me pase?-Se apoyó en la encimera de la cocina-Disculpa, tía, pero yo no soy el que…

-Vale ya está-Castle lo cogió por la camiseta.

-¿Qué haces?

-Tú y yo vamos a hablar-Le respondió arrastrándolo hasta que ambos se encerraron en la habitación que usaban para ver películas y ver la tele en general, dejando a Kate fuera.

Ambos se miraron a la cara y Castle se apoyó en la puerta.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó Chuck.

-Lo que te he dicho es cierto.

-Joder…-Chuck se movió de un lado a otro-Dios esto es rarísimo-Le miró-Mi tia es mucho más grande…

-Ya lo sé.

-¿Ella…?-Castle lo miró esperando a que terminara la frase-Quiero decir, ella…¿siente lo mismo?

-Eso creo-Se encogió de hombros

-¿Y Rachel?

-Rachel nunca tuvo una oportunidad.

Chuck lo miró serio.

-No sé si alegrarme o darte un puñetazo en la cara. Hijo de puta, es mi tía.

Castle rió entre dientes.

-Ya lo sé.

-Has perdido la virginidad con mi tía.

-¿Podrías dejar de repetir eso?

-¡¿Cómo?!-Dijo alterándose-Aun sigo viendo tu boca en…-Sacudió la cabeza-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde hace tiempo.

-¿Cuándo vivías con ella?-Castle asintió.

Chuck se sentó en el sofá.

-Chuck escucha, si no te lo habíamos dicho era porque…bueno, tú mismo lo has dicho, es una situación extraña y…en realidad no sabíamos como…

Chuck frunció el ceño y lo miró de reojo. Castle levantó la vista.

-¿Es buena?

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes…

Castle lo miró en forma asesina.

-Es tu tía…

-Ya, exactamente, es mi tía y es diez años…mucho más de diez años mayor que tu. Bua, lo que daría yo porque me pasara algo así con la profe esta nueva…

-No seas cerdo.

Chuck rió.

-Eres mi héroe, tío. Tengo que aceptar que mi tía es guapa y encima es mucho mayor…de verdad, eres mi héroe.

-Cállate ¿vale?-Le dijo Castle, y luego lo miró serio-Mira cuando nos viste…allí fuera, estábamos…no le preguntes nada a Kate ¿sí?, tenemos una charla pendiente.

-Vale.

-Y por favor no le digas a nadie.

-No lo haré.

-Gracias, tío.

-Nada. Pero vais a tener que darme un tiempo para asimilarlo mejor. Oh y una cosa mas...

-¿Si?

-Trátala bien ¿vale?. Es la única tía que tengo.Y aunque se que ya es una adulta, no quiero que le hagan daño.

-Claro que si.

Ambos salieron y se encontraron a Kate de espaldas mordiéndose el dedo pulgar. Ella se giró enseguida mirándolos expectante.

-No voy a chivarme-Chuck fue el primero en hablar-Pero debo decir que esto es jodidamente extraño-Ella abrió la boca para hablar pero Chuck sonrió levantando la mano-No tienes que decirme nada. Don Juan aquí me ha dicho que tenéis una charla pendiente. Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar mejor, mientras tanto yo necesito tiempo para asimilarlo-Se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo-Para estas cosas no hay edad. Y tú sigues siendo mi tía favorita.

Ella se separó mirándolo sorprendida.

-Soy la única que tienes.

Chuck rió.

-Bueno, ahora tengo un tío…-Miró a Rick-¿A que si, "tío Rick"?

-Vete a la mierda-Le respondió el aludido y Chuck carcajeó.

-Mira, me voy a ir a arriba y seguiré jugando a la Xbox con los cascos puestos-Dijo comenzando a subir las escaleras-Hasta mañana. No os olvidéis de recoger el cereal que me habéis hecho tirar al suelo. Ahora me voy a ir traumado y con hambre.

-Chuck…-Dijo Kate-Gracias.

-Ni lo menciones. Creo que tendré pesadillas y eso, pero no pasa nada-Bromeó. Castle rió y Chuck terminó por subir las escaleras sonriendo a medias.

-¿Qué le has dicho?-Preguntó Kate nerviosa cuando estuvieron a solas.

-La verdad-Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y qué verdad es esa?

-Que siento cosas muy fuertes por ti.

Kate lo miró fijamente con los ojos brillantes.

-Esto es una locura.

-Lo es.

-Pero no puedo mirarte sin sentir cosas también…

Él sonrió ante esa confesión.

-Ven, vayamos a un lugar-Le dijo estirando la mano.

-¿Qué lugar?

-Confía en mi-Kate lo miró dudosa pero finalmente cogió la mano de él.

* * *

><p>Kate miró el cielo con una sonrisa.<p>

-¿Cuándo has descubierto esto?-Le preguntó a Castle mientras ambos se sentaban en el tejado.

La había llevado hasta allí arriba, en una zona que era más bien plana, y desde la cual las estrellas se veían en su esplendor.

Habían subido por una escaleras en la parte lateral del jardín y Castle había llevado incluso una manta para el frío.

Él le estiró una cerveza y abrió una para él mismo.

-En realidad me lo ha enseñado Chuck. Solemos venir aquí cuando queremos escapar de algo o cuando no queremos hacer nada más.

-Es bastante silencioso-Dijo ella dándole un trago a la cerveza-No debería tomar esto, se me subirá tanto alcohol a la cabeza.

Castle sonrió mirándola.

-Pensé que tenías buena tolerancia al alcohol.

-Ya, pero mezclar es otra cosa.

-No importa, si se te sube ya te cuido yo.

-¿Si?-Rió ella-Ya imagino lo bien que me cuidarás…

-Te cuidaría muy bien-Asintió él mirándola con adoración-Kate, eres la mujer más increíble que he conocido nunca-Dijo de repente.

-Eso posiblemente tiene que ver con el hecho de que seas un chico aun. No has conocido demasiadas.

Él la miró serio.

-¿Eso es un problema? ¿Qué yo tenga menos edad?

-Para mí no…

Él asintió mirando de nuevo las estrellas.

-Lo dices por los demás.

-Nunca me ha importado lo que digan los demás, ya lo sabes. Pero esto es diferente.

-¿Sabías que la edad legal para tener relaciones sexuales consensuadas en Nueva York es a los diecisiete años?-Dijo y luego la miró.

-Si-Sonrió ella-Soy policía ¿recuerdas?

-Por esa parte no tenemos ningún problema. Sin embargo no conseguí información sobre la edad legal para enamorarse…

Ella no dijo nada y se quedaron mirando el cielo en silencio.

Castle encendió un cigarrillo y se lo ofreció pero ella negó.

-La última vez que estuve en una relación en la que…en la que sentí cosas de verdad, fue hace unos diez años-Dijo en su lugar, rompiendo el silencio.

-Yo nunca he estado en una-Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros, expulsando el humo fuera de su boca.

Ella le miró y tuvo ganas de perderse en sus labios pero simplemente sonrió a medias.

Castle estaba en esa edad en la que todo era blanco o negro. O las cosas eran difíciles o eran fáciles. Y en donde uno tiende a creer demasiado en ideales, a creer que nada es imposible.

A creer que lo difícil en algún momento se volverá fácil.

-Nunca me has hablado de tu madre-Le dijo ella cambiando de tema, él bajó la vista fijándose en una mancha que tenía en los vaqueros, e intentó quitarla con la uña.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-No sé, lo que tú quieras contarme.

Él entonces la miró.

-Era actriz…o al menos ella decía que lo era-Dijo divertido-La verdad es que…intentaba ser buena madre, pero su sueño siempre fue actuar en Brodway, a mi no me prestaba demasiada atención.

-¿Estabas muy pequeño cuando falleció?

-No tanto-Negó él-Trece años.

Castle sintió que Kate cogía su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él. Se sintió reconfortado de repente.

No le era fácil hablar de su madre, pero con Kate, con ella sentía que podía hablar de todo y más.

-¿No te gustaría saber si tu padre está por allí?

Él negó.

-¿Qué más da?, nunca quiso saber nada de mí, ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo ahora?

Cogió la manta que había llevado y se la puso a Kate sobre los hombros.

-Mis padres siempre me han odiado-Confesó ella.

-No es verdad-Respondió él mirándola divertido.

-Bueno, vale, quizás no mi padre, pero mi madre sí. Estoy segura de que a estas alturas me niega como hija suya.

Castle carcajeó.

-Tu madre sí que es un personaje.

-Pues ahora es tu abuela, o algo así…

Castle frunció el ceño.

-Chuck tiene razón, esto es raro de cojones.

Ambos rieron a todo pulmón.

-Cuéntame como eras en el colegio-Le dijo él dándole un trago a su cerveza.

-Ya sabes cómo era, era una macarra.

Él sonrió.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué?, porque así soy yo.

-Y luego decidiste ser policía…

-Que quieres que te diga, quería disparar armas, pero tampoco quería hacerlo de forma ilegal-Rió mientras él sonreía-En el cole me llamaban K-bex.

-¿K-bex?-Ella asintió y él volvió a carcajear.

-¿Qué?

-Hay cosas escritas sobre ti debajo de las gradas del campo de fútbol americano.

-Ah-Ella sonrió-Hay cosas escritas sobre mi por todo el colegio-Dijo demasiado divertida.

-Eras famosa entonces.

-Digamos que sí.

-¿Estuviste con muchos chicos?-Ella lo miró de reojo.

-No con muchos, pero si con algunos…-Lo miró sonriendo-Y luego con algunos más cuando crecí. Y algunas…

-¿Algunas?-Él la miro atento-¿Chicas?

-Aja. Pero solo en tríos…

-¡¿Tríos?!

Kate carcajeó y el dejó el cigarrillo a un lado, apagándolo.

-Soy de mente muy abierta.

-Eso lo sé…-Asintió él riendo-Por eso no entiendo porque tienes tantas dudas sobre nosotros.

Ella lo miró un poco más seria.

-Esto es diferente.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tú aun tienes cosas por vivir.

-Quiero vivirlas contigo.

-Yo tengo más de treinta años, he vivido más de lo que una persona de mi edad vive normalmente. Créeme, quieres vivir todas las experiencias que te esperan con alguien que tenga las mismas ganas de vivirlas que tu.

-Quiero vivirlas con alguien que me pueda enseñar cosas de la vida, y ese alguien puedes ser tu.

Ella miró al frente.

Podía ver unas cuantas casas, y mas allá, los edificios de la ajetreada ciudad.

-Una relación entre nosotros no podría funcionar…

Él colocó su dedo en el mentón de Kate haciendo que ella le mirara.

-Simplemente intentémoslo, por favor. Dame una oportunidad, Kate. No me rechaces, no me rechaces como lo ha hecho todo el mundo a lo largo de mi vida.

Ella lo miró y luego miró sus labios.

Entonces él la besó sutilmente.

Nunca se habían besado de esa forma.

Siempre eran besos voraces, sensuales, apasionados. Besos que eran el preludio de caricias y de un sexo desenfrenado.

Pero esta vez era un beso destinado a confirmar lo que ya sabían: que sus corazones se habían unido a la partida.

Castle apoyó su frente a la frente de ella.

-Déjame demostrarte que aunque sea un chico, puedo ser tu chico…

Ella lo besó en el mentón, llevando sus labios hasta el cuello de él.

-No mas Rachel-Dijo de repente y se separó para mirarlo.

-Entonces ¿aceptas que estabas celosa?

-Por supuesto que estaba celosa, tonto.

Él sonrió.

-¿Y tú?, me dijiste que estabas viendo a alguien.

Kate negó.

-No es nada serio.

-¿Y esto? ¿Esto es serio?

Ella lo miró.

-No lo sé.

Él se acercó y la besó con cuidado en los labios y ella terminó mordiendo su labio inferior en el proceso haciéndolo reír.

-Pero te puedo decir que mis ganas de ti son muy serias-Le dijo luego y él volvió a besarla.

* * *

><p>Kate cruzó los brazos viendo como Rebecca abrazaba a Chuck con fuerza.<p>

Era domingo por la tarde y Casey y ella por fin habían llegado de su viaje.

Kate y los chicos habían estado haciendo el vago durante todo el día como todo buen domingo.

Y aunque tuvo que aguantar un rato las bromas de Chuck, que aparentemente se había tomado lo que había visto la noche anterior mejor de lo que ella había esperado, luego se había calmado y habían estado jugando a la Xbox y luego recogiendo cualquier rastro de cerveza o cigarrillos que hubiese por allí.

La noche anterior ella y Castle no habían dormido juntos, sobretodo porque Chuck estaba por allí y ella tampoco quería ser tan descarada. Pero seguramente ya tendrían tiempo, de eso estaba segura.

-¿Todo en orden?-Casey se acercó a ella dándole un beso.

-Todo en orden-Asintió-¿Se lo contaste?-Le preguntó señalando a Rebecca.

-No digas ni una palabra. Esta de muy buen humor.

-Hola, Rick-Kate escuchó como Rebecca saludaba a Castle y giró la vista sorprendida.

-Señora Collins, ¿Qué tal?-Le respondió el adolescente.

-Veo que todo está perfecto y en su lugar-Dijo mirando alrededor-Espero que os hayáis comportado.

-Claro que si, mamá-Respondió Chuck orgulloso.

Kate ya le había confesado que en realidad no le había contado nada a Rebecca sobre la fiesta.

-Katherine-Rebecca se acercó a su hermana.

-Que tal, Becca.

-Gracias por quedarte.

-No fue nada, en realidad me la pasé bien con este par-Dijo mirando a los chicos.

-Espero que no demasiado bien…-Rebecca frunció el ceño.

Ella sabía sobre la reputación de Kate de hacer fiestas en su época escolar.

-No hice ninguna fiesta si a eso te refieres-Le dijo Kate.

-Muy bien…-Rebecca se adentró al salón.

-¿Qué tal ha ido el viaje?-Le preguntó Kate a Casey.

-Oh, muy bien-Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Eso suena a que tuvisteis mucho sexo-Le susurró levantando las cejas de forma sugerente y notó que él se sonrojaba así que rió-Creo que me voy a ir por ahora…-Dijo mirando su reloj-Quiero ir a casa a revisar algunas cosas del trabajo…

-¿Por qué habéis cambiado las cortinas?-Se escuchó la voz de Rebecca desde el salón.

-Sip, definitivamente me voy-Dijo abriendo la puerta, encontrándose con Nicholas Collins, el padre de Casey.

-Hola-Dijo él mirando a Kate y luego mirando a su hijo.

-¿Papá?

-Sorpresa.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ya se, tardo lo mio, pero hago lo que puedo jajaja. **

**Que disfruten el capi!**

* * *

><p>Casey estiró el vaso con whiskey y se apoyó en el escritorio mirando expectante a su padre.<p>

Nicholas Collins no solía hacer visitas espontaneas. Si estaba allí era porque tenía una muy buena razón. Nunca había sido el padre mas amoroso, sin embargo, siempre le había demostrado a Casey su afecto, mucho más que su madre, y eso él lo agradecía.

-Bueno, no me mires así-Rió Nicholas bebiendo un sorbo del vaso.

-Es solo que me parece raro que vinieras hasta aquí-Se encogió de hombros-Por lo general llamas por teléfono.

Nicholas sonrió a medias caminando y sentándose en una de las sillas de cuero que adornaban el estudio.

-Siempre me ha gustado esta habitación-Dijo distraído mirando alrededor-Tienes colores sobrios y el clima es perfecto para perderse en el trabajo…-Miró a su hijo-Lo hice muchas veces cuando tu aun eras un crio ¿verdad?, perderme en mi trabajo, digo-Explicó.

Casey lo miró sin entender.

-Supongo, pero lo entendía, eras alguien ocupado.

-¿Cómo podías entenderlo?, eras un crio.

Casey frunció el ceño.

-Papá, ¿a qué viene todo esto?

-Simplemente quería visitarte.

-Aja…-Dijo Casey desconfiado.

-…y quería hablarte de algo.

Casey rió entre dientes sabiendo que tenía razón al pensar que su padre no le visitaba solo porque si.

-Vale-Dijo sentándose cerca de su padre-Tu dirás-Le dijo divertido-¿Es sobre los negocios?, El St Vicent va muy bien…

-No, no-Nicholas levantó la mano-No es sobre eso-Lo miró fijamente-Hijo…-Miró a Casey de una manera muy franca. Hacía tiempo que no lo miraba de esa forma. Aunque en realidad hacía tiempo que no se veían o tenían una charla como esta-…voy a casarme-Dijo finalmente y Casey abrió la boca para hablar pero la cerró enseguida.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Kate estaba buscando la forma de escaquearse, Castle no dejaba de mirarla embobado y Chuck estaba intentando ignorar la forma en la que su amigo miraba a su tía y a su madre que no dejaba de preguntar cosas.<p>

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó Rebecca expectante-¿Alguien va a decirme que pasó con las cortinas?-Les dijo mirandolos a los tres.

-Disimula, chaval-Le susurró Chuck a Castle quien apartó la vista de Kate y le miró.

-¿Qué?

-Límpiate aquí…-Le dijo pasando la mano por su mentón-…tienes babas.

Castle lo empujó imperceptiblemente y Chuck rió muy bajito.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Preguntó Rebecca.

-Pensé que habías llegado de buen humor-Le dijo Kate mirándola divertida.

-Esta soy yo de buen humor.

-Mamá, esas son las cortinas que estaban cuando te fuiste-Dijo Chuck con una cara muy seria.

-Claro que no…

-Sí, de verdad. ¿A que si, Rick?

Castle asintió.

-Pero pensé que había dejado…

-Todo está intacto, no te preocupes-Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla-Rick y yo iremos un rato al parque ¿vale?, vendremos a cenar, hasta ahora.

Chuck cogió a su amigo del brazo y ambos cogieron sus patinetas. No le paso desapercibida la última mirada que le lanzó su amigo a su tía y la forma en la que ella le había mirado.

Vale, necesitaba acostumbrarse a eso. Aun le daban escalofríos.

Kate miró a su hermana cuando los adolescentes se fueron. Parecía confundida, como si no estuviera del todo segura cuales eran las cortinas que estaban antes de que ella y Casey se fuera.

-¿A dónde dijeron que iban?-Preguntó luego mirando a Kate.

-Al parque a patinar.

-Ah.

Kate entrecerró los ojos y luego sonrió lentamente.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pareces distraída.

-No estoy distraída.

-Pareces distraída como aquella vez en la que tuviste sexo con Casey por primera vez en…

-¡Katherine!-Dijo Rebecca alarmada haciéndola reír.

-Ah venga, somos adultas ahora, Becca. Podemos hablar de sexo las veces que queramos.

-No hablaremos de…sexo-Dijo indignada.

Kate puso una mueca y la cogió del brazo llevándosela hasta la cocina.

-¿Sabes por que Nicholas vino a ver a Casey?-Le preguntó cambiando un poco el tema mientras sacaba una botella del vino favorito de Rebecca.

-Pues no, no tengo ni idea-Miró a Kate servir un par de copas-¿Qué haces?

-Vamos a tomarnos una copa.

Rebecca la miró confundida pero aceptó la copa que Kate le tendió.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó luego.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué vamos a tomarnos una copa?-Sonrió-Porque me apetece tener una copa con mi hermana mayor.

-No tan mayor…-Aclaró Rebecca y ambas sonrieron.

Ambas tomaron un sorbo de sus copas y hubo un silencio que más que incomodo, fue algo extraño.

Nunca había demasiado silencio entre ellas, porque por lo general estaban discutiendo.

-Me alegro de que tu y Casey estéis bien otra vez-Rebecca pasó el dedo por el borde de la copa, sonriendo tontamente.

-Sienta bien…aunque…-Dijo luego poniéndose seria otra vez. Kate la miró expectante-Nada, no importa.

Kate apoyó ambos brazos en el mesón mirando con cariño a su hermana.

-Se lo mucho que te cuesta hablar de tus cosas pero…conmigo puedes hacerlo-Se encogió de hombros-Se que no hemos tenido una relación de lo más cercana pero, hey, eres mi única hermana y aunque a veces seas un grano el culo, te quiero ¿vale?

-Katherine…-Rebecca estaba impresionada por esa muestra de cariño de su hermana.

-Ya lo he dicho y no voy a repetirlo.

Rebecca rió y luego la miró de forma sincera.

-Es difícil estar con alguien tantos años y no pensar en las pequeñas fracturas en la relación ¿sabes?, Casey y yo…-Se encogió de hombros-Por ahora estamos bien.

-¿Sabes cuál es el secreto?

-No me digas, tener mucho sexo-Kate carcajeó tan fuerte que el vino que había estado bebiendo le salió por la nariz.

-Iba a decir la comunicación…-Dijo sin dejar de reír y toser.

-Oh-Rebecca también rió-Ya sabes, contigo solo hay un tema…

-Lo sé, lo sé-Siguió riendo-Pero ya que lo mencionas, el sexo también ayuda.

Rebecca suspiró aun riendo.

-Deberías buscar a alguien para sentar cabeza, Kate…

-Becca…

-No, escúchame. Sé que tu personalidad es bastante distinta a la mía y que quizás un matrimonio no te haría feliz, créeme, lo sé. Es solo que…no quiero que estés sola toda tu vida, Kate-Dijo mirándola con cariño-Te mereces tener a alguien a tu lado, alguien que te valore y te quiera así como eres…

Kate miró sus dedos.

-Quizás nací para estar sola en la vida.

-Tonterías. Nadie nace para estar solo en la vida.

Kate la miró también con cariño.

-Quería decirte que, lo estás haciendo bien-Le dijo cambiando el tema.

-¿Con que?

-Con el tema de Castle.

Rebecca se puso un poco más seria.

-Aun no he cambiado mi opinión sobre él.

-Lo sé, pero al menos le estás dando una oportunidad.

-No muy voluntariamente…

Kate ladeó la cabeza.

-Es un buen chico, Becca.

-Hasta ahora solo ha traído problemas.

-Rick ha sufrido mucho.

-Todos hemos sufrido en la vida.

-Es solo un chico.

-Ya. Mira, acepté que Casey lo trajera a vivir aquí, acepté que estudiara en el mismo colegio que Chuck e incluso acepto que sigan siendo amigos, pero no me pidas que de la noche a la mañana nazca en mi una especie de cariño…

-No, no te pido eso. Solo te estoy diciendo…yo…gracias-Dijo de repente y Rebecca la miró extrañada.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto este chico?

Kate sintió como su estomago se revolvía con todos los sentimientos que estaba experimentando. Aun estaba acostumbrándose al torbellino de emociones que Rick le hacía sentir.

-Ya sabes que no me van las injusticias.

Rebecca puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ya, K-bex odia las injusticias-Dijo divertida dándole un sorbo a su vino.

Giraron la vista cuando vieron a Nicholas y a Casey acercarse.

-¿Todo bien?-Preguntó Rebecca.

* * *

><p>Chuck y Castle entraron y escucharon voces provenientes del salón. Chuck supuso que serian sus padres y quizás su tía Kate que al final no se había ido.<p>

Pero cuando se acercaron se sorprendió al ver que en realidad eran sus padres, su tía Kate, su abuelo y una invitada que no supo quién era, pero que joder, era preciosa.

-¿Hola?-Saludo Chuck.

-Oh, Charles, ya estáis aquí. Ven acércate -Chuck se acercó-Tu también Rick-Insistió Casey.

Ambos chicos se acercaron curiosos.

-Charles, Rick, ella es Emma, la prometida de papá.

Los adolescentes miraron a todos a la cara.

-Un placer-Dijo Chuck estirando la mano confundido.

Emma parecía unos veinticinco años menor que su abuelo. Pero hey, el día anterior había visto a su mejor amigo y a su tía compartiendo un poco más que saliva así que…

-Hola-La saludó también Castle.

-Así que tu eres Rick-Esta vez fue Nicholas el que habló-Diría que es un placer conocerte pero creo que ya nos conocemos ¿no es asi?

-Sí señor.

-¿Qué tal fue el examen?

-¿Cómo dice?

-El examen al que tenias que llegar…

Todo el mundo se miró confundido, menos Castle que sonrió.

-Muy bien, gracias.

-Me alegro-Dijo amigablemente-Hoy tendremos una cena, así que será mejor que vayáis a limpiaros un poco.

Ambos chicos asintieron.

-¿Tía? ¿Puedes venir un segundo?

Kate siguió a ambos chicos hasta que tuvieron en el piso de arriba.

-¿Qué coño fue eso?

Kate rió entre dientes.

-Tu abuelo va a casarse.

-¿Con esa chica?

-Eso parece.

-Pero sí parece su hija.

Kate miró a Castle de reojo.

-Vale, esto no es lo mismo…-Dijo luego Chuck- ¿O sí?, joder, voy a ducharme, esto es una locura-Dijo y se fue dejándolos solos.

Castle la miró fijamente.

-No-Dijo ella y él sonrió.

-¿Qué?

-Sé lo que estás pensando.

-¿Además de ser preciosa puedes leer la mente también?

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír.

-No, pero conozco esa mirada.

-¿Qué mirada?

-Esa mirada que tienes ahora…

-Oh, ¿la mirada de "me muero de por besarte"?

-Castle…

-Tú también lo quieres.

Ella se mordió el labio y se asomó fijándose que no hubiese nadie por allí. Tomó a Rick de la camiseta besándolo con fuerza.

El tenía razón. Ella también se moría por besarlo.

Castle dejó que ella lo hiciera y cuando se separaron él la miro con intensidad y muchas ganas de seguir besándola.

-Quiero besarte cada minuto y cada hora del día-Le susurró mirando sus labios.

-¿Solo besarme?

-Dios no me hagas esto…-Ella rió entre dientes.

-¿Hacerte qué?

-Sonreír y mirarme de esa forma.

Él la tomó del brazo y ambos entraron en la habitación de él.

Kate rió cuando su espalda chocó contra la puerta y los labios de Castle devoraban los suyos.

-Rick…-Decía sin dejar de reír-Rick, basta-Lo cogió por los hombros empujándolo-Ahora no es el momento.

-Nunca es el momento, y sin embargo nosotros hacemos que sea el momento.

-Hay gente en la casa y tú tienes que prepararte para la cena.

Él volvió a aprisionarla contra la puerta.

-Dime que podremos vernos hoy. No me importa dónde. Te necesito-Susurró besándola en la mejilla.

Ella sonrió metiendo las manos debajo de la camiseta de él, tocando su piel caliente, sintiendo como Castle se estremecía por sus caricias.

-Yo también te necesito-Susurró y colocó su mano en la entrepierna de él, masajeando su miembro con caricias expertas sobre los vaqueros.

Él se quedo rígido dejando que fuese ella quien le tocara y cerró los ojos, besando luego la suave piel de su cuello.

Cada caricia de Kate, de su diosa, era simplemente magnifica.

Y la forma en la que olía…oh dios…lo volvía loco.

-Vale, podremos vernos hoy-Dijo ella luego apartando la mano y empujándolo.

-No…no me dejes así…

Ella volvió a sonreír.

-No debiste arrastrarme hasta aquí.

-¿No te pone? ¿Saber que hay gente allí fuera?-Sonrió-Cuando lo hicimos en el baño, fue…

Él acarició su cintura y llevó su mano hasta uno de sus pechos.

Kate jadeó y luego sonrió.

-Me pone más de lo que te imaginas-Le susurró-Pero no vamos a hacerlo aquí-Lo besó en los labios y terminó por salir.

Castle apoyó una mano en la puerta y miró hacia abajo, contemplando su entrepierna con frustración.

Pero luego terminó sonriendo. Kate y él ahora eran…algo, algo más de lo que eran antes, y eso le hacía sentirse eufórico.

* * *

><p>La cena transcurrió de forma cotidiana. Quizás solo con Rebecca algo estresada porque era una fanática de la perfección y había tenido solo horas para planificarlo todo. Pero tal y como Nicholas había insistido en aclararle, esto era una simple cena para que su familia conociera a su prometida.<p>

Emma trabajaba en una de las tantas empresas de Nicholas, y simplemente había surgido el amor entre ellos. Casey no quería juzgarla sin conocerla, pero realmente era muy joven. Claro que su padre aunque ya pasaba de los cincuenta era muy bien parecido. Aunque por supuesto no podía evitar pensar si mas bien ella iba tras los millones de él.

Sonrió para sí mismo pensando en aquella primera cena que tuvieron Rebecca y él con sus padres. Estaba muy nervioso porque de verdad quería que sus padres aceptaran a Rebecca en la familia.

No hubo demasiado problema. Rebecca se comportó a la altura y su madre la adoró. Desvió la vista mirando como Kate prorrumpía en carcajadas por algo que su padre había dicho.

Se preguntaba qué habría pasado si en lugar de enamorarse de Rebecca, se hubiese enamorado de Kate y de su espíritu rebelde.

Estaba seguro de que a su madre le hubiese dado un infarto. Pero probablemente su padre la habría aceptado sin más. Así era Nicholas. Al igual que él no juzgaba demasiado a las personas. Eso era algo que admiraba de él.

-Gracias por aceptar hacer esto-Le dijo Nicholas luego cuando ya habían comido el postre y ambos estaban en el salón.

-No pasa nada, papá-Sonrió a medias-Me alegra que por fin encontraras a alguien-Lo miró fijamente-¿Mamá lo sabe?

-No-Suspiró.

-Oh…-Rió-Esperas que yo se lo diga.

-Realmente no quiero discutir con ella, hijo.

-¿Por qué habríais de discutir?, eres un hombre libre ahora.

-Tu madre aun me odia.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Seguro, pero luego yo te haré una.

Casey asintió.

-Suena justo-Sonrió luego-¿Te divorciaste de mamá porque nunca pudo darte un hijo?

Su padre lo miró con franqueza.

-No-Dijo luego-Me separé de ella porque entre nosotros no quedaba nada más. Tu ya estabas casado y…-Se encogió de hombros-Simplemente no estaba funcionando.

Casey asintió.

-Entiendo.

-Casey, aunque no lleves mi sangre, siempre serás mi hijo y yo siempre seré tu padre.

-Lo sé-Asintió Casey-¿Qué querías preguntarme?

-¿Por qué decidiste adoptar a ese chico?, a Rick.

Casey rió.

-No lo he adoptado. Solo somos su familia de acogida. Simplemente quise ayudarle.

-Mmm.

-¿Por qué?

-Es solo que me tomó por sorpresa. No sabía que querías otro hijo…

-No se trata de eso.

-¿No quieres otro hijo?

-Sí, pero…papá…-Casey suspiró-Esto no se trata de querer otro hijo o no.

Chuck y Castle pasaban por ahí mientras las tres mujeres cotilleaban cosas en la cocina y Nicholas los llamó para que se acercaran.

-Que pasa abuelo-Le dijo Chuck sonriendo.

-¿De qué están hablando las chicas en la cocina?

-De hombres-Dijo Rick sentándose con un suspiro en el sofá, haciéndolo reír.

-Chuck, tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente-Dijo Casey de repente.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre las cortinas…

-Papá…-Casey lo cogió de la sudadera llevándoselo de allí.

Rick miró al abuelo de Chuck que lo miraba divertido.

-Entonces…estás quedándote aquí ahora.

-Si…

-¿Hace cuanto estás en el sistema?-Su móvil sonó y él levantó la mano cogiendo la llamada-Alice, te dije que hoy iba a tomarme el día libre. No, cualquier cosa que tengan que decirme que lo hagan mañana. Vale-Miró de nuevo a Rick luego de colgar.

-Unos cuatro años, casi cinco.

Nicholas asintió.

-¿Te gusta estar aquí?

-No está mal-El hombre sonrió.

Este chico le parecía extrañamente familiar y gracioso.

-¿Tu padres están muertos?-Preguntó sin demasiado tacto.

-Mi madre. Mi padre no lo sé, no le conocí.

-¿Y eso te molesta?

Rick le miró divertido.

-¿Cómo va a molestarme si no le conocí?

-Buen punto.

-Me gustaba vivir con mi madre-Se encogió de hombros-Aunque no teníamos mucho.

-No es más rico el que más tiene, sino el que más da-Le dijo Nicholas de repente.

Rick frunció el ceño.

-Eso es algo que solía decir mi madre-Dijo algo confundido.

-¿Ah sí?, pues era una mujer muy sabia entonces-Sonrió-¿A que se dedicaba?

-Era actriz… su sueño era actuar en Brodway. Realmente era buena, la vi un par de veces de pequeño y recuerdo pensar lo guapa que era con todo ese maquillaje y esa ropa…-Se encogió de hombros y notó que el abuelo de Chuck lo miraba de una forma extraña.

-¿Actriz?, ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Que sí, que ya lo capté…-Chuck y Casey entraron interrumpiendo el momento.

-Mas te vale-Le decía Casey.

-Eh Rick, vamos afuera un rato…-Castle sabía que Chuck quería escaparse para irse a fumar un cigarrillo.

En realidad el también lo necesitaba.

Se puso de pie y miró al señor Collins diciéndole adiós con la mano.

-¿Papá?-Casey se acercó mirando a su padre con el ceño fruncido-¿Estás bien?-Insistió al ver que la cara de su padre había cambiado completamente.


	19. Chapter 19

**Como siempre mil gracias por cada review y comentario! ^^**

* * *

><p>Kate rió a carcajadas cuando los dedos de Castle le hicieron cosquillas debajo de las sabanas.<p>

-¡Para, para!-Decía entre risas, con los ojos llorosos mientras él también reía y rozaba su enorme cuerpo desnudo mientras intentaba seguir atormentándola con cosquillas.

-Y la gran detective es derrotada con un poco de cosquillas…-Rió él demasiado divertido.

Kate seguía riendo a carcajadas y lo cogió con fuerza por el brazo practicándole una llave, quedando luego sobre él.

-Guau-Dijo adolorido-Eso fue sexy-Sonrió y ella se limpió las lagrimas aun riendo.

-Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso.

-¿Quién iba a pensar que tendrías cosquillas?

-Todo el mundo tiene cosquillas.

-Pues yo no…

-¿No?-Ella acarició su pecho desnudo con las uñas-¿Seguro?

Él rió cuando vio sus intenciones y cambió de posición dejándola ahora a ella debajo.

-Quizás tenga un poco…-Ella comenzó a hacerle cosquillas esta vez a él y Castle rió besándola en los labios.

Kate se olvidó entonces de lo que estaba haciendo o incluso pensando.

Rick la volvía loca con sus besos y con la forma en la que su enorme cuerpo se amoldaba al suyo. Él comenzó a besarla en el mentón con una devoción que hizo que su corazón latiera de prisa.

La enorme mano de él acarició el costado de su cuerpo con lentitud y maestría, justo como ella le había enseñado que le gustaba ser tocada. Justamente esa misma mano se deslizó por su muslo haciéndola suspirar y arquearse bajo su cuerpo.

-¿Estás seguro de que puedes quedarte a dormir?-Le preguntó con los ojos cerrados.

-Le hemos dicho a Casey que estaríamos en casa de Peter. Chuck dijo que me cubriría-Le respondió él besando la base de su cuello.

Kate acarició entonces su espalda y sus hombros.

Esa noche habían hecho el amor unas dos veces, y si, ahora no era solo sexo, y ambos los sabían.

Él había llegado con la excusa de que verían una película, pero la cosa era que ni siquiera habían cenado aun. En el momento en el que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, sus labios se juntaron y ya no pudieron parar.

Esos días habían sido extraños, pero ahora nada mas importaba.

No quería pensar. No quería preguntarse nada. Solo quería sentir, solo quería amar a Castle sin más restricciones.

Sintió como la boca de Rick succionaba uno de sus pezones y como su lengua se movía rápidamente sobre este luego. Ella se mordió el labio sonriendo y metió los dedos en los mechones de su pelo, despeinándolo y masajeándolo.

Él levantó la vista sonriéndole con los ojos y ella sonrió ampliamente.

-Te gusta hacer eso ¿verdad?-Le preguntó divertida mientras él seguía succionando, haciéndola gemir.

-¿Qué si me gusta?, me vuelve loco-Respondió dejando luego un beso en la piel en medio de sus pechos.

Ella rió entre dientes y sintió como él rozaba su dura erección en su muslo.

Cogió la cara de Rick entre sus manos y lo besó profundamente, investigado su boca, haciéndolo suspirar y gemir.

-Hazlo lento…quiero sentirte cada segundo…quiero sentirte muy pronfundo…-Susurró sobre sus labios, sintiendo como Castle entraba en su humedad-Mmm-Gimió Kate arqueándose contra el cuerpo de Rick cuando él la penetró completamente.

Castle la obedeció y comenzó a moverse muy lento mientras ambos se miraban fijamente.

Kate sintió como el cuerpo de él temblaba y sonrió. No estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo de esta forma. Sus encuentros siempre eran salvajes y sin restricciones.

Pero ella quería disfrutar del momento. Quería mirarlo mientras él la llenaba con su masculinidad, quería grabar en su memoria la forma en la que sus ojos azules se oscurecían cada vez que compartían esta intimidad.

El teléfono de Castle comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesilla y él estiró la mano sin apartar la vista de Kate para lanzarlo al suelo.

El móvil cayó con un golpe seco y siguió vibrando. Pero él solo podía concentrarse en la forma en la que Kate se sentía, húmeda y caliente. Y la forma en la que su cuerpo se sentía tan suave bajo el suyo. Cada vez que él embestía sus senos rozaban su pecho y eso era algo que le encantaba.

Comenzó a besarla en los labios, con besos cortos y fugaces, mientras se movía aun lentamente en su interior.

-Oh dios, si…oh Kate, Kate, Kate…-Repetía. Cogió las manos de ella entrelazando sus dedos y las colocó encima de la cabeza de Kate-Te quiero-Dijo de repente-Te quiero, Kate…-Repitió luego besando sus labios con erotismo y pasión.

Ella comenzó a gemir audiblemente mientras él seguía entrando y saliendo y también comenzó a moverse, acoplándose a los movimientos de él. Haciendo que los movimientos de ambos estuvieran en completa armonía.

Él comenzó a moverse más rápido sin poder evitarlo y ella apretó sus dedos que aun estaban entrelazados con los suyos, gimiendo mientras se mordía el labio y cerraba los ojos.

Castle notó como su cuerpo se arqueaba y ella temblaba debajo, gritando su nombre y levantando aun más la cadera para hacer aun más placentero el momento. Eso fue más de lo que pudo soportar y acabó justo en el mismo momento con una última embestida profunda, con la espalda tensa y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Kate quien lo abrazó enseguida, acariciando la parte de atrás de su pelo y su cuello.

-¿Vas a coger el móvil?-Le preguntó divertida.

-Ni de coña-Respondió él sin aliento con la cabeza hundida en el cuello de ella.

-Podría ser importante.

-Si es importante Chuck te llamará a ti también-Se hizo a un lado pero sin apartarse del todo de ella.

Se apoyó en un codo y acarició la piel de su abdomen desnudo.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

Él dejó un beso en su hombro.

-¿Te dije que me haces feliz?-Dijo mirándola.

Ella sonrió a medias acariciando su mejilla.

-No-Le respondió y él le robó un beso.

-Pues me haces feliz.

-Rick, yo…

-Se que te cuesta más decir cómo te sientes, créeme, lo he notado-Rió-No tienes que decir nada. Es más, ¿Qué tal si preparo algo de comer?

-No-Ahora fue ella quien le robó un beso-Yo lo haré.

-Podríamos hacerlo los dos.

-Suena como un buen plan para un sábado por la noche.

-¿Verdad?-Él la abrazó por la cintura volviéndola a besar y Kate rió debajo de sus labios-Aunque podríamos seguir…

-Rick…-Siguió riendo ella-Tengo hambre…tenemos que comer.

-Tienes razón-Dijo separándose de ella-Solo un beso mas-Le dijo y la besó de nuevo haciéndola reír otra vez.

* * *

><p>Chuck levantó la vista y vio a su amigo acercarse.<p>

Estaban en un skate park muy famoso en Nueva York, en donde el ruido de las ruedas de las patinetas era lo que más resaltaba y en donde las paredes estaban decoradas con colores sicodélicos.

-Pero bueno, mirad quien está aquí-Dijo irónico-¿Te han dado permiso de venir?

Castle rió.

-Deja la envidia, que es mala.

-¿Envidia?, tío, que te estás…es mi tía ¿vale?, no tengo envidia. Aunque podría hacerte algunas preguntas…-Castle lo miró de forma asesina haciéndolo reír-Es broma.

-Bueno, ¿todo bien? ¿Tu padre?

-Piensan que estabas conmigo, tranquilo.

-Gracias.

-No me las des, me debes una.

Castle sonrió asintiendo.

-¿Rick?-El aludido se giró encontrándose cara a cara con Rachel.

-Ups, creo que tu día feliz se ha acabado-Susurró Chuck caminando hacia otro lado.

-Hey, hola-La saludó él-Estaba por llamarte…

-Aja…

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó extrañado.

-Mi primo viene de vez en cuando y yo vengo con él. Me pareció verte y pensé que podría venir a saludarte.

-Ah.

Ella lo miró divertida.

-No ibas a llamarme ¿verdad?

-No, si…es que han pasado cosas…

-Ha pasado que has estado huyendo de mí. En el instituto ni siquiera te he visto.

-No, mira…-Castle suspiró-Vale, he sido un completo imbécil-Le concedió-¿Podríamos hablar en un lugar más tranquilo?

Ella lo miró seria pero luego asintió.

Ambos caminaron y salieron del lugar, en la calle también había ruido pero nada comparado con el del skate park.

Castle compró dos hot dogs y le dio uno a ella. Él había comido con Kate pero como siempre tenía hambre.

-Rachel, escucha, se que nosotros dos…-Se apoyó en la pared-La cosa es que hay alguien más…

-Ya lo sabía-Dijo ella mordiendo su hot dog-Es la tía de Chuck.

Castle escupió el hot dog y la miró con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Qué?

Ella rió divertida con su reacción.

-Es broma-Dijo sonriendo.

-Ya, ya lo sé-Dijo Castle aun con el corazón acelerado-No es ella-Mintió.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que quiero saber quién es?, mira, yo se que lo que teníamos no era nada serio, pero fuiste bastante imbécil al ignorarme de esa forma.

-Lo fui-Asintió él.

-Debería pegarte.

-Deberías- Volvió a concederle él.

Pero ella le miró divertida.

-Espero que al menos sea mas guapa-Bufó-Obviamente no lo es, ¿Cómo puede ser más guapa que yo?

Castle sonrió.

-Siento mucho no haberte llamado ni nada.

-Apuesto a que te aburres en nada, y ya vendrás a buscarme-Le guiñó un ojo-Entonces quizás sea yo la que me esconda de ti.

-No me escondí de ti.

-¿No?-Rió.

-Bueno quizás un poco, pero soy bastante nuevo en esto y no sabía como…

-Con decirme que había alguien más bastaba.

-Vale.

Ella suspiró.

-¿Estás enamorado, Rick?

-Si-Admitió él.

-Tengo la sensación de que nunca tuve una oportunidad.

-Lo siento.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Está bien, estas cosas pasan. Solo no seas tan imbécil la próxima vez. Gracias por el hot dog-Dijo sin más y entró en el sitio dejando a Castle con una extraña sensación.

Rachel era genial, pero él no podía hacer nada si su corazón había escogido a Kate desde el principio.

* * *

><p>Castle entró en la habitación de Chuck y se acercó a su hermano de acogida que estaba aparentemente hablando vía skype con Karen.<p>

O más bien discutiendo.

-Y una mierda, Karen, no puedes pedirme que esté contigo todo el puto día. Quiero hacer otras cosas también.

-Ese es el problema, que quieres hacer mas esas cosas que estar conmigo.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Lo es. ¿Y sabes qué?, puedes irte a la mierda-Le respondió la chica y la imagen de su cara desapareció de la pantalla del ordenador.

-Mierda-Chuck suspiró.

-Hey…-Castle lo llamó un poco avergonzado de haber presenciado la escena.

-Hey que pasa.

-Siento haber entrado sin llamar.

-No pasa nada, ya sabes lo histérica que es Karen, ya se le pasará.

-Quería saber si tu entendías esto-Se acercó a él mostrándole unos ejercicios de matemáticas-No entiendo una mierda tío. Y mañana tengo examen.

Castle estaba cursando algunas materias para ponerse un poco al día que Chuck ya había visto.

-No estudiaste ¿verdad?

-No…

-Pues vaya si mi tía te tiene mal eh-Castle sonrió-Mira yo tampoco entiendo demasiado, en realidad ese examen no sé cómo lo aprobé, ¿sabes quién es buenísimo en esto? Mi abuelo.

Castle frunció el ceño.

Nicholas había estado mucho tiempo de visita últimamente, con la excusa de estar disfrutando de unas vacaciones y querer estar con su familia.

-No te ofendas ¿vale?, pero prefiero no preguntarle nada a tu abuelo.

-¿Por qué?

-Es raro, tío.

Chuck rió.

-¿Raro?

-Las veces que lo he visto me hace preguntas extrañas.

Chuck carcajeó.

-Eso es porque le caes bien.

-No sé, el otro día me preguntó que donde vivía antes con mi madre y tal, cosas personales. No me gusta.

-¿Y se lo dijiste?

Castle negó.

Chuck suspiró y se puso de pie.

-Ven.

Castle siguió a Chuck quien se encaminó hacia la habitación principal.

-¿Mamá?-Rebecca que estaba ordenando unas sabanas los miró-¿Podrías ayudar a Rick con matemáticas?

Rick miró a su amigo sorprendido.

-Chuck…-Le susurró.

Rebecca los miró muy seria.

-Claro-Dijo luego haciéndole señas para que se acercara.

Rick miró a su amigo nervioso.

-Mi madre estudió economía. Créeme cuando te digo que sabe de estas cosas.

Castle se adentró a la habitación sin poder evitar mirarla. De todo el tiempo que tenia viviendo allí era la primera vez que entraba. No se había atrevido nunca.

Finalmente Rebecca se sentó a su lado en la cama y luego de observar las operaciones le explicó detenidamente. Castle asentía cuando ella le preguntaba si estaba entendiendo, y ella rápidamente quedó impresionada al ver lo rápido que había captado todo.

-Entonces, esto es un menos y quedaría…así- Castle estaba acabando un ejercicio mientras Rebecca supervisaba.

-Exacto-Asintió y sonrió a medias-Aprendes rápido-Dijo divertida.

-Eso me han dicho-Sonrió él.

El momento era bastante agradable, pero Rick recordó entonces donde y con quien estaba así que se puso rápidamente de pie.

-Muchísimas gracias, señora Collins, de verdad.

-Rebecca-Lo corrigió ella.

-Rebecca-Asintió Castle.

-Espero que salgas bien en el examen.

-Gracias.

Castle salió finalmente de la habitación y Rebecca miró fijamente la puerta frunciendo luego el ceño. Por primera vez no había sentido antipatía por Castle. De hecho…la había sorprendido gratamente con su capacidad para aprender las cosas tan rápidamente.

No es que ahora fuese su fan número uno, pero quizás se había equivocado un poco al juzgarlo tan duramente.

-Oh y Rebecca…-Ella levantó la vista viéndolo de nuevo en la puerta-La cena de hoy estaba estupenda, gracias-Dijo él amigablemente-¿Sería mucha molestia pedirle que me enseñe a preparar la lasaña?

-Para nada. ¿Te gusta cocinar?

-Mucho.

-Entonces te enseñaré.

-Gracias-Dijo él sonriente y terminó yéndose finalmente.

Rebecca miró divertida la puerta y acabó también sonriendo.


	20. Chapter 20

**Se que he tardado! lo siento mucho de verdad, pero como sabrán las responsabilidades se vuelven mayores mientras creces. **

**En fin, espero que lo disfruten, como siempre todo review se agradece.**

* * *

><p>Nicholas miraba fijamente el libro que tenía en sus manos. No era un libro precisamente conocido, pero para él era una parte importante de su vida.<p>

Siempre había pensado que eso de "y vivieron felices para siempre…" existía. Recordaba aquella época en la que estuvo perdidamente enamorado de su esposa. Ambos eran jóvenes e ingenuos. Él venia de una familia poderosa, y siempre supo cual era su deber, debía encargarse de los negocios familiares como había hecho su padre.

Y él estaba feliz de ello. Estaba feliz porque le apasionaban los negocios, le apasionaba hacer dinero. Pero también le apasionaban otras cosas.

Nadie sabía esto, pero secretamente, era un amante del teatro. No le gustaba actuar y sabia que no era precisamente bueno en ello, pero le encantaba mirar las obras, le encantaba la pasión con la que los actores del teatro interpretaban sus personajes.

Pero luego de casarse y de tener que asumir una vida mucho más responsable, tuvo que dejar todo eso de lado, apenas tenía tiempo libre y el poco que tenía intentaba dedicárselo a su esposa.

Y realmente disfrutaba estar junto a ella, pero cuando los problemas y las peleas comenzaron a aparecer, todo pareció desmoronarse. Sin embargo Nicholas sabía que en el momento en el que Julia pudiera darle un hijo, todo se arreglaría.

Sin embargo nunca ocurrió.

Descubrieron que no podrían tener hijos y las cosas empeoraron.

Pero las ganas de Nicholas de tener un hijo eran tan grandes que le dijo a su esposa que no importaba, que adoptarían. Y así llegó Casey. Para Nicholas él era su hijo, aunque no tuviera su sangre, Casey era un Collins. Tenía el carácter y la integridad de la familia.

Y con la llegada de Casey las cosas volvieron a ser casi como antes. Sin embargo, esa grieta que había aparecido entre él y su mujer nunca sanó. Y aunque tuvieron unos cuantos años muy bien, los problemas regresaron.

Nicholas simplemente pasaba menos horas en casa y cuando regresaba, intentaba estar con Casey, relegando un poco a Luisa. Simplemente pensaba que era lo mejor para evitar las peleas y las discusiones.

Y justamente en esa época en la que sentía que su matrimonio se desmoronaba, llegaron las aventuras. Porque simplemente necesitaba llenar un vacío en su vida. Que luego entendió que tenía que ver con el hecho de no poder tener un hijo de su propia sangre, pero por el momento esas mujeres que estuvieron en su cama, pudieron calmar ese vacío.

Sin embargo fue todo pasajero y efímero. Y Nicholas continuó vagando en busca de algo que le calmara.

Hasta que una noche sucedió.

Había ido a comer con unos clientes a un exclusivo restaurant en Nueva York, y cuando estuvieron en la calle, despidiéndose, Nicholas vio el cartel.

Era un lugar que parecía algo clandestino, pero la gente amontonándose para poder entrar llamó su atención. Él había estado entre esa gente en algún momento, hacía muchos años. Estaba claro que en ese lugar habría una obra, un espectáculo al que el sintió la necesidad de asistir.

Y así lo hizo.

Le dijo a su chofer que le esperara y se aventuró al lugar. No parecía nada con demasiado presupuesto, y eso fue lo que más le gustó.

Se sentó entre el público y disfrutó cada segundo, sintiendo como su corazón latía lleno de emoción y éxtasis. Sus ojos estaban atentos y una sonrisa se había instalado de forma permanente en su rostro.

Era magnifico, sublime…era perfecto.

Aplaudió como el que más al final del espectáculo y miró con gran curiosidad a interés a una chica de pelo rojo y piel blanca.

Quería conocerla, o al menos saber su nombre.

Esperó a que todos los actores salieran y cuando la chica apareció él se acercó de inmediato.

-Hola…-La saludó.

Ella que iba riendo se giró mirándole confundida.

-Hola-Dijo extrañada-¿Le conozco?

-No, solo…-Sonrió- Quería decirte que estuviste fantástica allí.

La chica sonrió.

No tendría más de veinte años. Él era mucho mayor, pero eso quizás le daba algo de ventaja.

-Gracias-Dijo risueña.

Nicholas era un hombre muy apuesto, además, sus trajes siempre pulcros le daban un aire muy sofisticado.

-¿Habrá otra función pronto?

-El próximo viernes, ¿vendrás?

-No me lo perdería por nada-Sonrió él.

Ella dio un par de pasos atrás para marcharse.

-Te veré el viernes entonces.

-Espera…¿Cómo te llamas?

Ella sonrió ampliamente.

-Martha-Dijo-¿Y tú?

-Nicholas.

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

-Hasta luego, Nicholas.

-Hasta luego-Respondió él emocionado.

Esa chica se había robado su corazón con tan solo una mirada.

Y ese fue el comienzo de una historia que aunque fue breve, marcó su vida y su alma.

Y ahora este chico aparecía, diecisiete años después…

Nicholas suspiró.

Recordaba aquella noche en la que Martha fue a verle en su apartamento.

Era un apartamento que él había comprado para sus encuentros, sin que su esposa o Casey supieran de su existencia.

-¿Pasa algo?-Había preguntado él cuando ella se negó a coger la copa de vino.

-Estoy embarazada.

Nicholas había levantado la vista y había mirado a Martha a los ojos.

-Pero no pienso tenerlo-Continuó ella.

-Espera… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque no puedo criar a un niño si quiero cumplir mi sueño, ¿no lo entiendes?

-Martha, es mi hijo…

-No-Él intento cogerla del brazo pero ella le dio un manotazo.

-Espera, es mío ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo me preguntas eso?

-Acabas de decir que no.

Ella suspiró.

-No dije... da igual… esto…esto tiene que acabar…

-Martha…

-Voy a desaparecer de tu vida, no me busques…

-Pensé que teníamos algo especial.

-Lo teníamos, pero esto… vine a Nueva York para triunfar en Brodway, no para ser la amante de ningún hombre.

-Sabes que eres más que una amante.

-¿Lo soy?-Rio irónica-Nos vemos a escondidas y me compras regalos caros. Creo que esa es la definición de una amante.

-Cariño…

-No, Nicholas, ya he tomado una decisión.

-No puedes tomar esa decisión sola. Si ese hijo es mío también…

-Es mi cuerpo.

-No lo hagas…

-Adiós.

Y aunque él intentó buscarla, su vida, sus viajes, sus negocios, hicieron que poco a poco, fuese aceptando el hecho de que la mujer que llenó su mundo de felicidad, se había ido de su vida para siempre.

Y justamente el libro que tenía en sus manos, había sido un regalo de Martha, justo después de la tercera vez en la que él fue a verla actuar.

Debía descubrir si Rick era su hijo. Debía descubrir si después de todo, había alguien en este mundo con su sangre.

Miró su móvil de forma nerviosa.

Había contratado un investigador privado para que le ayudara a descubrir la verdad y en cualquier momento lo llamaría con noticias.

-¿Papá?-Nicholas levantó la vista-¿Estás bien?-Era Casey quien lo miraba divertido-¿Nervioso?

Nicholas dejó el libro a un lado y se alisó la chaqueta.

Era el día de su boda, y aunque sería algo muy sencillo, con muy poco invitados, él se sentía inquieto. Pero en el fondo sabía que no era por la boda, sino más por la perspectiva, de que realmente tuviera un hijo del que no supo nada hasta ahora.

-Lo normal para alguien que se está casando por segunda vez-Rió mirando francamente a Casey.

-Bah, estarás bien. Emma parece una chica estupenda.

-Lo es-Asintió. Miró a su hijo y se acercó colocando ambas manos en los hombros de Casey-Gracias por apoyarme.

-Eh, tú me has apoyado toda mi vida…es lo mínimo que podría hacer-Dijo extrañado por ese tono nostálgico. Frunció el ceño-¿Pasa algo más?

-¿Pero que hacéis aquí?-Rebecca los interrumpió-Nicholas, es hora, no querrás tener a la novia esperando ¿verdad?

-¿Qué clase de novio hace eso?-Dijo él riendo.

-Entonces andando-Dijo ella también divertida.

* * *

><p>Castle se sobresaltó cuando sintió que alguien le daba un cachete en el culo. Se giró y vio a Kate sonriéndole.<p>

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?-Le preguntó cogiéndola por la cintura, juntando su cuerpo con el de ella.

-Porque Rebecca no paraba de presentarme a los que según ella son "pretendientes adecuados, y no esos macarras que siempre tienes por novios"-Castle la empujó contra la pared.

-Seguro que el que tienes ahora es el más macarra de todos-Susurró y juntó sus labios con los de ella haciéndola reír.

Estaban en uno de los pasillos de la parte de arriba de la enorme casa de Nicholas en donde se estaba realizando la recepción de la boda.

Todos los invitados estaban en el jardín y las pocas personas que estaban dentro de la casa eran los empleados, pero estaban en el piso de abajo.

Kate enredó los dedos en el pelo de él y luego bajó las manos hasta meterlas dentro de la chaqueta de Rick.

Desde que lo había visto con ese traje, un Armani de color negro, se había puesto muy pero muy cachonda. Quería arrancárselo y besar cada parte de su piel.

Rió cuando él comenzó a subirle el vestido y lo empujó sutilmente.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Tocándote…-Acarició el cuello de ella con su nariz y acercó su cadera, mostrándole lo excitado que estaba.

-Te dije que solo estaríamos cinco minutos.

-Puedo hacer muchas cosas en cinco minutos.

Ella rió.

-Se que sí, pero si alguien nos ve…

-No hay nadie aquí.

-Rick, tenemos que ser cuidadosos.

Él suspiró calmándose un poco.

-Tienes razón.

Se miraron en medio de la semioscuridad del pasillo.

-¿Cómo estás?-Le preguntó luego.

No se habían visto en todo el día y esa noche en la boda, aunque no se habían dejado de mirar, no habían tenido oportunidad de charlar más que para decirse que se verían dentro en quince minutos.

-Muy bien, gracias-Sintió de nuevo la mano de él subiendo por su muslo interno-¿Y tú?

-Estupendo…

Kate jadeó cuando los dedos de él la acariciaron sobre las bragas.

-Supongo que esto me pasa por tener como novio a un adolescente cachondo…-Rió y él comenzó a mover los dedos suavemente.

-Muy cachondo.

Ella volvió a reír y él sonrió acercando sus labios a los de ella.

Escucharon voces y Castle se apartó como un rayo, dejando una distancia prudencial entre ambos. Sin embargo las personas pasaron de largo sin si quiera advertir que ellos estaba allí.

Se miraron y ambos prorrumpieron en risas.

-No hagas eso otra vez.

-Pero si te mueres porque vuelva a hacerlo…-Él volvió a acercarse.

Ella puso una mueca porque Rick tenía razón y él le robó un beso.

Siguió besándola de forma lenta, robándole muchos besos. No besos profundos ni apasionados, simplemente besos llenos del amor que sentía por ella.

-Tengo algo que enseñarte-Le dijo él separándose de los labios de ella.

Kate le miró expectante mientras él se sacaba la camisa que tenia dentro de los pantalones.

-Si vas a enseñarme lo que hay dentro de los pantalones, ya lo he visto antes, Castle-Dijo divertida mirando su entrepierna.

-Lo sé, no es eso-Carcajeó él.

Se quitó los botones de la camisa y le enseñó el costado de su torso.

Kate levantó las cejas cuando vio las iniciales "K&C" en una letra elegante tatuadas sobre su piel. La zona de la piel en la que estaban grabadas aun estaba roja y el negro de las letras parecía muy brillante.

-Dime que esto no es permanente-Estiró la mano para acariciar la piel.

-Claro que lo es-Sonrió él.

-¿Estás completamente loco?-Rió ella.

-¿Aún no te diste cuenta?

-Castle, un tatuaje es algo para toda la vida.

-Lo sé.

-¿No has escuchado nunca que tatuarte nombres es lo peor que puedes hacer?

-Prácticamente no es un nombre-Se encogió de hombros comenzando a colocar los botones de su camisa.

Ella se mordió el labio meneando la cabeza.

-Estás loco.

-Tú tienes uno.

-El mío no tiene iniciales.

-¿No te gusta el mío?

Ella lo miró por unos segundos y suspiró recostándose en la pared.

-Si me gusta-Dijo con una mueca-Creo que es lo mas romántico que nadie ha hecho por mí.

-¿Esa es tu forma de decirme que me quieres…?-Él volvió a acercarse a ella y le robó otro beso.

-Quizás…-Ella aprovechó que él aun no había metido su camisa dentro de los pantalones para meter la mano debajo de esta y acariciar su piel-Quizás es mi forma de decir que me enloqueces…-Susurró y él volvió a besarla.

Kate tenía un tatuaje que significaba libertad, mientras que Castle se había tatuado las iniciales de ambos, y eso no podía significar otra cosa que compromiso. Un chico de diecisiete años tenía mucho mas compromiso que ella. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer?, esa era su personalidad. No podía estar atada a nada ni a nadie. Sin embargo con Rick era diferente, con él…quizás no le importaba demasiado.

Escucharon voces de nuevo y Castle volvió a separarse de ella.

-Deberíamos regresar-Rió Kate.

-Deberíamos regresar a tu casa… ahora.

-No podemos irnos. Pero quizás en un rato…-Él intentó cogerla del brazo.

-¿Sabes que me pones mal con ese vestido?-Le dijo mirando el vestido negro y ajustado que estaba usando ella.

Kate sonrió ampliamente.

-Nos vemos en un rato-Afirmó ella y él sonrió contento.

Cuando regresó al jardín vio a Kate charlando con gente que él no conocía y suspiró contento. No podía estar más feliz junto a ella. Y ya no era solo por el sexo. Era todo, era poder verla sonreír, era poder charlar con ella, poder contarle sus temores, sus secretos.

Nunca había querido a ninguna persona de esa forma.

Vio a Chuck charlando con la hermana menor de Emma, la novia, y puso los ojos en blanco.

Chuck estaba enamorado de Karen, pero ella había terminado con él otra vez así que Chuck había dicho que no iba a volver a rogarle a "esa perra arrogante". Sin embargo sabía que tarde a o temprano volverían, porque así eran.

Comenzó a acercarse a él para preguntarle si alguien había notado su ausencia o la de Kate.

Pero antes de que llegara hasta donde estaba su amigo, un gran revuelo hizo que girara la vista.

-Venga, parad, chicos…-Era el abuelo de Chuck que había cogido el micro y les estaba diciendo a los de la banda que pararan. Parecía bastante perjudicado por el alcohol-Esto…-Rió-Veréis, realmente estoy muy agradecido de que estéis aquí porque esto…significa mucho, quiero decir, hombre, es mi segundo matrimonio ya lo sé, pero aun así, es con la mujer que amo…-Le lanzó un beso-Te amo, cariño.

La novia pareció halagada pero algo preocupada por el estado de ebriedad del novio.

-Pero lo que quería decir, es que, bueno, tengo un gran anuncio…-Dijo alzando su móvil-Me ha llegado una gran noticia-Miró alrededor hasta que se encontró con Casey que también veía la escena con preocupación-Hijo…-Dijo sonriente-Tienes un hermano-Continuó y se escuchó un gran jadeo general ante el asombro de la gente-Y lo mejor es que tu lo has adoptado y lo has tenido en tu casa todo este tiempo-Soltó una risita-¿No es gracioso?

Castle abrió los ojos como platos y sintió las miradas de la gente sobre su persona.

Miró a los lados mirando las caras asombradas de todos, incluyendo a Casey y a Chuck.

Y cuando miró de nuevo al frente notó que Nicholas lo miraba sonriente.


	21. Chapter 21

**Una vez mas siento mucho la tardanza y gracias por leer!**

* * *

><p>Castle casi no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Tenía la vista fija en la ventana, en donde, en el piso inferior la gente parecía especular y hablar sin parar sobre lo que acababa de pasar.<p>

Podía escuchar las voces lejanas de Casey, Rebecca y Nicholas. Kate también estaba en la habitación pero permanecía en silencio. Él no sabía que estaban diciendo, solo que parecían discutir, parecían discutir sobre él.

Las palabras que Nicholas había dicho delante de todos retumbaban en su cabeza.

¿Cómo era posible que de todas las personas justamente él fuera su padre?, se miró las manos de forma distraída y sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado. Cuando giró la vista vio que Kate le miraba con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?-Le susurró.

Él la miró sin responder y volvió a mirar al frente.

-No lo sé-Murmuró finalmente.

Su cabeza daba vueltas y sentía un cumulo de emociones que casi no podía explicar.

-¿Pero cómo es que has callado algo así todo este tiempo?-Escuchó exclamar a Casey.

-Yo no lo sabía…no sabía que tenia otro hijo…-Fue la respuesta de Nicholas que sonaba a un borracho.

-¿Y ahora si lo sabes?, por favor si a penas puedes pensar con claridad.

-No necesito pensar con claridad para estar seguro de que Rick es mi hijo. Me lo han confirmado.

-¿Y eso te enorgullece?-Preguntó levantando la voz-Hace diecisiete años aun estabas casado con mi madre. ¡Hace diecisiete años aun vivías con ella!

-No puedo creer que seas tan estúpido como para creer que aun en ese entonces éramos un matrimonio. Tu madre es una mujer inestable…

-No te atrevas a hablar mal de ella ahora. No lo hagas-Le dijo Casey con la mandíbula apretada.

-Respondiendo a tu pregunta: Si, si me enorgullezco, porque es mi hijo. Tu hermano…

-Un hijo que hasta hace poco no conocías.

-¡Porque pensé que estaba muerto!

-¿Entonces si sabias que existía?

-¿Podéis callaros de una vez?-Se escuchó la voz de Castle y todos se giraron para mirarlo-¿Por qué pensaste que estaba muerto?-Preguntó mirando a Nicholas quien le dio un sorbo al café que acababa de traerle Rebecca.

-Tu madre me dijo que iba a abortarte-Contestó francamente.

Castle lo miró sin apenas pestañear y Kate notó como sus ojos se ponían cristalinos.

-¿Y nunca te interesó saber si de verdad lo hizo?

Nicholas se encogió de hombros.

-Intente buscarla pero… luego tuve un viaje a Italia que duro más de lo normal. Cuando regresé… supuse que ella ya…

-Me había abortado-Murmuró mirando fijamente el suelo y luego sonrió tristemente-Estoy cansado de todo. Estoy cansado de que me rechacéis.

-No te estoy rechazando, hijo, quiero que te quedes conmigo… quiero darte mi apellido.

-Pero antes no quisiste.

-Porque no sabía que existías-Insistió Nicholas.

-¿Y tú, Casey?-Preguntó Castle con lagrimas en los ojos-¿Aun piensas que tengo una oportunidad en la vida? ¿Ahora que sabes que soy el fruto de una relación de tu padre fuera del matrimonio?

Casey lo miró con lel rostro tenso.

-Se que no tienes la culpa…-Intentó explicarle Casey.

-Pero aun así no puedes evitar odiarme ¿no es así?

-No, Rick…

-Basta. No quiero escuchar nada mas-Dijo alzando la voz-Lo único que he tenido en esta vida son rechazos y desprecios. Lo único que he conocido es esa sensación de tener la posibilidad de poseer algo y que luego te lo arrebaten.

-Hijo…

-No me llames así-Dijo firme mirando a Nicholas.

Miró a todos una última vez y se fue dando un portazo.

* * *

><p>Kate terminó de subir y vio a Castle sentado en el tejado, justo donde pensó que lo encontraría. Él ni siquiera giró la vista para mirarla.<p>

-Sabia que estarías aquí-Dijo ella y él expulsó el humo del cigarrillo de su boca.

-Aparentemente soy así de predecible.

Ella no dijo nada más y simplemente se sentó a su lado. Estuvieron en silencio y ella de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo, notando que se había quitado el saco y se había arremangado la camisa, dejando a la vista sus antebrazos.

En la fiesta los invitados se habían ido luego de los acontecimientos de esa noche y Emma, la nueva esposa, no estaba muy contenta con cómo había terminado su boda.

Casey, Rebecca y Chuck aun estaban en casa de Nicholas, a quien ya se le había pasado la borrachera y estaba algo mas intranquilo.

Pero Kate no les había dicho en donde posiblemente encontrarían a Castle, había preferido ir ella antes, para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Porque verlo llorar de la forma en la que lo había visto le había partido el corazón. Había sido como si le arrancaran una parte de su alma.

Sin pensarlo estiró el brazo y le abrazó sin decir nada. Él se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos pero luego apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Kate y ella sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a estremecerse por los sollozos.

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido que estaba segura de que Castle tenía todo tipo de emociones juntas, sobretodo porque estaba en esa edad en la que todo era blanco o negro.

Además, en primer lugar, se enteraba de que su padre, en parte, realmente no le dio importancia a si él existía o no. Luego el hecho de que su madre tuviera en mente acabar con su embarazo y finalmente una de las personas que más lo había ayudado últimamente, parecía tener ahora cierta aversión hacia él. ¿Pero quién podía culpar a Casey?, él también había sido dañado en todo esto.

-¿Por qué nadie me quiere, Kate? ¿Por qué no valgo para nadie?-Murmuró sin dejar de sollozar.

Ella lo rodeó con ambos brazos.

-Eso no es verdad, Rick.

-Lo es…sabes que lo es.

Ella cogió el rostro de él con ambas manos y limpió las lágrimas con los pulgares.

-Yo te quiero-Le confesó sin más. No podía seguir guardándolo y la situación lo ameritaba-Te amo, Rick.

Él juntó sus labios con los de ella de forma impulsiva y Kate dejó que él hiciera lo que quisiera con sus labios por un rato.

El enorme cuerpo de él quedó sobre el suyo mientras Rick seguía devorando sus labios de forma desesperada.

Entonces él se separó y la miró a los ojos.

Kate acarició su rostro y su pelo.

-Todo irá bien.

Él se recostó en el pecho de ella mientras los dedos de Kate, de su musa, le acariciaban los mechones con paciencia.

-Estoy cansado de huir, Kate.

-Entonces no lo hagas-Dijo ella con voz dulce-Nicholas te quiere ahora en su vida. La pregunta es… ¿lo quieres tu a él en tu vida?

-No lo sé…-Suspiró-No quiero que Casey me odie.

-Casey no te odia.

-Si lo hace.

-¿Por qué piensas que la gente te odia?

-Porque no soy nadie.

Ella lo cogió del pelo haciendo que levantara la cabeza para mirarla.

-No vuelvas a decir eso.

-Es la verdad.

Ella se irguió haciendo que él también lo hiciera.

-En lugar de lamentarte porque según tu, todos te odian, deberías trabajar para demostrarles a todos lo equivocados que están. Y para aquellos que alguna vez te rechazaron será un zas bastante grande.

Él sonrió un poco y ella le sonrió besándolo en la mejilla.

-Así está mejor.

Él miró al frente, a la ciudad que una vez más se rendía ante ellos.

-¿Crees que debería hablar con el señor Collins?

-No lo sé, cariño. ¿Quieres hablar con él?

Castle se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que no perdería nada. Pero ahora mismo estoy molesto.

Ella rió entre dientes.

-Te confieso que yo en tu lugar y a esa edad ya habría roto un par de autos con un bate.

Esta vez él si rió de forma sincera.

-Yo prefiero incendiarlos.

-Es verdad.

Y ambos rieron divertidos.

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente, fue bastante extraña. Nicholas estaba allí a primera hora, y el ambiente se sentía bastante pesado. Incluso con Chuck, que no había dejado de hacerle preguntas y de flipar porque según el ahora Castle "si era su tío de verdad".<p>

-Tío enserio, ¿pero todo esto qué es? Primero eres mi hermano de acogida, luego eres mi tío político y finalmente mi tío de verdad.

-Cállate.

Chuck había negado con la cabeza.

-Oye…-Le había dicho más serio-De todas formas, quiero que sepas que siempre serás mi mejor amigo-Le había dicho poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

Castle levantó la vista y miró a Nicholas que a su vez lo veía expectante.

-Entonces…

-No esperes que te diga papá-Fue lo que dijo Castle sin pensarlo y de forma escueta.

Nicholas rió entre dientes.

-No esperaba tal cosa.

Castle suspiró.

-Quiero saber…quiero saber cómo os conocisteis tu y mamá.

-Por supuesto-Asintió-¿Qué tal si te invito a comer?, solos tu y yo.

Castle lo miró pensativo pero finalmente accedió. De todas formas, aun no sabía que iba a hacer, pero al menos le daría una oportunidad al hombre para explicarse.

* * *

><p>Kate se apoyó en el marco de la puerta mirando a Casey. Últimamente se la pasaba mas en casa de su hermana que en su propia casa pero bueno, ella sabia las razones.<p>

Casey notó su presencia y se irguió en la silla.

-Kate…-Dijo en forma de saludo.

-¿Te molesto?

-Por favor…-Negó-Tu nunca molestas.

Ella se adentró en la habitación y se sentó frente a él.

-Se que estás dolido-Dijo-Y créeme que lo entiendo. Pero espero que no tengas pensado echar a Castle…

-¿Qué?, no, claro que no-Dijo horrorizado-¿Qué clase de monstruo crees que soy?

-Se que no eres un monstruo. Pero los seres humanos somos como los animales, cuando estamos heridos atacamos a quien sea que se nos acerque, porque el dolor no nos deja pensar. El problema es que luego, y a diferencia de los animales, solemos arrepentirnos de nuestras acciones.

Casey la miró durante varios segundos en la semioscuridad del salón.

-Cuando éramos jóvenes, siempre escuchaba como la gente decía que de las dos hermanas Beckett, Rebecca era la inteligente y tú eras la tonta-Ladeó la cabeza-Siempre les decía que no te conocían. Que si no sacabas notas altas era porque simplemente no te daba la gana. Pero que eras jodidamente inteligente-Kate sonrió a medias y él suspiró secándose el sudor de las manos-No puedo negarte que todo esto no me ha cogido por sorpresa y que en parte, me ha dolido. No puedo hacerme el tonto y decir que no estaba al tanto de las infidelidades de mi padre. Pero no pensé que esas infidelidades hubiesen tenido consecuencias.

Estuvieron en silencio hasta que Kate dijo:

-Sabes que cumple años pronto ¿no?

-¿Rick?

-Si-Sonrió ella.

-Me he dado cuenta de que te preocupas mucho por él, Kate.

Kate se puso más seria.

-Lo normal.

-No estoy seguro de si es lo normal. Pero me alegro de que tenga a alguien que se preocupe por él de esa forma. A veces pienso que todo lo que ha vivido lo podría estar viviendo Charles y…-Negó con la cabeza.

-Quizás su suerte ha cambiado un poco.

-Quizás-Convino Casey.

* * *

><p>Rick no podía dormir. Esa semana había sido todo nuevo y diferente. Finalmente había aceptado un acercamiento con Nicholas, aunque no había aceptado que le diera su apellido ni ninguna de esas mierdas legales.<p>

Sin embargo las cosas con Casey seguían tensas. Aunque él seguía viviendo con ellos como siempre, sentía que algo había cambiado.

Se sentía de pronto fuera de lugar otra vez. Y era irónico, pues si suponía que finalmente había encontrado a su familia.

Notó que alguien entraba en su habitación e intentó adaptarse a la oscuridad para adivinar quién era el intruso.

-¿Kate?-Preguntó extrañado, y la pudo ver casi sonriendo en la osucuridad- Pensé que ya te habías ido-Le dijo mientras ella se metía en la cama con él.

-Me quedé charlando con Rebecca.

-Últimamente charláis mucho…

-Sí, creo que ya no nos llevamos tan mal…-Castle se estremeció cuando sintió los labios de ella en su cuello-Además me he escabullido hasta aquí porque quería quedarme para desearte un feliz cumpleaños. Son casi las doce…

-Espera, ¿De verdad estás aquí? ¿O esto es otro sueño?

-¿Otro sueño? ¿Has soñado que vengo a tu habitación?-Rió ella divertida.

-Como un millón de veces…

Kate carcajeó.

-Pues…-Sintió la mano de ella bajar desde su abdomen hasta adentrarse en sus calzoncillos y coger su miembro con su mano-Esta vez es bastante real-Le susurró cerca de los labios-Muy real-Siguió diciendo y notó como el miembro de él se endurecía y se volvía gruesa al instante.

Suspiró cuando las manos de él comenzaron quitar sus vaqueros y rió muy bajito.

Lo que más amaba de hacer el amor con Rick era hacerlo en situaciones como estas, en donde sabían que no podían hacer ruido, en donde sabían que podían descubrirlos. Era jodidamente excitante y a ella la ponía no a cien, sino a mil.

La lengua de Castle se introdujo en su boca y ambos gimieron por las ganas y la anticipación de lo que iba a suceder en esa habitación.

Kate dejó caer los vaqueros al suelo cuando Rick se los quitó y sintió sus manos acariciando sus piernas de forma sensual.

Se miraron en la oscuridad aun en la misma posición, cada uno sobre un costado de su cuerpo y él introdujo su mano en la entrepierna de ella.

-Que húmeda…-Murmuró y ella sonrió.

-Eso es porque tu olor me vuelve loca…

Castle hizo a un lado las braguitas y la acarició suavemente, haciendo que Kate contuviera la respiración y gimiera muy bajito.

Introdujo un dedo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y volvió a besarla. Kate jadeó cuando él le quitó las bragas y entró en ella levantándole una pierna con fuerza.

Rick comenzó a moverse lentamente y lo único que se escuchaba eran las respiraciones entrecortadas de ambos y los gemidos que tenían que callar.

La mano de Rick se aferró con fuerza a uno de sus gluteos para acercar más su cadera a la suya y penetrarla más profundamente.

-Shh-Susurró ella cuando un gemido salió de la garganta de él y ambos rieron.

-No puedo controlarme, es…delicioso hacértelo, Kate…

Ella sonrió besándolo en los labios y él comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido.

Ella se aferró a su cabello mientras él aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas haciendo que ambos fueran consumidos por una pasión exquisita que los dejó sin aliento y con una sensación esplendida en cada parte de sus cuerpos.

-¡Mmm!-Gimió Kate hundiendo el rostro en la almohada para que su gemido quedara ahogado.

Castle embistió por última vez y él acarició su brazo y su pecho sin dejar de sonreír.

-Feliz cumpleaños-Le susurró finalmente besándolo luego en los labios.

El acarició su boca y su nariz.

-Nunca me dejes, Kate.


	22. Chapter 22

**Como siempre siento mucho tardar tanto, espero poder actualizar con mas frecuencia pronto. Este capi puede parecer un poco corto pero créanme, lo compensaré con el siguiente. Gracias por leer!**

* * *

><p>Castle ladeó la cabeza y evaluó lo que tenia frente a él. Desde que Casey le había regalado el portátil, no podía dejar de escribir. Y es que últimamente estaba sintiendo muchas cosas, y todas esas cosas estaban entrelazadas.<p>

Y realmente lo único que lo dejaba liberarse del peso que últimamente llevaba en sus hombros era el escribir.

La diferencia era que antes solía escribir párrafos, ideas cortas, simples pensamientos. Esta vez se había atrevido a mas, y estaba escribiendo una historia, una historia que no sabía cómo resultaría pero estaba muy emocionado al respecto porque todas estas ideas venían a su mente y él no podía pararlo, era casi mágico.

Sonrió al recordar la cara de Kate cuando él le habló de esta idea. Ella aun estaba en su habitación, luego de que hicieran el amor minutos antes de su cumpleaños.

-Creo que es una idea genial-Le había susurrado mientras él acariciaba sus glúteos desnudos.

-¿Tú crees?

-¿Tu no lo crees?

-No lo sé.

Ella le había acariciado el pelo con cariño.

-Tienes que confiar en tu talento, Rick.

-¿Qué talento?

-A eso me refiero. Tienes que creer que lo tienes.

-Nadie nunca me dijo que tengo talento.

-Nadie tiene que decírtelo. Mientras tú lo creas, todos los demás lo harán.

-Si tu lo crees, yo lo creo.

Ella había sonreído y le había susurrado muy cerca de sus labios:

-Creo que tienes talento en muchas cosas-Y luego había ampliado su sonrisa y lo había besado.

Rick salió de esos recuerdos que habían ocurrido a penas horas atrás y suspiró.

Ese había sido un cumpleaños extraño. Para él, cumplir años no era nada especial, pero al parecer en la familia Collins era algo importante. Por lo que no solo había recibido todo tipo de regalos, sino que esa noche harían una cena y luego podría celebrar con los amigos que él eligiera invitar.

Como si tuviera demasiados…

Él solo se conformaba con que Chuck y Kate estuvieran.

Se giró en la silla reclinándose en ella, y miró todos los regalos que aun estaban en su cama. Parte de ellos eran de su…de Nicholas, y por supuesto algunas cosas de Casey e incluso Rebecca. Chuck también le había regalado unas deportivas nuevas para patinar. Aun no había visto a Kate pero suponía que ella también tendría algún detalle.

Era gracioso. Siempre se había imaginado lo que se sentiría tener una familia, tener a alguien que te diera muchas cosas, que te hiciera sentir importante. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que no necesitaba estas cosas realmente, que no era esto lo que le hacia sentir que su nueva familia lo consideraba parte de ellos, lo único que necesitaba… era que se lo demostraran, necesita sentirse parte de algo.

-Rick…-Castle giró la vista hacia la puerta y reaccionó estirando las manos cuando Casey le lanzó algo.

Miró lo que tenía entre sus manos y se dio cuenta de que eran unas llaves.

-¿Qué harás en la próxima hora?-Preguntó Casey recostándose en el marco de la puerta.

Castle lo miró sin entender, y pensó en que realmente hasta la cena no tendría nada que hacer.

-Emm…¿nada?

-Bien, porque vamos a conducir.

-¿Eh?

-Venga, levanta-Le dijo dándose la vuelta.

Y Castle sin entender demasiado le siguió.

* * *

><p>Kate entrecerró los ojos mirando con los brazos cruzados al sospechoso que estaba del otro lado del cristal, en la sala de interrogatorios.<p>

-No va a quebrarse tan fácilmente-Dijo una voz a su lado.

Kate miró de reojo a su acompañante y resopló.

-Si me dejara entrar…-Le dijo a Montgomery quien rió entre dientes.

-No. Te conozco demasiado, Beckett. Ya me sé tus métodos.

-Hace tiempo que no le parto la nariz a nadie, señor.

Montgomery la miró divertido.

-Es verdad-Dijo sonriendo-De hecho estás mucho más serena últimamente-Entrecerró los ojos-¿Es alguien que conozca?

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó confundida.

-Claramente la causa de tu serenidad tiene nombre y apellido.

-Señor…-Dijo Beckett asombrada y Roy volvió a reír.

-Ah venga, sabes que siempre te he visto como a una hija. Me alegro por ti.

-No estoy saliendo con nadie.

-Vale…

Kate lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Ryan y Esposito le han dicho algo…-Afirmó la detective.

-Bueno, solo uno que otro comentario sobre lo sonriente que estás últimamente.

-¿Sonrien…? No es verdad.

-¿No?

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír mirando de nuevo al frente.

-Son unos cotillas.

-Lo son-Convino el capitán-Pero para que conste…-Kate se giró mirándolo-Te sienta bien sonreír tan seguido-Le dijo colocando la mano en su hombro y luego se fue dejando a Kate sonriendo a medias.

Pero pronto esa sonrisa se borró cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

Cuando aceptó comenzar una relación con Castle nunca pensó en el futuro, nunca pensó en que vendría después. Pero ahora que todo se volvía mas real estaba muerta de miedo porque no sabía que harían. ¿Cómo iban a decirle a todos que eran una pareja?, sobre todo ahora que Castle era hermano de Casey. Todo se había complicado y lo peor era que solo el hecho de pensar en todo lo que se avecinaba le producía vértigo.

Miró fijamente el suelo impresionada.

Ella nunca sentía vértigo. Y casi muna sentía miedo.

Pero todo esto era nuevo y ella no tenía ni puñetera idea de lo que iba a hacer. De lo que ella y Castle harían luego.

Miró de nuevo al sospechoso y luego miró su reloj.

Quizás debería pensar en eso luego. Sobre todo porque necesitaba que el hombre que estaba allí sentado confesara, ya ella tenía una cena a la que asistir.

* * *

><p>-Ahora intenta no sacar el pie tan…-Rick resopló cuando el auto se apagó de nuevo y Casey lo miró divertido.<p>

-Esto no va a funcionar-Dijo frustrado.

-Claro que va a funcionar. Solo tienes que cogerle el truco.

Castle miró al frente y luego giró la vista.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

Casey lo miró unos segundos antes de decir:

-Quería estar a solas contigo-Le confesó finalmente.

Rick se preguntó si finalmente iba a decirle que no podía vivir más en su casa.

Se recostó en el asiento y miró al frente de nuevo.

Estaban conduciendo muy cerca de casa, en el exclusivo vecindario en el que vivían. No eran más de las cinco de la tarde, y al ser sábado, había gente dando caminatas, paseando a sus perros, haciendo footing, incluso niños y chicos correteando por los alrededores.

Rick nunca se imaginó que algún día viviría en un lugar como ese. Y realmente estaba agradecido con Casey por darle la oportunidad.

-Escucha, Casey…-Comenzó a decir el chico-No quiero que creas que soy una amenaza o algo por el estilo-Giró la vista para mirarlo.

-No siento que seas una amenaza, Rick-Suspiró-Las cosas han sido extrañas últimamente…

-Ni que lo digas…

Casey sonrió.

-Sin embargo quiero que sepas que enterarme de que tengo un hermano me ha hecho cambiar la manera en la que veo ciertas cosas.

-Supongo que a mí también.

-Quiero decir, sigue siendo jodidamente extraño pero…

Castle sonrió.

-¿Me odias?-Preguntó el chico y Casey frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Porque has estado actuando raro conmigo.

-Por eso quería que hablásemos. No estaba raro porque te odie, Rick, es solo… no sé cómo decir esto…

-Es porque tu padre le fue infiel a tu madre-Concluyó Rick.

Casey lo miró de reojo.

-Es tu padre también ¿sabes?

-La costumbre-Se encogió de hombros y ambos sonrieron.

-Soy un adulto-Le explicó-No estoy celoso ni tampoco siento que seas una amenaza, eso solo que me molesta la traición.

-Ya, te entiendo. Supongo que yo me sentiría de la misma forma.

-No-Dijo Casey rotundamente-Tú eres un crio, Rick. Para ti las cosas son a mayor escala, vosotros lo veis todo blanco o negro. Y sé que esto está siendo difícil, aunque no se lo cuentes a nadie.

Castle metió las manos dentro de su sudadera y recostó la cabeza en el asiento mirando a Casey con los ojos cristalinos.

Se sentía de pronto muy vulnerable.

-¿Sabes lo que pasa?, que cuando te pasa una mierda tras otra, vas alzando este muro gigante, que simplemente te ayuda a protegerte.

Casey lo miró con cariño.

-No necesitas ese muro con nosotros, Rick. Estás en casa ahora.

Castle miró de nuevo al frente.

-Nicholas quiere darme su apellido.

-¿Y tú quieres?

Castle negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que hacerlo sería como traicionar la memoria de mi madre.

-¿Por qué?

Castle se encogió de hombros.

-Su apellido es lo único que me queda. Si dejo que Nicholas me ponga el suyo, yo… no tendré nada más.

-Tendrás su recuerdo.

-No es suficiente.

-¿La extrañas mucho?

-Bastante.

Era la primera vez que Castle le confesaba eso a alguien y realmente se sentía bien poder sacarlo de su pecho.

Sintió la mano de Casey en su hombro.

-Estoy seguro de que estará contenta siempre y cuando escojas aquello que te hace feliz.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Casey dijo:

-Ahora vuelve a intentar poner el auto en marcha.

Castle lo hizo y esta vez lo logró sin que este se apagara.

-Está chupado…

Casey sonrió.

-Oye, ¿y de novias como estamos?

Rick frenó en seco y luego se maldijo por haber reaccionado de forma tan sospechosa.

-No tengo-Dijo sin más volviendo a poner el auto en marcha.

-Ah. Pues parece que Chuck ha vuelto con Karen.

-Sí, lo de siempre.

-El amor adolescente es así-Rió.

-¿Tu y Rebecca os conocéis desde chicos verdad?

-Así es.

-Debe molar un montón estar juntos tanto tiempo.

-Cuidado con el…

-Sí, ya lo vi-Rio Castle que ya tenía todo controlado.

-Y si, es fantástico. Sobre todo porque la primera vez que vi a Rebecca pensé que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con ella.

Castle pensó que eso había pensado exactamente cuando había descubierto que estaba enamorado de Kate.

Cuando estuvieron de regreso, Castle miró a Casey con franqueza:

-Gracias-Fue lo que dijo, y se bajó del auto sin esperar respuesta, dejando a Casey pensativo.

Desde que Castle había llegado a su vida, la había transformado de una manera increíble. Y ahora que sabía que eran hermanos, aunque no tuvieran la misma sangre, ahora la había transformado aun mas.

* * *

><p>Kate cogió su chaqueta y se dio cuenta de que Espo estaba guardando unos archivos en un par de cajas que estaban sobre su escritorio.<p>

-Tú y Kevin sois unos chismosos-Le dijo acercándose.

Espo pareció ofendido.

-No sé de que hablas.

-Andáis diciendo por ahí que estoy suspirando por las esquinas y que no dejo de sonreír.

-Bueno, ¿acaso es mentira?

-¡Claro que lo es!

-No, no lo es y lo sabes. Ahora estás de mejor humor. Yo nunca dije que estuvieras suspirando por las esquinas, pero estás feliz, y se te nota. ¿Qué problema hay con eso?-Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros y Kate puso una mueca.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Le preguntó al ver los archivos que estaba guardando.

-Son casos cerrados porque no se encontraron suficientes evidencias para ser considerados homicidios. El capitán me pidió que buscara uno en especifico pero el almacén de los casos cerrados se ha mudado varias veces por lo que algunos archivos se han traspapelado a lo largo de los años-Resopló-Es un coñazo-Giró la vista mirándola-¿Y tú qué? ¿Te vas ya?

-Si, tengo que ir a una cena…

-Oh… una cena.

-En casa de mi hermana-Le dijo Kate en tono amenazante.

-Eh, no tienes que explicarme nada.

-Aparentemente tengo que hacerlo si no quiero que luego estés diciendo por ahí cosas que no son ciertas.

Espo la miró divertida.

-¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptar que estás feliz últimamente?

-No me cuesta.

-Si te cuesta, y no tiene nada de malo.

El móvil de Espo comenzó a sonar y él lo sacó de su bolsillo mirando la pantalla.

Kate alcanzó a ver que decía "Lanie", pero Espo lo escondió sin darse cuenta de que ya era muy tarde.

-Ya regreso-Le dijo-¿Hola?-Continuó mientras cogía la llamada.

Kate puso los ojos en blancos. Allí estaba él diciéndole que tenía que gritarle al mundo que era feliz, y él y Lanie escondían la relación que claramente había comenzado hacia poco tiempo.

Ella no podía estar más feliz por ambos, pero como no era cotilla, no iba a decirles nada hasta que ellos mismos no se lo contaran.

Estaba dispuesta a darse la vuelta para irse, pero notó algo que le llamó la atención.

Cogió uno de los archivos y sintió que se paralizaba cuando se dio cuenta que no había leído mal y que ciertamente, el nombre que estaba en el membrete era el de Martha Rodgers.


	23. Chapter 23

**Quiero como siempre disculparme por tardar tanto. Pronto podré actualizar mas seguido, o eso espero. **

**Gracias por la espera y por leer!**

* * *

><p>Kate estaba intentando sacarse de la cabeza lo que había visto, pero le era prácticamente imposible. Estaba viendo como Castle sonreía contento, mientras comían el postre y Chuck y Nicholas le tomaban el pelo. Que él sonriera así hacía que su pecho se llenara de un calor agradable, porque ella sabía que este tipo de felicidad le había sido esquiva en sus dieciocho años de vida, y ella no quería arruinarlo, no sin saber los detalles, no sin saber cómo era que el caso de la madre de Castle había sido catalogado como un homicidio, pero al no tener pruebas había quedado prácticamente inconcluso.<p>

-Te digo que disfrutes… estos serán quizás los mejores años de tu vida-Le decía Nicholas sonriente a su hijo.

Aun sentía que le faltaba mucho a la relación de ambos, pero que Castle aceptara pasar tiempo con él, era un avance.

-Ya lo son-Sonrió Castle, y Kate notó que la miraba casi imperceptiblemente, por lo que sonrió a medias-La verdad es que… de hecho creo que este ha sido el único cumpleaños que he celebrado.

-El primero de muchos-Intervino Casey.

Y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-¿Kate?-Kate giró la vista mirando a su hermana que estaba a su lado-¿Estás bien?, estás extrañamente callada-Le dijo divertida Rebecca mientras limpiaba pulcramente su boca con una servilleta.

-No, es… estoy cansada, solo eso.

-No lo estarías si tu trabajo no consistiera en perseguir maleantes por la ciudad.

Kate rió.

-Lo disfruto, ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Bueno, Castle y yo vamos a prepararnos para recibir a la gente…

-Espero que no sean demasiados-Le advirtió Rebecca, que últimamente no sentía tanta aversión por Castle.

-No, solo un par de amigos-Le dijo Castle para tranquilizarla-Oh y Rebecca, la cena estaba deliciosa, gracias.

Rebecca sonrió satisfecha.

-Olga ha hecho gran parte del trabajo-Dijo quitándole importancia.

Pero realmente para Castle que incluso Rebecca cocinara algo para su cumpleaños significaba mucho.

Los chicos se pusieron de pie y Chuck miró a su tía diciendo:

-Tía, ¿vienes?

-Luego os alcanzo-Le dijo Kate asintiendo una vez, Rick la miró y ella le devolvió una mirada cálida.

-A veces me da la impresión de que eres parte de su grupo de amigos, Kate-Le dijo Nicholas que se giró y le agradeció a Olga cuando esta le trajo una taza de café.

-Es porque lo es-Dijo Rebecca haciendo reír a Casey.

-Kate se entiende con los chicos-La defendió su cuñado-Y eso es realmente bueno porque le cuentan cosas que no nos cuentan a nosotros.

-Eso está bien-Asintió Nicholas-Pero he visto como te mira, Rick…-La señaló sonriendo.

Kate se quedo rígida durante unos segundos y miró a Casey que la miraba divertido.

-Lo cual me parece normal siendo tan guapa-Siguió Nicholas.

-Nicholas, recuerda que acabas de casarte. Y créeme, mi hermana no está interesada en una relación ahora mismo. Intenté emparejarla con alguien en tu boda y fue tiempo perdido.

Kate puso una mueca.

-Creo que me voy a ir…

Todos en la mesa rieron.

-Es extraño que una mujer tan guapa esta soltera, es todo-Comentó Nicholas.

-Papá, creo que se te ha subido el café a la cabeza. Recuerda que aunque Emma no está aquí…

-Que sí, que ya sé que estoy casado-Rió Nicholas-¿Qué pasa que no puedo hacerle un cumplido a nadie?

-Lo que pasa es que te conocemos…-Rió Casey.

-Kate sabe que la conozco desde hace mucho.

-Lo sé-Asintió la aludida.

-¿Qué tal te ha tratado Nueva York?-Le preguntó él a Kate.

-Muy bien, de hecho creo que es la primera vez que me quedo tanto tiempo. La última vez que regresé solo estuve un mes.

-Quizás tenga que ver con el hecho de que mamá y papá están de viaje…-Comentó Rebecca divertida bebiendo un poco de vino.

-Oh sí, creo que eso tiene mucho que ver-Asintió Kate y todos rieron.

-Johanna os quiere mucho a las dos, eso me consta-Dijo Nicholas bebiendo un poco de su café.

Kate internalizó un poco esas palabras y se dijo que quizás era verdad, pero que al menos con ella no demostraba demasiado ese amor.

-Voy a ir a echarle un ojo a los chicos-Dijo Kate dejando a un lado la copa de vino y levantándose de la silla.

* * *

><p>Chuck ni siquiera intentó esconder el cigarrillo cuando Kate salió al jardín. Sabía exactamente que era ella en cuanto la vio acercarse con su caminar seguro. Miró a Castle y notó que este se quedaba mirándola fijamente mientras se acercaba.<p>

Estaba muy colado por su tía y se le notaba.

Kate lo disimulaba mas, quizás por experiencia, pero cuando estaban juntos en un lugar, él podía sentir la química. Lo cual era extraño, pero seguía alegrándose por ambos, porque eran las dos personas que más quería. Además de sus padres y de Karen.

-Bueno, ¿y donde están los invitados?-Comentó sentándose junto a ellos cerca de la piscina.

-Aun es temprano-Dijo Chuck-En esta época la gente suele llegar tarde, tía-Kate puso una mueca.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, listillo?

-Quiero decir por supuesto que tu eres de otra época, ya sabes…-Kate lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y luego miró a Castle que los miraba divertido.

-¿Y tú qué?

-A mi no me metáis en la discusión, a mi eso de la épocas no me importa mucho.

Kate sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Muchos regalos?

Castle estiró los pies enseñándole unas Vans verdes con los cordones blancos.

-Estos me los ha regalado Chuck…

Escucharon el timbre y Chuck se puso de pie.

-Ya llega la gente-Dijo alegre caminando hacia la casa.

Kate miró hacia atrás esperando a que el chico terminara por irse y miró a Castle que no perdió tiempo y le robó un beso.

Kate rió apartándolo.

-Me moría por hacer eso.

-Me di cuenta. Y aparentemente no fui la única.

Castle la miró sin entender.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que tienes que ser más discreto…

-Soy discreto.

Kate lo miró divertida.

-Cuando me miras no lo eres.

-No puedo evitarlo-Dijo mirando sus labios-Si dependiera de mí, me iría contigo ahora mismo de aquí. Solo quiero estar contigo Kate.

Ella estuvo a punto de responder pero Castle levantó la vista y Kate se giró notando que tres chicos y una chica llegaban junto a Chuck. A los chicos no los conocía, pero a la chica sí que la conocía.

Era Rachel.

Frunció el ceño y notó como se acercaba sonriente.

-No sabía que aun erais amigos…-Castle se acercó para susurrarle.

-No te molesta ¿verdad?, es que se acordó de mi cumple y pues no quise…

-No me molesta-Le dijo-Diviértete.

-¿No te quedas?

-Voy a ir un rato con la gente de mi "época"-Dijo divertida-Luego regreso. Pórtate bien ¿vale?, tengo mi arma aquí.

-En ese caso no tengo alternativa-Sonrió él y ella le sonrió levantándose.

Cuando pasó al lado de Rachel, esta la miró con autosuficiencia, pero Kate ni siquiera la miró.

Sabía que no tenía por qué preocuparse.

Los invitados llegaron poco a poco y el ambiente se animó. Sin embargo Castle se preguntaba porque Kate no estaba allí. Quizás no se sentía cómoda entre tantos adolescentes, pero a él le hubiese gustado que su novia estuviera allí con él. Joder, le gustaría poder decirle a todo el mundo de una vez por todas que ella era su novia.

-Dieciocho ¿eh?-Giró la vista cuando escuchó la voz de Rachel, sus ojos como siempre brillaban divertidos.

-Así es-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros-Realmente no es la gran cosa como algunos dicen.

Ambos se recostaron en la pared que bordeaba el enorme jardín.

La mayoría de los chicos estaban cerca de la piscina tomando alcohol de contrabando y comiendo bocadillos mientras reían por las historias que Chuck estaba contando.

Chuck como siempre era el alma de la fiesta.

Y aunque este fuese su cumpleaños, a Castle no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo. Él prefería no ser el centro de atención.

-Pues yo estoy como loca por cumplirlos-Dijo ella quitándole el cigarrillo de los dedos a Rick para darle una calada-Quizás me vaya de casa.

Castle la miró de reojo.

-Suenas como yo hace un par de años. No podía esperar cumplirlos, pensaba que cuando los cumpliera todos mis problemas se solucionarían y yo podría irme y escaparme del puto sistema…-Rió tristemente-Pero no es tan fácil. Además…-Suspiró-Ahora que los he cumplido, no quiero irme.

-Has encontrado tu lugar-Afirmó ella.

-Creo que si…

Rachel sonrió a medias.

-Y una novia.

Él la miró enseguida.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que aquí has encontrado tu lugar y una novia-Rinck frunció el ceño y ella rió-Ah por favor, se perfectamente que tu y la tía de Chuck tenéis algo…cuando te lo dije la última vez que hablamos…lo sabía, y lo confirmé por tu reacción.

-Yo… no…

-Da igual que lo niegues.

-¿Cómo…como lo has…?

-Soy buena para esas cosas.

-No puedes decirle a nadie.

-No lo haré-Lo miró fijamente-Pero quiero que me digas una cosa…-Castle la miró expectante-¿Crees que tiene futuro lo que sea que tenéis?

-¿Por qué no?

-En primer lugar, estáis escondidos. ¿Y sabes cuándo se esconde la gente?, cuando saben que lo que están haciendo, no está bien.

-No es eso. Es solo que estamos esperando el mejor momento…

-¿El mejor momento para qué?, ¿crees que podréis contárselo a todos y que lo aceptaran y las cosas serán como siempre?

-Se que las cosas no serán como siempre, no es lo que digo-Sacudió la cabeza.

-Si fueses mi novio, estaría orgullosa de decírselo a todo el mundo… -Castle se giró mirándola.

-Si fuese tu novio las cosas no serian tan complicadas.

-Complicadas…-Rió-"Complicado" es una palabra que inventó alguien que se había quedado sin excusas. Castle, si Kate te quisiera de verdad no le importaría lo que dijeran los demás…

-Tú no la conoces. A ella no le interesa lo que digan los demás. Pero por si no te has dado cuenta, es familia de mi familia de acogida. Las cosas no son tan fáciles.

-¿Estás seguro?, ¿Dónde está ahora, Rick?. Para ser alguien a quien no le importa el que dirán, lo disimula muy bien.

Dijo y apagó el cigarrillo que le había quitado a Castle con la bota.

-Cuando te canses de que te utilicen, búscame-Le dijo y se fue caminando hacia donde estaban los chicos aun riendo y escuchando las historias de Chuck.

Castle apretó la mandíbula diciéndose mentalmente que Rachel no sabía de qué demonios hablaba. Ella no conocía a Kate como él lo hacía. Kate era la persona en la que mas confiaba en el mundo, porque era la única a la que le había entregado su corazón sin salir lastimado.

Caminó hacia el interior de la casa, para buscar a su novia y acallar esa vocecilla que muy en su interior, comenzaba a asomarse diciéndole que en parte Rachel tenía razón.

* * *

><p>Kate estaba riendo por una anécdota que acababa de contar Casey sobre sus años en el St. Vincent.<p>

-Aun no entiendo cómo te las arreglaste para llenar de espuma los vestidores de chicas…¡y de chicos!

Kate sonrió orgullosa.

-Tenía más contactos.

-Esa fue la primera vez que…-Rebecca miró a su esposo-Lo siento cariño, vi a un chico desnudo-Rió con su risilla risueña-Los chicos estaban tan confundidos que salieron desnudos al pasillo.

-En ese caso, de nada-Dijo Kate y vio como Nicholas los miraba divertido.

-Eras un caso-Intervino el hombre.

-Aun lo es, en realidad-Lo corrigió Rebecca.

Se puso de pie y miró por la ventana.

-Cariño, ¿Qué tal si damos una vuelta por el jardín?, para saludar…

Casey suspiró colocándose de pie.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Con estos chicos no se sabe…

-Estoy segura de que están bien-Los defendió Kate.

-¿Ves?, por eso lo digo. Tu eres su ejemplo a seguir y eso no…-Bromeó Casey y Kate le sacó la lengua.

Cuando se quedaron a solas, Kate miró a Nicholas.

-¿Qué tal está Emma?

-Oh, muy bien. Está en Texas con su madre. La han operado de un ojo y Emma es su única hija así que…

-Estando recién casado, ¿no te molestó un poquito?-Le dijo divertida apoyando el mentón en una mano.

-La verdad es que no. Puedo ir a verla cuando quiera, y no serán más de tres semanas.

-Se que has hecho un esfuerzo por no perderte esta cena…

Nicholas miró el whiskey que estaba en su vaso y movió el líquido ambarino observando cómo este ondeaba entre el hielo.

-Con Casey cometí muchos errores como padre. Sé que quizás esto es diferente pero…-Levantó la vista clavando sus ojos en Kate-Lo que hice con Rick…quiero decir, me he perdido dieciocho años de su vida. No quiero que eso siga ocurriendo. Y que él me acepte…significa mucho para mí.

-Ha estado perdido mucho tiempo, necesita un sitio, necesita una familia.

-Pues la ha encontrado. Aunque no quiera cambiarse de apellido…-Dijo levantando el vaso de forma distraída.

Kate carraspeo enderezándose en la silla.

-Oye… ¿tu por casualidad sabes que pasó con la madre de Rick?-Preguntó ella como quien no quiere la cosa-Quiero decir, se que murió hace mucho pero ¿sabes cómo paso todo?

-Pues… la verdad es que por lo que me dijo Alfred, mi investigador privado, fue accidente automovilístico. Murieron ella y un par de actores más…-Frunció el ceño-No obstante, Alfred me comentó que las circunstancias habían sido extrañas… habían ciertas especulaciones de que realmente no había sido un accidente-Suspiró negando con la cabeza-Realmente no se me ocurre nadie que quisiera dañar a Martha, así que no me lo creo. Supongo que fue un desafortunado accidente y nada más.

Kate se dio cuenta de que no iba a ser fácil investigar un caso que había sido cerrado hacia tanto tiempo, pero simplemente no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Tenía que descubrir la verdad.

Rick lo merecía.

Pensar en él le hizo suspirar.

¿Cómo se suponía que le diría esto?, no podía, al menos no aun.

Levantó la vista y lo vio en la puerta, él le hizo señas y Kate miró a su acompañante.

-¿Te importa que te deje unos segundos?, tengo que hacer una llamada.

-Oh no, por favor-Rió-Realmente disfruto de los pocos momentos silenciosos que tengo. No te preocupes.

Kate salió del salón y vio que Castle estaba subiendo las escaleras, esperando que ella lo siguiera.

Entraron en la habitación de él y Kate se sobresalto cuando él cogió su rostro entre sus manos besándola con fuerza.

Ella se aferró a las manos de él, que sostenían con fuerza su rostro y dejó que el devorara sus labios.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó ella acariciando su rostro-¿Por qué no estás con tus amigos?

-Quiero estar contigo.

Ella sonrió a medias.

-Yo también, pero no podemos estar aquí…si alguien viene…

-Me da igual si alguien viene-Sonrió-Cuando no estás conmigo extraño el sonido de tu risa, la forma en la que tus ojos me miran, tu olor…la forma en la que me haces reír…-La cogió de la mano-Ven.

Hizo que ella se sentara en la silla que tenía en su escritorio y encendió el portátil, posicionándose detrás de ella, mareándola con su increíble olor. Con ese nuevo perfume que ella le había regalado unas horas antes.

-¿Qué estás buscando?

-Algo que quiero mostrarte.

Movió rápidamente el mouse y abrió un archivo.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Lee-Sonrió nervioso.

Kate comenzó a leer y Castle se alejó, sentándose en la cama y dejándola leer en paz, juntando luego las manos de forma nerviosa.

Ella pareció sumergirse en las páginas porque se quedo en silencio, leyendo y leyendo.

-Rick…-Dijo de repente-¿Esto lo has escrito tú?

-¿Qué te parece?-Preguntó ansioso.

Ella se giró mirándole.

-Es jodidamente bueno.

Castle sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Enserio?

-De verdad. ¿Se lo has mostrado a alguien más?

-No, la verdad me da corte mostrárselo a alguien más que no seas tú, y además aun me falta mucho. Pero tengo todas estas ideas en la cabeza y no puedo dejar de pensar en escribirlas…

-Eso es genial-Dijo ella sonriéndole-De verdad eres muy bueno, Rick. Deberías tomar esto en serio, dedicarte a escribir…

-¿Tú crees?

Ella se puso de pie acercándose.

Castle la miró a los ojos, dándose cuenta de que ella estaba siendo completamente sincera.

-Lo creo como creo que tus ojos son los ojos mas azules que he visto nunca-Respondió y se sentó a su lado-Cuando tenía tu edad no tenía mucha idea de lo que quería hacer con mi vida. De hecho entré a estudiar leyes porque era lo que quería mi padre y era mucho más fácil hacerlo que pararme a pensar lo que quería yo realmente-Acarició los dedos de él-Pero tú tienes este talento… tienes esta oportunidad de hacer algo que además disfrutas. No lo dudes ni por un segundo, Rick.

Él sonrió y acercó su rostro besándola, esta vez suavemente.

La espalda de Kate acabó sobre el colchón y el cuerpo de Rick quedó a medias sobre el suyo.

Se separó mirándola a los ojos y acariciando su rostro.

-¿Cuándo le diremos a todos que estamos juntos?, vernos a escondidas es excitante pero yo quiero decirle a todos que eres mi chica…

-Castle, ya hemos hablado de esto, ahora mismo todo se ha complicado…

Castle acarició sus labios.

-¿Alguna vez lo haremos, Kate?, ¿decirles a todos que estamos juntos?

-Claro que si…

-¿Si?

-Pero no ahora.

-¿Cuándo?

-No lo sé, Rick…

-¿Te avergüenzas de que yo sea tu novio?

-¿Qué?, claro que no. ¿Por qué iba a avergonzarme? Sabes que te quiero…-Pasó su mano por el cabello de él-¿De dónde sacas eso?

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Solo…

-Nunca podría avergonzarme de ti.

-No de mí. Pero quizás de lo nuestro…

-No-Lo detuvo ella-No-Repitió-Te juro que si todo no se hubiese complicado tanto, se lo gritaría a todo el mundo. Pero ¿sabes en qué clase de problemas nos meteríamos los dos si alguien se entera…?, tu acabas de enterarte de que tienes un padre, un hermano… ya hay suficientes problemas sobre la mesa para sumar otro.

-No me interesa nada de eso, quiero estar contigo, quiero quererte sin esconderme-Le robó un beso-¿Me prometes que pronto se lo diremos a todos?

Ella lo miró unos segundos y luego dijo:

-Lo prometo.

Él no pareció del todo convencido pero volvió a besarla y ella dejó que él hiciera lo que quisiera con sus labios.

-Deberíamos regresar-Susurro ella luego acariciando el rostro de él con cariño.

-No te agradecí por el regalo.

-Veo que lo estás usando-El perfume la estaba volviendo loca-Dios me encanta como huele…

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué crees que te lo regalé?

Rick sonrió.

-Puedes olerlo más de cerca si quieres…-Acercó su rostro al de ella metiendo su mano debajo de la camiseta de Kate-¿Quieres…?

-No-Rió ella-Sabes que no podemos.

-Siempre me cortas el rollo…-Se quejó él falsamente ofendido.

-No es mi culpa que siempre tengas ganas-Rió ella.

-Es por las hormonas.

-Aja…

-Y por tu culpa.

Ella lo besó fugazmente en los labios.

-Venga, ve con tus amigos…

-¿Vendrás a verme esta noche a la habitación?

-Quizás…

Él amplió su sonrisa.

-Te quiero-Le dijo robándole un beso y caminando hacia la puerta.

-Gracias por dejarme leer tu historia-Le dijo ella.

Él suspiró mirándola.

-Piensa en lo que te dije. Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que te quiero, Kate.

-Pronto-Le aseguró ella y él asintió una vez terminando de salir.

Kate suspiró mirando el portátil.

Sentía que comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

¿Cómo harían para anunciarle a todos que mantenían una relación?. Había sido sincera con Castle. No se avergonzaba de quererle, no se avergonzaba de tener una relación con él. La cuestión era que cuando lo anunciaran, comenzarían los problemas otra vez, y últimamente las cosas estaban demasiado bien, demasiado en paz.

Además, estaba el caso de la madre de Castle.

Necesitaba investigar.

Suspiró dejando caer la espalda sobre la cama otra vez.

En primer lugar necesitaba pruebas. Y en segundo lugar, un vaso de vodka.


	24. Chapter 24

**Bueno, se que no quieren leer esto pero... se acerca el final de la historia. **

**Como siempre gracias por leer! ^^**

* * *

><p>Castle se impulsó un par de veces en la patineta pero se detuvo. Se suponía que debía ir directo a casa. Él y Chuck estaban castigados luego de que la pequeña reunión que habían celebrado en su cumpleaños se saliera un poco de control, gracias al alcohol que habían llevado de contrabando.<p>

La cosa era que él quería ir a ver a Kate. Sabía que no debía ir a buscarla en el trabajo, que quizás ella se molestaría o algo, pero llevaban días sin apenas verse. Era como si ella estuviera demasiado ocupada para él o simplemente lo estuviera evitando.

Miró fijamente la intersección pensando si seguir su camino hasta casa o ir a buscarla.

Quería pensar que el hecho de que esto ocurriese luego de que él le dijera que quería decirles a todos acerca de la relación de ambos era solo casualidad.

Suspiró.

O quizás Rachel tenía razón…

No. Rachel no conocía a Kate. Él sí. Él sabia que cuando ella le había mirado a los ojos y le había dicho que le quería y que nunca se avergonzaría de él estaba siendo sincera.

Pero entonces no entendía nada.

La extrañaba. Extraña demasiado su olor y su sonrisa.

Hablar con ella por teléfono o verla aquí o al fugazmente no era lo mismo.

Ya ni siquiera se trataba del sexo.

Se trataba de lo que sentía por ella.

Kate era la única persona en el mundo en la que confiaba y a la que amaba casi ciegamente.

Se impulsó de nuevo en su tabla dispuesto a darle una sorpresa.

Quizás a ella no le gustara pero necesitaba verla.

* * *

><p>-¿Me puedes decir que hace tu madre aquí?-Exclamó Nicholas que había pasado por la casa de su hijo para hablar de negocios con él.<p>

-Hazme una pregunta más fácil, papá-Le contestó Casey en un murmullo mirando como Julia charlaba animadamente con Rebecca.

Ambas se habían llevado bien desde el primer momento en el que se conocieron. A veces Casey creía que su madre quería más a su esposa que a él mismo que era su hijo.

-Ha venido de la misma forma sorpresiva en la que viniste tú hace un mes anunciando tu boda.

Nicholas lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Venia a hablarte de negocios pero mejor vuelvo luego. No estoy de ánimos para discutir… ¿Rick?

-No ha llegado-Casey miró su reloj-Lo cual es raro porque está castigado y ya debería estar aquí.

-¿Está castigado?, bueno luego me cuent…

-Vaya, vaya-Nicholas se tensó cuando notó que su ex esposa y su nuera se acercaban.

-Julia-La saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

No estaba demasiado diferente.

El cabello rubio, con un color que obviamente no era su color natural, perfectamente peinado. Su semblante serio y sínico y su ropa impoluta.

-Madre-Casey se acercó besándola en la mejilla.

-Pensé que estabas en el St. Vincent.

-Sí, acabo de llegar… no esperaba encontrarte aquí.

-Por supuesto que no-Dijo Julia con el ceño fruncido-Aparentemente yo ya no soy importante.

-No digas eso…

-Pero si es la verdad…

-Por favor, pasad al salón. Buscaré algo de tomar y algún bocadillo-Les dijo Rebecca con voz cantarina.

-Creo que yo me voy a ir…-Comenzó a decir Nicholas.

-No me digas que tienes miedo de sentarte como personas civilizadas mientras charlamos con nuestro hijo.

-Yo vine a charlar con Casey, no contigo. Puedo venir a verle después…

Julia sonrió.

-Si estás preocupado porque piensas que te preguntaré por tu matrimonio y por esa… niña que tienes por esposa, puedes estar tranquilo. No me interesa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con tu vida.

-Por supuesto que no te interesa. Mientras tus abogados sigan sacándome dinero a ti no te interesa nada más.

-Es mi derecho. Estuve a tu lado por años mientras tú te acostabas con todo esqueleto con falda que te pasaba por delante…

-Eh… muy bien-Casey intervino-¿Qué os parece si vamos al salón?

Nicholas que estaba mirando fijamente y con mucho odio a su ex, resopló.

-Creo que mejor me voy, Case-Miró a Casey-Dile a Rick que luego lo veo.

Casey asintió y Nicholas caminó hacia la puerta terminando por irse.

-¿Rick?-Preguntó Julia ladeando la cabeza.

Casey puso una mueca.

-Mejor vayamos al salón-Le dijo cogiéndola por los hombros para guiarla.

* * *

><p>Kate estaba en la sala de descanso comiendo una hamburguesa que realmente no sabía muy bien, mientras en la otra mano tenia los archivos que había podido conseguir gracias a Javi.<p>

-Si te preguntan, no he sido yo-Le había dicho él.

Kate sabía que si repasaba el caso sería capaz de averiguar que había sucedido.

Además esa misma mañana, y aprovechando que no tenían ningún asesinato, había tenido una pequeña charla con el oficial que había llevado el caso.

El oficial Terrance. Un veterano que había trabajando en varios accidentes automovilísticos. Y aunque este caso fue también considerado como un homicidio, nunca se encontraron las pruebas suficientes como para declararlo como uno.

Y las circunstancias parecían señalar que tampoco había sido un accidente aislado mas.

-Te lleva a preguntarte ¿Qué clase de justicia recibieron estas personas?-Le había dicho el oficial Terrance mientras se comía un donut-Quiero decir, yo hice lo que pude, hicimos lo que pudimos. Me tomé la investigación muy enserio y realmente, siempre tuve la idea de que las marcas en la carretera…-Cogió las fotos que no se veían de una calidad muy buena porque eran bastante antiguas y señaló las marcas en el asfalto-Indicaban que había otro auto implicado.

-¿No hubo testigos?

-Nada-Negó-De hecho…-Bajó la voz-Tuve la sensación de que este caso fue desestimado no solo por la falta de evidencias…sino porque desde arriba dieron la orden.

-¿Desde arriba?-Ladeó la cabeza-¿Quiere decir el comisionado?

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

-Mira cariño…-Se inclinó sobre la mesa-Tengo los años suficientes como para asegurarte que he visto de todo un poco.

Kate miró de nuevo las fotos con la determinada convicción de que ahora más que nunca todo esto parecía muy extraño.

-¿Beckett?-Ella que estaba masticando la hamburguesa levantó la vista cuando escuchó la voz de Javi-Creo que…te buscan…-Señaló al chico que miraba a todos lados algo perdido.

Kate se puso de pie enseguida guardando todos los archivos y limpiándose las manos con los vaqueros desgastados.

-¿Castle?-Le dijo y este se giró, sonriéndole.

Él se acercó a ella enseguida.

-Hey…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a verte.

Kate se acercó más para susurrarle.

-Sabes que no deberías…

-Lo sé, pero te extrañaba, yo…

-No-Lo detuvo ella-Ven.

Lo llevó hasta la sala de descanso y cerró la puerta.

-¿Estás molesta?

-No estoy molesta, pero no puedes venir a buscarme aquí, Rick

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque este es mi trabajo.

-¿Y qué?-Ella le miró seria-Me estoy cansando de esto Kate. Quiero creer que de verdad nuestra diferencia de edad no es importante para ti, pero…-Negó con la cabeza-¿Dónde has estado?

-¿Dónde he estado?

-Casi no te he visto.

-He estado ocupada.

-Ocupada…

-Castle, trabajo como detective. Tengo que investigar, tengo que pasar mucho tiempo fuera, buscando información…-Y eso no era mentira. Había estado sumergida en intentar descubrir que había pasado con Martha Rodgers.

Por él. Porque le quería.

-Claro…

-Hey…-Ella se acercó-¿Qué pasa?

-Eso quiero saber yo, Kate, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Es por lo que te dije?

-¿Lo que me dijiste?

-Lo que te dije sobre decirle a todos acerca de lo nuestro…

Ella cogió aire.

-Me estas cabreando con el tema, Rick…

-¡¿Te estoy…?!-Dijo él indignado-El que debería estar cabreado soy yo. Si al final Rachel va a tener razón…

-¿Rachel?, ¿Qué tiene que ver esa niñata aquí?

-Me dijo que probablemente tú nunca te atreverías a decirle a todos que me quieres.

-Ah, entonces de ahí viene todo esto…

-No. No, porque me he dado cuenta de que quizás tenga razón. Ella solo me ha abierto los ojos.

-Rick, no digas tonterías. No podemos seguir discutiendo por esto. Cuando llegue el momento les diremos a todos…

-Cuando llegue el momento, cuando llegue el momento…¿Cuándo es el momento?, el momento no existe, Kate.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Una fecha? ¿Un día?

-No. No tienes que decirme nada. Creo que lo has dicho ya todo.

El adolescente abrió la puerta y se fue sin mirar atrás. Kate sintió que la hamburguesa comenzaba a sentarle mal y cogió aire sentando sobre la mesa.

Esto era lo que odiaba de las relaciones.

Los ultimátums, las peleas, esa idea que tenía el otro de que tenia poder sobre ella.

Ella era un alma libre. Ella decidía cuando y donde hacer las cosas.

Sin embargo y aunque quería sentirse enfadada con el, no podía. Se sentía fatal, quería abrazarlo y luego gritarle a todo el mundo la verdad.

No podía dejar que esto le pasara.

Ella no hacia lo que los demás querían. Nunca.

Y no iba a comenzar a hacer lo que un niñato de dieciocho años quería.

Por supuesto que no.

* * *

><p>Castle al final decidió ir a casa. Hubiese preferido sacar la mala leche que tenía en el cuerpo patinando pero no quería tener problemas con Casey y Rebecca.<p>

Cuando llegó, cogió su tabla colocándola debajo del brazo y comenzó a subir las escaleras para encerrarse a su habitación.

Pero se encontró con Rebecca que lo miraba en forma de reprimenda.

-Sí, se que llego tarde, lo siento…-Dijo aun de malhumor.

-Ya hablaremos de eso-Lo detalló de arriba abajo-Han venido mis padres y la madre de Casey así que cenaremos en veinte minutos. Ve a cambiarte y baja ¿vale?

-La verdad es que no tengo hambre…

-No me hagas repetirlo, Rick-Dijo ella más seria.

El asintió una vez sin querer discutir y ganarse la antipatía de Rebecca otra vez luego de que habían comenzado a llevarse mejor, así subió entrando a su habitación.

Tiró su tabla en la cama junto a su bolso y abrió el closet sacando una camisa limpia.

Notó que su móvil vibraba en su bolsillo y suspiró cuando vio que era Kate.

Tiró el móvil en la cama junto a la tabla y el bolso y salió de la habitación encontrándose con Chuck en el pasillo. Tenía cara de dormido.

-Hey…-Lo saludó el chico-¿Dónde estabas?

-Da igual-Lo miró divertido-¿Estabas durmiendo?

-Tío, he intentado comenzar el libro que nos ha hecho leer la de literatura y me he quedado frito…

-No te veo futuro en la asignatura…

-Cuidado, puedes hacer carrera de vidente eh-Dijo Chuck haciendo luego una mueca, haciéndolo reír un poco-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó luego con suspicacia-Tienes cara de querer matar a alguien.

Castle se encogió de hombros.

-Luego te cuento.

-Vale. Venga, bajemos que me muero de hambre.

-Están tus abuelos aquí ¿no?

-Sí. Ahora verás lo bonita que será la cena-Dijo irónico.

Cuando bajaron Charles saludó a sus abuelos que habían estado de viaje por Europa y estaban contando sus historias y aventuras. También saludó a su abuela paterna y Castle por un segundo se quedó paralizado mirando a la mujer.

Había sentido de pronto como una mala vibra. Aunque quizás se debía a que la mujer lo miraba de forma asesina.

Suponía el porqué.

Sentía que se le revolvía el estomago cuando la miraba, y además tenía la sensación de haberla visto antes. Sin embargo no pudo recordar donde, y cuando los presentaron, ella no pareció reconocerlo de ningún lado, aunque supuso que ya sabía que él era el hijo de su ex marido.

Estuvieron un rato allí sentados charlando, y Rick siguió dándole vueltas en su cabeza. Realmente la recordaba de algún lugar. Pero ¿de dónde?, era poco probable que una mujer de su estatus se acercara a los lugares que él solía frecuentar antes.

Ella desvió la vista mirándolo, y él sintió de nuevo esa sensación pesada en el estomago.

-Solo falta que llegue Katherine…-Dijo Rebecca contenta de tener invitados en casa.

_Oh genial_. Pensó Rick.

Ahora tendrían que sentarse en la mesa y hacer como si todo estuviera bien porque ante los ojos de la familia de Kate ellos no eran más que… nada.

Tocaron el timbre y Castle se hundió en el sillón.

-Rick, ¿podrías abrir mientras pasamos al comedor?, esa debe ser Kate-Le pidió Casey con amabilidad.

-Seguro-Murmuró Castle caminando hacia la puerta de entrada con nerviosismo y sintiendo que volvía a cabrearse.

Efectivamente cuando abrió se encontró con Kate.

Ella se mordió el labio y cogió aire antes de hablar:

-Lo siento-Fue lo que dijo y cogió el rostro de él entre sus manos besándolo con fuerza.

Castle se sorprendió y miró hacia atrás asegurándose de que no hubiese nadie viéndolos.

-Lo siento-Repitió ella cerca de sus labios-No se… no sé que me has hecho, Rick, no sé que le has hecho a mi mente y a mi corazón pero maldita sea, tienes razón. No existe el momento adecuado ni el lugar adecuado para hacerlo.

-Kate…-Él acarició su rostro con el corazón latiendo desbocado en su pecho.

Embriagándose con el olor de ella.

-Toda mi vida he hecho lo que me ha dado la gana ¿y sabes qué?, ahora tengo ganas de hacer esto.

Lo cogió de la mano y entró junto a él con paso firme.

-Kate, espera…

Todos estaban sentándose en la mesa del comedor y se giraron mirándolos confundidos.

Sus manos estaban entrelazadas y el único que pareció entender lo que se avecinaba era Chuck.

-Hola-Dijo Kate sin más-Solo quería… queríamos…-Se aclaró la garganta-Quería deciros que Castle y yo tenemos una relación.

Se escucharon los jadeos de todos, menos el de Chuck.

Rebecca que traía una bandeja con pollo recién horneado, se quedó paralizada a medio camino mirando la escena con horror.


	25. Chapter 25

**Siento haber tardado con este capi! pero luego de escribirlo decidí cambiar un par de cosas así que me tomó mas tiempo del esperado.**

**Como siempre gracias por leer!**

* * *

><p>-¿Vas a pasar o no?-Kate salió de su imaginación y miró al adolescente que la miraba malhumorado con una mano en la puerta.<p>

Su corazón latía de prisa por la adrenalina que lo que acababa de imaginar en su mente le había provocado.

Pero luego de ver la cara de él, no movió un musculo.

-Si te haces a un lado podría hacerlo-Fue lo que contestó.

Él apretó la mandíbula y se hizo a un lado cerrando luego con un portazo.

Kate se giró mirándolo de forma amenazante.

-Escúchame bien-Le susurró-Legalmente eres un adulto, así compórtate como un adulto aunque sea una vez en tu vida.

-Oh, ya veo cual es realmente el problema aquí: mi edad.

-Tu edad no es el problema, el problema es que te empeñas en comportarte como…

-Katherine-Rebecca apareció interrumpiéndolos-Te estamos esperando… como siempre-Agregó luego-Pasad por favor.

Kate le lanzó una última mirada a Castle quien la ignoró completamente acelerando el paso.

Cogió aire y entró en el comedor, sentándose en el asiento libre al lado de su sobrino.

Chuck le sonrió y ella intentó devolverle la sonrisa, aunque fue algo complicado al estar aun tan molesta.

-Por favor, Katherine, no te sientas tan alegre de vernos-Escuchó la voz de su madre y giró la vista.

-Oh, hola mamá…papá ¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Estupendo-Dijo Jim divertido, ignorando la ironía de Kate.

-Tu padre se la ha pasado muy bien probando cada cóctel existente en toda Europa.

-Oye, solo se vive una vez-Johanna puso los ojos en blanco.

-Kate, veo que sigues con el mismo espíritu de siempre…-Kate miró hacia donde estaba la madre de Casey.

-Julia-La saludó-Cuanto tiempo…

-Es lo que siempre le digo a Casey. He comenzado a sentirme poco importante…

-Mamá…

-Abuela eso no es verdad, eres importante para todos-Dijo Chuck alegre.

Kate miró hacia el otro lado de la mesa y se encontró con la mirada de Castle, que aun parecía bastante enfadado.

Quería colocar sus manos en el cuello de él y estrujarlo, luego quería besarlo y morderle los labios con fuerza y luego…

-Oh, Rebecca eso luce estupendo…-Kate resopló intentando calmarse cuando Rebecca entró finalmente con el pollo, como en su imaginación.

Desde que estaba con Castle había comenzado a controlarse más, estaba más relajada y no tan impulsiva, pero ahora mismo, se sentía sumamente impulsiva.

-Y Katherine, cuéntame, ¿hace mucho que estás en Nueva York?, Casey siempre me cuenta que estás en un país diferente- Le preguntó Julia mientras la cena era servida.

Kate se revolvió en el asiento.

Odiaba este tipo de cenas. Recordaba tenerlas también a menudo cuando Rebecca y Casey aun eran novios y sus padres eran muy amigos de los padres de Casey.

Debía sentarse por horas y aparentar que le interesaba lo que hablaban. Por supuesto no faltaban los comentarios de su madre sobre lo rebelde que era Kate y lo mucho que la preocupaba a veces.

Kate acababa levantándose de la silla y largándose.

Por supuesto que ahora que era una adulta no podía hacerlo. Aunque tampoco era que le interesara demasiado lo que sus padres aun pensaran de ella.

No, a ella en ese momento le interesaba más el adolescente malhumorado que estaba allí a pocos metros.

¿Quién se creía para venir a imponerle cosas?, era un niñato y ella estaba comenzando a pensar que quizás las cosas entre ellos no iban a funcionar porque a él le faltaba aun mucho por madurar. O más, bien por aprender.

Tenía que aprender que ella era quien era y que mas que ser terca, era un alma libre.

-Hace unos meses, si-Asintió ella llevándose un vaso con agua a los labios-Estoy trabajando ahora mismo para la comisaria 12.

La cara de Julia fue un poema.

-Había olvidado que te dedicabas a eso…-Soltó una risita-Una profesión inusual para una chica…

-De hecho, no es tan inusual-La miró Kate-Tengo muchas compañeras que son detectives.

-Claro, pero probablemente no sean de tu posición…

-De mi posición…

-Lo que Julia quiere decir, es que alguien con nuestro apellido no debería estar haciendo ese tipo de trabajos…-La apoyó Johanna.

Kate tuvo que controlarse para no levantarse y tirar la mesa.

-Claro-Murmuró-Seguramente debería haberme graduado de la universidad y ahora mismo estar como ama de casa. Sé que eso te haría más feliz.

-No tienes por qué ser sarcástica, Katherine, solo estamos opinando…

-Podéis guardaros vuestras opiniones en el…

-¡Vale!-Intervino Rebecca-Ya que la cena está servida, por favor, comamos-Dijo sentándose y dándole las gracias a Olga por ayudarle a servir-No quiero discusiones-Le susurró a Kate-Compórtate.

-No me digas que me comporte…-Comenzó a decir Kate.

Se calló cuando sintió la mano de su sobrino sobre la suya, tranquilizándola.

Ella cogió aire y se bebió el vino de un sorbo.

Esta definitivamente no sería su noche.

La cena transcurrió con Kate y Castle bastante callados. Incluso Chuck lo notó e imaginó que algo había pasado entre ellos. Sobre todo por las miradas que se lanzaban de vez en cuando.

No eran esas miradas de antes, de enamorados. Estas eran miradas más bien asesinas.

Kate notó que Castle miraba de tanto en cuanto a Julia, y se preguntaba por qué. Quizás le gustaban aun más mayores, pensó sarcástica.

Realmente había aceptado venir a esta cena porque quería hablar con Castle, pero al llegar y ver la actitud de él…todo se había ido a la mierda.

Comieron el postre y todos pasaron al salón en donde siguieron con la "entretenida" charla sobre viajes y cotilleos de gente que a Kate no le podía importar menos.

Se dio cuenta de que Chuck y Castle se escaquearon como siempre y se fue en busca de Rick.

Los buscó en el jardín por si habían ido a fumar pero no los vio. Se encontró luego a su sobrino saliendo de la habitación que usaban como "play room" en la planta baja.

-¿Has visto a Castle?-Le preguntó.

-Está en su habitación creo…-Kate asintió-Tía…-Ella se que estaba por irse a buscar a Rick lo miró-¿Está todo bien?

-Avísame si sube alguien, ¿podrías?-Le pidió esquivando su pregunta.

-Claro.

-Gracias.

Subió las escaleras y se asomó en la habitación, en donde vio a Castle recostado en la cama con el móvil en las manos.

Él giró la vista mirándola, apretó la mandíbula y volvió la vista al móvil.

Kate cogió aire entrando y recostándose en la puerta.

-¿Vas a hablarme?

-Igual soy tan niñato que aun no he aprendido a hablar.

-A estas cosas me refiero-Dijo ella señalándole-¿No podemos hablar como dos adultos, Castle?

Él tiró el móvil a un lado y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Qué quieres de mi, Kate?, acabo de convertirme en adulto, acabo de cumplir los dieciocho. Si, puede que me falte madurar, pero ya eso tu lo sabías cuando quisiste estar conmigo.

Ella lo miró fijamente cruzándose de brazos.

-Necesito que entiendas, que analices la situación.

-¿Qué situación?

-La nuestra.

-Nuestra situación…-Él miró fijamente el suelo y luego la miró de nuevo-Quieres decir, la situación en donde estoy enamorado de ti y en la que tu estas enamorada de mi…¿esa situación?

-Rick, escúchame bien-Ella ablandó un poco el gesto acercándose-Nuestra situación es complicada…

-Complicada-Rió él-Te gusta esa palabra ¿no?

-No, en realidad la odio. Pero es la verdad. Imagínate que se lo digamos a todos allí, en medio del salón, ¿Qué crees que pasaría?

-Lo que pasaría es que podríamos dejar de escondernos.

Kate resopló.

-¿Crees eso de verdad? ¿Crees que lo contaremos y todo irá bien?-Rió con cinismo-Rebecca me echará de su casa y probablemente te prohíban verme.

-Tengo dieciocho.

-Aun vives bajo el techo de ellos.

-Pues me mudo contigo.

-No es tan fácil.

-Lo es, pero tú lo haces complicado.

-Ah, ¿ahora si es complicado?

Él se puso de pie como un resorte.

-Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo de lo que van a decir de ti…

-Nunca me ha importado lo que digan de mi-Dijo ella con los dientes apretados-Pero esto es diferente porque una cosa es hacer lo que me da la gana y otra hacer lo que me da la gana y joder a una familia entera a propósito. Uno de los dos tiene que portarse como un adulto aquí.

Él se cruzó de brazos.

-Y esa eres tú, por supuesto…-Asintió-Queda claro lo que realmente soy para ti, un niñato.

-Nunca he dicho eso.

-¿Qué era lo que querías? ¿Qué yo me enamorara de ti para luego tratarme como a un pañuelo desechable?

-No te he tratado así nunca, no digas tonterías.

-¿Realmente me quieres, Kate? ¿O solo estás conmigo por diversión? Porque te gusta cómo te follo…porque…

Ella se acercó y lo cogió con fuerza de la camisa.

-Escúchame, gilipollas, te quiero, y lo sabes-Le dijo en un susurro lleno de frustración-Pero ahora mismo estoy preguntándome en donde tenía la cabeza al enamorarme de un adolescente que hace que todo parezca la tercera guerra mundial cuando no es más que una pelea de barrio-Lo soltó con brusquedad-No puedes tener todo cuando quieras, Rick. Tienes que aprender eso.

-No tengo que aprender nada. Supongo que todo lo que tenias que enseñarme ya me lo has enseñado. Porque eso era lo que querías, supongo. Alguien a quien enseñarle como tocarte, como besarte…para luego decirle que no puedes darle nada serio porque "es muy complicado".

Ella cogió aire dramáticamente.

-Pensé que de verdad podíamos hablarlo…-Negó con la cabeza-¿Sabes que, Rick?, aparentemente esto no va a funcionar.

-Aparentemente no.

-Bien. Pues nada, lo dejamos hasta aquí-Dijo caminando hacia atrás-Ah, y cuando me vaya, asegúrate de llamar a esa niñata que tienes por amiga y decirle que ha logrado lo que quería-Le dijo terminando por salir.

Rick cogió uno de los libros que estaban en su escritorio y lo tiró con fuerza contra la puerta.

* * *

><p>Kate estaba intentando encontrar algo, sentía que solo le hacía falta una pista, por pequeña que fuese, para terminar de armar el rompecabezas.<p>

Miró los papeles que tenía en sus manos y bebió un sorbo de cerveza.

Aunque las cosas con Castle estuviesen tan mal, ella estaba decidida a resolver el caso de Martha Rodgers.

Subió las piernas desnudas, enfundadas en unos pantaloncillos de pijama en el sofá y giró la vista cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar.

-Javi-Saludó al ver que era su compañero.

-Hey chica, ¿recuerdas eso que me pediste?

-Si…

-No he podido ni siquiera acercarme al comisionado, pero he contactado con su ex secretario en esa época. Parece que no acabaron en buenos términos.

-¿Crees que es de confiar?

-Supongo que no lo sabremos hasta hablar con él.

-Gracias por ayudarme, Javi.

-Nada, para eso estamos-Dijo amigablemente-¿Ahora si vas a contarme porque tanto interés en el caso?

-Luego.

-Muy bien. Mañana nos reuniremos con él.

-Gracias de nuevo.

Colgó la llamada y miró al frente con la mente perdida. Perdida en Rick, y en lo mal que se sentía por lo ocurrido esa noche.

Pero probablemente era lo mejor.

Se puso de pie y se asomó en la ventana. La calle estaba algo desolada por la hora y estaba cayendo una llovizna, que poco a poco comenzó a ser mas y mas fuerte.

Kate suspiró pensando que quizás el sonido de la lluvia la ayudaría a dormir y a quitarle el cabreo que aun tenia.

Cogió el archivo de Martha y guardó todo, colocándolo debajo de un montón de revistas que tenia sobre la mesilla del salón.

Apagó las luces y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación, pero dos golpes en la puerta hicieron que frunciera el ceño.

Se acercó a la puerta y abrió el cajón de la cómoda que tenia al lado de la puerta, cogiendo el arma que guardaba allí antes de asomarse en la mirilla.

Pero cuando vio quien era, dejó el arma en su lugar, quitando los cerrojos de la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Castle se quitó la capucha y Kate notó que estaba empapado por la lluvia.

Él la miró intensamente y dio un paso adelante, cogiéndola por la nuca.

Kate se sobresalto y sintió como su cuerpo vibraba y ardía de inmediato ante la brusquedad de él. Se había excitado y ahora le costaba respirar.

-No quiero que lo dejemos hasta aquí-Susurró él muy cerca de su boca.

-Estás borracho-Afirmó ella al percibir el olor a alcohol en su boca.

-Estoy muchas cosas…estoy cabreado, estoy…ahora mismo estoy excitado…estoy…

-Estás borracho-Ella colocó las manos en el pecho de él intentando apartarlo.

-Kate…

Ambos se miraron en la oscuridad y Kate dejó que él la besara. Olía a lluvia y alcohol, pero por dios que sus labios se sentían estupendos. Se sentía excitada y cautivada como cada vez que Rick la besaba.

Castle la cogió con más fuerza e hizo que el beso se hiciera más y mas pasional y brusco. La arrastró hasta que la espalda de Kate estuvo contra la pared mientras los labios de él mordían los suyos sin piedad.

-¡Hey!-Se quejó ella dándole un manotazo en el brazo.

-Te necesito, Kate…-Ella sintió como él empapaba su ropa y como intentaba quitarle los pantaloncillos de pijama.

Besó su cuello con fuerza y pasión, casi de manera desesperada.

Kate sintió la excitación de él frotarse contra su muslo y se aferró a su sudadera mojada, sabiendo que debía pararlo. Aunque sus besos se sintieran tan ricos y su excitación contra su muslo se sentía tan grande…

-Rick, para…-Él volvió a besarla en los labios con fuerza y ella gimió bajo sus labios muy excitada, mientras las manos de él la cogían con brusquedad intentando desnudarla y ella seguía aferrada a su sudadera, debatiéndose entre dejar que él la desnudara o pararlo.

Pero el sabor a cerveza de su boca le hizo darse cuenta de que esto no podía pasar, no así.

Lo empujó con fuerza y él la miró con los ojos cristalinos por el alcohol, intentando volver a juntar su cuerpo con el de ella.

-No-Dijo ella alzando la voz.

-Kate… mi amor… te necesito…-Él estaba quitándose los vaqueros, intentando dejar salir su palpitante erección.

-Castle, basta-Ella se acercó y lo detuvo.

Rick entonces la abrazó con fuerza y ella estuvo a punto de decirle que la soltara pero percibió como sollozaba en su cuello.

Un enorme dolor se clavó en su pecho y lo abrazó.

-Shhh-Murmuró abrazándolo mas fuerte-Está bien, está bien-Suspiró-Venga, quítate toda esa ropa, estás empapado.

-Y borracho…-Dijo entre sollozos-Has dicho que estoy borracho…

-Lo estás.

-Lo siento yo… solo quería… aun estoy molesto pero necesitaba verte, te quiero tanto…

-Está bien-Lo tranquilizó. Se separó de él y su mirada de niño regañado hizo que ella sonriera-Venga, quítate la ropa-Lo miró en forma de reprimenda-Solo para que no te resfríes…no vamos a…-Él asintió y ella le secó las lagrimas.

-Si señora-Dijo con un saludo militar. De pronto parecía mas calmado-¿Sabes?, nunca te lo dije pero la primera vez que estuve aquí, te vi sin ropa…-Dijo y soltó una risilla mientras Kate encendía de nuevo las luces.

-Lo sé-Le dijo ella divertida.

-¿Lo sabes?

Él intentó sacarse los vaqueros pero se tropezó y cayó de espaldas en el sofá.

Kate lo miró con una mueca y se acercó terminando de sacarle los vaqueros.

-Sí, lo sé-Le repitió quitándole también la sudadera y la camiseta.

-¿Los calzoncillos también?

-Creo que eso te los puedes quedar.

Él sonrió revolviéndose en el sofá mirándola con los ojos velados.

-Creo que ya no estoy tan enojado.

-Es bueno saberlo.

-Te quiero.

Ella ablandó el gesto colocándose en cuclillas, a su lado.

Levantó la mano acariciando el pelo de él, quien cerró los ojos al sentir las caricias de Kate.

-Yo también te quiero-Le dijo, intentando luego ponerse de pie, pero él la cogió del brazo.

-Tú no te pareces a tu madre-Declaró Castle de repente haciéndola reír.

-Por suerte.

-Tú eres más guay…

Kate ladeó la cabeza sonriendo.

-¿Soy guay?

Él asintió solemne.

-¿Quieres saber quién mas era guay?, mi madre. Mi madre era muy guay…-Frunció el ceño-Oh ¿Sabes que recordé?, que la madre de Casey estuvo en el funeral de mi madre…

-¿En el funeral?

-Sí, estuvo allí y me dijo cosas, cosas que no recordaba pero ahora sí recuerdo…

-¿Estás seguro?

-Muy seguro. Me dijo que mi madre lo tenía merecido y no sé qué otras cosas, pero yo estaba muy triste y simplemente la ignoré-Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro-Creo que no me cae bien…

Kate frunció el ceño sin saber si él estaba inventando eso por la borrachera o si realmente seria cierto.

-A nadie le cae bien.

-Quédate conmigo, por favor…-Le pidió él sin soltarle el brazo.

-¿Saben en casa que estas aquí?

-No se han dado cuenta de que salí…-Negó-Soy un experto en eso-Sonrió luego como un pillo.

-Bueno señor experto, en este estado no te irás, así que puedes dormir aquí como en los viejos tiempos.

-¿Contigo?

-No, no conmigo.

-Quiero dormir contigo…

-Seguro que si-Ella se deshizo de su agarre-Voy a buscarte una manta y una almohada.

-Kate, quiero dormir contigo…-Siguió protestando él.

Pero para cuando Kate regresó él ya estaba dormido.

Kate le miró allí, con el pelo mojado y tan indefenso y de pronto todo el amor que sentía por él la cogió por sorpresa, haciendo que sintiera ganas de llorar.

Lo arropó asegurándose de que estuviera lo suficientemente cálido y cómodo. Castle era grande, pero en ese momento, parecía totalmente indefenso. Y Kate sabia que lo estaba.

Se quedó allí un rato simplemente mirándole dormir, pensando en lo que debía hacer, pensando en si realmente las cosas entre ellos podrían funcionar.

Porque el simple hecho de tenerlo allí la hacía feliz, pero sabía que esa felicidad no seria para siempre y que tarde o temprano tendrían que volver a enfrentar al futuro de su relación.

Se puso de pie y apagó de nuevo las luces caminando hacia su habitación.

* * *

><p>Castle abrió los ojos sintiendo que le dolía un poco la cabeza, se dio cuenta enseguida que no estaba en su habitación, y los recuerdos de la noche anterior le invadieron.<p>

Sacó los pies y se sentó en el sofá.

Fue hasta la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua y lo tragó a borbotones pues sentía la boca tan seca como un desierto.

Revisó los estantes preguntándose si Kate tendría algún antiácido y encontró una de esas pastillas efervescentes.

La echó en medio vaso de agua y caminó de nuevo hasta el sofá dejándose caer sobre él.

-Ah, estás despierto…-Kate se acercó estirándose.

Dios, adoraba como se veía por las mañanas. Tan natural…

-Si yo…he cogido una de estas…

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Te sientas mal?

-Un poco.

-Le he contado a Casey que estabas aquí. Le dije que te habías pasado un poco de tragos con unos amigos y viniste aquí porque te quedaba más cerca.

-Claro…-Dijo él irónico.

Ella ignoró su comentario y caminó hacia la cocina.

-Siento… siento haber venido así ayer…-Balbuceó él. Ella no le respondió-¿Estás molesta?

-No. Yo también me emborraché alguna vez.

Rick suspiró. No se refería a él borracho, se refería a todo. Pero no insistió y le dio un par de sorbos al vaso.

Miró unas revistas que estaban en la mesita que tenia Kate en el pequeño salón y rió divertido.

Las mujeres generalmente tenían revistas sobre el corazón o sobre ropa, pero Kate tenía revistas sobre autos.

Cogió una para curiosear y sin querer tiró las demás al suelo.

-Mierda-Murmuró recogiéndolas.

Pero cuando cogió la ultima, notó que debajo había un archivo. Frunció el ceño al leer el nombre de su madre en él.

Y cuando lo abrió, su corazón comenzó a latir de prisa.

-¿Quieres desayu…?-Kate regresó y se quedó callada cuando vio lo que él tenía en sus manos.


	26. Chapter 26

**Penúltimo**** capítulo! gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p>Hubo un silencio casi sepulcral antes de que Kate diera un paso hacia adelante, intentado quitarle el archivo, pero ya era tarde.<p>

Rick había leído las tres primeras líneas y aunque nunca había sido el más brillante en clase, no era nada tonto.

-¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó entonces levantando la cabeza y apartando el archivo para que ella no se lo quitara.

-Algo que no debías ver. ¿Qué haces revisando mis cosas?

-No he revisado nada. Se ha caído sin querer…-Dijo él sintiendo que una extraña sensación se instalaba en su pecho.

La sensación de sentirse de pronto engañado, traicionado, de sentirse tratado como si realmente su opinión no importara, como si de verdad fuese un niño al que se le ocultan cosas porque no las entenderá.

-¿Qué es esto?-Repitió colocándose de pie.

Kate lo miró muy seria, consciente de la diferencia de estatura de ambos, sobre todo cuando ella estaba allí descalza, y él también.

-Rick, escucha…-Comenzó a decir ella.

-No, respóndeme, ¡¿Qué es esto?!-Dijo él sintiendo que el dolor de cabeza con el que se había levantado se intensificaba. Miró de nuevo el archivo en sus manos… -¿Mi madre fue asesinada?

Ella seguía seria.

-No quería decírtelo hasta tener al culpable…

Él abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Hace cuanto sabes esto?

Ella apartó la vista.

-Hace un tiempo…

-Hace un tiempo estábamos juntos-Ella volvió a mirarlo pero sin decir nada-¿Eras capaz de decirme que me querías y hacerme el amor sin decir una palabra sobre esto?

-No funciona así, Rick. Este es mi trabajo, quería averiguar la verdad porque el caso…

-¡Debiste decírmelo!

-¡¿Qué querías que te dijera?!, oye, por cierto tu madre fue asesinada…

-¡SI, EXACTAMENTE ESO QUERÍA QUE ME DIJERAS!

-Entiendo que estés molesto, pero estás en mi casa, y nadie me grita en mi casa.

-¡Y UNA MIERDA!-Dijo lanzando el archivo sobre el sofá, alterado, y Kate se dio cuenta de que estaba al borde del llanto.

-Cálmate.

-¿Cómo me pides…?-Cogió aire-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo fue asesinada?

-No puedo discutir esas cosas…

-¡¿CÓMO?!

Kate lo miró con los dientes apretados, intentando no perder ella misma los estribos.

-Había otro auto en la escena, por lo que posiblemente el accidente fue provocado.

Rick miró fijamente el suelo con los puños apretados.

-¿Quién?

-Estamos en ello. Rick…-Ella estiró la mano para tocarlo y él dio un paso atrás.

-No-Dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-Tienes que entender que si no te lo dije era porque no quería hacerte daño.

Él la miró como si hubiese dicho una locura.

-¿No te das cuenta?-Le preguntó-Ya me lo has hecho-Cogió los vaqueros que Kate había puesto a secar sobre la silla y comenzó a ponérselos-Supongo que tienes razón. Lo nuestro es una locura. Sobre todo porque tú te avergüenzas de mí y yo ya no confío en ti.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, sintiendo que las palabras de él eran quizás más duras de lo que esperaba.

-Puedes confiar en mí y lo sabes.

Él que estaba terminando de vestirse la miró.

-Resulta que ya no sé ni lo que se. ¿Estás segura que no ocultas nada mas?, no sé, ¿que estas casada o que tienes otra identidad o alguna mierda?

Ella se acerco a él, molesta.

-¿Por qué tienes que exagerarlo todo?

-No estoy exagerando una mierda. ¿Sabes que, Kate?, creo que estoy comenzando a odiarte.

-Oh-Rió ella con ironía-¿Esto es una amenaza para que me disculpe?, porque no lo haré. Estaba haciendo mi trabajo y…

-No necesito que te disculpes, no necesito nada de ti-Cogió la sudadera mirándola-Quizás debas pensar el porqué siempre acabas sola-Dijo él con la intención de herirla de la misma forma en la que él se sentía herido-El porqué tus padres no te quieren y el porqué no le importas una mierda a nadie.

Ella cogió aire sintiendo que su paciencia se había agotado y se acercó a él empujándolo contra la pared con fuerza.

-Si estoy sola es porque me da la puta gana, niñato de mierda.

-¿Estás segura?-Dijo él sin remordimientos-Porque lo que yo creo es que haces cosas para que la gente se aparte de ti-La hizo a un lado caminando hacia la puerta-Pues felicidades. Conmigo lo has conseguido-Abrió la puerta.

Y terminó por irse. Kate apretó los puños con fuerza y sin aguantar la rabia golpeó sin piedad la pared con su mano.

Sintió que sus dedos sufrían un fuerte dolor, como si se hubiese fracturado alguno. Pero no le importó, porque el dolor y la rabia que sentía en el pecho, eran mucho peor.

Maldito fuese Castle y maldita fuese la hora en la que se había enamorado de él.

¿En qué coño estaba pensando?, estaba claro que esto acabaría así.

Sin embargo no se arrepentía por no haberle contado lo de su madre.

Como buen adolescente estaba sacando todo de contexto, pero estaba segura que cuando se calmara pensaría con claridad.

Ella también necesitaba pensar con claridad. Todo esto se había salido de sus manos.

Se miró los nudillos doloridos y caminó hacia la cocina buscando hielo.

Miró su móvil y suspiró aliviada cuando vio el mensaje de Espo.

* * *

><p>Rick no sabía que sentir. Se sentía traicionado pero además una extraña rabia bullía en su interior al pensar que alguien le había arrebatado a su madre.<p>

¿Cuál podía ser la razón? ¿Por qué alguien iba a querer asesinarla?

Estaba harto, cansado de todo, de la vida.

Necesitaba huir, necesitaba irse lejos, necesitaba vivir sin pensar en todos los engaños que cubrían su historia. Sin tener que pensar en el amor que sentía hacia Kate, un amor que de la noche a la mañana se había vuelto casi toxico.

Pero no quería regresar a su vida de antes, no quería volver al sistema, y mucho menos cuando había encontrado una familia.

Se sentó en los escalones de la entrada de su casa, y vio enseguida el auto de Casey aparcar. Se imaginó que al ser sábado, el no iría a trabajar, y lo vio bajar del auto vestido con unos pantaloncillos negros hasta las rodillas, una camiseta gris con el logo de los Yankees, unas deportivas y un bolso en el hombro.

Casey era un gran aficionado del beisbol, y algunos sábados o domingos iba al campo de bateo para batear algunas bolas. Y se iba muy temprano porque decía que le gustaba comenzar así el día.

Una vez intentó persuadirlo para ir, ya que a Chuck nunca le había gustado ese tipo de deportes, pero la verdad era que a él tampoco le gustaban. Él era mas de patinar y de los deportes extremos.

Kate si era fan de esos deportes, de hecho ella y Casey podían pasar horas hablando sobre el último partido de los Yankees y sobre quien tenía el mejor average de bateo. Lo que fuera que eso significara.

Recordar a Kate hizo que la rabia que había comenzado a mermar, regresara, azotándolo de la misma forma que una ráfaga de tierra te sorprende, haciendo que cierres instintivamente los ojos.

-Hey-Lo saludó Casey-¿Qué tal? ¿Te trajo Kate?-Preguntó de un buen humor que hizo que Castle se sintiera mas enfadado.

Rick miró al frente negando con la cabeza.

-No-Dijo finalmente.

Casey suspiró dejando el bolso a un lado.

-La próxima vez que te pase esto, puedes llamarme ¿vale?. Sin embargo espero que no haya próxima vez. Aun no tienes edad para tomar de esa manera…-Se calló cuando intuyó que Castle no estaba escuchándolo-¿Estás bien?

Se sentó al lado del adolescente y se dio cuenta por su expresión de que no lo estaba.

-No lo sé-Dijo Rick sin dejar de mirar un punto lejano-Ahora mismo no tengo ni puta idea de nada.

Casey frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa?

Castle sopesó contarle todo. Contarle lo de Kate, contarle lo de su madre, contarle lo agotado que estaba de todo y de todos, pero simplemente dijo:

-La vida, supongo-Su tono enigmático hizo que Casey bufara mirándolo divertido-¿Alguna vez…?-Comenzó a decir Rick-¿Alguna vez has querido escapar de todo?

El hombre lo miró fijamente.

-¿De qué quieres escapar, Rick?

-No sé. Solo quiero hacerlo. Quiero irme.

-¿Quieres irte?

Rick lo miró enseguida.

-No me malinterpretes. No quiero dejaros luego de haber encontrado una familia, solo…-Suspiró-Nunca he estado fuera de Nueva York ¿sabes?, solo he conocido esta ciudad, su gente, su desprecio, su forma de hacer que un chico sin familia se sienta una mierda.

-Ahora tienes una.

-Lo sé. Pero quiero más. Me he dado cuenta de que quizás, me merezco más.

-Estoy de acuerdo-Asintió Casey mirándolo con cariño.

-Estos días han sido extraños-Dijo de repente-Extraños y dolorosos, pero creo que quiero esto, Casey, quiero irme.

-¿A dónde quieres irte?

-No lo sé-Se encogió de hombros- ¿Puedes ayudarme?

Casey pasó su brazo por encima de los anchos hombros de su hermano, entendiéndolo como el que más.

Él también se había sentido así alguna vez, sobre todo a esa edad.

Y definitivamente no había nada de malo en querer más.

-Claro que sí.

* * *

><p>Kate sentía que su corazón latía de prisa. No estaba segura de si estaba haciendo esto de la mejor forma posible, pero no tenía otra opción. Estaba segura de que con esto su familia terminaría de odiarla, pero a ella solo le interesaba hacer justicia. Y eso era exactamente lo que haría.<p>

-¿Cómo lo haremos?-Le preguntó Espo que estaba a su lado.

-Yo iré-Le dijo ella y él asintió, sabiendo que esto no era fácil para ella.

Conocía a Kate desde hacía un tiempo ya, y aunque al principio en lo primero que había pensado era en lo buena que estaba, ahora sabía que ella era mucho más que eso. Que era una de esas personas con una integridad incomparable, y que si, a veces perdía los estribos, pero era parte de su personalidad, y aunque a veces actuara de forma impulsiva, eso no le impedía hacer justicia.

La justicia era lo más importante para ella.

* * *

><p>-Pues yo no lo entiendo-Le estaba diciendo a Chuck a Castle mientras bajaban las escaleras.<p>

-Créeme, en gran parte yo tampoco, pero es algo que necesito hacer.

-Tío, ¿pero estás bien?

-Ahora sí.

-¿Qué hay de mi tía?

Rick miró a los lados siseando.

-Las cosas no funcionaron.

-Bueno tiene sentido pero…no en realidad no lo tiene. Si estabais muy bien…

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Pero tío…

El timbre sonó y ellos miraron la puerta, pero vieron a Olga acercándose para abrirla.

Casey salió del salón caminando hacia donde estaban ellos.

-Ya he hecho algunas llamadas-Le dijo interrumpiendo la conversación, mirando a Rick-Está todo listo.

-¿Todo listo para qué?-Rebecca que estaba junto a Julia también se acercó con el ceño fruncido.

-Castle se va a Inglaterra-Le explicó Casey.

Todos se giraron cuando vieron a Kate allí de pie, mirando fijamente a Castle, con un indescifrable dolor en los ojos.

Sentía como si la hubiesen cogido con la guardia baja y le hubiesen dado un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago.

Castle se iba.

Estaba lo suficientemente enfadado como para irse. Quería cogerlo por los hombros y sacudirle para hacerlo entrar en razón, gritarle que le quería, que si había hecho lo que había era por eso, para no hacerle sufrir.

Pero supuso que era inútil. Castle era un adolescente cuyo mundo había cambiado mucho y que necesitaba tiempo para procesar las cosas.

Además, quizás si él se iba y ella también, todo sería más fácil.

-Kate, hola-Casey la sacó de sus pensamientos y apartó la vista mirándolo.

-Hola-Lo saludó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó Rebecca extrañada pues Kate no le había comentado que iría.

Se fijó que llevaba la placa en la cintura y el arma dentro de la chaqueta, por lo que supuso que estaba de servicio, lo cual era aun más extraño. Además llevaba una venda en la mano derecha que hizo que frunciera el ceño.

Kate miró de nuevo a Castle que estaba allí de pie, con los ojos fijos en ella, intentando aparentar frialdad. Luego miró a su hermana y finalmente a Julia.

-Julia Collins, está usted bajo arresto por la conspiración en el asesinato de Martha Rodgers y de dos personas más-Dijo acercándose a la mujer que parecía a punto de sufrir un colapso.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-Dijo Casey impresionado cuando vio que Kate sacaba las esposas y se las colocaba a la mujer que simplemente no podía creerse que esto estuviera pasando-¡¿Kate?!

-Lo siento, Casey-Le dijo ella sin mirarle.

-No sé de que estás hablando, Katherine-Se defendió Julia, ofendida.

-Si lo sabes-Le respondió esta-Incluso sabes que estuviste en su funeral. Rick te recuerda.

-¿Y qué?, ¿no puedo ir al funeral de alguien porque me convierte en asesina?

-No, lo que te convierte en asesina es la llamada telefónica que le hiciste al comisionado para que dejaran de investigar el accidente. Tenemos además al hombre que conducía la camioneta que provocó el accidente-Le susurró mirándola a la cara.

Espo entró llevando a Julia mientras Casey interrogaba a Kate y esta intentaba explicarle mientras Rebecca miraba sorprendida todo y miraba a Castle de vez en cuando, que se había sentado sobre los escalones como si de pronto hubiese perdido la fuerza en las piernas.

Chuck miraba también la escena asombrado y no dejaba de repetir "Que fuerte, que fuerte, tío… que fuerte" una y otra vez.

Kate le dijo a Casey que debía calmarse y que probablemente debía llamar a un abogado cuanto antes. Le explicó que, además de la grabación de la conversación que les había entregado el ex secretario del comisionado, quizás por cargo de conciencia o quizás por venganza por ser despedido años atrás, también habían atrapado al conductor de la camioneta, y este, a cambio de una reducción en su sentencia, había aceptado decir el nombre de quien le había contratado y además declarar en su contra en el juicio.

Claro que al ser un caso de varios años atrás, aun quedaban pruebas por encontrar, pero que las cosas para Julia no pintaban bien. Sobre todo porque además de esas pruebas, tenían el motivo.

Y de hecho en la grabación de la llamada, se escuchaba como Julia hablaba despectivamente de "la amante de su marido", diciendo que merecía lo que le había pasado por ser una cualquiera.

Los celos siempre habían sido un antiguo motivo para matar.

Kate miró entonces de nuevo a Castle que dentro de todo parecía aliviado, y se acercó bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

Este también la miró y ella se agachó delante de él que seguía sentado en las escaleras.

Ambos se miraron sin decir nada.

Kate lo cogió por la camiseta y lo besó con fuerza en los labios, perdiéndose en la suavidad de sus labios.

Rebecca soltó un jadeó y Casey que tenía el móvil en la oreja casi lo dejó caer.

-Joder, que fuerte-Murmuró Chuck con los ojos abiertos y los brazos cruzados.

-¡Katherine!-Exclamó Rebecca con una mano en el pecho.

-Vive y se feliz-Le murmuró Kate a Rick aun cerca de sus labios.

Castle sintió ganas de abrazarla con fuerza, pero a pesar de todo aun estaba herido.

Kate se puso de pie y se encontró con la mirada asombrada de Rebecca y Casey.

-Hemos estado en una relación durante los últimos meses-Confesó finalmente.

Otro jadeo de Rebecca. Casey pareció más sorprendido por el beso que por la declaración.

-¡Pero si es un chico!

-Lo es.

-¡Es ilegal!

-No, de hecho, la edad legal para las relaciones sexuales en Nueva York es a los diecisiete años-Intervino Chuck-Lo miré hace tiempo en internet.

-Esto no está pasando-Dijo Rebecca sosteniéndose del brazo de Casey.

Kate suspiró caminando hacia la puerta.

Dio una última mirada y les dijo:

-Me voy a Canadá. Puedes contarle a mamá y a papá-Dijo mirando a Rebecca y terminó por irse.


	27. Chapter 27

Realmente no se había imaginado en esta situación. Era complicada y triste a la vez. Metió las manos dentro de sus bermudas y miró el mar que se rendía ante él. Las playas de Honolulu eran conocidas por su belleza y su esplendor, y él nunca se imaginó que la simple vista de un mar amplio y cristalino, le diese esa sensación de paz.

Probablemente la misma sensación que sentía su padre ahora mismo. Sonrió a medias. No se podía decir que Nicholas Collins hubiese vivido una vida infeliz, sobre todo los últimos años antes de que le diagnosticaran el cáncer de pulmón que acabó con su vida en menos de año y medio.

-Está bien-Le había dicho él, tranquilizándolo-He tenido una vida con altibajos, hijo, pero haberte encontrado a ti, y haber podido compartir estos años, ha valido la pena.

Rick lo había mirado fijamente, sintiendo una extraña sensación en su garganta. Nicholas simplemente le había abrazado con fuerza.

-Eres una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida-Le había susurrado.

Castle simplemente lo había abrazado y habían llorado juntos.

Cogió aire pensando que, probablemente la vida era así de efímera como para no tomarla enserio.

Habían pasado diez años desde que había encontrado a su padre y a su familia.

Y toda la serie de acontecimientos ocurridos ese año, parecía haber ocurrido hacia una semana, y no tantos años atrás.

Sin embargo, habían ocurrido muchas cosas, y él no se arrepentía de las decisiones que había tomado a lo largo de ese tiempo.

Bueno, quizás solo de una…

Escuchó risas a lo lejos y observó como su hija Alexis jugaba y corría en la orilla de la playa, mientras Rebecca la miraba sonriente.

Alexis había nacido tres años atrás, y había sido, entre muchas otras cosas, una de las razones por la que su relación con Nicholas se había hecho más estrecha.

Nicholas adoraba a Alexis y la pequeña pelirroja adoraba a su abuelo.

Había tenido problemas para explicarle porque el abuelo ya no la visitaría nunca más. No era fácil explicarle a una niña de esa edad el concepto de la muerte, pero aparentemente, y siendo muy inteligente y precoz, lo había entendido.

-¿Pero igual puedo hablarle, papi?-Le había preguntado.

-Puedes hablarle siempre que quieras, cariño, seguro te estará escuchando.

Sonrió mas ampliamente cuando Alexis se arrodilló en la arena con una pala y la introdujo desfrutando muchísimo de la acción de simplemente revolver la tierra.

Era la primera vez que veía una arena y un mar como este y no podía estar más emocionada. No tenían muchas playas así en Inglaterra.

Inglaterra había sido mágico. Sobre todo para escribir. Pero él no había estado todo el tiempo allí. Había regresado muchas veces a Nueva York. Por su familia, por su padre, por su madre.

Tenía veinte años cuando visitó su tumba otra vez luego de mucho tiempo, y lloró durante una hora, por ella y por todo lo que le habían quitado cuando decidieron que no seguiría viviendo.

Cuando Julia lo decidió.

Lo último que había escuchado era que seguía en la cárcel y que Casey la visitaba de vez en cuando.

Pero había llegado a la conclusión de que, él sí que estaba viviendo, y tenía que hacerlo sin remordimientos ni arrepentimientos.

Y ahora mismo podía decir que estaba viviendo la vida que había soñado.

Su primer libro "Una bala, un corazón" había sido publicado hacia cinco años, y había sido un éxito en ventas. De pronto había descubierto una inesperada pasión en los libros de misterio policial.

Había publicado dos más, y también habían sido éxito en ventas.

Así que allí estaba.

Richard Castle, escritor aclamado.

Su historia de chico del sistema que va de casa en casa y que de pronto encuentra a su familia y luego a su padre, había sido como un manjar suculento para la prensa, y de pronto todo el mundo sabía su historia, y eso hacía que la gente fuese aun más empática con él y sus libros.

-Por favor, si tengo al escritor más famoso aquí mismo-Escuchó la voz de Chuck y se giró para mirarlo.

No lo veía desde hacía al menos un año.

Tenía el pelo mucho más corto, una camisa de un celeste que casi parecía blanco y unos pantalones caqui e iba deslazo. Se fijó en el tatuaje que tenía en su brazo y que se veía gracias a que llevaba las mangas de la camisa arremangadas y sonrió mirando hacia la casa que tenían al frente.

Era la casa de Chuck. Bueno, una de sus tres casas.

Chuck había resultado bastante bueno para los negocios, y una vez que había entrado a trabajar en la empresa de Nicholas, había surgido muy rápido. No por ser el nieto de Nicholas Collins, sino porque era realmente bueno.

Atrás habían quedado los días en los que el chico soñaba con ser skater, ahora soñaba con cerrar tratos y hacer dinero… y por supuesto con conocer y a costarse con la mayor cantidad de mujeres posible.

-Estás viejo, tío-Dijo Castle riendo.

-¿Yo?, mírate esa barba.

Rick se pasó la mano por la mejilla. Tenía una barba de unos dos días porque a veces pasaba tanto tiempo escribiendo que se olvidaba de afeitarse.

Además a las mujeres parecía gustarle esa barba incipiente.

Se miraron y Chuck se acercó abrazándolo.

-Me alegro de que pudieras venir-Le dijo con el tono sincero de siempre.

-El no venir no era una opción.

-Me dijo que esto era lo que quería… quería…quería estar cerca del mar-Castle asintió-¿Has visto ya a papá?

Castle negó.

-Solo a Rebecca-Dijo señalándola.

-Alexis está gigante-Sonrió Chuck haciendo sonreír a Rick.

-Si lo está-Chuck miró a su amigo.

-¿Y Rachel?

Castle negó.

-No la veo seguido. Alexis tampoco.

-Debe extrañarla.

-Está acostumbrada, no puedes extrañar a alguien a quien ves dos veces al año.

Alexis se acercó corriendo y Chuck amplió la sonrisa.

-Hey pequeña-La cogió en brazos acercándose.

-Te sienta bien eh-Le dijo Castle divertido cruzándose de brazos refiriéndose a la imagen de él con la niña en brazos.

-No lo digas ni en broma. Yo soy solo el tío guay…-Miró a Alexis y le hizo una mueca. La niña le sonrió.

-Tío Chuck, juguemos en la arena.

-Veo que te ha gustado-Le dijo bajándola de nuevo.

Alexis corrió llena de alegría y todos la miraron.

-Es la niña más bonita que he visto en la vida-Escucharon la voz de Rebecca y se giraron.

No estaba demasiado diferente.

Quizás un poco mayor, pero seguía igual de guapa y sofisticada.

Rick quizás podía decir que en sus ojos se distinguía un toque de dulzura que antes no existía.

O quizás era solo porque en ese momento estaba mirando embobada a Alexis.

-Lo es-Estuvo de acuerdo Castle.

-Tu último libro es fantástico, Rick.

-Gracias.

-¿Habrá otro pronto?

-Trabajo en eso-Sonrió.

Rebecca miro su reloj.

-Casey no debe tardar. También está por aquí Emma por supuesto, está durmiendo dentro.

Castle sintió entonces unas cosquillas en su estomago al pensar que Kate podría estar allí, pero estaba claro que no era el caso.

Y tampoco quiso preguntar.

Luego de aquel beso y de que Kate dijera que habían estado en una relación, Rebecca y Casey habían quedado bastante confundidos, pero no habían hecho demasiadas preguntas, sobretodo porque él se iba y supuso que Kate también.

El tema había quedado como suspendido en el aire, sin que nadie más lo tocara otra vez.

Todos miraron a Alexis que era la imagen viva de alguien que tenía toda una vida por delante, lo que contrarrestaba la razón por la que ellos estaban allí: despedir las cenizas de Nicholas en el mar.

* * *

><p>Castle rió divertido ante las anécdotas que Casey estaba contando. Muchas de las cosas que se había perdido por sus constantes idas y venidas. Le encantaban estos momentos en los que se sentaban a tomar algo y a comer algún bocadillo, porque realmente lo hacían sentirse parte de algo, parte de una familia maravillosa que nunca pensó que llegaría a querer tanto.<p>

Incluso los padres de Rebecca habían ido, pero no había nadie más allí que no fuese cercano.

Se le había comunicado a los amigos y conocidos que la familia prefería algo íntimo. Y solo estaba allí Robert, el mejor amigo de Nicholas. Habían sido amigos por más de treinta años y no podían negarle que despidiera a su amigo.

-Creo que, antes de irnos…-Comenzó a decir Casey, señalando la puerta corrediza que daba hacia la playa en donde los botes estaban preparados-…me gustaría decir unas palabras-Todos le miraron atentos-Nicholas Collins no era perfecto, ¿Quién lo es?, pero era un hombre que aprendió mucho acerca del valor de la familia, y no paraba de repetirme: "Hijo, primero la familia, luego el trabajo y luego un vaso de escoses, pero del caro"-Todos prorrumpieron en risas-Fue un hombre que estoy orgulloso de llamar papá-Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos-Y que quizás se fue demasiado pronto, pero que estaba en paz cuando lo hizo-Dijo luego con media sonrisa, y levantó el vaso de whisky-Por Nicholas Collins.

Todos brindaron y luego se encaminaron hacia los botes, que estaban esperándoles en la orilla.

Castle subió a Alexis en sus hombros y ella miró confundida todo. Supuso que luego tendría que explicarle mejor lo que estaba pasando.

-Alexis, cariño, no le pongas las manos en los ojos a papá porque no puedo ver…

Ella rió divertida y Rick sonrió arrugando la cara por el sol.

Miró alrededor y no vio a Chuck, lo cual le extrañó.

-¿Dónde está Chuck?-Le preguntó a Casey.

-Venía detrás de mi…-Miró hacia la casa extrañado.

Se subieron en los botes.

Dos, bastante amplios, y cada uno equipado con un motor y un volante. En cada uno podían ir unas cinco o seis personas según sus cálculos.

Rick le colocó el chaleco salvavidas a Alexis, el cual le quedaba algo grande, y la subió con cuidado. La niña parecía maravillada.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es un bote-Le explicó.

-¿Se mueve?

-Lo vas a descubrir en unos minutos-Le sonrió.

Ayudó a Emma a subirse y él hizo lo mismo. En el otro bote estaban Casey, Rebecca y sus padres junto a Robert. Supuso que Casey era quien iba a conducirlo.

El suyo se suponía que iba a conducirlo Chuck, pero seguía sin aparecer.

-¿Dónde está?-Le gritó Casey a Rick refiriéndose a Chuck.

Este se encogió de hombros.

Miraron hacia la casa y lo vieron salir.

Pero cuando Chuck se hizo a un lado abriendo la puerta a alguien, Rick contuvo el aliento.

Aunque estuvieran a metros de distancia sabía que era ella.

Era Kate.

Lo sabía por cómo se movia, por su pelo, por la forma en la que caminaba sobre la arena dando pequeños saltitos.

No pudo apartar la vista ni un segundo.

Era como si estuviese soñando.

Chuck y Kate se acercaron y este ayudó a subir a su tía.

Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de ella, todo lo demás dejó de existir.

Tenía algo parecido a un vestido negro de tela de franela, muy propio de estar en la playa, con mangas y por encima de las rodillas.

Unos lentes grandes cubrían sus ojos y se acercó saludando a todos con la mano. Sin decir mucho más.

Castle sentía su corazón latir muy deprisa.

-Siento llegar tarde-Dijo y luego saludó a los que estaban en el otro bote con la mano también.

Rick apartó la vista sosteniendo a Alexis con fuerza.

En ese momento notó que Kate miraba a la niña con curiosidad, pero no dijo nada más.

Llevaron los botes a mitad del mar, y Castle fue el encargado de esparcir las cenizas. No hubo más palabras, solo el silencio que estaba en sintonía con lo que Nicholas debía estar sintiendo en ese momento: la sensación de inmensidad y calma que proporcionaba el mar.

* * *

><p>Kate bajó del bote miró fijamente como Castle llevaba a su hija en los brazos y esta lo abrazaba con fuerza del cuello, como si fuese alguna clase de héroe.<p>

Sabía que había tenido una hija, pero no sabía con quien ni cuales eran sus circunstancias.

Había decidido que quería saber cosas de él, de su vida, pero no los detalles. Solo lo suficiente como para saber si había logrado cosas y si era feliz.

Sin embargo verle allí, con esa pequeña pelirroja lo había hecho todo mas real, y ella de repente recordó sus palabras, hacía tantos años atrás: "…lo que yo creo es que haces cosas para que la gente se aparte de ti".

En ese momento podía ser un adolescente en medio de un ataque de rabia y de hormonas, pero tenía mucha razón.

Ella había estado trabajando en Canadá, y luego como siempre, había ido a otros lugares. Porque así era ella, porque ese sentido de libertad, nunca se separaría de ella, porque en realidad, apartaba a la gente para no tener que anclarse en ningún lado. Y podía ser una costumbre horrible, pero no podía evitarlo.

Sin embargo, últimamente se estaba planteando muchas cosas sobre su vida. Quizás por el cansancio que puede causarte el estar de un lugar a otro durante la mayor parte de tu vida, pero ahora estaba segura de que quería darle un poco de freno a su vida.

Sonrió cuando Castle puso a la niña en el suelo y esta corrió hacia donde estaba Rebecca, que la esperaba con un helado en la mano.

Caminó con los brazos cruzados unos metros más, pero se detuvo y se giró mirando el mar.

Era simplemente precioso. Y no solo eso, era además relajante.

Cerró los ojos y se quedó allí un rato. Simplemente escuchando el sonido de la naturaleza y de las olas en la orilla.

Sonrió a medias cogiendo aire y se encaminó hacia la casa.

Y vaya casa tenia Chuck pensó divertida.

La tarde se pasó bastante rápido. Ella ayudó a Rebecca y a Emma a preparar la cena mientras lo demás charlaban por ahí o veían la televisión.

Kate a veces iba al salón a preguntar cómo iba el partido de los Yankees, y siempre se daba cuenta de que Rick intentaba evitar mirarla. Aunque a veces lo hacía.

La situación era extraña sí, pero además de eso, él estaba diferente. Mucho más maduro, mucho más curtido. Además la barba incipiente que ahora usaba la estaba comenzando a enloquecer.

Realmente los sentimientos que una vez sintió por él parecían seguir allí, como la primera vez.

Las cenas en esta familia eran de lo más peculiares, sin embargo, y supuso que debido a que estaban allí honrando a Nicholas, la cena transcurrió sin demasiados sobresaltos.

Alguna que otra pregunta sobre que había estado haciendo y por supuesto algún comentario sobre su falta de marido o hijos. Lo normal.

Luego de la cena, algunos salieron, otros se fueron a caminar a la playa o a disfrutar de ella y Kate fue una de ellas.

Chuck la acompañó y estuvieron charlando un par de horas mientras caminaban descalzos por la orilla.

Sobre todo de la vida de él, porque como siempre, Kate seguía siendo su confidente.

Chuck seguía igual de rufián, pero ahora era todo un hombre de negocios.

Cuando regresaron Kate se dio una ducha y muy pronto todos estaban durmiendo, o casi todos, porque cuando bajó las escaleras, se encontró con Rick, mirando fijamente a través de la ventana del salón el mar.

Estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de cuero que estaba dispuestos adrede frente al enorme ventanal, con la intención de disfrutar las vistas.

-Increíble ¿verdad?-Él se sobresaltó y pareció aun más nervioso al notar que era ella.

-Es increíble, si-Dijo mirando al frente.

-El mar, quiero decir.

Él sonrió.

-Sí, me refería a eso-Ella se quedó de pie unos segundos y se acercó sentándose cerca.

Miró a través de la ventana.

La casa tenía luces fuera y la luna iluminaba el agua. Se notaba que de noche, la marea subía lo suficiente como para que el mar pareciera mucho más cerca.

-No pensé que vinieras…-Lo escuchó decir y lo miró.

Sus miradas se encontraron y ella de repente sintió como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado.

Pero había pasado.

Para ambos habían pasado muchas cosas.

Él era escritor, era famoso, tenía una hija… y ella, bueno, ella seguía siendo libre.

-Conocí a Nicholas desde que tenía catorce años-Se encogió de hombros-Realmente lo apreciaba mucho. Además, sabes que también quiero mucho a Casey…-Dijo esto último y lo dejó en el aire, porque estuvo a punto de decir "y a ti".

Él miró de nuevo a través de la ventana y ella sacó un cigarrillo mostrándole la cajetilla.

Castle negó.

-Lo he dejado cuando Alexis nació-Dijo y ella asintió.

-Es preciosa-Le dijo Kate expulsando el humo de su boca-Y es pelirroja.

Castle rió entre dientes mirándola.

-Por mi madre. ¿Nunca te mostré una foto suya verdad?-Kate negó y Castle sacó su móvil, buscando una foto.

La foto parecía antigua. En ella había una mujer pelirroja muy guapa y sonriente.

-Me la dio papá-Dijo él mirando la foto. Había comenzado a llamarle papá cuando Alexis nació-Luego la escaneé y la metí en el móvil para llevarla siempre conmigo.

-Tienes sus ojos-Dijo Kate mirándole.

Castle sonrió a medias y guardó el móvil.

-Nunca supe quien era la madre de Alexis.

Él la miró serio.

-Rachel-Dijo sin más.

-¿Rachel?-Rick asintió. Ella pareció sorprendida, pero de alguna forma imaginaba que algo así ocurriría-Vaya, no puedo decir que me sorprenda porque supongo que consiguió lo que quería pero… pensé que estabas en Inglaterra y todo eso.

Kate se sorprendió al sentir de repente una ráfaga de celos.

Rick puso una mueca de indiferencia.

-Venia muy seguido a Nueva York.

Kate asintió una vez.

-¿Y dónde está ahora?

-El sueño de Rachel siempre fue hacer cine. Es productora y vive en Los Angeles. Realmente Alexis no estaba en los planes de ninguno de los dos, pero creo que mucho menos en los de ella.

-Alexis debe echarla de menos.

-No realmente.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos mientras Kate fumaba y mientras él se perdía en sus pensamientos.

-Yo…-Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y se miraron.

Sonrieron sin poderlo evitar y Kate le hizo señas para que hablara el primero.

-Creo que hubiese podido funcionar ¿sabes?-Dijo él y ella le miró sin entender-Lo nuestro-Le explicó luego.

Ella apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero más cercano y lo miró.

-Era complicado.

-Y yo estaba molesto-Ella sonrió-Estás preciosa-Dijo de repente.

-Estoy vieja-Él rió divertido.

-Pues resulta que me van las mujeres mayores.

-Quien lo hubiese pensado…-Dijo ella sonriendo.

Castle la miró con los ojos brillantes.

No estaba vieja, estaba esplendida, sexy y sobretodo tenía un aire de pasibilidad que no tenia años atrás.

-Estoy consciente de que la cagué al irme como lo hice y al decirte las cosas que dije…-Dijo él.

-No fuiste el único que se fue.

-Supongo que estamos destinados a eso ¿no?, a huir.

-No sé si es inevitable… pero creo que me he cansado de hacerlo-Él la miró atento.

-Si… entiendo lo que dices.

Castle fue hasta la cocina y trajo un par de cerveza para ambos. Sacando luego un mazo de cartas con la que terminaron jugando una partida de poker mientras ella le comentaba que había leído su último libro y él le preguntaba que le había parecido.

Recordaba cuando confiaba en la opinión de Kate más que en ninguna otra.

Ahora por cuestiones lógicas debía confiar más en la opinión de su editor.

-El insomnio es una putada-Dijo él.

-¿Te pasa mucho?

-Es lo que tiene ser escritor. A veces me levanto en medio de la noche con alguna idea, o hay veces en las que no duermo por estar escribiendo. El ritmo del sueño se descontrola.

-Tú al menos tienes una excusa. Yo no tengo ni puta idea de por qué no puedo dormir.

-Antes decías que era por falta de sexo.

Ella carcajeó.

-Eso debe ser.

Él la miró divertido y mostró sus cartas, venciéndola en la primera partida.

-¿Alguna futura señora "Castle"?-Preguntó Kate con media sonrisa mientras jugaban otra vez.

-No tengo una cita en meses-Bufó él.

-Va a ser que no te creo mucho…

El sonrió.

-Te sorprenderías el poco tiempo libre que tengo entre escribir y cuidar a Alexis-Ella estaba hipnotizada por los labios de él-¿Y tú? ¿Estás viendo a alguien?

Kate negó y mostró sus cartas luego de que él lo hiciera, ganando ella esta vez.

-¿Crees que entonces tendría insomnio?-Le dijo haciéndole reír.

El la miró fijamente.

Era interesante como se habían reencontrado tantos años después, estando completamente solos.

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que nunca he dejado de pensar en ti, Kate?-Ella sintió que la cerveza le subía a la cabeza y que las cosquillas invadían su tripa pero no apartó la mirada de sus ojos.

-Si-Le respondió-Porque me pasaba lo mismo…

Se miraron fijamente y ella sonrió.

-Estás mayor-Dijo de repente haciéndolo sonreír.

-Es lo que tiene el cumplir años.

Kate estiró la mano acariciándole la barba incipiente y Rick sintió la misma electricidad que sentía años atrás cuando Kate le tocaba, a través de su cuerpo.

-Te sienta bien-Le dijo ella, apartando luego la mano, bostezando sonoramente-Creo que… debería irme a dormir…es tarde.

-Sí, yo también. Limpio esto y nos vamos-Él cogió las dos latas de cerveza y el mazo de cartas recogiendo todo, y ambos se encaminaron hacia sus habitaciones con algún que otro comentario que los hizo reír.

La casa era enorme y tenía cinco habitaciones y tres baños. Realmente Chuck no había escatimado a la hora de comprarla, lo cual era gracioso porque era una casa tan grande y él seguía soltero.

Castle supuso que la utilizaba para hacer las fiestas que aun le encantaba hacer.

La habitación de Kate, estaba prácticamente al inicio del pasillo, así que esa fue la primera parada.

-Ha sido genial volverte a ver-Dijo ella apoyándose en la puerta.

Él asintió.

-Lo mismo digo.

Se miraron e instintivamente sus rostros se acercaron, pero Kate apartó el rostro sonriendo.

-Creo que mejor no…

-Sí, tienes razón, seguro nos arrepentiríamos…-Ella levantó de nuevo el rostro y ambos aun seguían muy cerca.

Sus labios se juntaron en un beso rápido y sutil, pero siguieron sin apartarse.

-Además lo nuestro fue bueno antes porque era prohibido, eso era…-Volvieron a besarse y esta vez el beso estuvo cargado de más ganas.

-Sí, probablemente ahora no funcione…

-Si-Dijo él cogiéndola por la cintura.

Ella lo cogió del cuello y ambos se miraron sabiendo que lo que pasaría a continuación era algo inevitable.

Kate llevó su mano atrás abriendo la puerta y Castle la besó con fuerza empujándola dentro de la habitación.

Las manos de ambos no estuvieron quietas en ningún momento, acariciando y quitando cada prenda de ropa que se interponía en cada caricia.

Los labios de Rick se pasearon por el cuello de ella mientras sus manos acariciaban su cintura con suavidad.

Ella había sido su maestra en el arte de amar. Le había enseñado todo lo que sabía, y él no podía pensar en ninguna otra persona con la que quisiera compartir esos conocimientos más que con ella.

Las otras mujeres que estuvieron en su vida pronto dejaron de existir.

Se besaron ferozmente mientras sus cuerpos desnudos se enredaban sobre el colchón, y sus respiraciones y jadeos acompañaban al silencio de la noche.

Kate se colocó sobre él sin dejar de besarlo y sus dedos se perdieron en sus mechones, acariciando su rostro y su cuello mientras él acariciaba suavemente su espalda.

Ella se irguió mirándolo con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, y él acaricio el costado de su cuerpo, hasta llegar a sus pechos, pensando que había extrañado demasiado la imagen de ella sobre él, mirándolo de esa forma que le hacía enloquecer.

Ella acarició su torso y Rick notó como se paralizaba.

-¿Qué pasa?

Entonces se dio cuento de lo que miraba Kate.

El tatuaje.

Aun estaba en el mismo lugar.

-Aun lo tienes…-Murmuró pasando los dedos por las letras.

-Dije que lo cambiaría o me lo quitaría cuando lograra olvidarte-Le respondió él-Pero supongo que nunca lo logré-Continuó, acariciando su rostro.

Ella lo miró unos segundos antes de besarlo ferozmente otra vez y cogió su miembro llevándolo hasta su humedad sin segundos pensamientos, simplemente con la necesidad de que él la completara, porque tantos años lejos le habían hecho entender que nunca nadie la haría sentir como Rick.

Se movió sin dejar de besarlo y gimió mordiéndose el labio, mirándolo de vez en cuando mientras él la miraba casi sin pestañear, con los ojos brillantes y unas enormes ganas de sonreír.

Y finalmente cuando ella le sonrió, él también lo hizo.

* * *

><p>Chuck terminó de hablar con sus inversionistas Japoneses, y cerró el portátil pensando que lo único que no le gustaba del mundo de los negocios eran estas juntas en las que él dejaba de dormir porque allí en Japón era ya de tarde.<p>

Salió de la habitación bostezando para ir al baño y se detuvo cuando vio a Castle salir de la habitación del otro extremo del pasillo. Miró el reloj: faltaban quince minutos para las cuatro de la mañana.

Tenía una sonrisa tonta en la cara y cuando iba a medio camino se dio cuenta de que Chuck estaba allí de pie mirándole.

Él se detuvo, lo saludó con la mano, y entró en su habitación sin más.

Chuck miró de puerta a puerta confundido.

Y cuando lo entendió, sonrió ampliamente.

Unas horas después estaba mirando como Rick le daba el desayuno a Alexis, que parecía que había dormido de mil maravillas porque estaba llena de energía, mientras su tía Kate los miraba con la baba cayendo sobre la mesa.

-Playa, vamos a la playa ya-Dijo la niña entusiasmada.

-Tienes que esperar que papá desayune, cariño.

-No, ahora-Exigió-Venga papi…

-No, Alexis…

-Yo puedo llevarla-Dijo Kate-Ya desayuné.

-¿Segura?

Kate se puso de pie.

-Venga, vamos a correr a la playa-Le dijo a la niña, que no se lo pensó dos veces, pues parecía determinada a ir a la playa, con quien sea que fuese su acompañante.

Castle las miró irse y Chuck que se había distraído un segundo por algo que le había dicho su madre desde la cocina lo miró.

Rick se puso de pie, y ambos las observaron a través de la puerta corrediza.

-Entonces…-Comenzó a decir Chuck-¿Tú y mi tía…?

Él le miró con media sonrisa y simplemente se encogió de hombros de forma enigmática, regresando a la mesa para seguir desayunando.

Chuck le miró confundido y Castle amplió su sonrisa volviendo a mirar a dos de las tres mujeres más importantes de su vida.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno a ver, antes de que me maten en los reviews... jajaja, quiero dejar claro que este final es un final abierto, por lo que cada quien es libre de imaginar lo que quiera. <strong>

**Dicho esto, quiero agradecer muchísimo a todos por leer, y sobretodo por cada review y comentario en twitter haciéndome saber cuanto disfrutaban la historia. Realmente desde el momento en el que comencé a escribirla yo también la disfruté mucho, y acabarla es un poco triste, pero me gusta acabar mis histos cuando estas me lo piden porque es lo que se merecen. **

**Y un gracias especial a Sarux como siempre por su ayuda incondicional.**

**Nos vemos en una próxima histo! (o eso espero)**

**Edit: A continuación de este capítulo pueden encontrar una escena extra ;).**


	28. Sentimientos (Escena Extra)

**Bueno, se que hubo muchas reacciones encontradas con respecto al final de la historia, y realmente respeto cada opinión ^^. Esta historia me llevó hasta aquí, hasta esa ultima escena, y sin embargo, tuve luego la sensación de que había faltado algo, cosas que no se dijeron entre Kate y Castle que quizás eran importantes, al menos para mi como autora. **

**Decidí**** escribir esta escena como algo extra y que ademas, ayude de alguna manera, al argumento, sobre todo del final.**

**La escena no es un epilogo, eso quiero dejarlo claro. Y si, se que algunos me han pedido un epilogo o incluso una segunda parte. No descarto ninguna de esas opciones, porque soy muy del "nunca digas nunca", sin embargo, esta histo fue bastante fuera de lo común, por lo que no podía tener un final común.**

**Sin mas preámbulos: **

**La escena transcurre en la habitacion de Kate, justo despues de que estuvieran juntos y antes de que Castle se fuese sonriente a su habitacion, encontrandose con un somnoliento Chuck en el pasillo.**

* * *

><p>-¿Sabes una cosa?-Kate miró fijamente a Rick, mientras ambos estaban bocabajo sobre el colchón, cubiertos solo con las finas sabanas.<p>

-¿Qué?-Preguntó estirando la mano, enredando sus dedos una vez más en el cabello de él.

-Estuve a punto de ir detrás de ti-Dijo él pestañeando, con un miedo silencioso a que todo esto fuese un sueño y Kate no estuviese realmente allí junto a él.

Pero las caricias de sus dedos en su pelo le hicieron ver que definitivamente era real.

-¿Cuándo?

-Ese día en el que arrestaste a Julia… yo… estaba preparando todo para irme y tuve la urgencia de verte aunque fuese por lo ultima vez…-Susurró- Pero estaba tan enfadado…

-Rick, tienes que entender que no hubiese funcionado. Tú tenías toda tu vida por delante…

-Pero yo quería esa vida junto a ti.

Ella sonrió a medias.

-Encontraste tu camino.

-¿Y tú?-Preguntó él entonces-¿Encontraste el tuyo?

Ella se quedó pensativa, simplemente acariciando su pelo.

-Creo que nunca tuve uno realmente.

-Había días en los que me preguntaba que estarías haciendo. Con quien estabas, si eras feliz… ¿eres feliz?

Ella sonrió.

-Ahora mismo lo soy-Le respondió refiriéndose al hecho de estar allí junto a él.

-Empecé a escribir sobre misterio policial porque no podía pensar en otra cosa. ¿Cómo es que luego de tanto tiempo nunca te pude olvidar, Kate?

Él notó que una lágrima rodaba por el rostro de ella, y la limpió con rapidez, acariciando luego sus labios.

-Yo me pregunto lo mismo-Dijo ella entre lágrimas. Quizás de alivio, quizás de ansiedad, quizás simplemente de desahogo...-Me he preguntado a veces si había algo malo conmigo, si… no lo sé… si algo no estaba bien. ¿Cómo podía enamorarme de un chico y sentirme de esa forma durante tanto tiempo?-Rió y él volvió a cercarle las lagrimas-Pero aquí estás, todo un adulto, y yo… sigo sintiéndome de la misma forma. Sigo…

Él volvió a acariciar sus labios.

-Diez años es mucho tiempo…

-¿Lo es?

Rick se acercó a ella, abrazándose con fuerza, Kate lo sostuvo y él se recostó en el pecho de ella, sintiéndose de repente seguro.

Esa sensación de seguridad que solo sientes con la persona que mas amas en el mundo.

-Las edades son determinantes en todo, menos en el amor.

-Las edades son una putada-Le respondió ella besándole el pelo y haciéndolo reír.

-Estoy enamorado de tu alma, Kate. Estoy enamorado de tu ser, y realmente no puede importarme menos que edad tengas.

Ella sonrió sosteniéndolo con fuerza.

-Empiezas a hablar como un escritor…-Él sonrió.

-Entiendo cuando dices que no hubiese funcionado. Supongo que, tenías razón necesitaba madurar…-Su mano acarició la pierna desnuda de ella-Y lo he hecho.

-Oh sí, lo he notado-Ella comenzó a acariciar su espalda con cariño-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer todo eso?, ya sabes, lo de antes…

Rick sonrió ampliamente.

-Tuve la mejor maestra…

-Oh…

Kate pensó que si bien él necesitaba madurar, ella necesitaba quemar kilómetros para dejar de ser el alma inquieta que siempre había sido.

-La cosa es, Kate Beckett-Comenzó a decir él de repente- Que sigues siendo el amor de mi vida.

-Ah, ¿esa es la cosa?

Él levantó la vista mirándola.

-Sí, esa es la cosa-Sonrió y se besaron en medio de suspiros.

Suspiros que mezclaban la pasión y el amor que reinaban en la habitación.

-La vida está llena de tantos momentos… momentos que te hacen plantearte muchas cosas.

-¿Cómo por ejemplo…?

-Por ejemplo… nosotros, ahora… -Le miró-Antes de que salgas de esta habitación deberíamos hablar sobre lo que vendrá, pero ¿podemos saber realmente lo que vendrá?

-Pues antes de ser escritor me dediqué por un tiempo a la videncia. No es que quiera alardear, pero era bastante bueno.

Ella rió entre dientes.

-Te has vuelto graciosillo.

-Pensé que ya lo era.

-Lo que pasa es que con la barba te tomo mas enserio.

-Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, detective-Rió él.

-Teniente, en realidad.

-¿Enserio?

Ella asintió.

-Vaya…

-No eres el único lleno de sorpresas, señor vidente.

Él rió.

-¿Te he dicho ya lo sexy que estás?

-Tú no estás tan mal…

-Estoy genial, venga.

Ella se mordió el labio pellizcándole el brazo.

-¿Aun crees que es complicado?-Le preguntó él mirándole más serio.

-Creo que las complicaciones siempre existirán, pero, creo que es hora de dejar de huir de ellas.

Él se acercó besándola de nuevo en los labios.

-Te has vuelto de lo más enigmática.

-Viene con el trabajo.

-Aja…-Rió Rick y estiró la mano colocándole un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja-Sabes que no quiero dejarte ir nunca más ¿verdad?

Ella le miró divertida.

-Puedes intentarlo-Le respondió y Rick acarició su hombro mirándola de forma sensual.

-Oh, créeme… lo haré.

Y se abalanzó sobre ella haciéndola reír, besando su rostro, mirándola luego con cariño.

-Quédate conmigo-Le susurró y Kate lo besó como respuesta, porque para ella, los sentimientos no podían quedarse encerrados en las palabras.

Debían simplemente demostrarse.


End file.
